Two Worlds
by Alaura Ireland
Summary: A younger Bruce Wayne, who is just starting out on his crusade to restore justice in his city, meets a beautiful Amazon warrior princess named Diana . During his journey of being the watchful protector of Gotham, they endure love, heartache and redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds**

**Batman created by Bob Kane **

**Batman Begins/The Dark Knight Characters created by Christopher Nolan**

**Wonder Woman created by William Moulton Marston**

* * *

**Preface**

The blood red sky reflected off the waves of the shoreline as mixtures of crimson twirled into the calm waters . The forsaken souls of the forgotten warriors made barely whispers as bolts lightning struck down.

Lying on the shoreline in agony as blood seeped out from the deep wound in her side was Hippolyta 'the queen of the Amazons' and servant to the gods remained motionless as her lungs breathed in the stench of stale blood.

Her calmly hand touched the unsettled white sand. Weakness is what she felt as blood poured out draining her body.

The second in high command of the Amazon Army Athanasia, also youngest sister of Hippolyta raced to the body of her wounded sister with teary eyes. She knelt down and placed a gentle hand on the scarring wound.

"My dearest sister, I must get you away from here. You need proper healing."

Hippolyta gestured a refusing nod. "I need to keep on fighting , Athanasia." She urged . " I must fight for our freedom."

"Ares is gone , Hippolyta." Athanasia answered in a steady tone._  
_

Hippolyta's eyes were downcast , she looked at the diminished bodies of her sisters.

The lifeless shells of might women that she once called her cherished sisters were now prisoners to the bowels of the underworld with Hades ruling over every dark pit listening to the mournful cries.

"Our prayers need to be answered ." Hippolyta reeled herself up , jaw clenched as her body recoiled afflicting pain that surged through her veins.

"How?" Athanasia implied .

"I will ask the mighty Athena the goddess of wisdom , for a child."

"Do you think she will offer such a blessing?" The youngest sister offered .

Hippolyta nodded. "I have served the gods, with the tip of my blade." She placed a firm hand on her sisters armor shoulder . "Our prayers will be answered," There was as shaft hope in her eyes. "Deliverance will enter our home."_  
_

Athansaia nodded in agreement. "I will take you to the temple of Athena." She held out her hand and helped her sister. "You're not alone in this endless battle we endure, my sister. I shall always stand by your side." She promised.

* * *

Hours after the bloodbath that devoured the island , Hippolyta weaken from battle knelt down on the stone pearl white floor the temple of Athena. Tears were streaming down her sharp -edged cheek bones.

She hung her head and silently prayed. "Oh , mighty Athena goddess of wisdom and protector of Themyricia, I , Hippoltya , your humble servant ask for an audience with you." She words were faint. "I pray for this prayer that I request to be answered. I have bared no children . My womb is empty.." She tried to hold back the tears. "I ask for a child. A daughter."

The pardon goddess appeared in a flash of light. Her intense blue sliver eyes gazed at the distraught queen of the Amazons . Lips opened releasing a powerful breath as she spoke._  
_

"Hippolyta queen and defender of the Amazons , rise,"

The queen arose from the floor and bowed her head._  
_

"I have heard your request and have decided to grant you what you ask. For tonight you will have a daughter. A precious treasure from the gods that will become this world's greatest protector."_  
_

Hippolyta was overjoyed by the answer. "Thank you." She answered ._  
_

Two hours passed and the queen was on the white shoreline digging into the clay sculpting a form, a small body. She used a dagger and sliced the palm of her right hand . Blood pour out and dripped the onto the clay. She offered her masterpiece to the goddess Athena ._  
_

The goddess accepted the offering with a tender nod. _"_She is now of flesh and blood."_  
_

Athena placed her warm snow white hand on the clay doll . Within moments the clay turned into flesh . Sea water blue eyes blinked opened as breath of life entered the lungs. A baby was birthed . A princess.

The silver haired goddess handed the queen the baby girl.

"What is the name you have chosen for her?'_  
_

Hippolyta looked down at her daughter that nuzzled into her eyes. A mother's joy entered her steel blue eyes and she answered in a firm steady voice declaring her blessing._  
_

"Diana ."_  
_

* * *

Thirty -one year old Martha Kane Wayne was in a hospital bed of Gotham General with her husband Doctor Thomas Wayne trying to comfort her as she could feel the constricting push in womb._  
_

"You're doing fine honey, just one more big push." Thomas was calm ._  
_

"It hurts." Martha screamed , panting. Sweat was rolling off her forehead._  
_

"I know. But I can almost see his head." Thomas answered . " Just one more push."_  
_

Martha wailed has she released._  
_

Thomas's white gloved hands grasped a a new born baby boy_. _He looked down at the new precious life that had entered the world. _  
_

"We did it , Martha." He replied beaming as his arms cradled a rosy fleshed infant. He walked over to the bedside and handed his son into the arms of his wife. "He's beautiful."

Martha narrowed her green hazel eyes down at her son and smiled.

"What name have we decided to call him , honey?"_  
_

She gently rocked the little body she carried for nine months and expressed inner joy.

"Bruce Thomas Wayne." She answered. _  
_

* * *

Eight years later...

Gotham City , a placed cursed with endless corruption and vice.

Eight year old Bruce Wayne was lying under the covers of his bed having a panic attack of the bats attacking him . That fear was lodged deep within him as he could feel his heart racing.

Doctor Thomas Wayne was standing in the doorway observing his frighten son.

"The bats again?" He asked .

Bruce shifted his ginger green eyes and glanced at his father . He nodded.

"Do you why they attacked you ?" Thomas asked moving closer to the bedside.

The boy shook his head. He wanted to stay clear of the topic.

"They were afraid of you."

"Afraid of me?" Bruce asked thinking that bats were scary creatures of the underworld that's only purpose was to instill fear onto children like him.

"All creatures feel fear Bruce."

"Even the scary ones?" Bruce asked , lips quivering.

"Especially the scary ones." Thomas replied with a wide tender smile ."Now get dressed , your mother wants you to be ready in hour."

"Why do we even have to go to the opera?"

"It's want she likes Bruce. Sometimes we have to rise above ourselves and celebrate other people's dreams."_  
_

Bruce was considering this.. and nodded to his father's instruction.

* * *

{Themyscira }_  
_

"The price was at a high cost .There only few that survived, the rest gave it their best fight but in the end when the ash settled to the ground there was nothing left."

Queen Hippolyta was brushing her daughter's long raven black strands hair that was the same color of her deceased sister, Athanasia.

"War is a terrible thing , my sun and stars. Many souls become names written on the temple walls and in the depths of our minds. We must face the enemy with courage and strength for that is what makes a true warrior my daughter."

Eight year old Diana , the princess of the Themyscira listened to her mother's teaching. It was comforting to hear the voice that she had known for so long. Almost like a gentle whisper into the night.

"I want to be just like you , mother." Diana said with a proud smile. " Strong and mighty."

Hippolyta responded with a smile.

"You have to be your own warrior , Diana. Each of our sisters have gifts but they all have different spirits living within them. You , my daughter have something else."

"What?"

"You will know when the time is right. Now go to Aspasia for your studies I will be in the temple."

Diana nodded and raced down the stone steps.

Hippolyta arose holding her staff in one arm. The wound of Ares blade was still there. She could feel the burning in her flesh. Her sharp piercing eyes looked at all the young women in the courtyard practicing with spears and swords.

A gentle breeze came upon her.

"I sense that you are worried Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons."

The queen turned around and peered at Athena standing in the doorway of the temple.

_"_You fear for your daughter?"

_"_Doesn't very mother , Athena?"

"Tell me what you fear."

Hippolyta looked at her little girl. Her baby girl.

"Oh Athena, I fear that Diana will grow up and leave me to a greater purpose in her life. I won't be able to protect her just like my mother failed to protect my sisters and me."

"Diana is a gift from the gods Hippolyta. She was created to be the ultimate warrior to defend this world from the dark creatures of the underworld. That is why we gave her to you to raise and guide in this stage her journey."

Hippolyta released a troubling sigh , "I understand."

"I know that you are worried that you will divide. The fates have already declared her purpose on that the day when Diana was formed by your hands. The princess has a destiny and she will meet extraordinary people in her life including the heroes of tomorrow."

"Men?" Hippolyta growled. "My daughter will meet men?"

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

"_I was my fault Alfred, if I hadn't gotten scared."_

A pair of dark ginger green eyes flicker opened as the shafts of the morning sunlight shone through the cracks of the cell that smelt of human decay and unwanted sweat. His throat was burning from the lack of water that his body was carving and stomach was empty. The only thing that stopped him from taking a dirt nap was a raging power that was billowing deep inside his soul.

"Why do you sleep you much pale face?" An old Asian man asked the young man.

"It's the only thing I can do in this forsaken place."

The young man was weathered down Bruce Wayne age 21 formally known as the 'prince of Gotham' because of his wealth and dashing sharp feature looks.

"What did you dream this time?"

"A nightmare." Bruce breathed.

The old man peered at the dishearten young heir and saw tormenting pain trapped within the abyssal depths his soul. The boy looked like he had no value for his life, the expression was grim was the shadows of the cell walls shrouded his face covering the features of his deceased parents.

"Worse than this place?" He gestured to the rusted steel bars of the cell door.

"It doesn't matter." Bruce said in barely a whisper. "Nothing matters anymore." He shrugged and moved to the wall creating so much weight onto his shoulders.

"You look like you don't want to live anymore?"

Bruce coughed. "The real man that was inside this shell died a long time ago. What you're staring at is a drifter that got lost on his own journey."

"And what was your journey?" The old Asian asked.

Bruce looked at the rugged old man that smelt of rotten death. His teeth were almost gone and his eyes glossy from the illness that he been suffering with before he was arrested and sent to this dark 'hell' hole of a prison.

The heir simply let out a deep sorrowful sigh revealing the frustration that raced in the depths of his mind.

"I don't know."

* * *

Across the world...

Diana was leaning her sleek slender Amazon body against the railing of her uptown apartment in Athens. She had grown in fine Amazon warrior , piercing sea water blue eyes like her mother. High cheek bones and thick raven hair like her fallen aunt who had sacrifice her life in order to spare the queen from a sudden blow of death .

Blessed with a flawless body that men in this world would die for. With her strength also came strong bones and height. She was 6 inches tall without high heels; she hated wearing high heels , no support for her high in-step .

"So what to you think of Athens , Miss Prince?"

Diana took on a different name than what she bore on the island . She became Diana Prince a representative of Themyrcria but she left without her mothers approval.

Though the queen would not approve , Diana found man's world to be a intriguing place . Full of wonder and mystery . Mostly men in different forms and different attitudes towards the appeal of the average woman.

"Miss Prince?" A voice asked from behind.

Diana snapped her head back and looked at the young woman standing behind her with a brief case . "It reminds me of home, Alexis."

"Be on your guard the men down here only want one thing for you, Diana.

"That would be?"

Alexis gave a quick eye roll and smirked. "You'll find out."

* * *

Bruce Wayne was walking past the market venders dressed in grimy clothes. His hair was longer that touched the middle of his neck. He looked beef from working out in the abandoned cells that he spent his nights resting .

He could smell the sweat that was pouring out of his pores. He needed to bathe.

Lucky for him his was only growing a tiny bit of facial hair. In the back of his mind he was wondering why he even gotten in this dusty city in the first place and then he remembered...

{Flashback)

_The afternoon sun was reflecting off the parked car windshields as Bruce Wayne stood in the shadows of the cement columns waiting for Joe Chill in emerge from the court room. _

_All the reporters from various news stations were there waiting with their microphones and note books. Bruce loaded his gun with two bullets one was for his father and one was for his mother, the two people the he loved and two people that Joe Chill took away from him. He waited taking a deep breath trying to settle his nerves, finally his chance came, and Joe Chill came out with his lawyer walking next him and few of Gotham's Finest, the corrupted kind._

_The 22 year old billionaire looked at Joe Chill with his sharp eyes full of determination and hate, his pistol was hidden in the cuff of his hand as he. "You took everything away from him , this day I will take you life." Bruce said moving in closer showing no mercy, he was on the mission to kill Chill, and no one was going to stop him. "Say good night, you wrecked bastard." Bruce's mind screamed. "Say good night."_

_A woman came out of nowhere and stood in between Bruce and Joe Chill; she fired a gun and shot Chill in the chest why she bit into a capsule of poison under her tongue. Bruce looked at the dead lifeless body. "You were supposed to have been mine." He grumbled under his breath. He could feel a tug on his sleeve._

_"Come one Bruce, you don't need to see this," Rachel said._

_Bruce lifted up his arm to break free from her gasp. "Yes I do."_

_1 hour later…_

_Rachel Dawes looked at the small pistol that was resting in her best friend's hands, she could feel her heart racing in her chest as a sense of panic struck her mind, her only reaction was to slap him across the face. Tears were sliding down her cheeks as the man she loved Bruce Wayne turned his head and looked at her straight in the eyes._

_He opened the door and stepped outside into the rain. She just sat there with hands on the steering wheel shaking her head._

_Bruce stood on the floor boards of the dock with shaking in anger, he felt ashamed of holding the weapon that took the lives of his parents. "It's not justice," He thought as images of the night of his murder flashed in his mind. The nose of Chills gun gleaming in the lights as he demanded Thomas Wayne's wallet. Then the sound of the gun firing the bullet, Bruce narrowed his eyes to the gun and then with impulse he threw the weapon into the water._

_After his confrontation with Carmine Falcone he ran away on the nearest frighten that was docked and became a drifter setting out to find answers and dreading to return to Gotham City.  
_

{End of Flashback}_  
_

Bruce awoke from his haunting memories. Eyes glanced deeply at a tall beautiful woman radiant in the sunlight. She standing near a fruit vender giving a frail child a apple.

"Here you go," She said handing the fruit to the sickly girl showing signs of staving to death by the rib cage that was sticking out under a blanket of flesh.

"Lady, I hope you are going to pay for that?" The vender asked angered .

Bruce was watching the whole thing from where he was standing he could sense that this woman would fall victim to the injustice of this country.

"Pay?" Diana asked. "Why do I have to pay?"

"Oh , so you're one of those street rats aren't you. Well in this city every rat that invades gets their paw maned .

Bruce saw the knife . He bolted over and stood between the vender and Diana.

"Leave her alone," He growled in a deep tempered tone.

The vender mocked . "Another street rat. Well this must be my lucky day."

"I said leave her alone." Bruce enticed. He pushed the vender on the ground and then looked at the damsel.

"Are you OK?"

"I can handle this man." Diana answered.

"Sure you can?"

"How dare you speak those words to me do you have any idea who I am?"

Diana clenched her hand into a tight fist.

"Whatever you say ," Bruce simply said without any hesitation in his monotone voice . "I just saved your life. You need to be more street smart if you want to survive in these parts ."

Diana looked at his clothing. "And who are you supposed to be ?"

"An observer." Bruce simply stated. His eyes looked into her gentle gaze . He gave her a small weak smile that he could muster up. "Next time try to be more careful."

Diana smiled and nodded."I'll try."

Her friend, Alexis walked up as Bruce vanished into the crowd. "Who was that man ?"

Diana blissful gazed at the crowd."Probably someone I will only meet once in my lifetime, Alexis."

* * *

Dear mother ,

_I don't know that do not approve of me staying in man's world but I finally understand that is where I am needed. There are tons of sisters out there that need guidance to know how to defend themselves. Men here are cruel like swine that devour that hopes of women. I believe that there are no good men left in this world..._

Diana paused and thought about the rugged stranger that she meet in the market place , there was something about him. The burning desire that was trapped within those darken ginger green eyes that burned like candle light and yet there was something else that she was afraid to speak of. Something that was hidden deep within the depths of his soul. It was terrifying but also a pulsing mystery.

* * *

Seven years later...

Twenty-nice year old , Bruce Wayne was walking up a paved airstrip wearing his same clothes and his shoulder bag slump over his right shoulder, his dark chocolate hair was greasy, his body ached and he had a massive pounding headache. He saw the clean sleek white jet that had written on the side 'Wayne Enterprises.'

Alfred Pennyworth, a face he hadn't seen for nearly seven years , was standing near the stairway looking prim and proper wearing a white shirt and black dress pants, resting on his head was a pair of sunglasses.

Bruce beamed a bright smile; his butler hadn't change, maybe a little older with wrinkles but still the same after seven years apart.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said with a chipper voice. "It's been a long time."

"Yes it has." Bruce said with a wide smirk.

"I must say you look very fashionable, I guess you have grown accustom to the fashion in places like these."

"Let's just say it's something that I've gotten used to you." Bruce answered.

"You must be hungry,"

He nodded. "I a little."

"Well come on," Alfred's hand wave him over . " The plane leaves in 10 minutes ."

"Alfred," Bruce said looking at his long time friend. "It's good to see you alive and well."

"Likewise , Master Wayne,"

* * *

Ten hours later...

Inside the private jet as it was flying over the Atlantic Ocean , Bruce stepped out from the bathroom, clean shaven and wearing fresh clothes that Alfred provided. His dark chocolate brown hair was combed and he didn't smell like a pig sty instead like after shave and Polo cologne. He walked over to the window seat where Alfred was reading a Gotham Times newspaper and enjoying a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"How are things in Gotham?" Bruce asked dreading to know the truth that his butler was going to lay out on him.

"The same, except the crime rate is getting worse and there are more and more people losing their homes because the lack of employment in the city. Other than that everything else is the same, Wayne Enterprises is striving as usual and Wayne Manor's interiors were repainted last month."

Bruce glanced out the window and then his eyes shifted back at his butler. "Have you told anyone that I am coming back?"

Alfred shook his head. "No,"

"And might I ask why?"

"I can't figure , since you have been declared dead in the Gotham media circle."

"Dead?" Bruce asked with a dumbfounded looked. "You had me declared dead?" His lips clasped together felting conflicted.

"Not me , it was Mr. Earl , he wants to take over your family's empire and make it into his own image."

Bruce sunk his shoulder back, his lips curled "So he faked my death, so he could collect my trust fund."

"Of course not, you're trust fund is safe. I am in charge of that sir, remember."

Bruce smiled. "That's good to know."

"So how you are planning to come back from the dead?"

"Is that a trick question , Alfred?"

"It might be."

"I have a few things to figure out before I make me resurrection known to the public Alfred; I need to do some research on the history of Gotham, the police and the info-structure. I need everything on my company, employee's names, shareholders and stocks."

Alfred nodded.

"I need information on the justice system of the city."

"Very good, you sound like a man that is on a mission."

Bruce stared at the vast city through the jets window, it had been a long time since he looked back at Gotham City, everything looked perfect from up where he was it, the buildings were surrounded by morning mists and the sun light was hitting off the waters of Gotham Bay.

"Gotham needs a dramatic example Alfred. It needs me, a symbol of something that will shake the people down below out of apathy."

"What kind of symbol?" Alfred asked with a look of confusion.

Something dramatic and yet terrifying, that people are afraid of, a shadow that will blanket the minds of the criminals with fear. Something that is not made out of flesh and blood that can live forever and never be destroyed by bullets and knives."

"What might that creation be?"

"I don't know it. I sign, that's the only way this will pull through."

"So , you're going to be this symbol , you the billionaire prince of Gotham City."

Bruce nodded. "I have to make myself more than just a man, I have to become something else …..

"And with this symbol I hope that you will protect those you care about from the enemies that will have the nerve to come after you."

"Maybe." Bruce smirked. "I doubt that you not just thinking about yourself Alfred."

"Of course not, be seeing that I am going to let you go through with his plan, you better come and rescue me if I get kidnapped."

"Or maybe I will let them ransom you off." Bruce said with a sly grin.

* * *

Back on the island of Themysrcia , Diana was in the palace court yard performing combat tactics with the commander of the Amazon Army , a tall strong built red head named Artemis .

"So tell me about man's world?" Artemis asked as she had Diana in a choke hold.

"There's not much to say."

Diana broke free from the commanders gasped and pinned her to the ground .

"But you do like going there don't you? You can't deny the truth from me Diana I know you too well."

"I do."

Artemis looked at the swords leaning on the stone steps as walked over and grabbed one while Diana remained in battle position . Her arms were angled showing her silver bracelets.

"Tell me when you're ready , sister."

Artemis circled around her with her sword pointing upward.

"Ready."

Diana was about to lunge at her sister when Hippoltya called out her name.

"Diana , a word with you."

She nodded and raced up the steps to where her mother was standing.

"Mother?'

"Diana we need to talk."

"About what?'

"I don't want you to go back to man's world it's not the path I chosen for you . You need to say here and command this army."

Diana looked at her sisters in the courtyard. "You already have a commander , mother."

"Artemis is a good warrior but she does have a mean streak. I want you to be the leader of the Amazon army."

"Thank you mother , but I can't not accept ."

"Diana,"

"I have grown accustomed to the world beyond our borders and made good friends that I would gladly defend ."

"You would not defile your own mother."

"No , I will not defile you mother , I need to have my own destiny as well."

Hippolyta looked at her only child.

"Then go and live how you please."

"Mother,"

The queen raised her hand. "I have spoken."

Diana bowed her head. "I understand, mother"

Hippolyta could see her daughter expression turn grim.

"Oh my sun and stars," She said embracing Diana. "Remember that you always have a home here and that I love you ." She kissed her on the forehead. "Forever and always."

"I love you, mother."

* * *

{Gotham City}

Bruce Wayne looked at the huge mansion through the window of the limo, it still looked the same, but it same to be colder and empty. The windows looked dark, and the brick walls were tinged with age . He sighed as Alfred looked at his young master,

"I can see things still look the same," The billionaire replied with sorrow and dread in his voice , he was nervous about entering the place of where he spent most of his childhood alone and scared. It was a pitiful sate that he allowed himself to grow up in , Rachel had ,moved on with her life , she went to school and became a top lawyer while he just stood in the darkness of his own pain and let the world brush by him like a calming wind.

The limo parked at the front entrance and Bruce opened the door and stepped onto the gravel driveway a bat flew above him, he winced as he saw the small dark creature flap its tiny wings and went behind the chimney.

"Master Wayne," Alfred asked lifting up the bags. "You are alright?"

Bruce looked at the bat that was flying around the chimney.

Squeaking in its high pitch sounds from its tiny mouth.

"Dreadful creature," Bruce thought. "I don't why bats were ever created." He mumbled under his breath as Alfred stood next to him.

"What are you looking at?"

"A creature that deserves to be nonexistent in this world Alfred," Bruce said pointing to the bat.

"All creatures have purposes Master Wayne."

"Not bats," Bruce growled. "They only cause fear and death."

"If that is what you believe sir."

Bruce nodded looking at the bat.

"I always thought that bats were good for human kind, they take out the bad bugs, and they are sort of like our little protectors."

Bruce rolled his eyes not amused. "Bats? Come on Alfred, they carry diseases and they have deformed faces."

"Then what would happen if you where a bat and someone would to take your life because of all the made up stories."

"Alfred, there is no way I am ever going to think about liking a bat."

"Maybe you will have a different option once you learn more about them."

"I don't want to learn about them. I don't want to have anything to do with them."

"We'll see."

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to fix most of the corrections and had more detail to these chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

"How can I go through with this?" Diana questioned herself as she was going to make a chivalrous move that would endanger the very trust that her mother held locked within. She waited in the shadows until her eyes saw the queen returned to the her bed chamber . Scouting d the area for any sign of the Queen's guards that protected the temple of Athena down below.

"Mother is not going to approve of this," Diana thought as she pulled on a hooded black robe . She opened the door of her room and surveyed of the great hallway "Clear," She thought."

"Diana," A firm voice called out . The princess of Amazons turned around , her heart was beating and palms sweaty. "Princess. what are you doing?" Artemis asked standing behind with her arms folded.

Diana moved in closer to her adopted sister . "I have to return to man's world." She said. "It's the choice I have chosen."

"I knew that you would make your choice, princess." Artemis answered. " Do not forget to come back to us."

Diana wrapped her arms around the commander of the Amazons and embraced into a loving hug. "I won't," She whispered. " I promise." Pulling away she gazed deeply into her sister's eyes.

"I better go back to my post." Artemis affirmed. " When are you leaving?"

"Tonight." Diana countered . " I don't want my mother to know about this."

Artemis nodded. "You're secret is safe with me. May the gods give you strength on your long journey, princess."

" You as well , my dearest friend."

Diana started to walk further down the hall. She turned and gave one last glance at the tall feverish red hair warrior that was her sister to the end.

"Good bye , Artemis ." She breathed out a sadden tone. "May the gods protect you."

* * *

{Gotham}

After a few hours Bruce Wayne entered the front door of the Wayne Manor; it felt cold and drafty sort of like his very soul trapped within his tortured shell. He placed his hand on the sleek railing of stairway as Alfred carried his duffel bag inside.

"Nothing has changed sir, your room and still as you left it." The old white haired butler explained.

The twenty nice old marched up the stairs, each step was a painful reminder, he could hear the gun going off, his mothers scream but he continued until his shoes touched top step . He cantered into his bed room door way.

Everything was bare, no more posters of his sports heroes of the Gotham Rouges were on the wall, no stuff animals that he loved as a child were on the bed.

Nothing just a dresser and a made up bed.

He walked over to the bay window and looked out at the fading sun disappearing int the rain clouds. Placing his elbow on his forehead he felt cool glass. "What am I going to do?" He asked. "What am I suppose to be?'

Alfred entered the room with the duffel bag. "Sir, with all due respect this is not your room anymore. Your new room is the master bedroom."

"My parent's bed room?" Bruce asked.

Alfred nodded. "I made bed and it's all ready if you want to rest, you've had a long journey."

There was faint silence between them.

"Let me know when you want me to prepare supper for you."

"I'm not hungry." Bruce replied with a edgy tone.

"Sir, you need to eat something. You've had a long journey."

"I just don't feel hungry, Alfred." Bruce explained. " My body is used to eating small portions of food thanks to the training I endured with the League of Shadows."

Alfred raised up a white eye brow.

Bruce turned to face his confused butler.

"When I traveled the different cities of the world , I became immune to eating fruit and small bowls of rice."In Saying that Bruce recalled the time when he saved that woman in the marketplace .

She was like a delightful dream to his world of nightmares, a glimmer of hope .

He remembered looking into her sea water blue eyes that had so much power and grace deep within the hues.

"Sir," Alfred said as he noticed his young master was deep into thought.

"Hmm ?"

"You were carrying on about how you made your body used to eating small meals."

"When I trained with the League of Shadows in the mountains, Ducard taught me how to eat small portions to build more energy up when in combat fighting. I became used to eating steamed carrots and bowls of rice. I'm just not ready for the rich food, Alfred."

"I understand. I'll be in the kitchen preparing you the finest bowl of rice that I can cook up."

Bruce have his butler a small smirk.

Alfred looked at his young master. To him he was still the little boy that he raised , although he had grown into a fine dashing and dedicated young man , the traces of his round face were now changed into razor- sharp high cheek bones , chiseled chin and a pair of intense ginger green eyes that captured the darkness of the shadows that surrounded them both.

To Alfred , Bruce would always be that same little boy inside that witness a tragic moment of his life that with the guilt that he will never escape from. "I'll tell you when your rice is ready." He answered.

Bruce gave a gentle nodded and watched his butler exit the bedroom. It felt good to be home .

A few minutes later ... Bruce entered the huge master bedroom that belong to Thomas and Martha Wayne . He walked over to the dresser and opened a silver case inside were the pearls of his mothers necklace . He remembered when Jim Gordon , a good cop of GCPD gave them back to Bruce at the funeral so that he could always have a remainder of his mother.

Bruce placed the pearls in his palm hand and rolled them back and forth . His eyes shifted at the wedding picture of his parents and began to feel the qualm of remorse as his thoughts collected.

"I'm sorry," He whispered in a faint voice.

Moving away towards the king size bed he plopped his body down fell onto his back while looking up at the high ceiling above.

"It's not going to be easy." He said thinking about his mission to bring reformation back into the murky streets of Gotham. "I have to do it because no one else will."

* * *

Diana entered the temple of her pardon goddess of wisdom , Athena. A sacred place that many warriors of the past sought for wisdom and understanding before entering the battle field .

She stood in front of the massive carved statue of the goddess herself and then gazed at the silver chest at the foot of the statue , the greatest treasure that Diana dreamed to grasp.

The red and gold armor that was a gift from Athena.

Diana removed the hood the concealed her face . Feelings of guilt struck her soul as she knew this choice was causing her betray the queen's law . Deep down she had to be her own woman and carry the missions that she was willing to withstand because she had grown to admire the world of mortal men.

She striped the cloak off her body revealing the cream moonlight skin that was soft as silk. Her eyes gazed at the golden tiara that was placed on a small pillar . She raised it the air feeling the power and placed it over her forehead .

Then the princess pulled out the red outfit that had a golden shape of an double crested 'w' in the chest area. She knew that the symbol was used as protection to protect the the lungs and the heart in deadly combat. She pulled it over , her breasts fitted well into the large cups. She looked down at the dark blue bikini part of the suit was showed her strong thighs. It felt a little uncomfortable she wasn't use to wearing such revealing clothing.

Diana peered at the silver bracers that was formed by the very shards of Athena's shield called the Aegis . They were used to deflect arrows and blades from swords. She sipped her hands through until the bracelets rested on her wrist.

Finally she grabbed The lasso of truth or the Lariat of Hestia that Hephaestus forged from the golden girdle of Gaea. It was created to be indestructible but it could be broken if truth itself was challenged.

"I'm ready."

She looked down at the bracers with a mirth shining in her eyes.

"Diana princess of the Amazons."

Diana's eyes widen as the goddess Athena appeared before her. "Athena,"

"I know what you are planning to do with this armor." The goddess said pointing at the costume Diana now wore.

"It's my choice." Diana spoke in a direct tone.

"We know . That is why we am here to give you the gifts you well deserved."

"We?" She questioned. The goddess placed her hand on Diana's forehead.

"May you have great wisdom, intelligence and great leadership for the battles to come."

Hermes the message of the gods flew into the temple . "Diana, how I must say you look good in that armor." He touched his winged feet on the stone ground.

"Hermes is here to offer a gift as well." Athena issued.

"Wait why you are granting me these powers?" Diana asked with confusion.

Athena looked at the princess and said. "You were created by the gods to fight all forms of evil. Aphrodite when you a few days old gave you a blessing of great beauty and a loving heart. We are here to bestow are gifts to make the ultimate warrior ."

Hermes placed his hands on her shoulders. "My gift to you is the power of flight. You shall be swift in the air when battling in the skies."

Diana nodded. "I humbly accepted all your gifts." She spoke with a thankful heart.

Athena placed her gentle hand on Diana's shoulder.

"You must know one thing , Diana if you fall in love with a moral man your powers will lost . For that is the law we must carry through."

"I understand."

"Now go fulfill your destiny."

Hermes looked at the raven haired princess. "What are you going to call yourself?"

Diana thought for a moment as she began to rise from the ground defy the laws of gravity. She smiled.

"Wonder Woman,"

* * *

Back in Gotham , Bruce Wayne was sitting on the hard wood floor of the library cross legged, studying his report that he wrote down in a note book, he circled something and then looked at a grainy picture of Jim Gordon, he circled the picture and wrote on photo.

TRUST.

He listened to the sound of the whistling kettle ,as Alfred was making a pot of tea in the kitchen while watching the evening news.

The billionaire looked at the news articles at Gordon's heroics saving five children from an insane man that escaped from Arkham and kidnapped all the five children from their school.

Bruce paused for a moment; he froze as he heard arose onto his feet and peered at the corner of the room at a shadow flickering.

He silently moved out to the main hall , ducked and saw a small shape circling around the ceiling. Bruce gazed at the small creature and knew what it was a bat. For some reason this creature peaked his interest, it moved like a haunting shadow. Flapping its wings and using only it's hearing to guide its way.

"Amazing," Bruce thought with a dumbfounded look thinking that he used to fear that small creature.

"Another blessed bat," Alfred said walking to the library with a silver tray of tea. Bruce turned and looked at his butler. "I figure that they nest somewhere in the grounds."

Bruce nodded and then turned his focused back on the bat.

"Yes they do." He said faintly.

* * *

The next morning, Bruce Wayne wearing a long overcoat with rope swung over his broad shoulders made his way down the steps to the greenhouse; he walked inside the vine covered glass dome and looked at the pieces of glass on the cement floor. He began to remember the times he had with Rachel, he could still hear the sound of their younger selves laughing. He looked at the vine covered well and gulped down.

"So that's we you came from," He thought thinking about the bat he saw the night before in the hallway.

Bruce ripped off the dried up vines, his eyes narrowed down into the darkness; he tied the rope on a rock tightly and then began to make his way down into the dark shaft.

Climbing, his boots touched on the dirt ground, the sound of running water echoed in his ears. Eyes glanced over at the dark crevice between the rocks . He bent his body into a crouching position, pushing his way into the blackness, crawling into the darkness not knowing what was waiting for him on the other side.

In a few minutes after he climbed down the narrow rocks and slid onto the dirt floor, Bruce removed a chemical light stick over the overcoat pocket and pointed up into the jagged rocks, he winced knowing that the light was disturbing the dwellers of the cave.

Nothing happened at first but then the small black fuzzy creature's dash out from their hiding places and surrounded him, circling around him in cone.

At first Bruce ducked while feeling the effects a panic attack but then he arose, closed his eyes and breathed into his fears. The bats flapped around him as he stretched out his arms and let himself become one with the bats. He opened his eyes and a shaft of light from a crack in the ceiling shone on to him. He knew the symbol that he was going to embrace into the hearts and minds of Gotham.

"I shall become a bat," He declared in bellowing voice into the cone of bats.

* * *

A few minutes after finding another way out Bruce saw Alfred standing near the well with his impressed look on his wrinkled forehead. "And where were you, Master Wayne?" He asked worried.

Bruce dusted his jeans off. "I was just looking for an answer to my problem," He explained . "I found it."

"Found what?" Alfred said with a peak of interest.

Bruce shifted his gaze at the well. "I now know what I will become, Alfred . The symbol will that I will use help restore justice back in this city. I will become the bat."

"The bat?" Alfred questioned.

The twenty nine year old nodded.

"Bats are meant to be feared; they hide in the darkness waiting in strike their prey. They use only their bodies and intelligence to defend themselves." Bruce's chin lifted to the sky. "They soar above into the sky protecting their homes. That is what I will do Alfred, I will protect my city and the good people."

* * *

Two days later...

Inside the back seat of the black Rolls Royce that Alfred Pennyworth called his favorite car by far , Bruce Wayne dressed in a tailor made suit and hair slicked back showing a curve with his hairline was reading the Gotham Times while take a glance at the tall building that the car was heading to. He looked out the window , at the tall tower that glisten in the afternoon sunlight, he remembered his father telling him that Wayne Manor is what connects the monorail and the central water way pipes that was right blow it's structure . The water pressure was measured every day by skilled tech.

Alfred Pennyworth parked the car at the curb in front of the main entrance; he turned his head and looked at his young master with his pleasing pale blue eyes.

"Master Wayne, are you sure you are ready for this?" He asked.

Bruce looked at the backseat window. "I'm not going to let my families company fall in to the hands of someone who has greed on the brain, Alfred. This is my father's company and I have to save it."

He opened the backseat door and stepped on the pavement. Closing the door and lifted his hand looking at the huge W in the middle of the tall building, the name that he was born with and the name that he would save. He glanced at Wayne Station, it looked deserted. Bruce tapped on the driver side window and Alfred rolled the window down.

"I need to know is Wayne Station still functional?" He asked quizzical.

"They still run a token service during the evening hours with respect to your father." Alfred continued. " People rarely use it , Master Wayne."

"Why?"

"From what I've heard the Wayne Station is a hot spot for people to get mugged coming home from work, that is where the most crime happens, other than the alley ways."

Bruce shifted his tender gaze to the other side of the street and saw boarded up Gotham Opera House, it had been closed down ever since Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne were killed in Crime Alley. People just thought it was the right thing to do with respect to the Wayne Family. The billionaire glanced at the broken glass windows.

"I see some things just become a fading memory over time."

He backed away from the car and walked onto the pavement that had bits of litter showing the young hire of Wayne Enterprises that this city was dirty from the inside and the outside.

Inside the place was spotless, and the golden elevators were sleek as he pressed the arrow that was pointing upwards, an older gentleman was waiting inside the elevator doors wearing a grey suit and had grey combed hair. He looked at Bruce with shocked eyes as the billionaire stepped in.

"Hey, wait a minute son," The gentlemen said. "You look a lot like Thomas Wayne's son Bruce Wayne, God rest his soul."

Bruce beamed smirk. "That's because I am." He replied.

"That's not funny son that is disrespectful to the Wayne family."

"Well, the truth is sir, I am Bruce Wayne, the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. I was never dead, just lost somewhere on the other side of the world. Some Asian bandits held me captive for ransom. I finally escaped, but I had nothing, no passport, wallet and no sense of direction."

The old man looked at Bruce in the eyes. "Bruce, is that really you?"

Bruce nodded. "Last time , I checked.

"Good, now we can get things moving. Things here have never been the same since your father passed. William Earle is taking over, last of what I heard, because I am an accountant is that he is planning to merge the stock holding to a big market in Hong Kong."

The billionaire folded his arms. "Really, then I arrived just in time." He said.

"You look like him Bruce?"

"Who?"

"You're father."

"Thank you Mr. …

"It doesn't matter son, all you need to know was that Thomas Wayne was a very good friend of mine and I miss him."

The elevator doors opened.

* * *

On the top floor Wayne Enterprises Bruce Wayne walked into the office of William Earle and saw a beautiful assistant at the desk with a head set on answering incoming calls with typing on a black keyboard that her pale rose painted nails. Her hair was tied back and eyes focused on the document she was typing.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Earle's office," She said will a sweet youthful voice tone. "Yes I can confirm that Mr. Earle will be at the dinner party this Thursday." Bruce stood in front of her desk pretending that he was checking her out, he smirked trying to show a playful interest.

"Afternoon, "He said with charm.

The woman got onto to her feet and looked at him; she smiled as Bruce walked over to the doors of the board room.

"Excuse me, sir but you can't go in there!" She stated.

Bruce casually turned around and whipped out a dashing smile. "Yes. I can."

"Wait who do you think you are sir, only the employees of Wayne Enterprises are welcomed to walk through those doors."

"Oh, don't worry I own the place." He quickly stated.

"You own the place…" She paused and took a closer look at him. "Wait you're Bruce Wayne." She gasped. "Oh my, I thought you were dead."

"Yeah I've been getting a lot of that lately. Now would you mind if I went in and join the conversation about the future of my company."

The receptionist nodded. "Of course." She said.

Bruce opened the doors; Earle looked at him dumbstruck, the heads of the board members turned at looked at the dashing young man that looked at Thomas Wayne.

"Sorry to barge in, but I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see how my father's company has been holding out." Bruce said looking directly at William Earle.

William Earle got onto his feet. "Bruce, my dear boy , we thought you were dead."

"Well you know how the media likes to exaggerate."

"Can I ask you where have you been all these years?" Earle asked sipping a glass of water. "We have the right to know."

"I traveled the world and learn many things. Let me tell you, its way better than any Princeton classroom." He replied smiling mischievous. "For one thing no books to lug around and no boring professors."

"So what was the reason that you have come back?"

"I'm looking for work, I want to get to know my father's company and how to run things, and after all I am the heir of this company."

All the board members agreed in a nod.

Earle bit his lip. "Bruce, meet me in my office, we need to talk privately."

A few minutes later Bruce Wayne was sitting in a yellow leather chair while the assistant handed him a drink. "No, thanks," He said. 'I don't drink."

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked.

"I will take a soda if you have one."

"I shall be back, Mr. Wayne."

William Earle entered the room. "Well aren't you just full of surprises. You don't know how much you little fun time away from Gotham has cost this company , Bruce." He said in a snappy tone. "We have to make this company public. I'm sorry but the arrangements have been set. There is no going back. What nerve do you have coming here without reason?"

Bruce gave the white haired man a glaring scowl. "My reason, is not save this company from people like you Mr. Earle, it's what my father would of wanted."

"You're father is gone Bruce, whether you are still in your fantasy world, you need to grow up and become a man that's the only way you will survive in this financial world."

"Oh, I know how to survive Mr. Earle, mark my words I will save this company from men like you."

Earle gulped down. "You said that you wanted to get to know your fathers company, where would you like to begin?"

"Applied Sciences." Bruce instructed. "That department caught my eye."

Earle nodded. "That's a good place to start; it's an idea factory, with your brilliant mind you might fit while down there. I will tell Fox that you are coming. He's off today."

Bruce arose from the chair and looked at his Rolex. "Thank you for your time Mr. Earle, I look forward to working here." He closed the door and grin devilishly. He knew theplan to get rid of Earle, it was going to take time but he will make Earle pay for his mistakes.

The assistant was waiting outside the office with a can of soda. "Oh, you're leaving Mr. Wayne, I bought your soda."

"Thank you." Bruce took it from her hands. "What's your name?"

"Jessica,"

Bruce smiled. "I hope, I get to see you more often than,Mr. Earle."

Jessica blushed and the billionaire strolled out the room and walked down the hall way with a proud look on his face. "Mr. Earle, you're finished." He said under his breath.

Alfred Pennyworth was listening to his classical music when he saw Bruce Wayne emerged from the glass doors, walking like he owned the place, his hands were at his sides and his head straight with a proud grin on his face.

The butler opened the door and joined his master on the sidewalk. "So how was your meeting with William Earle?" He asked.

"Let's just say that William Earle will be receiving early retirement in the next few months."

"So you stood up to him?"

Bruce nodded. "I did more than that Alfred…" He grinned. "He can't be trusted. Is there anyone in the company that I can trust?"

Alfred nodded. "There is one, he's a good inventor, Lucius Fox."

"Fox?"

* * *

One hour later after Bruce showered and dressed in a tailor business suit he sat in the back of the Rolls Royce looking out at the sidewalks filled with utter despair in his eyes. He could see the enemy lurking in the shadows, drug dealers on the street corners waiting for a gullible buyer to scam for cash.

"Alfred," Bruce said in a whisper. "What has happened to Gotham?"

"People are just not strong enough sir," The butler replied as he parked in front of a warehouse that was labeled Wayne Enterprises. "When there is no hope left to fight for than people just give up."

Bruce opened the door and stepped onto the gravel.

"I'll wait out here for you."

The billionaire nodded and closed the door. He looked at the massive warehouse with an urge to discover the hidden treasures that were waiting inside.

* * *

Inside the massive warehouse were stacks of crates. Odd shapes under dust filled tarps and lab equipment. Lucius Fox an older gentleman was sitting on the computer desk reading a few files on the computer screen when Bruce entered. He lifted his head and smiled at the young man that was reminded him of Thomas Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne," He said addressing the billionaire with a hand shake. "I'm glad that we can finally meet. Earl told me that you wanted to get to know your father's company."

Bruce nodded.

"Come on then," Fox led the young man to a row of crates. "Environmental applications, defense projects, consumer goods… all prototypes." He confirmed looking at Bruce was leaning his back onto a crate. "None of them in production,"

"None?"

"See this is where you meet the downfall of the company Mr. Wayne, didn't Mr. Earl tell you what this place is?"

Bruce shook his head.

"He did we ask the board to send me down here. A dead end, a place to confine me so I won't cause any more trouble on the board with my suggestions."

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "You were on the board?"

Fox smiled. "A long time ago when your father ran things."

"You knew my father?"

"Of course, I helped him with many inventions that he designed including the train he built. It was a beautiful project the route was created right into Wayne Tower. Your father had many dreams and most of them died with him."

Fox stopped at a crate and read the file on the clip board that was attached by string. He pulled out the drawer revealing a grey colored combat suit that was covered with clear silicone over joint armor.

Bruce's eyes lit up as they gazed at the beautiful suit.

"This is the nomex survival suit, created with Klevar bi-weave fiber and reinforced joints…"

The billionaire touched the fabric it felt good. "It is bullet proof?"

"Anything but a straight shot."

"Tear resistant?"

"This sucker will stop a knife." Fox explained .

Bruce nodded showing interest.

Fox looked at him knowing that something was turning in the young man's mind. "So why are you showing much interest in it, Mr. Wayne?"

"I want to borrow it." He said smacking his lips together. "For cave diving."

Fox nodded. "Except to find any knife wielders in these caves?"

"No, just bats."

"Bats were very dangerous to us humans."

Bruce could sense that Fox was uneasy about this. "Look Mr. Fox, I rather Mr. Earl and the other board members don't know about me borrowing the equipment."

"Mr. Wayne the way I see it , all of this stuff is yours anyway." He gestured his arms. "Now just tell what else peak your interest?"

* * *

{New York}

Diana Prince was walking down the streets of New York a new place to discover and understand with different types of people. Every where she looked she would see police cars speeding down the streets , fire trucks zooming through red lights and the ambulances heading to the nearest hospital.

"Hera," She thought . "What madness is this?"

The thing that broke her heart was seeing homeless children on the street.

As she walked pass the children sitting on the steps of stores with broken windows located near Hells Kitchen , she did a silent prayer .

"Hera, help them ." She silently prayed.

* * *

{Gotham}

Three nights later..

The cool November air was soothing to a wary spirit as Bruce Wayne dressed in the nomex suit was standing on a ledge of a building taking it all in. He crouched his body and narrowed his burning eyes at the police headquarters building that was right across from his current position. He pulled on a black ski mask that and climbed through the shadows of the buildings using sharp ninja spires that he kept from his travels with the League of Shadows. He placed the sharp objects on his hands and feet and made his way down.

Jim Gordon stepped the door of his dim lilted office and sat down in the desk chair. He reached of the phone and dialed his wife Barbara who was working double overtime at Gotham General as an ICU nurse.

"Barbara," He spoke into the receiver. "I'm just calling to see how you're doing. When you get a chance call me back, I love you." As he was about to hang up the lights flickered off and there was a sanction of cold steel touching the flesh of his neck. Panic had stuck inside his mind.

"Don't turn around."

Gordon froze as Bruce dressed in the ski masked was crouched down behind him holding a stapler to his neck pretending it was a gun.

"What do you want?" Gordon asked his hands shaking as he thought about his family. He knew that being cop was a huge risk that somewhere down the line he would eventually got wounded.

"I've been watching you. You seem like an honest cop. One of few in this city. I want information on what would it take to bring down, Carmine Falcone?" The voice rasped.

Gordon narrowed his eyes with a puzzled look. "Carmine Falcone?" He asked thinking that he wasn't going to be lower six feet under by this hidden stranger.

"He brings in shipments of drugs at the Gotham Docks every Tuesday night, nobody takes him down why?" Bruce asked .

"He is pay up with the right people." Gordon answered . "Judges and lawyers."

"What would it take to bring him down?"

"Leverage on Judge Phelan. And a DA that is brave enough to prosecute ."

Bruce smirked under the mask. "Rachel Dawes."

"Who are you?" Gordon asked as he felt the object lift off the back of his neck.

"Someone to trust."

"Trust?"

There was no response. Gordon turned around and saw no one. He instantly jumped to the window and looked up to see a shadow slipping onto the roof. He ran out of the officer, raced up the stair well, kicked down the door with his gun pointing at the direction of the intruder. Two officers were trailing behind him.

"Freeze!" Gordon commanded pointing his gun at the masked man; sweat was dripping down from the tip of his nose.

Bruce raced for the gap in-between the buildings, and leap only to drop down fast which made him miss the top of the ledge, he grabbed the balcony below with his hands that broke away and made him drop to another grated balcony. Showing signs of pain he winced as he crawled towards the shadows of the roof.

"Ouch!" He grumbled in a low tone wrapping his hand on his side. "

Jim Gordon and other officers watched the mask figure crash land onto a grated stair well and then vanish into the shadows of the building holding his side.

"Who the hell was that?" One of the cops asked trying to catch his breath.

Gordon placed his gun back in the hostler and looked at the shadows.

"Just some nut"

* * *

{New York}

Diana was walking on the sidewalks of down town Manhattan she noticed that there was a woman in car honking her horn at a delivery truck that was blocking.

"Come , on I'm late for a doctor's appointment ." The woman said as she looked at her child who was fighting a high fever.

The chubby driver looked at her with a smirk. "Keep your shirt on lady. I'm on break."

"Please , my kid is fighting a high fever."

Diana was watching the whole conversation between them. She shook her head and simply said "men."

She went to the parked truck lifted it off the pavement with both hands and let the mother make her turn into the parking lot.

"Thanks," The mother waved.

Diana then placed the car down a few feet away from the entrance of the parking lot and tapped the glass.

The driver inside was trembling as his matched her ocean blue ones.

He rolled down the window.

"Next time be more considerate ."

He nodded and rolled the window back up.

* * *

Back on Paradise Island , Hippolyta was furious when she entered the temple and saw that the armor was missing. "What?" She growled. "Diana!"

"She's gone Hippolyta . Out to live her own life ." Athena said appearing from the doorway of the temple.

"She can't wear that armor . She doesn't know it's full power."

"She'll learn."

"I guess you were a part of this as well Athena. You helped my daughter?"

"Yes. Don't forget Diana was a gift we gave to you. She is the servant of the gods."

"She's not ready."

"She will be ."

"Great Athena, my daughter doesn't know how to defend herself in man's world."

"I think she does Hippolyta. You are being too protective over her. She carried the strength of the Amazons within her veins.

Hippolyta narrowed her eyes to the ground.

"I hope you're right, Athena."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In a penthouse apartment near the Romanian Mountain Pass, a sleek woman with dark brown hair that was curly on the tips was dressed in black standing in front of the window that showed the crescent moon. She was joined by Henri Ducard who was sitting at a desk writing in his journal.

"Is everything set for Gotham?" The woman asked. "You've been planning this mission for months."

"Our insider still has unfinished business to take care of." Ducard replied. "I requested that a certain alliance that we created with the mob boss must be destroyed. He knows too much and will deceive all of us through his pitiful lack of thinking. I have sent a message to him once before but this time he's crossed the line."

"Indeed, you said that criminals are not complicated."

"Yes, but there are some men in this sinful world that think they rule over the domain of injustice. That is why there is no justice Gotham, because of fear of power and control. But if you create enough fear than it becomes your power that you use to control Talia."

Talia nodded in agreement.

"What about the American that saved your life?"

"I warned him but taking compassion to his enemies. Remember what I said before my dear, friends of the past can become enemies of the future."

"Are you going to deal with him?"

"In time, he needs to set things right in his city, once I see that he is striving as a fighter for justice then I will strike."

* * *

Diana did her spin and transformed into her armor. She ran down the alley and headed towards the blaze. The flames were reaching the power lines. She ran to the fire truck, jumped on the rooftop like a panther and flew into a broken window.

Inside the flames were rising and sparks flew. The heavy smoke was making it hard her to see the surroundings. She had to trust your training and instincts. She closed her eyes and listened for any sign of life.

"Help,"

She opened her eyes and moved to the bedroom and kicked on the door.

On the floor was a fireman with a floor board crashing his body?

"Hold on," Wonder Woman said walking towards him. She could see the blood dripping from his side wound. "I'm going to help you."

Wonder Woman lifted the board off the fireman's body. His eyes went wide as they gazed at the beautiful form of a woman standing there with all her glory and not even breaking a sweat.

"Are you alright warrior?" She asked knowing that this man was a real life hero that spent his life helping those in need. Though he did not have a sword or shield he was brave both in the body and spirit.

She threw the board against the crumbling wall and held out her hand.

"Who are you ?" He asked. "Are you an angel?"

Wonder Woman smiled.

His oxygen mask was beginning to crack open. She held out her hand and he firmly grasped it as she pulled him onto his feet.

"Can you walk?"

"I think my ankle is broken." He winced.

She nodded and looked out the window.

"I hope you not afraid of heights?"

"Heights?"

Wonder Woman lifted him up in her arms and flew out the window before the kitchen stove inside exploded. She landed near the fire truck where a bunch of reporters were waiting.

The fireman looked in her loving and yet powerful eyes.

"Thank you."

Never before had Diana heard a man say thank you to a woman . It was kind of sweet . All she did to show that she appreciate the comment was give him a smile.

As she was about to fly off he called out to her.

"Good bye angel!"

* * *

Bruce Wayne entered the kitchen dressed in a long black overcoat. He gulped down a glass of water that Alfred had waiting on the table. He felt refreshed as his eyes shifted to the newspaper that was left on the table. An image on the page caught his interest. He lifted up the paper and glanced at the colored photo of a face that he recalled seeing in the past.

Under the caption the headline read: Wonder Woman saves firefighter from blaze.

He lowered the paper down and looked at his Rolex.

Alfred was walking down the hall when Bruce passed him. "Master Wayne?" He asked.

"Can't talk now Alfred, I'm late for a meeting with Mr. Fox."

"I wanted to tell you that your shipment has arrived."

Bruce nodded as he headed up the stair well to change into suitable attire.

* * *

One later hour Bruce Wayne was wearing an expensive, tailored made suit entered Wayne Tower with sunglasses resting on his head and smiling at all the women he passed. Most of the women blushed as he showed them his charming diviner smile. He took the elevator down to the basement and entered the Research and Development department. Inside were tons of unopened crates and computers.

Lucius Fox was sitting at the desk typing in a few new product codes when he saw the billionaire walking his way. He removed his glasses and smiled.

"What can I do for you today? Mister Wayne? Another nomex suit?"

Bruce shook his head. "No , today it's base- jumping Mr. Fox."

Fox cocked at eyebrow.

"Base-jumping is that legal in Gotham?'

"Only if you have get out of an elevator , Mr. Fox."

Fox looked at Bruce .

"Do you have any lightweight fabrics at hand?'

Fox paused for a moment and then arose from his chair. "Follow me."

* * *

Diana arrived at her uptown apartment that she shared with a close friend named Alexis a history professor's daughter that was an archaeologist. She hurried up the stairs to the apartment, and flung open the door and called out. "Alexis," She removed the pony tail that tied her long black hair, pulled off her high heels and looked at the 23 year old woman. "You look like death warm over."

Alexis glared at her.

"Is everything alright?"

She shrugged placing her hands in her jean pockets.

"Alexis, come on you can tell me."

"I have been asked to go on an expedition in Egypt. My flight leaves in three hours."

Diana looked at the suit cases and the hat on the floor.

"I see,"

Alexis gave her a smile. "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it Di,"

"I understand that. I just want to know what exactly is it that you're searching for out there in the land of sand."

"I don't know yet. Whatever it is, I think it will make me get my name out there with the others."

She looked at her cell phone. "Now if you can excuse me, I have a plane to catch."

Diana wrapped her arms around Alexis.

"May the gods protect you on the journey my friend."

Alexis pulled away.

"Will you be alright without me?"

"I think I'll manage."

* * *

Diana was in her uptown apartment living room gulping down a bottle or water after she finished her afternoon workout that involved combat training . She lifted up the New York Times newspaper and saw a picture that looked like the man she met in the marketplace years back. She read the black inked headline.

"Billionaire heir Bruce Wayne Returns to Gotham After Seven Years Abroad."

She looked at his face , his deep intense eyes and then his lips.

"It's can't be him,"

* * *

Back in Gotham William Earl was sitting inside his office talking to two older men that were the senior board members.

"Is that brat taking over?" One of the members asked sipping a cup of coffee.

"Not yet," Earl assured. "I checked his trust fund; the little brat can't assume control until his thirtieth birthday."

"Yes, but that is three months away."

"Don't worry I have a plan. But we'll have to move fast."

"To do what?" The second board member asked.

The door opened a young woman stepped into the room with a brief case in her hands, all three of men gazed at her sleek body and ice green eyes.

"Sorry I was late gentlemen, but my father wanted to make sure that you were paid well." She walked to the table and slid the brief case to Earl. "Now let's get down to business."

"Bruce Wayne's trust fund will make him have complete control of this company, which means that our agreement would be closed." Earl explained.

"I am aware of that Mr. Earl."

"We can't we make Bruce just become another board member?"

"Yes, that is what my father arranged but since we already offered you the deal . Bruce will have no choice but to give his father's company up. You Know what you must do and get rid of the prince of Gotham's trust fund, make him lose everything according to what best suites you."

"How?"

"On the eve of his birthday trick him into signing the papers. Make him think that he is signing his name as the rightful owner of the company. Once his name is on the dotted line he will lose everything."

Earl smiled.

"Well we already got rid of the father now we just have to get rid of the son."

"Indeed Mr. Earle. This is what my father told me once if someone stands in the way of your goal you simply walk up behind them and stab them in the back."

* * *

The air was cool as Judge Phelan exited Falcone's night club with a girl in each arm acting drunk and immature for a 45 year old man .

"Have a nice night , judge." The bouncer at the doorway called out.

The judge acting giddy smiled and laughed at the same time. "Shhhhh."

One of the girls giggled as he guided both of them to a parked limo that was waiting . A homeless man wearing a red baseball cap and a worn out sweater walked over to the rear window and knocked lightly.

The driver got out showing embarrassment and anger. "Get lost!"

Another homeless man by a barrel of fire was watching the driver get the other one in the gut on the pavement . "Hey leave him alone!"

The driver looked at his with complete disgust . " This doesn't concern you old timer."

The judge rolled down the window. "Matt leave him alone."

The drive spat on the man. "If you ever come near my car again scum I'll show your the meaning of fear ." He cracked his knuckles. "First hand."

As the limo drove off the homeless man wearing a hood rose from the ground revealing the same lips and high cheeks of Bruce Wayne. He looked at the small camera that was hidden in his hand and smiled at the picture.

"One down."

* * *

On the front steps of Wayne Manor Bruce was sitting on the top looking at his new silver Lamborghini that he had imported from Italy. Alfred was standing in the door way.

"I need a car, Alfred?"

"A care , but Master Wayne you already have a Lamborghini." He said pointing at the expensive car in the driveway.

Bruce smirked at his butlers comment.

"No , I need the car?"

"The car?"

"I'm going to pay Mr. Fox another visit and see if he has nothing in stock."

* * *

On the streets of down town Manhattan Diana was doing a bit of window shopping trying to understand what was the trends of a woman in this city. Most of the clothing was dresses and pant suits. Not her style . Then she walked to a jewelry store and looked in the window at the necklaces and earrings that were displayed in the window.

"Excuse me , angel?"

Diana turned around and looked at the man standing behind her with a rose in his hand. She recognized his face.

"Hey, aren't you the man I saved from the blaze?"

He nodded.

"I never got to properly say thank you for saving my life." He handed her the red rose. "This is for you."

She looked at the flower. "Thank you Mr.

"Trevor . Steven Trevor but most of my friends all me Steve."

She smiled .

"So what you doing walking the streets alone."

"I know how to defend myself Steve."

"I didn't say anything. What I meant was .." He paused . "Would you like to get a New York style hot dog with me. It's my treat."

"A hot dog?" Diana asked looking worried.

"Don't worry it doesn't have anything to do with dogs angel."

Deep down she knew that her mother would not approve but she found Steve quite charming.

"Alright, I'll take the risk."

* * *

Lucius Fox was showing Bruce around the north part of the basement that housed bigger products that were in lock down .

Bruce saw something that sparked his attention. "What's that?' He asked looking curious while pointing at a massive shape under a tarp.

Fox turned his head and smiled. "The Tumbler. Oh you wouldn't be interested in that Mr. Wayne?"

"Show me , Mr. Fox."

* * *

"So what do you think angel?" Steve asked.

Diana bit into the ball park dog and smiled. "This is really good."

"See I told ya,"

"Steve, what made you become ..."

"A firefighter, well my father was one before me as well as my brother who decided to join the Navy and become a fighter pilot for an aircraft carrier. So I took on my father's career. The truth of the matter is angel, I love saving people, but I'm only a fireman part time the rest of my career deals with governmental issues."

"Governmental?"

"I do lot of traveling and spend a lot of nights in different hotels." He looked at her. "Well enough about me, where are you from?"

"Athens." She replied hating to lie.

"And your powers?" He asked.

"A gift."

"That's some gift."

She smiled.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Bruce was in the bat cave putting on the last finishing touches of his guise he created. He placed the radio transmitter that Fox gave to him in a horn and then attached the horn to the cowl making it appear to be a sharp ear similar to a bats. He stripped off his dress shirt and pants.

The nomex suit was sprayed painted to jet black making him blend well into the darkness. He clipped on a golden belt around his waist and then slipped on the sharp edged gauntlets that he bought back from his training in the mountains.

He pulled on the rubber gloves and then the long black cape.

Alfred stood behind him with the cowl in his hands looking nervous and worried at the same time.

Bruce held out his hand and Alfred handed him the cowl.

The butler stood back and watched his master look down deeply at the mask.

A face of a monster.

Bruce pulled the cowl over his head and then adjusted it to make sure it was on straight. He could already feel the tight pull in his forehead and neck. He turned around and glared at his butler looking like a creature that lurked in the corridors of the underworld, his eyes blazing and mouth straight. He strode passed Alfred.

"My word," Alfred said shocked.

Batman was born.

* * *

The limo was parked in a dark alley as the driver waited for his passengers to emerge from the night club. He stepped outside when he saw the judge and a red haired woman walking out from the doors not noticing that there was something behind him.

"I'll so what fears means," said a growling raspy voice that was breathing down his neck.

"Who the hell are you?"

Wham, the drivers head hit the hood of the limo. The red haired woman screamed. The judge looked up and saw a dark creature crouched down on the roof of the limo his eyes blazing.

"What the hell do you want?" He screamed acting tough.

"I can see that you've eaten well. You've eaten all the wealth and humility of this city well the people of Gotham as served."

Batman stared him down.

"That all changes. Starting tonight."

He threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and shot up the roof top using his grappling wire.

"What the hell was that all about?" The woman asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

One hour later Batman was at the Gotham docks standing on top of the crane looking at the three parked cars near a few crates. He gazed at the one unmarked police car has Flass opened the driver's door and stepped outside eating a candy bar will making is way to the truck that had men unloading crates.

"Fat pig," Bruce whispered to himself as he looked at Flass holding up stuff animal teddy bear that housed a bag of white powder in the cotton. His main objective was to get Falcone and create some recus with the seven men including Flass.

Flass threw the ripped toy back into the box. "Continue," He said.

Then he moved to the limo and opened the door.

Batman used his grappling hook and hung upside down. He was strike to make his dramatic entrance.

Three men were walking down the narrow path of the crates. One was carrying a gun and the two other had a box in their arms.

Batman slipped through the shadows. Unseen and then entered the crate and waited like a predator.

The first man entered the crate and was pulled into the darkness.

"Steiss," One of the thugs called out.

A lamp above shattered, a sharp metal object fell to the ground, and the second thug picked it up staring at it. It was a golden bat shaped steel plate. He looked up confused as his partner was looking above.

"What the hell are you staring it?"

"Look up."

The thug looked upwards and saw a dark shape hanging from the crane, its wings wrapped around its body and head pointing to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"It's a bat."

The bat dropped with his wings out and enveloped the bald headed thug in the air while the other one screamed with his heart racing and blood pumping. He bolted through the crates stumbling and falling until something grabbed him into the air and took him away into the darkness in between the crates.

Inside the limo Flass and Falcone both looked at each other.

"I'll catch it out" Flass sat as he opened the door. "Lock the doors."

Another thug was running down the isles of the crates with an automatic gun in his hands. Sweat was dripping from his chin as he heard the sounds of flapping and then silence. He turned and saw a dark shape fly by. He fired his gun at the spaces of the crates.

Flass stood by the stacks of crates and listen to the sounds of gun fire and screaming and then silence. He raced to the limo and opened the door.

"We got a problem out there. You better go."

"Problem? The cops?"

"I don't think so."

Falcone reached underneath the seat and pulled out a rifle. "It's just flesh and blood Mr. Flass."

Inside the spaces of the crates a jumpy thug was slowly listening to the sounds of screaming and bullets flying. He glanced at the dark shadow and fired his gun and empty his clip. He waited for a moment and then emptied another clip.

"Where are you?"

There was a sound of flapping all around as he back up to a crate.

"Here,"

He turned and saw a face that bough terror in his eyes. Before he could scream the creature wrapped his cape around him and took him out with a blow to the jawbone.

Falcone moved to where his men were standing, a caped figure jumped down and stared doing round house kicks, head butting and then using its elbows for blows to the jaws.

Within seconds all the men were on the ground wincing in pain.

Falcone bolted to the limo slid inside.

"Let's get out of here." He said to the driver.

There was no response.

"Damn,"

The car began to shake. Something heavy was on the roof. Falcone got his gun ready.

"Come on, you son of bitch ... What the hell are you?"

A gloved hand from the glass of the moon roof and reached for him.

Falcone screamed as he was pulled upwards from the small roof window.

"I'm your worst nightmare scum,"

Falcone gulped down.

"I'm Batman." The creature growled as he headbutted the mob boss in the forehead. "And you're finished."

He shot up to the stack of crates with Falcone in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In a run down apartment , an older silver haired woman was sitting at a table staring directly at a younger woman dressed in a hooded jacket.

"There is something that I need you to take care of , Deborah."

"My talents don't cheap." The hooded woman said. "This is going to cost you more than you care offer me."

She tapped her long finger nails on the table.

" I need to study my prey."

"I want the job done Deborah ."

Deborah smiled as she stood up .

She walked over to the window and ran her nails onto the glass. She removed a dagger from her belt and looked at the sharp blade.

"A good hunter must always know the weakness of her prey. I need to find out what this woman fears .Her weak points in the body ." She smacked her rose shade lips together. "Not the mention the heart. My mother told me once that a true hunter needs to be cunning and so no mercy to it's prey . The soft spot is the heart . First I will attack her heart."

The silver haired woman nodded in agreement.

"Then you will need this for the hunt."

She placed a small vial on the table.

Deborah looked at the vial.

"What's this?"

"Power?"

"For what I might ask?"

" To make you become a true hunter in this concrete jungle , my dear. Tell me what's your favorite animal Miss Domanie?"

Deborah smiled.

"A cheetah."

* * *

Across town , near the Gotham Bay bridge , Batman waited in the shadows, he looked at his childhood friend Rachel Dawes walking down the stair well.

Rachel kept her head held up high and purse close to her chest.

He noticed that there was a man was trialing behind her.

Rachel paused as a bulky man was coming out the stairs blocking her way. She straighten her back and looked at the two muggers that were surrounding her.

She smacked the thug across the face with her purse and showed no fear.

The mugger's eyes wide went as a black cloak covered his face and gloved hand slammed into his jaw bone.

The other one looked at his partner and took off down the stairs.

"That's right run you coward!" She yelled holding her teaser .

Without impulse she turned around and saw a form of a horned black monster starting her body was perched on a steel railing.

Rachel screamed and fired her small teaser at the frightening creature. Sparks flickered on its chest as its hand quickly pulled the device off. She started to back away. Her heart was beating fast. Normal thugs she could handle but this was different insane.

"Falcone sent them to kill you," The creature growled with a raspy baritone voice that seemed to be disguised.

"Why?" Rachel asked with her guard up.

"You rattled his cage." The creature pulled photos from under its cloak and threw them on the ground. Rachel bent down with her eyes focused on her strange acquiesce and picked up the photos. She looked at the grainy photos of the judge and a few flashy ladies he exited with from Falcone's night club.

"What's this?" She asked holding up the photographs. "Why did you give me these?"

The creature peered at her with his dark intense eyes. "Leverage." He quickly said.

"For what?"

"To get things moving, Miss Dawes."

"How do you know my name?"

She peered at the creature form and realized it was a man dressed in a costume almost the likeness of a bat. He looked like a giant bat from a recurring nightmare. She gazed into his dark hazel green eyes; there was just something about them that made her heart beat steady. She became unafraid then there were those inviting curved lips. Rachel looked hard at him trying to fit the pieces together by the facial features he covered with the dark mask.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The mask man looked at her as if he was peering directly into her soul.

"Someone like you. Some who likes to rattle the cages."

Before she could say another word the monorails' blinding light made her look away for a second, when she looked back to the railing of the stairwell the masked figure was gone.

"Who was that?"

* * *

In the office of Doctor Johnathan Crane, the good doctor was sitting at his desk conversing with the same woman named Talia who formed an alliance with William Earle.

"I heard that Falcone's wings were clipped tonight." Crane said looking at folder. "So I guess this means his alliance with our cause is over?"

"Indeed. My father wanted to kill him but sending him to your domain Crane will be a fate far worst than death."

Crane smiled.

"Even fears death , my sweet you just to need to how the extension of it."

"They will be placing him in a room at Gotham General. You need to convince the warren that he is unsuitable for common hospitality."

"I sense that you have another mission for me ?"

Talia nodded.

"Bruce Wayne,"

"Oh yes, the billionaire prince of Gotham. What about him?"

" I want him dealt with."

"For what reason?"

"Revenge."

* * *

It was supposed to be a quiet night for Diana, a night of relaxing and maybe some combat training. She was looking forward of heading back to her apartment and seeing if Alexis called from Egypt.

As she walked the streets , she realized that she was beginning to miss home.

The sound of sirens waling off in the distance made her cringe. To her they sounded like wailing ghosts haunting the pits of the underworld.

She stopped at the cross walk and waited for the light to change green.

"Help me!"

Diana's eyes went wide as she heard that faint cry coming from a parked pick up truck. She focused her eyes on two men and could see that they were armored. Inside the back seat window she saw an form of a girl .

"Here we go again ," Diana huffed as she entered the alley spun around and transformed into her gold and red armor. She was getting used to the feel of it and the powers she was given by the gods. She ran across the street , leap above the parked cars that were blocking her way and smacked her red boots on the roof top of the black pick up truck.

"What the hell?" The driver asked. "What the hell was that ?"

His partner sitting in the passenger seat shrugged.

"So what does the boss want us to do with the little brat back here."

The driver pointed at the 14 year old girl sitting in the back with tape around her hands and feet.

"Make it quick and painless. Then dump the body in the river like all the others."

Wonder Woman was on the roof listening in on their conversation. She kept her eyes on their load pistols that rested on the dash board. Her main concern was the teen. She had to get her to safety but first Diana knew that she had to take the thugs first.

"So how to want to do it?"

"I heard the less messy way is the chest area , the head would make to much of a mess to clean up."

"So where should we finish the job?"

The driver looked at the teen in the rear view window.

"The usual place."

Wonder Woman had enough. She smashed her fist through the moon roof window and grabbed the driver by the hair.

"What the hell?"

The partner looked at her.

"It's a woman!"

Wonder Woman gritted her teeth and wrapped her hand around the drivers throat hauling him up wards . She looked into his eyes.

"You men have no idea who you are dealing with." She smacked her head hard into his forehead and then threw him onto the sidewalk. Then she looked at the partner who was ready to bail.

"And where to you think you're going?"

He opened the door and started to run.

Wonder Woman unwrapped her lasso and swung it around.

The rope wrapped around his chest holding his arms down. He landed hard to the ground.

She jumped down and lifted him up by the collar.

"What the hell do you want lady?"

"What were you planning to do with the child in there?"

"None of your damn business , hot stuff."

Wonder Woman clenched her jaw.

"Answer me you swine!"

She pushed him down .

"We were paid to murder the brat."

She formed her hand into a fist and then ran to the truck , broke off the back door and grabbed the teen.

"You're safe , little sister." Wonder Woman said settling her down . She ripped off the duck tape. "They are not going to harm you anymore."

The teen was in shock. Her body was trembling.

"Who are you?"

"A big sister."

* * *

Standing on a gargoyle of a high tower looking over Gotham with his cape billowing in the wind was Batman. He kept his head held high and looked at the glimpses of sunlight peeking through the dark tinged clouds. It was early dawn.

He took a deep breath and endure the moment , his eyes looked down at the streets below. Right there on the stone figure Bruce made his oath .

"I'm a watcher in the shadows."

* * *

One hour later Batman returned to the caverns underneath Wayne Manor , or the Bat Cave , he moved to the cherry oak wood cabinet and started to pull of his suit. He pulled of the tight fitting cowl and placed it onto a shelf . Then he moved to a table and grabbed the towel to wipe off the black makeup that was over his eyes.

He stripped his body of the nomex suit and looked down at his yellow and purple bruises that were on his forearms, shoulders and torso.

"Alfred is not going to like this," He grumbled.

A few minutes later , he entered the study from the passageway of the bookshelf . Alfred was standing by the wing back chair with his arms crossed.

"I trust that you had an eventful evening , Master Wayne."

Bruce nodded.

"Where are you going now, sir?"

Bruce was walking out of the room heading for the hall.

"To bed."

"When should I awake you ?"

The billionaire yawned.

"Later in the afternoon."

"Very good."

Bruce turned around. "Alfred ," He said rubbing his arm.

"Yes , Master Wayne?"

" Do we have any painkillers?"

* * *

Diana Prince was standing on the cross walk waiting for the sing to change.

She looked around at the crowds of people talking on mobile phones , Blackberries. Most of them wore business suits and pant suits. She knew judging by the briefcases that they were mostly lawyers and case workers heading to the court houses that were cross the street.

A dozen yellow taxi cabs drove by .

"This is madness," Diana thought. " Chaos."

Finally the light change and she walked across the street on to the sidewalk.

She passed a magazine venture and saw a image the peeked her interest. Her ocean blue eyes narrowed at the image of the mob boss Carmine Falcone strapped down onto a flood light, his jacket was shredded to resemble a symbol that looked like a bat.

"A giant bat in Gotham," Diana said under her breath. "Hera, help them all."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Diana returned her to uptown apartment that she shared with her friend Alexis. She walked over to the phoned and checked the messages.

There was one.

"Diana, just calling to see how your handling things in the Big Apple without me. I found something , a tomb. When I get a chance I'll mail you some pictures. Take care ."

Diana smiled.

She walked over to the fridge had looked at the picture that she placed on the door with a magnet. It was the newspaper article that was about Bruce Wayne. For some reason she found the billionaire to be dangerous attractive and alluring at the same time.

She pressed her finger on her lips and then placed it onto the Bruce's lips.

"One day , Mr. Wayne ." She sighed. "One day."

* * *

Bruce Wayne was in a deep slumber when Alfred entered the dark room knowing that his master closed the curtains to block out the sunlight.

He pulled open the curtains.

Bruce stirred and moaned. He squinted his eyes as the sunlight reflected onto his face.

"Bats are nocturnal ."

Alfred smirked as he heard his master moan.

"Bats maybe sir , with all due respect your a bat- man." He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Even for a billionaire playboy three o'clock is pushing it." He shook his head. "A price of living a double life."

He placed a tray of breakfast on the nightstand and next down into a chair next to the bed.

Bruce rubbed his temples.

Alfred handed the young man the Gotham Times Newspaper.

"You're theatrics made quite an impression last night."

Bruce pulled the covers off his body and shot up looking at the front page.

"Theatrically and deception are powerful weapons Alfred. That's what the League of Shadows taught me. This is a good start"

"Good start for what , sir?"

"For making my symbol known on the streets of Gotham."

Bruce glanced at the print on the newspaper as he got onto his feet. Alfred could see the bruises and cuts on his flesh. He pointed on them with a worried looked.

"If those are the first injuries to come , sir , it might be a good idea for you to find a suitable excuse for cover up. Perhaps Polo?"

The billionaire shock the old butler a intense look.

"I am not learning Polo , Alfred." He said. "I have no interest in that sport."

"People are going to start to wonder what does the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne do with his time and money."

Bruce was considering this as he listen to Alfred. He gulped down his power shake and dropped to the floor doing his dizzily fast push ups while Alfred watched sipping a cup of tea.

"Just pretend to have fun. You already have a fancy sports car in the garage."

* * *

On the floorboards near the Gotham docks a man holding a cane and Talia were conversing.

"Falcone has been taking care of just as you predicted ." Talia stated.

"Crane will dispose of him in a proper way that his fitting to his convince?"

She nodded.

"Yes , Crane will move him to Arkham."

"You've done well for me , Talia. I know that I could count on you."

Talia nodded.

"I will disappoint you not like Wayne."

"I've heard that there is a new justice fighter lurking in the shadows of this cursed city."

"They call him the Batman."

The man smiled.

"Of course , he would use that name ."

"Whom?"

"You will soon find out my daughter."

Talia looked out at Gotham Bay.

"Are we really going to destroy millions of lives father?"

"Billions , my daughter. An no misguided billionaire will stand in our way."

"What about the Batman?"

"There's more that one way to clip a bat's wings."

Talia nodded.

* * *

After a quick shower and one more of rest Bruce walked down the stair well dressed in a dark blue sweater and his long black overcoat. He opened the front door and stepped outside.

"Where are you heading out too , Master Wayne?"

"Paying a visit."

"To whom?" Alfred asked.

Bruce lowered his head.

"To my parents."

Alfred nodded.

"Very good,"

A few minutes later Bruce was walking through the Wayne Family graveyard that was by a willow tree. He stopped at a large crossed headstone and looked at the names of his parents. He placed his hand on the carved names of Thomas and Martha Wayne.

Memories of that terrible night flashed in the depths of his mind. The sound of Joe Chills gun echoed in his ears. The scream of his mother and the flashes of blue and red from the police cars.

Bruce fell to his knees.

"It was my fault," He said starting to choke up trying to hold back the tears. It had been a long time since he shed a single tear. " It was all because of me."

He looked at the names.

"I'm trying to make difference."

He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I needed some one that I had trust from the inside." He paused. "Someone that shares the same goals as I do."

Bruce got back onto his feet and lowered his head.

"It's not going to be easy,"

He lifted his head and looked at the setting sun.

"Nothing ever is."

* * *

The midnight hour was fast approaching as Jim Gordon walked down the steps of the Gotham Police Headquarters building.

Crouched down on the roof like a gargoyle was Batman staring down at the 45 year old man who was walking to the parking lot.

Batman waited until Gordon's car made a right turn down the street and then he arose.

"Trust."

He fired his grappling hook to an adjacent roof and swung into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5**

In the dim lilt basement of Arkham Asylum , Professor Johnathan Crane was showing Talia a new form of substance that he created behind closed doors. A new brand of fear toxin.**  
**

" I understand Falcone has been delivered to a cell in your asylum, Doctor, " Talia said . She looked at the glass jars on the steel table.

"Everything is set in motion." Crane replied. "There are just a few more loose ends that I need to tie up."

Talia crouched down and looked at the white colored water in the rusted drains.

"How long before we disperse your toxin into Gotham's water supply ?"

"I need a test subject. I need to see if the effects meet my standards."

Talia nodded .

"I understand that your father is coming soon."

"Indeed. He wants to make sure that you are handling things to his expectations doctor. Please understand that my father does not trust no one and he will let none of these pitiful creatures that walk the streets stop him from his dream."

"What about the Batman?" Crane asked.

Talia turned.

"Deal with him ."

Crane smiled.

"I think I've found my test subject."

* * *

One hour after sniffing the city grounds and the roof tops. Batman perched his body on the stair well and looked down at the misty streets . Trash danced in the wind between the two brick tinged buildings that surrounded the dark alley way.

He jumped down. His booted feet smacked the pavement . There was something about his alley way that was familiar. He started to strode down through the darkness looking at the spray painted markings on the brick walls. For some reason panic was beginning to enter his body. He narrowed his eyes to the end of the narrow space and saw something that Bruce Wayne wished he would never see.

Posters of evening shows from the old plays blew in the wind, forgotten memories written on thin pieces of paper that were inked in black and red.

Batman looked at the boarded up building and knew that he was staring at the old Gotham Opera House the last place he sent with his parents. He moved to the back door and saw the markings on the wall that read condemn.

"This place," He thought with a shroud of fear engulfing him. "This place is..."

He turned at looked at the exact spot of where Joe Chill asked for Thomas Wayne's wallet and Martha Wayne's pearl necklace.

"Forsaken."

That was the word he released.

* * *

Diana sat on the carpet floor with her legs crossed . The sword of Truth , her greatest combat weapon was resting in her hands. Both eyes were closed. She relaxed her full body , blocking out all the negative thoughts that coursed through her mind.

Flashbacks of her childhood entered her mind. Mainly involving the time she spent with her mother.

_"We do I have to read the scrolls mother?" Young Diana asked with a bow and arrow in her hands._

_Hippolyta looked at her daughter.  
_

_"To be a true warrior daughter , you must have the skill and intellect when facing your enemies in battle."  
_

_Diana rolled her eyes.  
_

_"A princess does not roll her eyes at the queen."  
_

_"Sorry mother."  
_

_"Am put down your weapon and go do your studies."  
_

_The child sighed.  
_

_Hippolyta watched her daughter march up the stone steps.  
_

_"Diana?"  
_

_"Yes mother?"  
_

_"Now is not the time for you..." She looked at daughter.  
_

_One of the Amazon's warriors made her way to the queen.  
_

_"My queen , you are need at the high council ."  
_

_Hippolyta looked at the setting sun.  
_

_"Tell the council that I am busy with a much more important manner Mira . Have my horse maid ready."  
_

_Mira nodded.  
_

_"Diana,"  
_

_The eight year old looked at her mother with disgust .  
_

_"Cancel your studies for the evening. I have something to show you."  
_

_One hour later both Hippolyta and Diana were riding on the back of the white horse maid or mare called Shadow Star, they were gliding in the wind on the sandy shoreline looking out at the sun set. Hippolyta kept her arm wrapped around her daughter tightly. Protecting her from warm.  
_

_"Easy girl," The queen command the horse. "Steady Shadow."_

_Shadow Star halted to a stop.  
_

_"Mother why did we stop?" Diana asked.  
_

_"Diana look at the sun set and tell me what you see?"  
_

_Diana looked at the pink and orange colors mixed in the clouds. "Clouds."  
_

_Hippoltya smiled.  
_

_"Look harder."  
_

_"I see a horizon mother."  
_

_"That is the point of no return my daughter. It separates us from man's worlds that lies across the sea."  
_

_"Mother , why can we not go to man's world?"  
_

_"That world is a dangerous place filled of sin and death. This is where you belong my daughter."  
_

_Diana looked onward.  
_

_"Do you ever wonder what is out there mother?"  
_

_"No."  
_

_"Not even a little."  
_

_The queen sighed.  
_

_"I know what I know my sun and stars. I suggest you do the same ."  
_

As she steadied her mind , Diana man one person welled in deep within . Bruce Wayne the noble prince of Gotham , all she could picture was his sharp facial features , inviting lips that curved when he gave an innocent smile for the photographers. Her favorite feature was his intense yet some what innocent eyes. It was like staring into a deep abyss a chasm but there was still a gleam of light coming through.

"Relax,"

She listened to the sound of her heart beat , the blood pumping through her veins . It was the perfect moment of silence .

"Stay focus."

Diana tried to concentrate on her thoughts but she could not help but think about the two men that have entered her life. Steven Trevor , he was a nice man unlike like most of the men that walked the streets but deep down she had no interest of having her heart become involved with his. She only wanted the billionaire son of Gotham to be her handsome warrior .

"Bruce Wayne,"

Saying that name she smacked her lips together . then there was a break of silence . A knock on her apartment door made Diana opened her eyes and she arose, keeping her defenses up as she moved to the door.

"Who is it?"

She waited for a response.

"Angel it's me."

She tried to smile as her hand unlocked the door.

Steve was standing in the hallway with a dozen roses.

"Steve what a pleasant surprise."

He leaned his head closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope I'm not intruding ?" He asked. "My angel?"

Diana shook her head.

"Not at all."

She could see that sweat rolling down his high cheek bones. He liked nervous.

"Steve?"

He looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Is everything alright ? You don't seem like yourself at the moment."

"I'm fine , Angel," Steve said. " Just too many nights of twelve hour shift work."

He paused in his words.

"That is not the reason why I came to your apartment angel. I want to you if you would care to accompany me on a trip to one of the cities in this country that has the biggest crime rate going ."

"What would this city be called ?"

"Gotham."

Right there Diana froze for a moment . She thought about Bruce Wayne.

"Gotham isn't that where the young billionaire resides ?"

Steven had his defenses up. He was becoming jealous.

"Yes , Gotham is the home of billionaire Bruce Thomas Wayne. Why so interested?"

"I'm not."

He crossed his arms.

"I just want to see a new city to discover."

"Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow at noon."

A few minutes later after Steve left Diana was in the kitchen looking at the newspaper photo of Bruce. She had excitement written on her high cheek boned face. Meeting the billionaire to her was like a dream come true but she knew she could not be naive to a man . Being an Amazon in man's world she had to keep her guard up and not like this rich boy walk all over her.

Her eyes gazed at his lips.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was sitting on the floor of the manor's library sipping a tall glass of juice, he had been studying and searching for any information that texts on the League of Shadows. So far he found only the information on the whereabouts of ancient relics that high priest and medical advisers used.

He turned his gazed to the cherry oak wood grandfather clock.

Alfred entered the room with a tray of small bite sized sandwiches on a plate.

"I trust that you will be heading out tonight?"

Bruce shifted his gaze to Alfred.

" In a few hours. I need to finish up on my research."

"Have you found what you have been searching for ?"

Bruce shrugged.

"I've found information that was from old text but it did not mention any information on the Shadows or Ras al Ghul. I need to looked harder. There's something hidden."

"What?"

"I don't know." Bruce replied searching. "I attend to find out just who it was that I spend six months of training with in the mountains. I can feel it , Alfred, He said. " It's like I'm stuck the crossroads of large plan that was supposed to attended for me but because I betrayed the league ." He paused. "I know for a fact that this is not over Alfred. There is storm brewing. It's going to hit ."

He arose onto his feet.

"I have to be prepared ."

Bruce walked to the piano and tapped on the keys. The book shelf shifted opened .

"Sir will you at least try and eat something."

Alfred knew very well that his 29 year old master was stubborn, He could not win.

"I'll be in the cave."

Bruce walked over to the table and grabbed two sandwiches.

"There happy?"

* * *

In the conference room of Wayne Enterprises William Earl was sitting on the long table looking at Talia who was standing near the window.

"How much time do we have until Bruce Wayne's birthday?"

" Fours days. He turns 30 on a Friday."

Talia smiled.

"I understand that you have bigger plans for the rich brat?"

"My father will deal with him , Mr. Earl," She said. " It's only a matter of time."

Earl nodded and chuckled silently under his breath.

"Now you must know that my work is finished . I have a bigger problem to deal with outside your borders."

"I understand."

Earl stood up and held out his hand.

"It was pleasure to work with you , Miss Head," He said shaking Talia's hand.

"Likewise."

"I suspect that you will return to Gotham if things do not work out?"

"One day." Talia answered . "When there is peace on the streets of your city. Then we will set the fire. The flames will rise."

* * *

Sitting at a small table at the Gotham Arms Hotel restaurant Diana was sitting wearing a sleek black dress, her hair was wrapped in a French bun to show off her sharp cheek bones. She only had on crimson lip stick and hint of blush to show off her natural beauty.

Steve Trevor looked around acting a bit intimidated.

"Steve?" Diana asked.

"I had to call at the last minute to book us a table and I had to pay them extra."

Diana smiled.

"So what do you think of Gotham so far?"

"It reminds me of New York except a little more rough around the edges."

"Well I think that things in this place are going to get a little more lighter since Falcone is in a cell at Arkham."

"Arkham?"

"A terrible place ," He explained. " Angel."

"Why?"

"Only monsters dwell in that building."

"Monsters?"

"Relax, not the monsters that you think. Men with debased minds."

"Men that turn into monsters. Hera!"

Steve smiled.

"Does that giant bat creature dwell in Arkham?"

"I don't know angel. From what I heard he's a silent stalker in the night. He was the one that took down Carmine Falcone at the Gotham Docks. I had to question the police commissioner this afternoon about the whole scene that occurred two nights before."

Diana sipped her glass of water.

"What did this commissioner say?"

"What Loeb always says. No one takes the law into their hands in his city."

"What if this bat creature is good?"

Steve shrugged.

"Only time well tell."

Steve looked over Diana's shoulder , his eyes glared at the dark hair man standing towards there table with a women in each arm. He was dressed to the nine . Everyone about him screamed perfection even his carefree expression that he formed with his lips.

"Steve what are you looking at?" Diana asked with excitement in her voice.

"Him?"

"Who?"

"The famous Bruce Wayne , one I've heard so much about through close friends."

Diana turned her head and looked at Bruce who walked by. Her eyes lit up as she got a whiff of his cologne.

"Bruce Wayne," She sighed. " He's just like I imagined him to be, handsome and not to mention well built."

Steve was getting annoyed by her crushing on Bruce.

"You don't know him , angel. He's not who you think he is."

"I know. That's what makes him a mystery."

In saying that Diana realized that she was falling for a men that her mother forbade her to lust after. She could not help it. She need to speak with him somehow.

* * *

Bruce and the two tall women dressed in short dresses arrived at the table of the Wayne Enterprises board members. William Earle was giving his speech when he turned and looked at the young billionaire with annoyance and displeased that he actually showed up.

"Sorry that I'm late. I am glad to see that you started without me."

Bruce pulled out a chair .

* * *

One hour later the table was littered with empty wine glasses and unfinished pieces of cheese cake. Bruce was looking at his cup of coffee trying to show that he was interested in the conversation that was going on around him. He silently sighed.

"What about the Batman?" One of the female guest asked. "What do all of you think of this creature of the night?"

Everyone at the table laughed at the subject. Except for Bruce he wanted to hear what they had to say about his creation.

"I think he's a nutcase that escaped from Arkham."

"Well at least this nut case is getting things done unlike our police force."

One of the men looked at Bruce.

"Bruce , what do you think?"

Inside his mind , Bruce thought of the perfect answer.

"I think anyone who dresses up like a giant bat clearly as issues. A lot of issues."

Saying that Bruce realized that it was the truth. He was a rich kid that had anger issues, guilt and not to mention haunting memories.

"Yes , Bruce , but at least this Batman put Falcone behind bars."

"It doesn't matter." Another male guest said. "He's probably a loose cannon. The cops will take him down eventuality . After all he is only a man."

* * *

A few minutes after Bruce signed the a check of buying the hotel he sat on the edge of the pool looking at the two 25 year old splashing each other not noticing that there were fish swimming around under their thin bodies.

"Ladies ,"

They playfully splashed him in the face , daring him to take a dip.

William Earl was watching the whole thing with the other board members. He shook his head as they all watched the son of Thomas Wayne being pulled into to the small ceramic pool.

"Billionaires." Earl said under his breath.

Bruce stayed in the pool until he felt one of fish biting at his pant leg. He got up dripping wet .

"Nothing like an evening swim." He said looking at all the dinner guests. He held out his hand and helped the two attractive women out.

The matire was standing there with three bathrobes and a towel.

"Enjoy you're swim , Mister Wayne?"

Bruce playfully smiled.

* * *

William Earl waited for the billionaire to dry off from his sudden dip into the decorative pool that the two super models impulsively pulled Bruce into moments ago.

"Bruce ," Earl said acting embarrassed. "Might I have a word with you."

Bruce gave the older man an innocent expression .

" I understand that you think it's funny playing the foolish brat that you are son , but do it on your own time . Not mine."

"I'm sorry , Mr. Earl , I didn't mean ..."

"I think you had enough fun for one night."

Bruce nodded as his dark hazel green eyes looked at the tall supermodels and gave them a small wave.

"Your father would of have died in shame seeing you like this , Bruce."

Hearing those words stabbed Bruce's heart like a knife. He felt uneasy and kept his mouth shut.

Earl watched him leave with the models.

"Don't worry Bruce , you haven't seen nothing yet. Enjoy your wealth why you still can."

* * *

Just when things could not get any worst for Bruce , he saw someone he heard a voice from someone he thought he would never cross paths with in this city.

"Bruce ,"

He turned around his hair still dripping , Rachel Dawes was standing there looking stunning in a black dress , her hair was still long and she matured into quiet a beautiful woman. Looking at her he thought of the night when he saved her from the muggers but that was not their first encounter has long last childhood friends.

"Rachel," Bruce said with a smile. " Wow it's so good to see you."

Rachel looked at the man that she was once in love with , long before he left for Gotham.

"You were gone a long time Bruce."

He nodded.

"I know,"

Bruce thought about the last moment they had together in her car at the Gotham Docks. They did not part on good terms and they both said hurtful things. He could never tell her what he did during his travels across the world and with he League of Shadows. She would not understand.

"How are things?" He asked thinking about Gotham and her hard work.

"The same. The job is getting worst Bruce. There seems to be no more good people left."

She looked in his eyes.

"Bruce why did you leave? A lot of people thought you were dead."

"I went all over."

"That's not the answer I want Bruce. We all a lot that you were killed. When I read the headlines claiming your death.."

"I'm here. That's all that matters."

Rachel looked at the her childhood friend.

"I never gave up on you."

Bruce looked at her with his sorrowful gaze.

"Rachel , listen all of this it's not me inside." He paused looking at the silver sports car and the models waving to him . " I am more."

Rachel moved in closer and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Inside you may be still that great kid I used to hide and seek with but it's not who you are underneath." She placed her hand on his chest." It's what you do that defines you."

She was beginning to walk away.

"You don't know me Rachel. I've changed."

She turned.

"Maybe you have , Bruce ? But you sure don't show it."

Bruce stood motionless in the limelight, letting the photographers from the Gotham Times and the Gotham Star snap a few quick photos of him. At the moment he didn't care about the public eye. He gazed at Rachel entering through the glass doors, his eyes were burning.

Diana was making her way out of the doors, head down cast as Steve stood on the curb near the valet station waiting for his black Jaguar to pull up. Inside she was feeling conflicting thoughts of frustration and confusion.

She walked towards the curb, not paying any attention to any of her surroundings when her body touched a warmth of a pulsing heat from a body dressed in drenched clothing. "Sorry," Her ruby shaded lips released, not lifting her chin up.

"No clearly it was my fault, Miss," A low soothing voice answered.

Diana's head shot up, finding her eyes matching a deep set gaze of darken ginger green that dazzled when the flashes of cameras struck against the rich tones of his face. Bruce's lips opened, as he stood there gazing at unimaginable beauty. His eyes became puzzled and he felt himself at a momentary loss for words. Diana stood the same.

"I've seen you before," Bruce confessed once he regain his thoughts, finding himself entranced.

Diana peered deeply into his almond shaped eyes. "You're..." She was speechless as their souls ignited inside their bodies. As if they met each other in a far off dream.

Bruce nodded. He heard his name being called out from the models sitting in the passenger seat of his sports car. He shrugged and met the familiar woman with a remorseful yet tender smile. "Have a good evening," he exhaled as Diana watched him move to the waiting silver Lamborghini. He slid into the driver's leather seat. The two supermodels were playfully touching his legs as he drove the car away from the valet station and sped away.

"Another time, Mister Wayne," Diana whispered, looking at the back of the car as it made it's sharp turn. "Another time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After returning the two supermodels back to her hotel, Bruce returned back to Wayne Manor with a solemn expression on his face. He moved to the stair well and placed his and on the railing.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said from behind . "How was your dinner party with the Wayne Enterprises board members?"

"Eventful." Bruce replied with sacrasim in his voice.

"You don't seem all that thrilled ."

"I'm not in the mood right now ."

Alfred gave his master an understanding look.

Bruce paused .

"I saw her tonight Alfred."

"Whom?"

"Rachel," He explained. "She was walking in when I was walking out. She did not look happy to see me , maybe it was because of the fight we had before I ran away from Gotham and my problems. I did an unforgivable thing to her ."

Alfred crossed his arms and listen.

" She was trying to warn me about Gotham but choose not to listen. I was too much involved with my own demons that I blocked her out."

"I'm sure , Miss Dawes forgives you."

He shook his head.

"No," Bruce said in a low tone. "When I saw Rachel tonight standing there she looked angry and sad at the same time. I tried to explain to her that I am not the man I used to be but she still would not accept that fact."

"In what way, Master Wayne?"

The dark haired billionaire shrugged and then he spoke. "She said that deep down I might be the same kid that I used to be but it's not who I am underneath it's what I do that defines me."

"One day , you will reveal the real man under the mask to her , Master Wayne."

Bruce nodded in agreement. Alfred was always so wise that sometimes the billionaire thought he would know what to do if he didn't have his loyal butler .

Alfred looked at Bruce's soaked clothes.

"Care to explain why you're dripping all over my nice clean floor?"

Bruce looked at and saw tiny puddles of water on the hard wood.

"I went swimming." He said with charm.

"Swimming? How can you bloody go swimming when it's not even summer?"

"Long story."

Alfred watched the 29 year old made his way up the stairs.

"I trust that you will heading out tonight?" He called out.

"You know me to well." Bruce answered back.

"Indeed I do."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gotham Docks, Doctor Johnathan Crane was looking at the boxes of shipments that Falcone once claimed to own. He study a few of the stuff animals that removed the packages of white powder.

Two of his men were standing behind him. "So when do you want us to remove the body?" One of them asked.

Crane grinned as he turn to face them.

"Two hours." He said. "I need to prepare for a visit from Gotham's newest prowler ."

"The Batman?"

He nodded.

"The things the cops say about him?" The thug asked.

"Don't believe everything you read." Crane replied as he placed a package of powder in his pocket. "He's only flesh and blood." He said. "Besides all creatures feel fear ."

He looked at the white powder.

"We just need to figure out what the big black bat is afraid of." Crane looked at his watch. "Meet me at the apartment in the Narrows in an one hour bring a gas can."

* * *

Bruce Wayne was in the bat cave preparing him for another night of patrolling the rooftops. His main concern for the evening was the good cop that he gained respect for Jim Gordon.

Alfred handed him the graphite cowl.

" Going to have another late night brawl at the Gotham Docks again ?" He asked.

Bruce smirked as he placed the tight fitting cowl over his head. As soon as he adjusted the hard mask his expression changed . He looked intense and ready to take on the night.

"No."

He moved to the massive tank like vehicle that was parked on a platform under the rushing water fall. The Tumbler.

* * *

Batman was perched onto of an apartment roof top looking down at Gordon's low income town house .

Gordon walked outside and lifted up the trash can. Thunder rolled in the background.

"Storm's coming."

Gordon looked up at the stair well and saw Batman crouched down on a railing cape hanging down.

"The scum is getting jumpy since you stood up to Falcone."

"It's a start." Batman replied in a deep voice. "Your partner as at the docks with Falcone ."

Gordon shook his head knowing the truth.

"Flass is moonlights as a low- level enforcer. No one can nail him."

Batman was considering this.

"Someone was splitting the shipments in two. Only have went to the dealers."

"Wait, what about the other half?"

"Flass knows."

"Good luck. He won't talk."

"I think he will find that I can be very prescient."

Gordon looked up at Batman.

"The Commissioner as sent out a task force to hunt you down. He thinks you're dangerous."

"What do you think?"

"I think you're trying to help." He looked and saw that Batman was gone. "But I have been always a misjudge of character when it comes to trusting people."

* * *

Rain was beginning to pour down as Batman gazed at Flass talking to a vender ripping the man off with a few bills and then walked down the street biting into his freshly made falafel.

Batman just shook his head while looking at Arnold Flass. "Careless fat pig," He said under his breath. He knew a dirty cop when he saw one . He had did research on Flass , internal affairs recorders that were piled up and articles about the the complaints many of the people in this made to the chubby unclean cop. Batman knew that without a doubt this man that looked like an unmade bed had to be taught a lesson. Now was the perfect time to be the teacher.

Flass entered the dark alley way . Something grabbed his ankle and he was pulled up between two buildings while his evening snack fell to into a puddle.

He screamed his lungs out until he was face to face with a dark creature that at blazing intense eyes and scowling look.

Batman was holding him up the hair bringing him closer to his face.

"What the hell do you want?" Flass screamed trying not to puke.

"Where were the other drugs going?" Batman snarled in booming voice.

"I don't know."

"That's not the answer I want!"

"Please I swear to God,"

"Swear to me!"

Batman dropped Flass three flights down the grapnel wire and pulled him back up tugging onto his messy greasy hair.

"The drugs are going to some guy in the Narrows. I didn't catch his name."

"What was in the drugs? My arm is getting tired."

Flass looked terrified.

"I don't know. I never got a clear view of the shipments. Sometimes they went to the guy in the Narrows before they went to the dealers."

"Why?"

Flass gulped down.

"There was something else in the drugs. Something hidden."

"What?"

"I don't know . It's was something secret that Falcone didn't want it to be exposed . The last shipment went ..."

"Where?"

Before Batman could get a clear answer Flass fainted.

"Great."

* * *

In New York , Diana unlocked the door of her apartment and threw the keys into a small bowl. She flicked on the light and saw that there were no messages left on the answering machine. This was beginning to worry her , because Alexis always left messages, almost every week. Something was up.

She noticed the the balcony window. Right a way her defenses rose. She looked at the dark corners of the room and saw that nothing was there.

Diana could sense that there was another presence in the room. She bolted to her bedroom and grabbed the sword that was under her bed and prepared herself .

"Who dares enter this domain?" Diana said in powerful tone. "Speak I will let you come out alive ."

"Relax princess," A sultry voice said from the shadows by the window. " There is no need of using that weapon against me."

Diana lowered her sword.

"Who are you?"

" I believe you deserve a proper introduction."

She kept her eyes focused on the shadows. A slender form jumped out with a long cat like tail, her golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she growled .

"Great Hera," Diana said as the cat form was coming closer with it's claws ready to slice into her flesh. "What in Hera's name are you?"

The figure stepped into the light and revealed herself. " I am the hunter of this concrete jungle a warrior that can not be tamed. The queen of the jungle."

Diana blocked the claws with her silver bracelets.

"A cheetah."

The cat woman did a round house kick and sent Diana flying onto her bed.

"I though Amazon's put up for of fight. This is going to a easy hunt."

Diana threw her sword onto the floor and made her hands into a fist."Shut up and fight!" She said . " Unless you are afraid to face me ?"

Cheetah smiled.

"I'm not here to dance with you princess. I'm here to hurt you."

Diana got onto the floor and formed her body into a battle stance as the cheetah circled around her.

"Say when."

Cheetah growled flicking her tail.

Diana waited for the moment and then did a back flip into the air and wrapped her legs around Cheetahs neck and threw her down to the floor.

"Submit."

"I will not be tamed!"

Cheetah used the back of her and head butted Diana in the forehead.

The Amazon princess fell hard on her back.

"Weak."

Diana wiped her mouth.

"Tell me something Cheetah do want this is to easy or hard?"

"Hard!"

* * *

Batman was leaning his body on the edge of a balcony , he had his chest against the brick wall while he used a fibebroptic lens and looked inside the damp apartment . He saw a box filled with stuff animals on a chair . Slowly he began to climb to the ledge of where a window was left open. He pulled himself up and entered the main room of a dark apartment that smelt of decay and murky water.

He moved to the chair and looked at the stuff animals and grabbed a package of powder.

There was a dead body of one of Crane's test subjects on the floor near the chair. Batman bent down and noticed that there was some form of white powder on the decease's jacket. He was about to collect a sample for testing , there was a break of silence as the door opened. He melted into the shadows and gazed at the three men that entered.

He waited with patience.

"Get rid of all traces and the body." Crane said pointing to the lifeless form. "Leave nothing behind."

"What about the people who live in the building?"

"Leave nothing behind."

Crane removed to the balcony window and saw that there were water marks on the floor. He smiled. "Keep a sharp eye out" He said. "We're not alone."

"You mean he's here , boss?" One of thugs asked pointing his guns to the shadows. "Where I don't see him?"

"He likes the shadows. Like bats do." Crane replied as he opened up his brief case.

The two thugs stared at the shadows.

Batman's ripped from the shadows as one of thug pulled his gun only to see a glove hand twist his arm and smashed it onto the floor. The second thug holding his weapon looked at his down partner ready to pull the trigger.

"I'm not a afraid." He declared.

There was tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw a fist coming right at him.

Batman dropped the thug with a fast blow to the jaw and a elbow to the neck. He turned and looked at Crane who was wearing a scarecrow mask.

"Who are you?" Batman growled ready to strike.

"I am the master of fear . I am the Scarecrow."

A hand flashed before Batman , he dodged it and before he could react and twist the scarecrow's arm , the frightening figure sprayed white powder into the air.

Batman caught the puff of white powder as it entered his lungs. He breathed in a mouthful. He staggered into a pile of boxes as the scarecrow walked closer with a bottle of gasoline.

"What's afraid Batman?" He laughed. "To afraid to fight back."

Batman was waving his hands around as bats were tearing at his flesh.

The scarecrow was enjoying every moment of this.

"You know all creatures fear the flame."

He poured the gasoline over Batman who was kneeling on the floor catching his breath.

"I preferred my bats charred to a certain degree."

He flicked a lighter and threw it onto Batman.

Batman was instantly engulfed with flames. He looked at the window and lunge through the glass , glass pierced his flesh as he began to fall down . His made his cape form into a rigid wing and landed on the roof of a car and rolled on the pavement.

Crane removed his mask and laughed.

"That's one less problem we have to worry about."

Inside the cowl Bruce was panicking as he slowly got off the ground . The white powder was blowing off of him as he walked into a alley way crashing into stuffed carts filled with trash.

He lifted his head and fired the grapnel gun to a ledge of tin roof and pressed the button that shot him upwards.

Batman pulled himself up to the run of the roof and laid flat on his back letting the soak wash away the powder that was covering his upper body. He reached for his belt and pulled out a mobile phone.

Flashes of his parents murder flashed in his mind as he dialed for Alfred.

"Alfred..."

His voice was hoarse.

"Alfred!"

* * *

Diana grabbed Cheetah by the leg and threw her against the wall.

"Enough!" She screamed. "This battle ends now."

Cheetah slowly got up holding her arm.

"You're good , princess," Cheetah said. "At least I still got you."

Diana looked at her forehead and saw a cut. Blood was beginning to drip down her arm. She felt dizzy and almost lost her balance. "What did you just do to me?"

"Don't worry. You won't die. The toxin only least 48 hours but noting your body type you'll probably just sweat it out in a matter of hours."

Diana felt her forehead.

Cheetah sneered.

"Let me guess the princess never gets sick."

Diana fell backwards onto her bed. Sweat was pouring out of her.

"Why did you drug me?"

"A warning."

"For what?"

"For what is to come princess," Cheetah confirmed. "We will have our cat fight again."

Diana was about to speak but then she blacked out.

Cheetah laughed.

"Consider this just a preview."

She growled at Diana and then jumped up through the opened window.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth located his masters position in a run down alley way filled with trash cans, shopping carts and broken bottles. He walked down toward a large pile of trash bags and saw Batman lying in the mess with white powder covering his body. He smelt of burnt flesh and reeked of sweat.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said pacing to the down crusader. "Sir,"

Batman opened his eyes and looked at his butler. He was wincing in pain.

"Alfred... home."

The butler nodded.

"What happened?"

He coughed. "Blood poisoned. Blood..."

"Can you walk?"

Batman nodded.

Alfred held his master onto his feet and they slowly walked to the parked car.

"I already called Fox. He's just preparing a few things and he should be at the manor in an hour."

Bruce could feel the vile creeping up his as Alfred opened the back seat of the Rolls Royce and gentle settled him onto his back. He closed the door and paced to the drivers side.

A few minutes later on the freeway Alfred kept his eyes both on the road and his poisoned master who was in the back shaking and mumbling words that he tried to make up.

"Blood... poison... sample."

"We're almost there."

Bruce under the cowl was showing fading .

"Hold on." Alfred said. "Just hold on , Master Wayne."

* * *

Steve Trevor entered the opened door of Diana's apartment he called out her name and heard nothing.

"Angel," He shouted as he raced to the bedroom and saw Diana on the floor eyes closed and shaking. "Hold on, angel."

He went to the bathroom soaked a cloth and then he moved back into the bedroom and knelt down. He placed the cloth on her forehead.

Diana opened her eyes. "Steve."

"Thank God, you're alright." He said. "What the hell happened?'

"A cheetah infected me with a toxin."

"A cheetah?"

"A woman that looked like a cheetah." Diana explained as she tried to lift herself off the floor. " I've never faced anyone like her before. She was ruthless and well trained in combat."

Steven looked at the mark on her arm.

"I think you need to go to bed . You're fighting an infection and the proper way to treat it is to flush it out. I will remain here until you're free from it's effects."

Diana gave him a small smile.

"I thought I was the one that always the strong one?"

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor Bruce was in the master bedroom stripped of his armored suit with his bare chest showing as his body laid on the covers. Alfred was by his bedside as he watched Fox take a blood sample from his master's arm.

"What's happening to him , Lucius ?" Alfred asked.

Fox turned and looked at his old friend.

"His blood as been poisoned with some from of chemical base toxin that effects the nervous system . I need to analyze this right away and form an antidote. Bruce's mind can only take so much . He only has a few more hours before his reaches an unstable level."

"Unstable?"

Fox looked at Bruce's pale face.

"Without the proper antidote Bruce's mind will be lost. He will die."

"How much time do we have?"

"Three hours."

Alfred was trying to back the tears. "That's no long."

"I know. I will work as fast as I can. If anything changes call me."

"Understood."

* * *

Bruce flicked opened his eyes as he smelt the sweat pouring out from his body. He swiped his forehead with his hand and took a few deep breaths while not noticing that Alfred was sitting in a chair by the bedside.

Hr shifted his eyes and looked at the white haired butler.

"How long was I out?" He asked. Alfred handed him a glass of eno , he drained the glass and then rubbed his temples.

"Two days." Alfred replied. "Today is your birthday. Many happy returns."

Bruce looked at him with a confused look on his pale face.

"What happened?" He asked trying to recall his last 48 hours. " I remember my confrontation with someone in a scarecrow mask." He said. "After that I must of blacked out."

Alfred nodded to his young master. " You were poisoned with some form of toxin."

Bruce arched up and eyebrow.

"I've felt these effects before when I was with the League of Shadows. They created a toxin from the pedals of a blue poppy." He paused.

"Sir,"

"The effects with the toxin the Scarecrow infected me with much a lot more stronger than the poppy's powder but similar as well." He looked at Alfred. "I need all the information that Fox has on the results of the compounds that were found in my blood. I need to know just what kind of bio terror toxin we're dealing with and I need Fox to whip up another batch of antidote."

"You can tell him that . He will be at your party tonight."

Alfred arose.

"Get dress . You need to get ready. You're guest will be here in a few hours."

"Alfred,"

The butler turned around.

"Yes, Master Wayne?"

"Thanks for coming for me."

"You're welcome. Now get up and take a shower."

* * *

A few minutes later ,Bruce turned the hot water handle of his glass enclosed walk in shower and let the warm water rub against his bones that ached and his head. He closed his eyes and thought about who was that man in the mask of the apartment , why did he want to burn down the building complex?

While thinking he rubbed his lips together, then there was break in his thoughts. An image of a dark haired woman dressed in white flashed in the depths of his mind. She looked like a radiant princess that man could only dream about. Then the word poison entered claiming that this woman he was seeing was in danger. That made Bruce open his eyes and turn the water off , still feeling uneasy as he stepped onto the floor.

"Princess?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Diana opened her eyes only to see a high cheek bone face staring directly at her.

"Artemis what are you doing here?" She said shocked.

"You think that you're the only Amazon that escapes the island under the queen's nose. I've been traveling man's world ever since you took off and moved to Athens."

"Then this must mean that I'm a terrible role model."

Artemis sat on the edge of the bed. "No it does not my sister." She said in a straight forward tone. "Don't you forget that I was born in man's world?"

Diana nodded. "Care to explain what you're doing here?"

"I've come to take care of you."

"I don't need to be nursed back to health Artemis." Diana replied. "My body has already flushed out the toxin Cheetah infected me with."

"That's the reason why I am here. You should of nailed that feline in a wall but why did you let her walk all over you? That is not what we are trained for. And you are the best warriors on the island Diana."

"I used to think that?"

"Listen to yourself speaking those words. You're placing a curse on yourself. Living in man's world has made you soft my sister and I am here to make sure the princess I know has a glorious rematch with this feline."

Diana pulled the covers off of her body and looked around for Steve.

"Where is Steve?"

"The blonde haired man said that he had important business to take care of in Washington. He won't be back for a few days." Artemis said looking at Diana's expression. "I sense that this Steven Trevor is not the man that you think about through the days isn't that right?"

Diana nodded.

"You're right my sister. Steve is just a good friend."

Artemis crossed her arms and was listening. "Go on."

"What?"

"Come on Diana," She said. "You can't deny your feelings to be about a secret that you're hiding. I was trained under Athena's daughter to read the expressions of my opponents and to tell if they were wearing a false face with their emotions."

"Well there is one man that I have deep feelings for?"

"Name?"

"Bruce Wayne. He's a prince in his city."

"Have you met?"

"Only in my dreams," Diana replied thinking about Bruce Wayne and how close she was meeting him face to face at the Gotham Arms Hotel .

"Well that's real hopeful Diana. You need to meet him face to face."

Diana shook her head. "No I'm not ready."

"You're not afraid of him are you?"

"Of course not," Diana snapped. " I just feel that now is not the time for an introduction."

"Well you can put this off forever. He's probably got a lot of prospects already."

Diana sighed.

"How should I do it?"

"Make the man come to you. Don't go to him."

Diana was considering this plan.

* * *

Bruce Wayne walked down the stairwell still feeling uneasy from the effects of the fear toxin that poisoned his body two days prior to his birthday party. He took three showers but his body still reeked of gasoline.

He entered the main hallway and to his surprise saw a familiar face conversing with Alfred. "Are you sure you don't want to come in Rachel?" Alfred asked. "The guest won't be arriving for another hour."

"I have to get back Alfred. But tell Bruce that I said happy birthday."

Bruce entered the hall holding a glass of orange juice in his hand dressed in a dark blue bathrobe that had Thomas Wayne's' initials printed on the left side. To Rachel he looked sickly.

"Rachel?" Bruce asked with a steady look.

"Looks like someone has been enjoying his 30th birthday early."

Bruce gave her a smile showing his pointy canine teeth.

"It is my birthday." He said with pride.

"I know." Rachel smiled. "And I came here to give you a birthday gift."

"Rachel you didn't have too?"

Alfred walked passed Bruce and handed him a small wrapped blue box.

"It's not much but it's something that means a lot to both of us."

"Aren't you saying for the party?" He asked.

"I have to get back to the office."

"Why? Can't you take a rest of the evening off?"

Rachel became tight lipped.

"My boss has been missing for two days Bruce which means that in this city his body is probably sinking to the bottom of Gotham Bay."

"Rachel I'm..."

Just then her cell phone chime. "Hold on," She said pulling it out from her purse and answering it. "Rachel Dawes. What do you he's been moved to Arkham? I want you to get a hold of the warren at Gotham General and then contact Doctor Crane with a full report on the judge's desk by tomorrow." She hung up the phone and looked at Bruce.

"What's wrong?"

"Since when do you care about my life Bruce?" Rachel asked out of frustration. "It's Carmine Falcone." She said. "Doctor Crane has moved him into a padded cell at Arkham under suicide watch. I have to go to Arkham and deal with his mess."

"You can't go to Arkham; it's in the Narrows Rachel."

"You enjoy your party Bruce some of us have to work for a living."

Bruce placed his firm hand on her shoulder. "You be careful."

She nodded and then took off through the front door.

Bruce stood there until her blue Honda pulled out of the massive driveway and then opened his small gift. He looked inside and saw it was the arrow head that Rachel and he found when they were kids. On a small wrote it read: Finders Keepers. He paused in his thoughts thinking about that day when he's life changed. The day he fell down the well and was engulfed by the bats.

He knew that Rachel was in trouble. Crane had Carl Finch murdered because the DA found something that was supposed to be top secret in Falcones' crate. Rachel was the good doctors' next target.

A few minutes later Bruce was walking down the hallway heading to the study with Alfred pacing him behind with a disproving look on his face.

"You're guest will be arriving shortly. You can't abandon your own party."

Bruce entered the study. "Keep them happy until I arrive. I won't be gone long Alfred." He moved to the piano. "Tell them that one joke you know that should leave them in suspense until I return. And have my suit and tie waiting on the table in the cave for me."

"Yes, Master Wayne."

Bruce pressed the keys of the piano and the bookshelf slid to open. He made his way down a flight of stairs and then to the dumbwaiter. He pressed the leaver and descended down to the caverns with his head pointing downward thinking about Rachel and how she was going to become Crane's next victim if he didn't act fast.

The dumb waiter smacked onto a cement platform, he hastily stepped down with his bare feet touching the cold dirt floor. He stood in front a wooden cabinet and opened the doors.

Bruce looked at the dark matte black costume that was on hooks. He looked at the demon mask, his real face that he used to scare the scum of Gotham t was staring back on him like unwanted phantom.

He untied the bath robe revealing his bulky chest and began to pull on the armor suit.

After a few minutes of fitting the fit armor over his body Bruce grabbed the cowl and pulled it over his head. His transformation was complete.

* * *

In the board room of Wayne Enterprises William Earl was sitting in a chair enjoying a drink when a bearded man entered the room.

"Enjoying your soon to be victory Mr. Earl?"

Earl turned and smiled.

"It's you. I was wondering when you would arrive in Gotham. Everything is set for tonight. The fool just has to sign his name on the dotted line and then he was will just a down of his luck depressed course he will still of the mansion to dwell in."

"Maybe if the flames don't rise."

"Like I said before to Talia I had no part of the Wayne Manor."

"Oh but you did William. After all you were the one that wanted Thomas Wayne out of the way."

"Yes but that plan did not work well. Bruce still came back after all that."

"Don't worry, the fire will rise tonight."

Earl smiled.

* * *

Batman was leaning his body on a ledge of the Northeast Wall of Arkham looking through the barred window at Crane and Rachel standing in front of Falcones cell. He listened in through his transmitter in the cowls right ear.

"Doctor Crane," Rachel asked in a firm voice. "Why does he keep on repeating the word scarecrow?"

Crane looked at Falcone who was tossing and turning in the raised chair mumbling words that made no sense because he mind was fried do to the overexposed dose of fear toxin.

"The patient is suffering from delusional episodes and sometimes the patients here who suffer with the same symptoms focus their paranoia onto an external tormentor usually something that represents fear Miss Dawes. In Falcones case his fear is a scarecrow."

Rachel looked at Falone almost feeling pity for the ruthless leader of the mob that hired Joe Chill to murder Bruce Wayne's parents.

"So you've drugged him?' She asked.

"Of course I enjoy seeing powerful men become slaves to their own minds. Call it an obsession I have."

"You're sick. I never met a human that enjoys watching people become zombies just to see if what they fear."

"I respect the power of the human mind Miss Dawes. It's what I do."

"And I make sure thugs like Falcone rot in a prison cells not in padded cell to be reduced as a lab rat."

Rachel moved to the elevator. "I want my own psychiatric conclusion to full access to Falcone including blood work and a brain scan to find out just what you put him on Crane."

Crane stared at her and shrugged.

Batman looked at him from the window and knew that he was up to something. He jumped down and bolted to the window that lead to the basement corridors.

* * *

Rachel was in the elevator with Crane as he turned the key.

"I will show you just exactly what I do on my spare time."

"No. I'm not in the mood for a science lesson Crane. I need to get back to the office."

"Oh come on Miss Dawes, it's something that you need to have a taste of."

The elevator doors opened and Rachel stepped onto a cement floor.

"Right this way Miss Dawes."

The sound of water dripping was making Rachel cringe as she followed Crane into a vast room with tables filled with vials of white powder and inmates pouring the powder in a water drain.

Four armed thugs looked up at Rachel.

"It's alright Miss Dawes is our guest. Aren't you..." Crane said as he turned and saw that Rachel was gone. "You can run from me but not fear."

Rachel raced to the elevator slamming her hand into the buttons. "Come on," She pleaded with her heart racing. "Open."

The door opened to a scarecrow masked man. He reached out to grab her.

"Tell me Miss Dawes what are you alright of?"

A puff of fear gas sprayed from his sleeve and blew into Rachel's face making her choke. She looked up at the scarecrow and saw bugs crawling out of his eyes. She screamed.

Crane under his mask laughed.

"Music to my ears."

* * *

A few minutes later one of Crane's thugs dragged Rachel onto a table.

She was tossing her head and screaming.

"What's going to happen to her doctor?" One of the thugs asked.

"She's not going to last long. I have full dose her mind can only take so much and then she will be reduced to a vegetable. Just like..." Crane paused and heard a banging sound from the rafters. He turned and looked at Rachel.

"Who knows that you're here? Who knows?"

"Stop it!" Rachel screamed. "Please!"

The lights went out.

The thugs looked at nervous with their guns pointing high and hands on the triggers.

"We're not alone. He's here."

"Who?" One of the thugs asked wearing a hat.

"The batman." Crane replied sneering.

Each to the thugs looked at the corners of the massive room with nervous looks.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Call the cops. They went his head anyways. Besides they can't stop us."

Crane looked at the shadows.

"Come out of the shadows little bat or the little DA gets dies a slow and painful death."

"Leave her alone Crane!" Batman boomed from the shadows.

"Where are you hiding?"

"Now that will spoil the fun wouldn't doctor?"

Batman swung from the rafters his cape fluttering.

A smoke bomb drops to the floor making the thugs cough as Batman dropped down and pulled one of them up to the refers tied a wire around his body and then jumped down and struck another one from behind by giving a low blow to the upper back and then kicking him in the head. Then he grabbed the two other thugs and bashed their head into one another and then did a round house kick sending one flying into the wall.

Sirens echoed through the walls breaking the dead silence.

Batman looked at Rachel whose head was jerking back and forth. He moved in closer to where she laid ready to grab her and take her away from this forsaken place of madness.

Scarecrow was waiting in the shadows. His eyes focused on the dark creature of the night. He aimed his arm high at Batman's face only to find that Batman twisted his arm while ducking away from the puff of the fear gas from Scarecrows sleeve.

Batman spun Scarecrow and ripped the mask off showing the face of demented face of Doctor Jonathan Crane. He reached into the doctor's jacket and puddle out a bladder filled if toxin.

"What are you doing?" Crane laughed.

Batman gave him an intense glare.

"I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine doctor."

Crane's eyes went wide as Batman squeezed the bladder and a choking cloud of fear gas blew into Crane's face making him gag.

"Now you know how it feels." Batman growled dropping Crane to the floor listening to him choke. He waited for a moment and grabbed the doctor by the scuff of his thin neck until both of their faces met. "Who are you working for Crane?"

Jonathan's Crane's blue eyes widen in horror as he found himself staring a demon creature dripping of black tar it's black fangs growing sharper.

"You're a giant bat. Get away from me."

Batman reacted and pulled the doctor tighter. "I'm only going to ask once more. Who are you working for?"

"Ras... Ras al Ghul."

"Ras al Ghul is dead."

"Crane!" The Batman demon snarled as black tar came out of his mouth dripping down his chest.

"Doctor Crane isn't here at the moment but if you leave your name and number he will get back to you."

Batman had enough and out of his frustration he slammed Crane into heating pipe and then moved to Rachel.

Sirens were sounding off outside. He had to get her out of here without being seen by Gothams' Finest.

He turned to Rachel. "Miss Dawes."

Through Rachel's eyes he looked like a giant horned bat with wings.

"No!" She howled lashing out at the creature. "Get away from me!"

Batman gripped the back of her neck and made her become unconscious.

"BATMAN PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS. WE'VE GOT THE PLACE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED AND WE WILL USE EXCESSIVE FORCE IF YOU DO NOT SURRENDER! A cop shouted from outside using a bullhorn.

"Yeah right," Bruce said under the cowl as he scooped Rachel in his hands and moved to the hallway. He needed someone to aide him and backup.

* * *

Outside patrol and squat vans were surrounding the exits of Arkham. Gordon stepped out of the unmarked car and walked over to the swat commander.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The Batman is in there with a hostage. We're planning to take him down within minutes we just need to wait for some more backup."

Gordon shook his head and ran up the steps.

"Hey Gordon!" Flass called out. "You can't go in there."

It was too late Gordon was already through the doors.

"Better him than me." Flass commented to the commander.

Batman was on the stairwell. He settled Rachel down gently.

"It's going to be alright Rachel." Stay with me."

He looked at saw Gordon walking up the stairs. He wrapped the grapnel wire around his waist and descended upside and scooped the officer with his cape and then shot up to the stair well.

Gordon caught his breath and looked at Rachel.

"What's happen to her?"

"It was Crane. He poisoned her with a panicking inducing fear toxin. She doesn't have much time."

Gordon nodded.

"Let me get her down to the medics."

"No. They can't help her but I can. Meet me in the alley on the Narrows side."

Gordon nodded as Batman pressed the sole of his boot.

* * *

Outside the reminding cops that were waiting for the Batman to come out of the doors of Arkham in handcuffs were disturbed by a sound of high pitch screeching and flapping.

"What the hell is that?" Flass asked looking around. His eyes went wide as he saw a swarm of tiny sharp winged creatures closing in. "Get down!"

The cops fell to the ground as the bats engulfed them and started biting and clawing.

Inside Gordon was listening in on the sound as Batman was crouched down with a small device in his hand.

"What is that?" Gordon asked hearing the high pitch squeaks.

"My backup," Batman replied as the bats broke through the glass and engulfed everything inside. Batman looked down at the SWAT team lashing and his pets and then he dropped the echolocation device and arose.

"Take care of her." He said as he jumped into a funnel of the bats making his body mass look like a giant bat as his cape formed into a wing.

Gordon nodded and lifted up Rachel.

Batman's feet touched the floor and he raced down the hallway. He passed the locked cells of the inmates who were the victims of Crane's toxin they looked at him with terror in their eyes.

Bats were following him as he stopped at a cell broke fired a small flash bomb at the lock entered the cell where two drugged inmates sat and then threw another flash bomb at the wall making a huge hole.

"Excuse me."

He marched through the hole and run to where Gordon waited.

"How is she?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"She's fading. I'll get my car."

Batman grabbed Rachel and ran to the dark alley.

"I brought mine."

"Yours?"

Within seconds huge headlights flicked on and a massive black tank emerged from the darkness speeding past Gordon and pancaking a parked cop car.

Gordon looked amazed.

Batman could see the red and blue lights flashing and shook his head.

"I don't have time for this."

He crashed through store front windows. Making walls crumble.

The patrol cars kept on his tail. Finally Batman made a turn to a roundabout a parking garage of a building complex. He made it to the roof top and backed the Tumbler into two parked cars as cop cars parked in front of him.

"Turn off your engine!" Commanded a patrol man on the three way radio.

Batman lowered himself down and positioned his body straight as his eyes targeting a cement ledge and then he fired the missiles and then glided the large vehicle to the edge. Made the turbines ignite making the Tumbler jump onto a roof and then onto the freeway.

After a few minutes of letting the police cars chase him he turn onto the free way and deployed the massive tank vehicle into stealth mode as he passed the cop cars. His deep sorrowful eyes looked at Rachel who awoke .

"Stay with me."

Rachel was holding her chest breathing heavy

* * *

Batman smashed through the brick wall and leaving the police cars in his dust. He turned into a hidden pathway and floored it. Rachel was drifting further into a state that he would soon not be able to pull her out of.

"Hold on Rachel. We're going to make it."

Rachel was seeing white her mind was becoming loss. Finally her eyes closed.

"Rachel!"

Batman floored the Tumbler and jumped through the water fall into the water. He opened the canopy jumped down, glided to the workbench area grabbed a vial that was labeled antidote and then glided back to Rachel. He injected the syringe into Rachel's forearm and waited until her heavy breathing eased.

All he did was sigh in relief that his childhood friend was safe.

* * *

Batman laid Rachel's unconscious body on the steel medical table. He narrowed his deep intense eyes on her pale form.

Batman moved to the Tumbler and starting brooding letting unhappy thoughts race in his mind. It was puzzling for him to think that Crane was telling the about Ras al Ghul still being alive but Bruce knew that the demons head was dead he witnessed the floor boards crushing the bald headed man's body.

Something made him go into the depths of his mind. A word Henri Ducard said to Bruce Wayne once when he was learning about to use stealth mode during combat training.

"Deception," Batman said under his breath. "What if it was all just a scheme of deception?"

Rachel was beginning to stir.

Batman turned around and waited in the shadows looming at the dark phantom as she flicked open her eyes and looking at the cave ceilings that was full of bats hanging upside down. Her heart was beginning to race.

"How do you feel Miss Dawes?" A deep whispering voice in the shadows asked as Rachel turned her head and stared directly at the tall dark figure.

"You?" She said in panic. "Why did you bring me here?"

"If I didn't your mind would now be lost. You were poisoned."

Rachel tried to lift her body up from the table. "It's was Doctor Crane. He infected me with some kind of powder. I remember seeing monsters." She looked at him. "And you."

Batman placed his arm behind her back for support. "Rest," He instructed. "Gordon has Crane."

Batman spoke with an assured rasp in his voice as his spoke in a richer tone as Rachel was trying to but the pieces together. There was something about this man that she knew. It was little she was her dark guardian angel always there to protector and save her from the demons that lurked the streets of Gotham.

Rachel peered at his m shaped lips that were thin on the top of more plump at the bottom. She recalled seeing those lips before. "Who are you?" She asked.

Batman backed way more into the shadows heading a work station. He removed two vials and then walked back to where Rachel was waiting.

"I am going to give you a sedative and when you awake back at home. Give these to Gordon and him alone. No one else can be trusted with these. One is for Gordon and the other one is for massive production."

Rachel looked at vials.

"What are they?"

"The antidote that counter acts with Crane's fear toxin."

"Why?"

"Crane was just a pawn Miss Dawes. We need to be ready to the real threat."

He injected the needle into her arm and watched her slowly fade into a sleep and then he gazed down at her showing with his emotions and expressions on his face that he cherished but he knew the risks of having someone close to him would only cause more problems and right now he couldn't handle having to worry about Rachel when there was so much work that needs to be done. He removed the cowl and bent his head down to her level.

"I will always be here to protect you Rachel."

Bruce strode into the darkness leaving her alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"I trust that your encounter with the princess was eventful?"

Cheetah was not paying attention to the old woman's question instead she was looking at her long sharp claws. "I was surprised to see how easy I could subdue her. It felt like she was not even trying."

The old woman snickered at the reply.

"Believe me Diana is one Amazon you do not want to cross paths with. From what you are saying it seems that her spending all this time in man's world as made her grow weak." She removed a dagger and stuck it into the wooden table. "She is anything but weak!"

"Calm down," Cheetah said. "I figured out who we can use for bait."

"I'm listening."

"I certain firefighter that the princess as the hots for."

"Name?"

"Steven Trevor."

"Excellent my dear , now if you don't mind I am needed some place else."

"Where would that be?"

"Gotham."

* * *

A slick haired Bruce Wayne entered the library from the bookcase only to see his faithful butler waiting for him with a displeasing look on his wrinkled face.

"Have a nice drive?" The butler asked pointing to the flat screen of the newscast showing the police chase with the Tumbler. Bruce gave Alfred a dumbfounded look as he gazed at the Tumbler speeding down the freeway with the helicopter directly above.

"What they couldn't get a close up?" He commented as Alfred helped in put on his black suit jacket.

"It was a miracle that no one as killed with your road rage, sir."

"I didn't have time to follow the rules of the road Alfred. A friend was dying."

"Miss Dawes?"

Bruce nodded. "Crane poisoned her with the same compounded that he infected me with but this was large dose of the toxin. I only had twenty minutes to save her before she was reduced into a mindless shell. Rachel is down in the cave I need you to take her home."

"Well we both care for Rachel sir, but what you're doing is beyond that. You can't let things get personal."

"I had no choice. I couldn't lose her Alfred. Aside from you and Mr. Fox she is the only friend that I have left."

"You're guests are waiting in the main ballroom."

"Did you tell them that joke you know?"

"I tried but they were more concerned about your current whereabouts."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you are out joyriding in one of your newly fashioned sports cars."

Bruce smirked as he left the library and then he turned around.

"Is Mr. Fox still here?"

"I believe so. Why?"

"We need to send these people away now."

Alfred became crossed. "You have a name to make."

Bruce rolled his head in a sour tone he spoke. "I don't care about my name Alfred."

"You bloody well ought too, Master Wayne. It's not just your name it's your father's name and it's all that's left of him. Don't destroy a good man's name."

The billionaire made his way down the long wall. He could hear the guest's mindless chatter. He took a deep breath and put on his charming mask of the billionaire playboy and entered the massive room.

"There he is." One of the guests shouted. "There's the birthday boy."

Bruce took a glass of wine from a serving tray and held it up with a bright smile.

"Sorry that I'm late but I am glad to see that you all started the party without me."

Everyone in the crowd laughed.

"Are you going to blow out your candles prince of Gotham?" Another guest yelled in a high pitch tone.

"Maybe, if I'm up to it."

Bruce moved to the table and looked at the blue and white icing cake that had his name written in fancy lettering. He waited for everyone to sing the chorus of Happy Birthday.

"Make a wish."

He closed his eyes. "I wish..." He began. "I wish my parents were here." And then blew out the candles.

After a few minutes of cutting the first piece of cake and biting into the large piece while praying that he would still fit into his bat suit Bruce moved to a table.

"Happy Birthday Bruce," William Earle said. "You must be excited,"

Bruce arched up an eyebrow. "For finally blowing out thirty candles Mr. Earle?"

Earle faked a phony smile when he heard that comment. "No. Didn't your butler tell you that on the eve of your thirtieth birthday you become the owner of Wayne Enterprises?"

Bruce smirked. "But I'm already the owner Mr. Earle."

"How? The company went public three weeks ago."

"And I bought most of the shares. Call me paranoid but I just couldn't trust someone else running my family's company."

Bruce placed his hand on Earle's shoulder. "Enjoy the party."

Earle bit his lip as he watched the 30 year old move to few of the guests picking at samples of food. "Well there's always plan B."

* * *

On the streets of New York Diana Prince was walking down the back alley that led to her apartment when she heard a cold tone coming from above.

"Hello there Princess Diana,"

Diana looked up at the stairway and saw Cheetah dressed in a long brown overcoat trying to hide her fur covered body from plain sight.

"What do you want Cheetah?" Diana responded with a direct tone in her voice showing that she was ready for another rematch. "You want another rematch because if you do I can grantee you that you'll spend the rest of your days in a body cast."

"So the princess finally is showing that she has a little back bone."

"I've got more than backbone."

Cheetah shook her head. "Retorts aren't going to help you princess. If you want to save your man I suggest you listen."

Diana clenched her jaw. "Where is he?"

"I'll tell you." Cheetah replied in a growling voice with her English accent. "Meet us at the old steel mill on the North Side and come alone." She instructed feeling the scent of Artemis off of Diana's flesh. "If you decide to let you friend tag along I will personally scratch your man's heart out. I promise it will be very painful."

"If you touch one hair on his body you will have to answer to me!"

Cheetah laughed. "It's what I'm looking forward to princess. You have until 3 AM and save your boyfriend." She threw a smoke bomb to disappear leaving Diana with a crossed look on her high cheek bone face.

* * *

Some of the older guests were heading out as Bruce worked the room, showing off his charm to the young ladies in cocktail dresses who were gazing at him with puppy dog eyes, and some of the older ladies that thought the dark chocolate haired playboy was just a divine soul to interact with during a pleasant conversation.

"Care for a drink, rich boy," A surly voice said from behind as he stood near a table that displayed an ice carving of Wayne Tower.

"Hmm..." Bruce muttered as he turned to face a tall raven haired woman with ice evergreen green eyes. Her face was untouched by wrinkles, making her skin appear to be flawless. Bruce studied her features, a smile showing his sharp canine teeth on the top row.

"No thanks, I've had too much already." He said in a pleasant manner as he looked at the wine glass in her hand. "And you are?"

"Just a stranger hoping for a chance to meet Gotham's prince," She said with a smirk as he gazed at the pedant around her neck that was in a shape of a golden pig.

"Interesting necklace," He pointed out. "Most women usually wear cats or dolphins. But pigs, now that's interesting." His voice was implying and practical, striking a conversation.

"I'm not like most women," she stated coldly. "Besides to me..." Her hand touched his stomach. "All men are gutless pigs."

Bruce was thrown back by her dry comment as he was distracted by Fox standing by the cake table. "Excuse me."

The woman watched him slip through the crowd. Silently she laughed. "Another time Bruce Wayne. One day you will be mine, you worthless swine."

* * *

Feeling uneasy after conversing with strange woman, Bruce finally found Lucius Fox.

"Thank you for that item." He said.

"You're welcome. I heard that you already put it to good use."

"Yes. How long will it take to create more of the antidote?"

Fox bit into a piece of brownie. "Weeks," he said. "Why?"

"Someone is planning to disperse the toxin into Gotham's water supply."

"It won't work. Unless..."

"Unless what ?"

"Unless you have a device that can vaporize water by giving off microwaves. The same device that was stolen from Wayne Enterprise's recently. Mr. Earle fired me for asking to many questions concerning this topic."

"I need you to go back to Wayne Enterprises and create more of your antidote. We're going to need a lot after this night."

"But I've been fired. My security clearance as been revoked."

"That would not stop a brilliant man let you now would it?"

Fox smiled. 'I suppose it."

Bruce moved through the crowd heading for the exit so he could prepare himself for another long night. A hand grasped his shoulder.

"Bruce there is someone you simply have to meet?"

"Not now Miss Gleeland."

The older woman turned him to a face a bald head man wearing a green jacket in a buttonhole was a bloomed blue poppy.

"It can't be you." Bruce said. "You're not him. I watched him die."

Gleeland back away and moved through the crowd.

"You're an imposter." Bruce growled. "You are trespassing."

"I warned you about compassion and deception Bruce." A deep voice said from behind the billionaire. Bruce turned and saw Ducard smiling with a cane; he looked younger less grey in his hair.

"Deception to trick me from knowing the hidden truth , Ras."

"Indeed. I wanted to remain hidden to make sure that I could trust you but you proved to me that you were just another loss soul in this society of mindless arrogance."

Bruce looked at the crowd of people.

"Your fight is with me Ras let these people go."

"You're welcome to tell them yourself."

Bruce turned and looked at the crowds. He tapped his glass pretending that he was drunk putting on a performance of being stuck up. "Everyone," He began. "Everyone. I want to thank you coming to my birthday bash. It's been fun." He laughed. "But now I see the truth that all of you are all phonies that smile through your teeth at me. Suck ups that care about the rich favor of wine and the desserts that I offer out to you."He pointed. "All of you are not my friend's just pretenders. So stop pretending and leave me in peace. It's not a joke I want you out."

Everyone looked at him with disgust and marched out leaving him with a look of shame on his high cheek bone face. He turned his full attention back to Ras al Ghul. "Why did you come to Gotham?"

"Your antics at Arkham forced my hand."

"So Crane was working for you all a long."

"Crane and Falcone."

Bruce's face became tense. "Falcone?"

"Indeed. I've been watching you from the very beginning."

"Beginning ?' Bruce asked in remorse.

Ras smiled. "Who do you think made the suggestion to Falcone to remove the Wayne's out of the picture."

Bruce's mouth dropped.

"With his parents gone the rightful heir of Wayne Enterprises would have grown up to be a strong business man just like his father. Creating more greed and poverty into this city, I needed to send the upper class a message by making the favored son of Gotham its greatest destroyer."

Bruce stared at Ras appalled.

"So my life was planned from the very beginning. You took my parents from me just because you want to have revenge."

Ras nodded.

'Now that you are part of the justice system of this forsaken city. I will have to do everything by myself."

"You're going to destroy millions of lives."

"No. Billions of lives. Which won't be a total loss. Gotham is just the beginning soon it will be the whole world. But after tonight the rest of the world will watch in horror as its greatest city of economics destroys itself through fear. Anarchy and chaos will spread... There will be no more order left on the streets. All your friends will be turned into monsters. Then had the ashes finally clear there will be restoration in the balance of this good earth and I will rule it by my own hands and you Bruce Wayne will die tonight."

"You're inhumane."

"How dare you speak those terms with me? Don't you forget I was the one that saved you from death's cold hands when you were rotting in the pit lost in your own journey? I saved you and showed you a path of true justice. You were my greatest student. And in return you turned against me and destroyed my home."

"I would have destroyed more that your temple if I found out that you were the one that killed my parents."

Ras looked at his men and gave them a nod. The men started to set fire to drapes and the carpet.

"You were going to be my hire but since then you've used my skills and techniques and interfered with my own crusade. A crusade that you were supposed to be a part of if you chose to kill that farmer during your test."

"What part would that be Ras? To make my company design weapons for you? To obtain a microwave emitter and plant it somewhere in the Narrows?"

"You were supposed to be Gotham's destroyer but instead you became its dark protector."

"Don't underestimate the people of this city. There are good people here."

"You might think so for now but when they lose their faith in someone they will turn against you and make you become the monster that you really are."

The flames started to rise.

"Gotham's time has come and fire will rise."

Bruce was positioning himself into a fighting stance.

"I will stop you."

"What are you going to kill me?' Ras laughed. "I thought you said you would never take a life."

"I won't take your life and I will not be a part of this."

"Oh but you are Bruce. You've given Gotham a new symbol of fear."

"I frighten criminals not the innocent."

"You frighten everyone in this city. A giant vengeful bat? What better symbol of death for your city then a nightmarish creature of the night?"

Bruce gave Ras a death glare.

Ras pulled out a sword from his cane and held it against Bruce's throat.

"I should kill you. After all you've done to me but I won't because your fate is far worse than death once you see your beloved city crumble into nothing."

Bruce spun around and did an elbow into Ras stomach but the older man grabbed his hand and twisted him to the ground and then threw him to where a board was about to collapse.

"Good bye Bruce. I leave you to burn in your family's home."

Ras walked away and looked at the two henchmen.

"No one comes out. Make sure."

Bruce fell unconscious when the charred log of the ceiling landed onto his body. Blood was dripping from his lips as two of Shadow men looked at him with such utter remorse in their eye's that they spat on him. One of them wearing a dark mask covering his entire face bent down and squeezed the young dark haired man's cheek.

"Roast and toast billionaire."

* * *

As Bruce laid on the charred floor with flames surrounding every corner an image of that same jet black haired woman flashed in his subconscious she was dressed in normal clothing but she still looked like a goddess.

"Who are you?" He asked as everything was bright all around them. He noticed that there was a water fall rushing behind the woman. "Is this heaven?"

"No it's just a dream."

* * *

Alfred smacked a guard into the head with a golf club and then moved into the burning mansion. He rushed into the burning timbers of the foundations of Wayne Manor.

"Master Wayne?" He called out with panic in his voice. "Master Wayne?'

There was no response.

He moved to the hallway that led directly to the library and saw Bruce's body underneath a charred piece of thick board. There was a puddle of blood forming on the floor from the wound that was located on Bruce's side.

Alfred raced to his master and knelt down trying to lift up the heavy log. It was too heavy , he moved to Bruce's face and slapped it hard making the billionaire's head jerk slightly from the impact of the hand.

"Master Wayne! Master Wayne!"

Bruce's eyes flicked opened as he coughed from the thick smoke his was breathing . He tried to push the log off but he was stuck and too weak from the impact that was crushing his ribs.

The old butler looked at him exasperated and stressed out.

"Come on, sir . You need to snap out of it."

"What's the point Alfred." Bruce said in a solemn tone. "I've lost everything. I should just let the flames consume me and die."

Alfred could not believe what he was hearing.

"Pull yourself together Master Wayne. Gotham needs you. Now lift this log and prove to me that there is a point to why you do all those bloody hard pushups."

Bruce gave his butler a deep intense scowl and then forced the weight off his chest and rolled out under it.

"There much better."

* * *

On the misty streets of the Narrows SWAT vans and squat cars were crossing the Gotham Bay bridge heading to the heart of the Narrows located in the back of Arkham.

Ras al Ghul stood next to his doomsday device that will blanket the city with the fear toxin making normal people become raging monsters through fear .

"Everything is set into place master?" A masked man said wearing a rebreather over his mouth area. "Just give us the word."

"Not yet. There is still one more piece of unfinished business to take care of first." He looked and saw Rachel Dawes talking to Jim Gordon. "Have you heard anything about Bruce Wayne?'

"The mansion went up in flames. No one could have survived that."

"Don't underestimate the man. He's proven many times that he as many hidden talents under his sleeve and escaping the cold hands of death is one of his tricks."

* * *

Rachel Dawes was having a conversation with Gordon.

"Miss Dawes, what are you still doing on the island? It's not safe here."

Rachel handed him the vials antidote. "Our pointy eared friend told me to give this to you. Hopefully you won't be needing these."

Gordon looked at the vials. "What are they?"

"The antidote for Crane's toxin. One is for you and the other is a sample to use for mass production. I think the people of Gotham are going to experience the worse night they have ever witnessed."

"We have to get you off the island before the raise the bridges."

Rachel shook her head.

"No. I'm staying."

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to do that Miss Dawes."

"Gordon. I've already been given the antidote you might need me."

Gordon nodded and looked at the apartment building. "Protect the children."

"Understood."

* * *

Inside the gated dumbwaiter Bruce Wayne pointed his chin upwards and stared at the firelight of the consuming flames that were destroying everything that his family stood for throughout the generations. He knew that this time of which he lived in was the time of the cursed generation of Gotham.

Tears were beginning to fill his deep set dark hazel green eyes. Tears of failure and shame.

"What have I done, Alfred?" He whispered choking up. "I've destroyed everything the Wayne family and my father ever built because of my careless actions..."

Alfred lifted up Bruce's dress shirt and looked at the seeping wound.

"The Wayne legacy is more than building Master Wayne but that is for you to find out in time."

Bruce lifted his head back up again and stared at the glowing shaft with the look of deep despair.

"I wanted to save ... Gotham... bring hope back on the streets... but I failed."

He lowered his head and began to shed tears rolling down his sharp razor edged cheeks.

Alfred placed his hand on Bruce's bruised shoulder. "Sometimes we lose many battles in our lives sir, we endure many defeats and failures." He paused and looked into the young man's eyes. "But our greatest defeat is if we give up."

Bruce's eyes became steady.

"There will be a time when you will lose faith in yourself sir, but tonight is not the hour. We fall in defeat so that we can pick ourselves up and fight to have a chance of victory."

Bruce looked at his old friend.

"Come on sir, rise and face this storm." Alfred said holding out his hand.

Bruce took his butler's hand and rose up.

"You still haven't given up on me?"

Alfred smiled.

"Never."

* * *

Inside her apartment Diana was preparing herself for another rematch with Cheetah. She pulled out her sword from under the bed and removed the cloth that was covering the sharp blade.

Artemis looked down at her sister. "Remember your training and do not let your emotions take over."

Diana nodded and pulled on her golden tiara that rested above her forehead.

"Will you be here when I get back?" She asked Artemis.

"I'm afraid I am needed back home. I could only stay with you for a short visit."

Diana faced the tall redheaded and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you for everything my sister." She said. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I think you would have handled things differently but remember everyone has a weakness, sometimes you just have to force it out of them."

"When you see my mother, tell her that I miss her."

Artemis nodded.

"Now go and be the warrior that you were born to be."

Diana lifted up her sword and made her oath. "I am Diana princess of the Amazons and I will not be denied by flesh and blood." She moved to the balcony glass doors and flew off the cement ledge into the night air.

* * *

While the burning foundations of Wayne Manor were being contained by Gotham's Fire Department who was hosing down the rising flames from the massive structure, Bruce was sitting on the steel medical table letting Alfred clean his deep wound that he knew would be his famous scar of his crusade. He winced at the cotton ball dipped in iodine touched his flesh.

"There all done." Alfred replied tightening the cap off as Bruce pulled on the matte black Nomex suit over his body that smelled charred boiled Alfred handed him the golden utility belt.

"I knew that there was deception, Alfred," Bruce stated. "I just didn't want to believe it was Ducard all this time."

"Then who was the man that died in the mountains?"

"A loyal henchman, that served his master as if Ras was a god. The funny thing is Alfred that I always had a feeling that it was all an act."

Bruce then moved to the table where all his gadgets were spread out. He made sure that the grapnel gun was filled and grabbed a few smoke bombs and flash bombs. He paused for a moment thinking about how many lives were at stake and how many good people would be reduced into freaks that would spend the rest of their days rotting behind the cell doors of Arkham.

"This may be the Bat's last flight, Alfred." Bruce said looking down at the demon horned cowl.

"Then you better make it a good one."

Bruce pulled on the tight fitting cowl and became the dark protector of the night.

Batman gave his old friend a nod and then he glided off the cement ledge and landed onto the Tumbler. The canopy hissed opened and he sat inside and ignited the engine.

Alfred watched the massive vehicle jump through the water fall.

"Endure the night, Master Wayne for this is only just the beginning of your journey."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Wake up little man."

Steve Trevor flicked opened his baby blue eyes to the sound a deep purring.

"What?" He moaned, feeling a rush of blood to his head. He could also smell gas. "Where am I?"

"That is none of your concern little man."

He peered into the shadows, trying to locate the voice. "Who are you?'

"I will be the last face you will ever glare at if you don't stop these insightful questions. Now I know that you have a soft spot for Wonder Woman or should I say "Princess Diana". But the question is how soft is this spot? Do you love her?"

Steve hardened at the question and reminded himself of his position. "That is classified information."

"Classified? Oh, of course since your a government agent."

He stiffened at her remark. "How do you know about that?"

"I make it my business to know every tiny detail regarding my prey before I devour them.

Steve watched as Cheetah jumped down from the crate above, her claws dug into the cement, her golden-orange eyes met his startled blue. "Now how should I do this hunt?" She questioned, licking her lips.

"Should I do it free-range? Give you a gamble? Or a chance to save your hind? Or should I just slice you opened like a gutted pig?"

She lifted her hands and revealed claws. Steve did his best to keep a straight-face but could see the murderous intent in the feline's eyes. She wasn't bluffing.

"Or I could just burn you." She gestured to the gasoline soaked ropes he was bound with. "You're call."

"I'm sorry, Cheetah." A strong voice said from the skylight, drawing her attention. "But your hunt has been canceled."

Steve looked up and smiled. "Angel."

Wonder Woman floated down and landed perfectly on the balls of her feet. Cheetah stood her ground even in the face of a determined Amazon now armed with a sword and lasso at her waist.

"This is going to be so much fun." Cheetah growled.

"Hang on Steve." Diana shouted as she removed her tiara then threw it like a boomerang at the steel pole he was bound to. The ropes snapped apart giving him enough slack to push his broad chest through and break the ropes. Cheetah jumped at Wonder Woman, only to collide with her open hand catching the villain by her throat.

Unfortunately, Cheetah was just as quick and kicked Wonder Woman across the face before the Amazon could apply pressure to the choke-hold. The kick was hard enough for the feline to escape the hold and leap up out of harm's way. Wonder Woman shrugged it off then flew towards Steve. "Are you alright?" She asked looking at his wounds. "Did she harm you?"

"Nothing that a little iodine can't fix."

He still grimaced in pain despite his words. Wonder Woman looked at the exit doorway then towards Cheetah who had regrouped above them. "You have to get out of here. I cannot risk your life."

"What about you angel?" Steve asked grasping her arm. "What about your life?"

"Let me worry about that. Now leave Steve. I have to finish this alone."

Steve shook his head in refusal. "No I won't allow it."

"Enough Steve!" Wonder Woman yelled as she wrapped her arms around him and then pitched a nerve in his neck that rendered him unconscious. "Sorry but you left me no choice." She looked at Cheetah standing on the upper loft daring her to chase after her.

"I can handle this over grown cat."

Wonder Woman picked up her sword and flew to the loft. Her red boots smacked on the cement as Cheetah crouched down on the boxes, her long-tail swaying back and forth, her body preparing to strike Diana with deadly force. Her main target on the Amazon's body was the throat. One swipe of her claw would make Diana bleed to death painfully.

The two stared and circled each other around, sizing the other up. Diana holds her sword pointed at Cheetah with enunciation. In response, Cheetah pulls out a pistol and takes aim. They continue their stare down until Wonder Woman grew frustrated with the feline. "Enough games Cheetah." She said looking around at every corner. "You wanted me so here I am."

"And here you'll die!" Cheetah hissed, then suddenly lunged at her enemy, firing away. Sword in hand, Wonder Woman leaped into the air to meet her, deflecting the bullets as she did. They fought viciously. Each swing of the sword, claws and the graze of a bullet close to delivering grievous injuries.

Yelling a battle cry, Diana threw her sword into the wall, the force of it hard enough imbed the blade into the plaster. Cheetah apparently was just as frustrated.

"Let's finish this woman to woman."

Cheetah threw her gun down. They collide with hard swings and kicks. For a moment Diana was impressed with the feline's speed and evasion skills.

"You're good. But I'm better." Wonder Woman says before she pulled Cheetah by the hair, then headbutted her. Hard. "Much better."

Cheetah gasped and wiped the blood off her lip. She snarled at the sight of it. "Blood. Always the perfect incentive to use in a hunt." She lunged at Diana again but the princess struck her down with a elbow blow to the collar bone. "Damn you!" Cheetah screamed.

Diana smirked as she kicked Cheetah to the ground and sat on her chest feeling victorious.

"Get off of me!" Cheetha thrashed beneath her.

"No. I prefer you right here. Down at my mercy." She says as she begins prepares her lasso. Seeing this, Cheetah swiped her claw into Diana's thigh and then pushed her off. Diana groaned aloud clutching her bleeding wound. Feeling free, Cheetah leaped to her feet then jumped to a barrel of gasoline and ignited it with her claws. Sparks flew into a pile of cement bags that soon caught on fire.

"Let's end this little princess."

Diana glared at her angrily. Forgetting her wound, Diana lifted up a heavy rusted chain and threw at her Cheetah making the hunter fall to the ground in surprise. Taking advantage, Diana leaped at the wall, grabbed her sword and then moved to where Cheetah was trapped behind the fires. She stuck the blade into Cheetahs arm. The feline roared in pain, unable to move in risk of making it feel worse. Diana glares down at her.

"Now tell me who sent you to kill me?"

Despite her condition, Cheetah remained uncooperative. "Why? Afraid?"

Diana pressed down harder on the blade. Cheetah snarled to disguise her pain. "Who?" Cheetah laughed. "You think I'm going to you tell you little princess? I'd rather choke on your bones." She spat blood onto Diana's armor.

Fueled with rage, Diana pulled out the sword, her eyes revealed it while the consuming fire was began to surround the two warriors. The weakened Cheetah stares the Amazon, standing over, bloodied-sword still in hand.

"Are you going to end this here and now princess?" Cheetah asked as the glow of the flames reflected in her eyes.

Diana tightened her jaw.

"I should leave you to burn." She paused looking at the blood on the tip of her blade. "But I won't for that is not the way of justice."

Diana lifted the chain off of Cheetahs body and threw it aside. She wrapped her lasso around the spliced woman's hands.

* * *

Outside pacing his feet on the gravel parking lot as he watched the steel mill become engulfed with flames Steven Trevor waited for a sign of Diana.

"Come on , angel," He spoke in a soft tone. "Come on."

Diana kicked down the door , holding Cheetah in her arms. She moved towards the worried blonde haired government agent with a look of assurance on her high cheek bone face.

"Angel!" Steve said as he ran up to her.

"I'm alright Steve." Diana said dropping Cheetah to the ground.

"Now if you can excuse me for a moment I need to get this cat to crack the truth." Diana bent down and tied the lasso if that she could hold the end of it. Her glared a steady gaze at the spliced woman.

"Who are you working for?" Diana challenged . "The lasso compels to tell the truth."

Cheetah looked down at the golden rope. "I don't know." She confirmed "Some old hag."

Steve placed his hand on Diana's shoulder. "It's alright , angel," He said. "The authorities will deal with this cat."

"No." Diana snapped removing his hand. "I want to know the truth Steve." She bent down to Cheetahs level. "Tell me the truth."

Cheetah chuckled a eerie laugh. " This is the truth little princess. This battle that we endured tonight was just a test run. The real war has only begun."

Diana looked at Steve.

For some reason she had no strong feelings for this man although she cared for him but only as a close friend. Her heart belonged to someone else who was dark mystery waiting to be unmasked.

* * *

The Tumbler crashed through a stone pillar of the Gotham Bay bridge and drove onto the rubble. The canopy hissed opened as Batman climbed out and moved to where Gordon was standing.

"Wow that was impressive." Gordon said amazed as he moved to where Batman stood.

"I always like to make an entrance." Batman replied.

"You were right about Crane filling the drains with his toxin. He released it on the street of the Narrows."

"This is only the beginning. They are planning to blanket all of Gotham with his poison ."

"How?"

"They will be using the train. It connects all the water mains throughout the entire city including the main one under Wayne Manor. Once they get to the tower there will be no stopping the people of Gotham from tearing themselves apart through panic."

"How can we stop it?" Gordon asked worried.

"I'm going to stop them from loading the device onto the train but I may need your help."

"I'm listening."

* * *

Near the monorail station in the Narrows, a young frightened boy approaches a group of police officers standing behind a truck. They paid him no mind as their attention was focused solely on the device they'd carried out of the vehicle.

"I- I can't find my mom." He touches an officer's arm, hoping to get his attention, but was met only with a cold push at his head from said officer.

Rachel saw the whole thing, anger was rising up inside as she marched to the officer. "Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked grabbing the child by his arm, protectively. "He's looking for his mother. Can you show him that you obey your oath to protect and serve the people of this city?"

The officer just shrugged with indifference then turned his back to her and the boy. Rachel and the boy moved to the side. "Are you all right?" She asked, concern in her blue eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Jason."

"Where is your mother Jason?"

"I don't know." He replied trembling.

"Hey it's OK. We'll look for her together. Now take my hand and don't let go."

Ras al Ghul stepped out from the back of the SWAT truck. "Gentlemen." He said referring to his Shadow. "Tonight we leave our mark on the blood-stained streets of the Gotham. Tonight we show the world what happens if we are defiled." This gains the attention of Rachel, still standing a short distance away from group.

He moved to the device. "It's time to spread the word." He looked at the crowds of people flocking through the streets. "Time to make all the nightmares of this city come alive..." His hand hovers over the ignition. Rachel watches in fear. "...through panic." He pressed the button and instantly the water in the city pipes underground began to burst, emitting heavy white clouds of toxin into the air, covering all the streets and the frightened citizens.

Many of them immediately fell to the ground coughing violently. Rachel's eyes went wide as her little friend started choking.

"Gentlemen," Ras looked at his men . " It's time to light the flame."

They raised their fists into the air and shouted : "The Fire Will Rise!"

"Move to the monorail station!" The master of Shadows commanded. "Time is short."

"It's OK." She said in a calm voice. "I'm here. No one is going to hurt you Jason."

The vicious sound of hoofs galloping, and the wail of an animal followed her declaration. If the sound wasn't enough to strike fear in the boy, the sight of a black horse galloping towards them with a dead cop dragging behind did the job. "OF COURSE THEY ARE!" Its rider roared. The rider looked like something that came from the bowels of Hell, his long cloak blowing in the wind and frightening mask reflecting in the lamp light.

The boy squirmed in Rachel's arms. Despite how intimidating the rider's voice sounded to him, it didn't have the same on Rachel after having taken the antidote to the poison. There's was no mistaking that voice.

"Crane?" She says apprehensively. "No. Scarecrow." He growls. He spies the boy in the woman's arms. "Hello there little boy. I've been sent to make sure all your nightmares come alive."

"Get away from the me!" Jason screamed shaking as he saw flames coming out of the riders eye sockets.

Rachel's jaw tightened as she looked at the scarecrow. "Leave us alone, Crane!"

"There is no Johnathan Crane only Scarecrow! I am the master of fear. I have become reaper of souls."

Deciding she'd heard enough, Rachel just shook her head and removed her teaser from her pocket and aiming carefully, fired the two prongs at the scarecrow's neck. It zapped him as she heard his screams. The horse turned and went the other way while its rider hung on the saddle jerking, still howling in pain.

Rachel brushed the hair off her forehead before releasing a sigh of relief. "I've been wanting to do that for quite some time." She looked down and saw people moving in closer. "Come on,"

Both she and Jason started to walk down an alley. They could heard the crowd still approaching them.

"The monsters... they're going to eat me!" Jason screamed. "They're coming for me!"

"Get behind me" She commanded to him as she shielded the child with her body while they both backed into a wall. On the ground beside them they see a lifeless cop. The could hear the footsteps surrounded them. Peering into the white haze they could see shadows appearing as monster. The monsters of Arkham crept closer. The one that stood out the most in the group was Victor Zsaz: the human cutting board.

Rachel knew what he was capable of. The scarred flesh on his body was a tally of marks numbering his victims he sliced into pieces. Looking at the bald-headed freak Rachel thought it was a sick irony that she spent most of her life's work trying to make sure Victor spent the rest of his days in a rotting cell, and now she could wind up his next victim.

"Stay behind me." She ordered the little boy.

Whether the gas was effecting Zsasz or not was irrelevant as he seemed dead set on his target. Rachel deduced even if he wasn't seeing her true-self clearly, it wasn't enough to strike fear in him. Victor flicked the switch blade around taunting them. "I'll going to cut you. I'm going to maim you and then I'm going to drain you." His said slowly, almost wistfully.

Rachel impulsively grabbed the gun from the dead cops' hostler then aimed it directly at Zsasz's head. Her other hand held Jason close, covering his eyes. "Don't peek." She said ready to pull the trigger as the bald-headed monster was moved in closer to strike. Even without the effect of the fear-gas, Rachel could hear her own heart racing in anticipation as she began to pull the trigger. Before she could, they are all alerted to a roar over head.

"Zsaz!"

Victors looks up to see Batman's boot heading straight for his head. Batman landed on top of the knife wielding freak and smashed his head into the ground, knocking him out. "Get away from the them!" He growled looking at the other inmates. He moved to Rachel and the boy, wrapped his arms around them and fired his his grapnel wire to the roof. Once they we're safe, he removed his arms and looked down at Rachel. "Are you alright , Miss Dawes?"

"Yes. But he's not." She gestures to the shaking boy in her arms. "If he stays like this any longer he won't last the night." Batman removes a vial from his belt. "Give him this. It's a sample of the antidote." He hands it to Rachel who immediately administers it. Batman watches them. "He's in good hands." Rachel nods.

"I'll stay with him until his mother is located."

Batman nods his approval then looks at the child. "Stay safe." He said moving to the ledge. He crouched his body down and prepared to base-jump into the misty air. Rachel quickly stood up and approached her dark protector. "Wait!" She spoke firmly. Batman turns his body around and stares at her with his burning eyes. "You could die." She said thinking about the outcome. "At least tell me your name."

At first Batman was apprehensive about sharing his secret with her, knowing the consequences of it. But he realized this could be the last time they would speak to each other let alone see each other alive. Complying he spoke in a voice that Rachel knew all to well.

"It's not who I am underneath. But what I do.. that defines me."

Rachel's eyes went wide, recognizing the voice of her childhood friend: Bruce Thomas Wayne. "It can't be." She said. "Bruce?"

Seeing the realization in her eyes, Batman dove into the air. His caped-formed a rigid wing giving him the power of flight as he glided through the smoke covered streets. To the panicking citizen below him, he appeared as a giant nightmarish creature with red flaming eyes and horns.

* * *

Ras al Ghul was on the monorail platform commanding his men to load the device into the train when the sound of shrill and the shriek of someone saying ' a giant batman entered his ear drums. He quickly turned his head and say the winged protector of Gotham aiming his attack directly at the device.

"Not this time Wayne," Ras declared.

Batman landed on the railing giving his former teacher a cold stare of demise with his cheerless eyes. The orange glow of the street lamps blow give him a night terror appeal as if he was a creature lurking in the corridors of Hell.

Under the cowl Bruce was venting with anger , seeing that six months ago he trusted this man of conquest with his very life. At one point Bruce consider Ras like a second father ,a man of that would guide him on a path but instead the 30 year- old had to choose his own path and make the right choice that could make him become an everlasting symbol to both the people of Gotham and to his very self.

"So can cheat death. I am impressed." Ras said snapping his fingers at his ninjas.

"This madness ends now!" Batman roared until he felt the enclosure of his throat churn.

"For you and the so called police maybe. But if you excuse me I have a city to destroy piece by piece. No one including a self appointed stuck up billionaire who dresses up as his greatest fear is going to stop me."

Batman turned his attention to the ninjas assemble encompass him.

"I can beat two of your pawns." He bellowed.

"I would love to see you try but I am needed else where ."

Ras escalated into train with three of his masked men.

Batman focused at the ninjas and then he clutch onto one making both of them clash into a sheet of metal and then onto the ground. He got onto his feet and prepared counted the three pawns he was about to take out. He swirled his cape and then struck one of the men in the chest and then slashed the face with his hand knocking his prey to the ground. He then looked at the other two.

"Stay good night bat." One of them bellowed holding up a chain. "I'm going to use this to make you hang upside as we cut your wings off."

Batman shook his head. "Always with the dramatics." He mumbled under his breath as one of them struck behind pulling him to the ground. Batman did an elbow in the jaw and then in the stomach and then he forcefully flipped the man to the ground . "One down." He thought looking at the others. "Two more to go."

Two ninja's lunged at him making him fall to the ground hard. They jumped down as he arose and preformed a round house kick and then twisted his body and raised his elbows . He grabbed their head and smashed them together into one another and then he dropped them a he heard hissing.

A crowd of soon to be deranged people circled around him, Batman was finding it was difficult to breath as they pushed him to the ground.

"Rip is wings off!" A bag lady shouted.

Batman's hand reached for the grapple gun underneath .

He waited until his eyes got a clear shot of the train and that he shot the grapple cable on the bottom of the fast moving train. He pulled himself up as the crowd starting to dig into his flesh. He pressed the button and ascended into the air while the train was making zip through the streets- crashing into sheets of metal making his body turn.

He howled in pain as he felt the impact. "Ouch!"

Commissioner Loeb and Gordon were standing on the bridge when they saw the train accelerate with Batman hanging on.

"What the hell is this?" Leob snapped pointing at the caped figure zipping through the air.

"Relax sir," Gordon said. "He's the best we got."

* * *

Batman smashed through the window of the train. Glass stung the exposed part of his face but he shrugged if off as he focused on his quarry. He regained his feet and hopped onto a seat and glared at Ras al Ghul. His mentor gazed up his defiance with disbelief, Batman remained poised and determined.

"You!" Ras said. " Why can't you just stay dead?" He drew his sword from his cane. Batman lunged at him as he swung his sword at the cowl.

Batman blocked the sword with his scallop blade as sparks flew.

Ras swung his cane at Batman who trapped it with his scallops and broke it in half, growling out of anger as he did.

The Demon's Head then thrust his sword to Batman's throat. "You will be bleed. Just like all the rest of my children who have forsaken me." He kneed Batman into the stomach, then swung him crashing into a seat at the front of the train.

Batman regained his footing before Ras struck him down by with a punch in the back of his cowl head. Batman crossed his arms, shielding his head from the deadly blows. His jaw tightened as he used his full strength as the blade became trapped between his gauntlets.

"Nothing I haven't seen."

Batman yanked his arms in the opposite direction, his scallops made the blade break into half just like the cane. He strikes his bewildered opponent. Ras stumbled backwards, and loses his balance falling in a seat. Batman looked ahead at Wayne Tower. He only had one shot at this. He removed a batarang from his belt and threw it into the window then climbed out onto the roof of the moving train. Careful of his movements, he fired his grappling gun into the gilding wheels causing them to jam.

Sparks flew out from underneath accompanied by the sound of grinding wheels in airways. Batman braced himself, clenching his teeth as the cable-wire of the grapple rips out of the gun. The train jerks making him lose his balance... Suddenly aware of his surroundings he glances back over his shoulder. Ras al Ghul was standing behind him.

"Bruce what are you doing?" He yells.

Batman threw the grapple gun at the sparked- filled guiding wheel.

"What needs to be done!" He roars.

The wheel hit the grapple gun and bumped off the track. Ras dives at Batman, smashed his body onto the roof as the train lurches and scrapes against the steel-guider rails. Ras eyes were cold and merciless but there was a hidden agenda behind them as he observed his former student.

"Don't be afraid, Bruce." Bruce knew he was mocking his father's last words to him. He knew how much they haunted him. "Soon you will join your dead parents." Ras said choking Batman. He yanked off the cowl to reveal the face of Bruce Wayne. "You're just a normal man in a costume. You don't have the power to do what is necessary when evil is at work. And that is why you could not fight injustice and why you won't stop this train!"

Bruce struggled to break free from Ras's iron grip.

"Even after everything I've taught you... you're still afraid. Aren't you boy?" Ras asked looking into Bruce's fading eyes.

"...Yes." Bruce wheezed out. The weak sound of his voice and the despair in his eyes was enough to assure Ras of his victory that he failed to notice the unmasked billionaire hands slipped through his cape activating the pockets.

".. but not of you..."

To Ras confusion, Bruce finished his sentence with renewed fire in his eyes. But it was soon washed away by surprise as the cape formed into a rigid-wing. Bruce lifted his head and forcefully headbutted Ras into the forehead. Almost instantly Ras flesh turned purple as a bruise took shape across his sweating flesh. Bruce removed a throwing star from his belt while Ras stumbled off of him, dazed.

"Are you finally going to do what needs to done Wayne? Are you going to take my life?"

Somehow there was still hope in Ras' voice that he hadn't failed, that he'd finally forced his old student to do what needed to be done. Bruce threw the star at Ras. It made the bearded man's coat become latched onto the train. He recovers his cowl.

"No. It's not my life to take."

The cape catches the wind, propelling Batman into the air. Ras watches him with fury in his eyes, despite his calm exterior.

"I will see you in Hell"

"We'll see." Bruce said as he flew into the air listening to his former teacher scream his name.

"Wayne, this is not over!"

The train runs off the tracks, Ras barely held against it by the throwing star as it crashed into the lower level of Wayne Tower. Inside the microwave emitter lost stability from the impact and detonated, making a huge explosion.

* * *

On the Gotham Radio Tower roof top mounted above the city on the ledge of a to get a clear view of the sunrise was the Batman .Despite the beautiful sight, he was still haunted by events of the night. Gotham would never be the same. He could still hear sirens wailing and people clamoring as Police, paramedics, firefighters and national guard workers set up quarantine zones for those still suffering the effects of the fear-toxin and trying to contain the civil unrest. It wouldn't be long before most we're cured, sedated and sent back to Gotham and GCPD.

In the distance he imagined the smoke still rising from his burned down house. Such was his concern for his city and the people, he hadn't until now paused to reflect on the devastation this would cause for Bruce Wayne. His head was downcast as his eyes were concealed at the affliction he caused."Great," he conceived. "first Wayne Manor and now Wayne Tower. I really did destroy everything my family ever built..."

He elevated his head and turned towards the sun rising above the waters of Gotham Bay.

"... but the Wayne legacy will rise from the ashes."

( A BIG THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING EDITOR)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Petra - Greece

Two women were standing on the shores of Petra. One of them was dressed in white with long brown hair; and the other was the one with silver-hair and the pig necklace pendant. She was the woman who approached Bruce Wayne at his birthday party the night his house was burned down.

"This so called Cheetah proved to be worthless to our cause." The woman in white said in a disgraceful manner.

"She was just an experiment to see how well the little princess was trained."

"And yet she is held behind bars in a human prison."

The silver-haired woman nodded. "That is where she will remain until she is needed again. For our reckoning has only began.

"Stage two is in motion then?"

"Yes. I know about the princess's future. I've been to see the Fates."

"What is the future of princess Diana?"

"Relax my sweet."

"Relax? I have been waiting a decade to get my reckoning. Tell me what you know witch?"

"I know who the princess is going to fall in love with."

"Interesting. The name?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Cleaver my dear little witch. So who is next on the list to test Diana?"

"Dominatrix."

"Not that rogue Amazon. She's a loose cannon."

The silver-haired woman smiled. "Oh I think you'll find that she's more tamed."

The woman in white smiled. "You are always two steps ahead of the game aren't you?'

"What can I say I live for revenge and men."

"And speaking of men, what will you do with the one Diana's heart belongs too?"

The silver woman looked down at her necklace.

"What I've always been good at."

* * *

Leaning on the railing of the Empire State Building, Diana Prince dressed in a long black overcoat, looked out at the sunset with Artemis standing next to her. Artemis noticed a change in her sister since her last run into battle. She'd been quiet, her attention seemingly focused on a troubling matter.

"So what happens now?" Artemis asked, trying to help her sister if at all possible.

Diana sighed. "I don't know."

"What about Steve?" Artemis inquired.

"He's just a good friend, my sister. You and I both know that it is forbidden to love a man." In saying that Diana thought about Bruce Wayne. The mere thought of him made her wistful to return to Gotham.

"You're thinking about him again?" Artemis pointed out.

"Who?" Diana asked transfixed on the redheads question.

"That billionaire of Gotham City."

"Bruce Wayne?"

Artemis nodded.

"He's just someone I can only dream about." Diana sighed, this time with disappointment.

"I can't believe I am hearing this. You sound so pitiful." Artemis said, watching her sister's reactions closely.

Diana's expression became crossed.

"Do you recall what I told you? Diana you need to take charge. If you want this man so badly than have the will to act and make him come to you or better yet be his 'guardian angel' as they say."

Diana considered the consequences of allowing herself to become anymore infatuated by the man and the risk of falling in love. She'd lose her powers as Athena warned her. She wondered if Artemis would still encourage her to act if she knew that condition. "Believe me, the man does not need an angel looking out for him."

"Well you understand my meaning?"

Diana nodded.

"Good. Now I can see that you can handle things on your own for a while." She said dismissively.

"Wait your returning home?" The princess asked.

"Yes." Artemis replied. "I have done what I set out to do and now I am needed back on the island."

Diana paused in her thoughts for a moment. "Do you think mother will welcome me back home?"

"Diana you are always welcomed back home. It is your birthplace."

"I have a sense that mother thinks I am a disgrace in her eyes. You know I left without her approval."

Artemis placed her hand on Diana's shoulder. "Maybe it is time for you to set things right?"

"What are you saying? Go back home and tell her what I have been doing these past six months?"

Artemis looked out at the sun setting through the rain clouds. "You are her flesh and blood. Do not forget that Diana."

"There is so much I want to discover sister."

"Then stay and have your adventures."

She lifted Diana's chin.

"You were created to do wonderful things my sister just don't lose yourself to this world."

Diana nodded as she watched the tall redhead take her leave.

"I won't."

* * *

Bruce Wayne was lying on the leather couch in the guest house's living room. His bare chest was covered in scars an seeping cuts. His collection of war wounds. Alfred entered the room with a tray of anti-pectic and cotton.

"What's that for?" The billionaire winced, gritting his teeth as blood dripped on the hard wood floor. "I don't need that Alfred. I just need rest."

"With all due respect, Master Wayne," The butler calmly said. "You're bleeding all over the nice clean floor."

"So hire a maid." Bruce responded in a sour tone.

"I'm afraid your wounds might be infected. This is out of your hands."

Bruce grumbled under his breath. "Fine Alfred," He spat. "You win."

Alfred poured the liquid that gave off heavy fumes under a gauze and then placed the drench ball onto Bruce's flesh.

The billionaire stiffened then snarled as it felt like a bee sting. "That hurts!" He tried to free himself from the couch.

Alfred shook his head. "Master Wayne, you're acting like a child."

"Well it hurts."

"If you hold still it wouldn't hurt that much. Besides I recall you telling me that you work through pain."

"You're point Alfred?"

"This is just little bit of iodine."

"A little you practically drenched the gauze with that stuff. Why do you need to use it on my wound anyway?"

"I cleaned the cuts, scrapes and your deep wound created when you were trapped under the beam in the blazing hallway."

Bruce shrugged. "Don't remind me."

"What were you doing last night that caused all of this?" Alfred asked pointing at all the cuts and bruises.

"Catching a train." Bruce replied quickly as he lifted himself off the couch. He fanned his chest with his right hand to stop the burning.

"Next time I will use vinegar and salt."

Bruce sent a long, hard and intense gaze at his butler. "I'm late." He said moving out the living room heading down the hall.

"For what?" Alfred called out.

"To give my blessing to Mr. Earle for his retirement."

Alfred smiled. He couldn't help it.

* * *

Lucius Fox, wearing a hardhat stood next to the rubble of the Wayne Tower while a construction crew clears pieces of cement. He stood there supervising the crew. William Earle approached the front doors with a displeased look on his face.

"Fox what are you still doing here? I remember firing you."

"You did. But I found a new job; one that pays well."

"What kind of job?"

"It might be something like being the head of Wayne Enterprises."

Earle crossed his arms and gave Fox a death glare.

"On whose authority?" Earle asked. Fox pointed to a parked silver Lamborghini parked across the street. He could see the dark haired billionaire in the drivers seat wearing sunglasses. "I see." He clenched his teeth angrily then began to make his way cross the street. Fox smiled and then turned to what he was doing a moment ago.

Earl banged on the sports cars window. Bruce rolled it down and lifted his sunglasses over his head. "Mr. Earle," He said with a spry tone. "Wow I must say it's so good to see you." Earle if anything appeared more enraged.

"Do you think that this is a joke Bruce?" Earle snapped. "You think that you have the authority to decide who runs the company?"

Bruce rested his elbow on the window frame. "I thought I already signed the papers Mr. Earle." He confirmed. Earle recalled his words at the birthday party. "So I guess it makes my company now. Don't worry about your retirement fund. I already have that all take care of. But the important thing is right now is that my company is secure."

Earle was speechless. Years of planning and scheming undone by a playboy buffoon. Bruce pulled out his pocket check book and signed his name on the bottom line.

"Here something to help you enjoy your long travels outside of Gotham." Bruce gave him a devilish grin but it soon turned into a serious almost threatening look.

"If you ever step foot on the grounds of my company or threaten Mr. Fox I will personally remove you. Didn't you get the memo?"

"This is not over Wayne." Earle said gravely.

"Oh I believe it is Mr. Earle. Now if you don't mind I'm late for an important engagement." Bruce said flipping his sunglasses over his eyes and rolling up the window. Earle removed himself from the car and watched the silver sports car zoom through the streets.

"This is not over little brat."

* * *

It was late afternoon as Alfred Pennyworth stood on top of the ruins overseeing the construction crew pick up the charred pieces of wood and brick. It would take many months if not years to fully rebuild Wayne Manor and its master thankfully wasted no time in seeing to it.

Alfred turned around and saw that Rachel Dawes was approaching him. "Miss Dawes." Rachel observed the construction with him.

"Well at least Bruce can say that this birthday was one that he will never forget." She looked down at the ash-tinged pieces of glass. "Where is he?"

Alfred looked around and spotted his master near the green house. "Over there." Rachel nodded and made her way from the rubble.

Bruce was hammering pieces of boards on the entrance of the well. He wanted to be sure no one would discover the cave while Wayne Manor was being restored. He finished smacking the hammer on the last nail and heard movement behind him. Quickly he turned and saw his childhood friend had arrived. She looked concerned.

"Rachel..." He said trying to find out what would be the perfect words to use for an explanation about him being Batman. He knew this conversation would come and part of him had been dreading it as he often wondered how Rachel would react. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about who I was."

Rachel shook her head. "No, Bruce I think I always knew who was the man behind the mask."

He arched up an eyebrow and crossed his arms, clearly having expected a different reaction. Rachel looked down a moment, she looked forlorn and regretful.

"Bruce, I'm sorry. For saying those terrible things to you in the car all those years ago. For giving you a hard time since you came back." She lifts her gaze to his. "I was wrong."

Bruce accepted part of her apology. "The things you said, they were true things. I needed to hear them." Rachel looked at the well and remembered the day when eight-year old Bruce fell into the darkness below.

She sighed. "I remember the day when you fell into the darkness." She began. "I spent a long time being scared for you. When you left Gotham I wondered if I would ever see that charming face again. But then when you came back I realized that the man..."

Bruce wrapped his arms around her and they became locked in a passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the moment. A moment that he would cherish for the rest of days. He didn't want to let go but somehow he now knew that Rachel and he could never be together. Not like this, he knew.

Their lips unlocked, Bruce looked into her eyes looking deeply but Rachel just shook her head. She placed her hand on his cheek. He could already sense her response, it was one that he often imagined and understood.

"The man I loved... he never came back at all. Between Bruce Wayne and Batman there is no room for me." She said softly. "But maybe one day when Gotham no longer needs a protector, maybe there will be some hope left for the real Bruce Wayne to come back from that abyss that he fell into."

For a moment Bruce contemplated his options. "Rachel, this is the life that I chose. I can give it up for you."

Rachel shook her head. "Bruce you didn't choose this life. It chose you. This is what you were meant to be. You have given this city back her hope- now she is depending on you to aid her needs. We all are depending on you Bruce."

Bruce peered into Rachel's warm eyes. He was aching inside, realizing he was about to close an important chapter of his life, but then he just gave her a gentle nod.

Rachel kissed his cheek. "Good-bye Bruce."

"Good-bye, Rachel." His tone somewhere near to Batman's.

Bruce watched her walk away. Apart of him felt sad his relationship or the lack thereof with his childhood friend had come to this, while the other half (the Batman half) convinced himself this was for the best. Rachel couldn't handle his new persona, his life and the purpose he now served, and she would only be put in danger. They both knew it.

Even still as he watched her, he vowed nothing between them would change. He would protect her just as he would his city. Bending down, something caught his eye. He moved his hand through the ash-covered dirt and lifted up a pearl necklace. His mothers. They were still brilliantly white. He allowed himself a small smile.

As a man of who believed in symbols, he convinced himself it was sign that there may be hope for his heart one day... but not today.

Rachel turned around and looked at him. "What will you do do now?" She asked referring to the ruins. Bruce arose to his feet.

"Rebuild it. Just the way it was brick for brick."

Rachel gave him a smile. "You know," She said. "You're father would be very proud of you Bruce. Just like me."

Bruce formed his m shaped lips into a wide smile as he watched her moved past the broken glass windows and structures and headed to the driveway.

"I will always be there to save you." He spoke quietly.

* * *

Two days later, Bruce Wayne stood in front of the bedroom window of the guest house on the estate grounds. He kept his gaze steady and his lips straight as he looked out at the ruins of his family home. Alfred entered the room with a tray of dinner.

"Sir," Alfred said settling the tray down on the table.

Bruce slowly turned and looked at his butler. "What is it Alfred?" He asked tiredly.

"These past few days have been rough on you, Master Wayne."

"Yes. They have."

"I trust that you're going to do something with yourself now that Gotham has one less danger to worry about? Perhaps a trip to a remote island somewhere off the shores of Greece?"

Bruce chuckled softly. "You like to plan my life don't you Alfred."

"Quite so sir." The butler responded. "Call it one of my lest inventive hobbies."

Bruce gave his butler a smirk. "No. There is still much work to be done." He turned and looked at the graphite cowl; the face that Rachel didn't care for. His real face.

Alfred narrowed his eyes down at the cowl. "I see." He simply said. "And will you be heading out tonight?"

"Yes." Bruce replied without any hesitation.

"Very well. I will have the First Aid kit waiting when you come back."

"Alfred," Bruce said in a low tone. "...are you proud of me?"

The white haired butler gave Bruce a hopeful smile. "I am. You've come a long way sir and have changed so much." He said looking at 30-year old as if he was still that eight-year old boy he comforted during those dark days.

"There was a time when I thought I almost lost you and I thank heaven that you came back from the abyss." He walked over and placed his warm hand on Bruce's bare shoulder. "No matter what you choose to be sir, whether its Batman or Bruce Wayne, I will never leave your side and that is a promise."

Bruce nodded and looked back at the cowl, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders.

"I should suit up."

Alfred nodded though he still sensed something troubling Bruce. "Sir," He said. Bruce gave his butler a sorrowful look. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about Rachel."

"It's all right Alfred." The billionaire replied in a firm voice. "I guess we're just meant to be friends."

"One day the right woman will come into your life. She will share the same ideals and passion for justice as you."

Bruce smirked. "You sound hopeful about this Alfred." He replied pulling on his matte- black Kevlar armor.

"There always hope Master Wayne, you just have to look for it."

The billionaire lifted up the cowl and pulled it over his head transforming into Batman. "I should be gone most of the night. Don't wait up." He growled in a raspy-gravel tone as he left the bedroom.

"I always do, Master Wayne."

* * *

In the thick clouds above the misty streets of Gotham City a symbol was projecting from a shaft of light. A symbol of a bat.

Standing on the rooftop of the Gotham Police station was Jim Gordon, dressed in a brown overcoat, sipping a cup of coffee and waiting patiently for a mysterious visitor to arrive. He looked in his hand at a plastic bag that held a new piece of evidence that wasn't something to laugh about.

A sound of fluttering entered his ear drums. He turned and saw the tall-dark lurking figure of the night; the Batman standing by the searchlight tapping on the stencil with his gloved finger.

"Nice." He said in a deep voice before shifting his gaze to Gordon.

"I couldn't find any more mob bosses to use." Gordon said killing the searchlight. "So I decided to be creative."

Both men were standing opposite of each other in front of the signal.

"You've proven to me that you can be a good ally when cleaning up the city. But there is still a lot of work that needs to be done. We still haven't picked up Crane and half the inmates of Arkham that we're freed."

"We will." Batman replied in an assuring tone. "Things will get better."

Gordon nodded.

"You're really started something: bent cops running scared, crime rate lowering and not to mention hope on the streets. But things won't remain like this for long. There's a lot of weirdness going on. I think it's time that we take our alliance to the next step."

"I prefer do my do work in the shadows."

"In that being said." Gordon handed the plastic bag to Batman. "This is the next chapter in our journey of cleaning up Gotham."

Batman looked at the playing card and the symbol printed. "Joker." He growled.

"Yes this unsub as a taste for the theatrics just like you. He likes to leave his calling cards on the crime scenes. So far he was been charged with armed robberies, double homicides and destruction of police property."

"I'll look into it." Batman quickly replied as he moved to the balustrade while Gordon looked at him with appreciation in his eyes. Somehow he always hoped this city would be saved, that it would right its wrongs.

He just never imagined its savior in the form of a bat. A man dressed as a bat, he reminded himself. A man, an upstanding citizen who'd set himself to save his city and defeat those who threatened it. True it was against the law what he was doing, but the law itself was ignored and mocked for too long by those who swore to enforce it.

Gordon for a long time thought he was alone in trying to save this city. Times when he often wondered if it was best to move himself and his family to some place better, but now he had a greater sense of hope.

"I never did say thank you."

Batman looked at the lights of down town Gotham. His city. His home. The cape was blowing in the wind as he turned around and looked at Gordon.

"And you'll never have to. This is what I do."

He dropped from the roof and glided into the wind. Gordon smiled at his words. He lowered his head and looked at the Joker. Just as much as he had hope, he had fear, especially after seeing the style of the murders. Images flashed in his mind of mutilated corpses with glasgow smiles carved onto their faces, leaving a disgusting sense of a smile. Such brutality, such chaos...

"Chaos has come in the form of a mad man." He sighed timidly.

* * *

In the mountains of Romania , Talia al Ghul was kneeling down with her blade stuck into the ground. A vengeful sneer on her face. Thoughts of her father moved through her mind and the one that cost him his life. "He will pay by the blood of his city. The Batman will pay for this unforgivable sin." She turned her head and looked at a hooded mask man breathing harshly.

"Do you feel any pain in your veins?" She asked in a sour tone. "No. I only feel the venom." He replied in a South American accent.

Talia arose. "Come we have much to accomplish before the storm hits."

The hooded man laughed an eerily. "Once the storm hits... the great Bat will scream my name as his bones crumble in my hands. Then Gotham will be ours to plunder skull by skull."

"Yes. Bruce Wayne will not be the only one that has lost everything."

* * *

Three days later, Bruce Wayne dressed in a tailor-made light grey business suit walked up to his private jet that had Wayne Enterprises labeled on the side, sunglasses covered his dark hazel green eyes. Alfred was waiting on the stairs also wearing sunglasses.

"Master Wayne," He said. "You look very fashionable."

Bruce smirked and looked at his butler wearing a green golf shirt. "I can say the same about you Alfred. Who knew you were a man of style."

"Where are we heading on such short notice?" Alfred asked as Bruce climbed the stairs.

"New York."

"What's in New York?"

"Falcone's son Alberto. He's been laying low and forming a new partnership with Sal Maroni, both supplying arms and managing the drug shipments."

"Planning on dating a few women down in the Big Apple?"

Bruce shook his head as he entered the jet. "No. This is a mission. I won't have time to engage in socially with the opposite sex Alfred. I have to stay focused." Bruce said a bit more annoyed than he intended. After what happened with Rachel, he felt focusing more on work and less on woman would do well for him.

"The DA Janice Porter wants me to bring Falcone back for questioning." He sat in a window seat. "Falcone is the missing piece of the puzzle, we take him down and we might stop the mob-reign in Gotham all together." Bruce removed his glasses.

Alfred nodded. "You know that things are going to get worse before they get better."

"I know. That's why I have to keep a sharp eye on the black market both in Gotham and New York."

"How long will you be staying in New York?"

Bruce shrugged. "Until the mission is completed."

"We both know that the mission will never be completed, Master Wayne."

Bruce looked at the window and sighed. "No. This is just the beginning Alfred. I know the mob won't go down without fight."

Alfred rested his head back on the head rest of the leather chair and closed his eyes. "Well New York is such a lovely place this time of year and maybe you will meet the right woman down there. After all, it is the city of love?"

Bruce shook his head despite the amused smile on his face.

"No Alfred," He corrected. "Paris is the city of Love."

"Well all I'm saying, Master Wayne is that maybe there is woman down there that is just right for both Batman and Bruce Wayne."

"Maybe. But let's not get our hopes up."

The private jet taxied the runway of Gotham Airport and lifted up into the air heading to it's destination.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"I miss home,"

Diana thought as she leaned her sleek body against the railing of her apartment building. Inside she was deeply confined with her emotions about leaving the island against her mother's wishes. Although she was home sick, missed her Amazon sisters and missed riding her chocolate brown mare Ora; Diana had grown accustomed and took a liking to Man's world.

She had experienced things that most of her sisters would not even dream of: standing on top of thirty story building while looking out at the sun setting across the Hudson River, eating hot dogs and saving many good souls from man-made dangers such as apartment fires, car accidents and the occasional mugger that thought he got lucky with a score.

Then she thought about her fight with Cheetah and how she lost the first battle because she was unprepared. Thinking about that she remembered the time when her mother and she did trained one on one in the arms room of the palace. She was just an 11 year old, but she already had the strength and the determination of a full grown Amazon warrior.

_Hippoltya stood in the circular ring with her blonde hair tied back. She wore clothing that was used for combat training and held her sword in her hands. Diana was standing in the ring facing her mother, feeling nervous to be around such a powerful and wise woman. Although she loved her mother she still felt as though her mother treated her just like the rest of the sisters on the island._

_ "Are you ready to begin my daughter?" Hippoltya asked looking down at her flesh and blood._

_ Diana gulped down and nodded. "Ready."_

_ "Remember your training. An Amazon must show no mercy in combat. No weakness. No fear. "_

_ "Why?" _

_ "Fear is what makes us weak in the eyes of our enemies my daughter. When in battle you must be ready for anything, whether it's an arrow flying towards your arm or a blade that misses your head by an inch. As Amazons we are bred not to fear flesh and blood and the supernatural." She instructed patiently. _

_ "Where do we get our strength from mother?"_

_ "Within ourselves." Hippolyta answered. "Now hold up your sword with both hands, look at the blade and become one with it."_

_ Diana looked at the sharp blade, she could see her own reflection in the gleaming weapon that was forged by the warriors of the past._

_ "Let the blade dance in the wind. Feel it's power course through your veins."_

_ Diana closed her eyes and swayed the sword into the air. _

_ "Focus on the outcome of the battle." Hippoltya circled around her daughter making sure that her back was straight and head upward. Deep down the queen didn't want her little girl to become another warrior for the battle field, she wanted something more for her. "That is enough training for today."_

_ Diana opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "No. I want to learn more mother. Teach me more."_

_ "In time I will but not today. I have my own duties to take care of."_

_ The queen could sense that her daughter was upset. "My sun and stars you need to know one thing that most warriors on this island forget. "You're greatest strength can also be your greatest weakness and is not your own blood." She placed her hand on Diana's small shoulder and smiled motherly. "It is your heart."_

_ "Why my heart mother? Will someone cut it out and take it from me?"_

_ Hippoltya shook her head._

_ "No. Your heart is your emotions, soul and will power my daughter. It is the love that we hold within that most of our enemies will use against us by harming the ones we care about." She paused and remembered her own mother. "It can make us strong or it can make us weak."_

_ "But you're not weak mother."_

_ Hippoltya looked at her daughter._

_ "You don't know that."_

The sound of a fire truck broke Diana out of her thoughts as she turned and looked back into the apartment at the phone on the nightstand. She was waiting for Alexis to phone and tell her good news. There was a sense at the pit of her soul that Alexis was in trouble.

"Can a friend be a weakness?" She thought worriedly.

* * *

Across town in a the Jumeirah Essex Coffee House... Bruce Wayne stood by the window of his Central Park View suite. The structure was impressive. It stood 750 square feet and contained two bedrooms: one with a king size bed and the other with a full sized sofa bed that Alfred used. He looked out at the brilliant colors of green from the massive window that gave a clear view of Central Park.

Alfred sat on the costumed-designed white leather couch reading the New York Times daily newspaper.

"Master Wayne," Alfred spoke in a gentle tone knowing that his young master lacked sleep due to worry about Gotham City.

"Hmmm.. Bruce turned his head and stared at his butler. "What is it Alfred?"

Alfred held up a page of the newspaper which showed a printed image of a dark haired woman dressed in red and gold armor. "It says that there's a new hero in in the Big Apple. She calls herself Wonder Woman."

Bruce arched an eyebrow with recognition, "I remember seeing her photo before in the Gotham Times."

"Maybe you should inquire a meeting with this remarkable lady, Master Wayne."

Bruce shook his head as he lifted up a white cup of brew green tea and took a few sips. "I would love to share a few words with her but I have work to do tonight Alfred. As soon as this mission is over, we're heading back to Gotham."

He moved to the closet and pulled out a large duffel-bag and unzipped it, revealing his sharp horned cowl and armored suit; boots and gloves.

"So I guess you'll be wearing your evening clothes?"

Bruce nodded with a small smirk as he picked up the cowl and adjusted the radio transmitter in the horned ear. "I need to a lead on Alberto Falcone's location and to find out just who the arrogant brat is dealing armed weapons with."

"I hope that you'll take the time and share a deal of it with one of the heiress' of New York. After all people are going to start to wonder why the billionaire playboy of Gotham is spending a week in New York without any social activities."

Bruce rolled his dark hazel green eyes, annoyed with the other part of his job and being constantly reminded of it.

"I'm trying to keep a low profile," he replied as he placed the cowl back in the bag and pulled out his grappling hook. "With that in mind, I'm going to rent a locker so I can store my armor without any maids snooping around and finding it."

"Oh, yes we wouldn't want that to happen would we sir?"

"No Alfred."

Bruce knew Alfred wasn't just being practical. It would be mysterious enough if both Batman and Bruce Wayne we're discovered to be visiting New York City at the same time but the discovery of the Dark Knight's armor in the playboy billionaire's apartment would leave no room for questions as the most obvious answer would come to mind.

The butler placed the newspaper on the honey oak table. "Do try to get some social activity today."

"I'll try."

The billionaire zipped up the black bag and lifted it with one-hand off the ground. He moved to the door. "I won't be gone long."

Alfred smirked. "I've heard that line before."

Bruce closed the door behind him and headed for the elevator. He passed a tall redhead and gave her a dashing smile. She blushed and entered her suite while watching him head to the elevator with a massive black bag.

"Must be a hockey player?" She thought closing the door.

Bruce made it to the elevator and pressed the arrow pointing down. He waited looking down at the clean floor under his dress shoes. The door opened and a older woman dressed in a pant suit was standing in the small space. Her eyes lit up when she saw him standing there. Being a gentlemen he gave her a bright smile and stepped inside.

"Where have you been all my life?" She asked looking at his sharp features, m shaped lips and broad chest. Definitely a fine specimen.

"Gotham." He replied.

"You're from Gotham City?" She seemed perturbed.

He nodded though indifferent to her demeanor. "Afraid so."

"I heard it's one of the worst places to live."

"It depends on how you look it it."

"I spent most of my life in this city young man and I have done a lot of traveling. Seen the worlds treasures but when it all comes down to it there is no place like home."

Bruce nodded in agreement as he thought about Gotham and the good people he vowed to protect including Jim Gordon and Rachel.

"You're right about that."

The woman looked down at his bag. "What's in the bag? Are you a goalie?" She asked judging by the size and how only goaltenders use those kind of bags to carry their padding and masks.

He smiled. "No. I just do lot of traveling."

The doors opened and Bruce stepped out casually.

"Good day to you young man."

He turned and shot her a pleasant look as she moved to a an older gentlemen obviously her husband standing near a water foundation. For some reason they remained him of his parents.

* * *

Four hours later... Bruce Wayne stood on the roof, leaning his body against the rail of the Empire State building. He lined up his digital Cannon camera and snapped a few photos of the city scape blow pretending to be a tourist and unaware of the beautiful woman was standing behind him in the crowd. Both of their backs were turned, as he looked at his Rolex watch which read 7:33 PM. He looked out at the river and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Nightfall would be soon and Batman with it.

Bruce turned his head and saw the tall dark haired woman standing next to a blonde haired man; to him they looked like a couple enjoying the evening. He swung the camera over his shoulder and strode past them unnoticed.

Alfred Pennyworth waited inside having a conversation with an English professor about some famous poet - Bruce wasn't interested in his butler's social conversations with strangers. He moved to the window and looked out at the buildings. He was searching for a perfect tower to perch on for his nightly escapade.

Alfred noticed that his master was waiting by the elevators doors impatiently. He quickly said goodbye to his acquaintance and moved to where Bruce waited.

"Did you get a clear shot?" He asked Bruce.

Bruce nodded. "Yes. Any news on Fox?"

"Indeed. Lucius will arriving tomorrow afternoon after a meeting with an accountant from Hong Kong."

"I wasn't aware about that meeting?"

"Mr. Earle planned the partnership under your nose. He slipped it by."

"I never let things slip by Alfred." He said annoyed at this news.

"Quite so, sir. Lucius will tell you all the details when he arrives."

Bruce froze in his thoughts as he saw the tall dark haired woman wearing a light blue top with a v neck walk by. He was in a trance by her beauty. "What a goddess," He said under his breath gazing at her figure.

"Master Wayne, are you ready to go?"

Bruce broke out of his trance and looked at his butler. "Yes."

"And where again do you want me to drop you off at?" Alfred asked as they both stepped inside the elevator.

"Midtown Shawrtz Travel. 355 W 36th street. Their holding my bag in one of their storage units. I already paid in advance so you don't have to worry about it Alfred."

"Do I ever worry, Master Wayne?"

"Sometimes."

* * *

Diana endured a busy day. First she saved two people from being run over by a freight train, then she rescued a small child from being kidnapped by a stranger and then watched the sun set with Steve. It was a typical day in New York. But her day was not over; danger always lurked in the shadows somewhere in the city.

A young woman named Tilly was out walking around with fear in her eyes. Someone was following her.

In her mind something told her to go in the alley, which she knew was going to be a bad idea. Most crimes happened in alleyways in cities, but she convinced herself it was small and narrow and it would be easier to tell if she was being followed.

She could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. Sweat rolled off of her face and her pulse was racing. She turned around and saw that no one was there; just a small black rat looking for trash to eat. Tilly walked in the alley and held her purse tightly against her chest.

The sound of cars passing by made it hard for her to hear if her stalker was getting closer. A shadow passes her own on the ground in front of her prompting her to move and hide behind a trash can. She put her hand on her mouth once she sees the stalker's feet come three feet from where she was sitting. Two black shoes and black jeans. She could tell it was a man. The rat started to climb on her leg.

Tilly screamed in fright. Not a second later, the man kicked the trash can and grabbed her by the hair.

"There you are, thought you could hide from me." Tilly looked at the stalker with recognition.

"Hans, I didn't"

"Shut it. Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"Hans, please…"

Hans took out his pistol and pointed it at her head mercilessly. "This will teach you some respect."

Tilly eyes were starting to water with tears of fear while Hans smiled sadistically.

"Discard your weapon!" A powerful female voice boomed.

Hans turned around and saw that no one was there. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Put down the gun." Wonder Woman appeared, hands on her hands, with a determined look.

Hans backed up a few steps, still holding Tilly with the gun pressed into the her hair. "Shut it or she gets it."

"You men. You think that you have the power to control our lives? We women are stronger than we appear," Wonder Woman said, her ocean blue eyes burned with justice. "Now put down the gun!"

"Sorry. Lady. I don't take orders from **."

Diana had heard enough. Acting on anger, she jumped in closer with her unnatural speed and smacked the gun out of the thug's hand. She then grabbed Hans by the scuff of the neck and put up against the brick wall off his feet. Tilly scrambled backwards against the opposite wall in fear.

"This will teach you how to speak to a woman." Diana growled.

"You don't scare me lady."

She threw him to the ground, the force of his fall spilled over a number of trash cans covering him with garbage.

"A rotten surrounding for a rotten soul."

Then Diana looked at Tilly with remorse. "Call the police and tell them that you were attacked. Can you do that sister?"

Tilly nodded and dialed 911 on her cell phone.

"Good girl." Diana said as she flew away, Tilly watched after her in wonder.

* * *

On a tall tower of a glittering New York skyline, Batman crouched with his gloved hands nearly touching the sleek cemented edge. His eyes were burning for action of the night life. Nothing was attached to him; no ropes nor parachutes. Just him, his armored plated suit and the cool updraft of the wind blowing his long dramatic cape behind him.

Batman stood up and cracked his hands together, breathed in the air and closed his eyes. The night was young, a perfect time for evil to torment the innocent.

He kept his eyes focused on a NYPD helicopter that was flew above, looking for any sign of a threat. In the distance heat, lightening flashed across the night sky revealing a summer storm that was rolling in. Gazing on this city he felt a strange sense of homesickness. He missed Gotham, that much he knew. Even still, he was needed here and his years of experience if anything gave him a mental bat-signal. He could sense that something else was out there on the streets.

Placing both feet on the ledge, Batman drew a deep breath and released. He had never jumped into the air this high before but he knew it was going to be something that he had to get used too. He lifted his head to make sure that the helicopter was far away from his position and then without any hesitation he launched into the calm air with his eyes wide opened, searching for trouble on the streets.

Cars and people covered the streets along with the smell of hot food being cooked in the small popular market places that the same people would go to every night.

As he glided down, the air flowed serenely between earth and starlit sky. Wind was hitting his skin like sharp knives, piercing every pour of his face, but he did not feel a thing it just felt like a feather hitting his tight skin as he angled his body between the buildings glass windows and the cool summer air.

* * *

On Barrow Street across from Trinity Church, Michele Grinny Hobson was opening the door of this Lexus LX with a snake like grin on his face knowing that he filled up his bank account and spent his evening with a Russian supermodel. He slid his bulky body on the black leather seating and switched on the MP3 player to listen to the classic opera station then popped a piece of gum into his mouth.

"I love my job," he declared as adjusted the rear-view mirror.

There was a faint tap on the driver's side window. Thinking that it was a homeless junkie looking for spare cash for a nightly fix, he payed no attention. The tap grew harder.

"Beat it you de- " He turned his head. "What the hell?" His eyes widen as a gloved hand smashed through the driver side window and grabbed him by the neck.

"Who-what are you?" Hobson cried, choking on his gum.

Batman gave him a scowled look. "I'm Batman."

Hobson gulped down the gum. "Oh no, you're that demon from Gotham City! This is not your territory!"

"I have no jurisdiction," Batman growled. "Now let's go someplace so we can have a talk." He pinched the back of the thugs neck which rendered him unconscious and then fired his grappling gun at the edge of a cement roof, shot up leaving no trace that he had been there only broken glass on the pavement.

* * *

Rain was beating down as Batman was crouched down on the fire escape, his hand clutching the grapple wire as his gaze narrowed to Grinny Hobson in front of him. The thug stirred from his upside down position as he started to come to. He had a dazed look in his eyes and Batman would say it was due to the rush of blood to his head.

"Unghh... wh- what? Ah Ah!" The thug screamed as his sight cleared enough for him to see a horrifying shape in front of him.

"Where were those shipments going!" Batman bellowed loudly. Despite his initial fear, Hobson was silent. It would appear he was either confused or feared his employer more than his interrogator. Batman wouldn't be deterred.

"Answer me!" Batman clenched his jaw as he snarled. Hobson flinched at his tone, and Batman was pleased to see a horrifying realization come to the man's eyes as though he realized his current predicament, especially as he noticed the long drop below him. Hobson nervously shook.

"Gotham City."

"Who is Falcone's main buyer?" Again Batman was met with a hesitating silence. He growled.

"Better answer quick my arm is getting tired."

Hobson eyes went wide. Batman reached out and grabbed a fistful of Hobson's hair. "Answer me!" The thug trembled in his grasp.

"I swore on my life that I would not betray him," he pleaded. "Him?" Batman questioned.

"Alberto?"

"No... Someone worse. Someone that is in charge of the whole operation."

"Who?"

The thug shook his head. "He... does have an alias I think! But no name; he has no name." Batman was getting tired of this rambling. He wanted Alberto's location. He wanted out of this city especially now that he knew Gotham was being used as a drop off.

"Where is Falcone?"

Hobson still wouldn't relent. "I will never betray him. He'll kill me. You fear for your life when you see those dark soulless eyes." Batman stared long and hard into the thugs eyes and could see the fear in them. Falcone seemed to really know how to make his own thugs fear him more than his enemies. This one would need a wake-up call.

"You have something else to fear if you don't spill the location of Falcone," He used a slow and methodical tone which he often found more intimidating than yelling.

"What?"

"Me!" Batman looked down at the pavement below. It felt like Gotham; same cement sidewalks with trash imbedded into the cracks. He lifted his head and met Hobson's stare.

"Ever see what happens when you drop a body twenty stories?" Hobson gulped down.

"It makes an ugly stain on the pavement. There is usually nothing left to recognize." Batman's hand was loosening the wire.

"I will not tell you Falcone's location," Hobson said again. Batman growled and let the wire jerk a moment, startling the thug. Hobson gasped loudly and held his hands out in a halting plea. "I will tell you when the next shipment will be!" Batman glowered at him.

"I'm listening."

He pulled Hobson close by the scuff of the neck. Hobson panted loudly.

"Midnight at the South end docks. That's I'll I know, I swear on my mothers grave!" He yelled.

"Swear to me!"

Batman dropped him amidst screams of fear then yanked off the wire making the chubby man land onto the ally's pavement hard. Hobson looked up and saw that Batman had vanished.

* * *

South side -Shipping Docks

Batman was standing in front of a shipping crate listening to his captive banging his hands on the steel door.

"You'll come out when you talk." Batman growled as he had his hands on the crate door holding it into place listening to the thug inside pleading.

"There's roaches in there! Roaches!"

Batman didn't care, he'd spent a better part of twenty-minutes chasing this guy down and trying to get him to talk.

"Please. Damn it, let me out of here freak!"

"You want out? I want information." Batman snarled. "Tell me about Falcone's operation."

"I can't... He'll kill me," the thug yelled.

"That's the least of your worries scum. I heard that rats in this city enjoy a midnight snack of human flesh." Batman sneered looking at a few large rats appearing from the shadows of the crates. "Consider yourself a free meal."

"No! No, okay. Falcone... He's shipping silencer pistols to an unknown buyer in Gotham. That's all I know. Now let me out of here."

"This better be the truth because..." Batman opened the door and pulled the guy out from the crate and threw him onto the wet pavement. "I get angry and you don't want to see me angry." He grabbed the thug by the neck and was ready to subdue him with a sleeper hold.

"Release him!"

Batman looked up and saw Wonder Woman standing on top of a crate.

"Great Hera," Wonder Woman gasped looking at brooding dark figure. "Are you a mortal or demon?" She asked looking at his sharp-horned cowl that give him an intimating look. That and the glare in his eyes, he truly was a nightmarish creature of the night. A wraith. And when he spoke it was like a faint whisper that blew through the corridors of the underworld.

"I'm Batman."

Hearing that low raspy growl, Diana could feel a shiver run down her spine. His dark haunting gaze scanned her body. It was if he was peering within the depths of her soul though to Batman he was merely assessing a potential threat. Diana could sense the raw anger vibrating off him.

"Nice costume" He said giving her an intense glare. "I see now why scum in this city feel no fear." He never used wit or this level of mockery but he wanted to make a comeback to her retort towards his armor plated costume. Truthfully he knew he who she was. Bruce Wayne had taken a great notice of her often in the Gotham Times, but the Batman wouldn't be bowed.

"How dare you speak to me like that bat demon!" Woman Wonder unlatched her golden lasso.

"I don't have time for this woman. I've got work to do." He replied glaring at his captive.

"No. You don't. This is my city. You're trespassing." She accused. "Get your hands off of him you brute."

Batman applied his sleeper hold to the man then stepped back, letting him fall to the ground. The Amazon watched him with mild scorn.

"The way you harmed this man... Do you have no compassion for human kind demon?"

"Not his kind." He threw a smoke bomb on the pavement. The smoke made covering the area made it difficult for Wonder Woman to see him running in between the crates.

"I'm going to nail him!" Wonder Woman growled as she lifted her feet off the ground and flew towards his direction. In her mind she was creating a plan to capture him by either using the lasso on his body or she would pick him off the ground by his long cape.

Batman hid in the shadows and watched his pursuer. Studying her. He heard enough of her exploits to know she was a meta-human and capable of punching a hole in his skull. Truthfully he hadn't planned on crossing paths with her during his stay in this city but supposed he should've been more prepared for this encounter.

He couldn't afford prep however until he knew who he was dealing with. He kept his guard up as he stepped away from his hiding place, one hand holding his grapple gun. Wonder Woman, who stood on the top of the nearest crate, swung her lasso around him and pulled the Bat to her with great precision.

"What the-" Batman snarled with a hiss as a golden rope tightened around his body then jerked him to the ground. Wonder Woman jumped down in front of him and pinned him down with her foot across his shoulder. "Untie me!" He roared.

"No. Not until you tell me why you are in New York."

He gave her a scowl and found himself unable to lie or ignore her question.

"I have business to take care of. I won't be here long."

Diana wasn't set at ease of his intentions in her city. "Do you mean the people of this city harm?" Batman stiffened beneath her boot.

"Not the innocents."

"Are you working with Cheetah? Is this to do with the retribution that she swore against me?" She asked suspiciously.

Batman shook his head. "Don't who you're talking about. Didn't come here to fight you."

Wonder Woman moved closer to get a better look at her captive whose features were covered in shadow. "You speak the truth?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Alright I will release you."

Diana jerked the lasso loose, releasing her captive. Batman pulled the lasso off and stood onto his feet. He looked at her closely. Despite their hostile encounter, he felt he owed her level of respect. Not many got the jump on him, especially in this fashion and she clearly appeared to be a well-intentioned hero as everyone praised her.

"So you're Wonder Woman..." He gazed into her ocean blue eyes. She was beautiful; one of, if not the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his travels. "I've heard about you. How you've become this city's guardian angel. This type of work requires a more hostile approach... princess."

Diana scowled at him. She wasn't sure if that last comment was a flirtation or a mockery.

"I am no ordinary princess, demon." She raised her head with challenge, Batman does the same.

"I'm not a demon. I'm-"

"I know, Batman."

She looked into his dark hazel eyes that had a hint of emerald hue and than at his m shaped lips.

"What are you looking at?" He asked sour.

"I..."

"Are we done?"

Wonder Woman nodded. "Yes. But I still want to help."

His back cringed. "Sorry I work alone."

She lowered her head at his stubbornness. Men, she thought sarcastically. She looked up to reply but before she could say another word he was gone. He left no sound in his departure. Diana shook her head. Much the same as she was no mere "princess" it would appear he was no mere "man". The thought left her curious.

"Hera, who was that man?"

* * *

The next morning, Bruce Wayne groggily stepped out of his hotel suite bedroom dressed in a hooded sweater and a pair of black shorts. He had on New Balance running shoes. His hair was casually combed, his dark locks forming bangs at either side of his forehead.

Alfred sat by the window sipping a morning cup of tea as he focused his pale blue eyes on his master.

"And where are you off too this fine hour, Master Wayne?" He asked with his charming English accent.

Bruce grabbed the bottle of juice and gulped it down before he answered.

"Jogging."

"Jogging? I thought you said you wanted to keep a low profile?"

"Alfred, I'm restless. I need to get out of this confined space before I have a panic attack."

"Well, fresh air will do you some good. Maybe it will help you sleep since you arrived late again last night." Alfred said pointing to the armor on the floor by the king sized bed in the bedroom.

"It wasn't my fault. That woman held me up."

"What woman would that be?"

"You don't want to know." He said tiredly.

Bruce was about to pull on his hood over his face.

"Better wait, Master Wayne until you go outside. People might think you're an armed robber."

Bruce looked blankly from his lower waist then back at Alfred. "An armed robber who wears running shorts?"

"Well it would provide a faster get away." Alfred chuckled.

Bruce smirked. "What would I do without you Alfred?"

He headed to the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Remember to keep a low profile " Alfred called out.

"I always do." Bruce answered back as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

One hour later...

Bruce was enjoying his morning jog on the cement trail of Central Park. It was a lot different than the parks of Gotham - cleaner and full of color. The air was fresh thanks to the dozens of rows of oak trees. He'd been so preoccupied with thoughts of last night's patrol that he lost attention of his surroundings.

Diana was jogging with her hair tied in a pony tail and wearing a jogging outfit that she borrowed off of Alexis. She was thinking about Batman and how different he was than most men she met during her travels. "For one thing, he's serious and has lot of anger issues." She was looking down at her feet when WHAM!

She collided into a hooded Bruce Wayne. Both of them fell onto the cement.

Diana gasped, "Gods, I'm so sorry sir." She said, lifting herself up off the ground and looking at the man she slammed her body into. Bruce winced where his ankle scrapped the concrete. A light scratch. Any rougher and he'd be bleeding.

"That's alright, I'm used to women stumbling over me." The billionaire replied as his intense gaze softened at the sight of the familiar face. One that before yesterday, he'd often saw in his dreams or times of need where his life was in danger. Diana's eyes widened with apparent recognition as he pulled off his hood.

"What's your name?" He asked, helping her back onto her feet. "Or do I have to guess?" He grinned.

Diana blushed. "My name is Diana Prince." She spoke in a firm tone.

"Diana," he said, gazing steadily into her sea water blue eyes as if he was trapped in a whole other world far away from his inner demons of guilt, anger and pain that consumed his soul. Before yesterday, he'd known her only as Wonder Woman but now he felt immense satisfaction to put an actual name to her beautiful face. He decided at the moment to keep mention of her heroic name at bay.

His voice was rich and deep as he spoke. "I'm Bruce." He answered. "This isn't the first time we bumped into other." He continued. "We collided outside the Gotham Arms Hotel. A few months back. Do you remember?"

Diana knew exactly who he was since she often paused to gaze at his picture each time she looked at a copy of the New York Times since she'd come here. Nevertheless she allowed him the courtesy of giving his full name. She could tell that he was locked up inside by the tone of his voice, it was like he was reluctant to reveal his name.

"I mean..." He was tongue tied. "I'm Bruce Wayne." He held out his hand which she lightly shook.

She feigned surprise though it wasn't too dissimilar to what she was feeling at the moment. "Bruce Wayne, the billionaire prince of Gotham City?" Diana couldn't think of anything else to say to him at the moment. She'd been secretly anticipating this moment since her visit to Gotham and now that she it had, she didn't know what to say.

A hint of a smile formed on his inviting lips. He looked down at her shapely toned legs and frowned slightly. "Last time I checked," He moved in closer and looked at her knee. "You're bleeding."

She looked down at her knee. "Really? I didn't even notice."

Bruce untied the cap off his water bottle and poured a little water on the wound. "This should keep the wound clean at least." He said, looking up at her with steady eyes as if there was something he was aching to say to her.

"Thank you," Diana replied, as he finally arose and looked at his Rolex watch. He sighed then turned his attention back to her.

"Do you jog here every morning?"

Diana nodded.

"That settles it," he said with a devilish grin. "See you tomorrow princess. I'll make sure that I'll be walking on the other side of the trail just in case we collide into each other again."

"I look forward to that, Mr. Wayne." She felt fluttering in her stomach.

"Please call me Bruce." He felt his heart race at her grin.

Just like that he was gone, continuing his jog.

It was until a few moments after he'd left that she realized something. "Did he call me... princess?" Diana's grin turned into a bright big smile.

* * *

A/N: A big thank you to my super editor .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sun began to set across the horizon, revealing the evening was fast approaching. Bruce Wayne sat on the edge of the king sized bed in his hotel suite, dark hazel green eyes beaming at the empty cowl mask that showed his hidden disheartenment of the burden within. He'd been like this since getting back from his morning jog and Alfred had been wise to leave him to his "brooding" period as he called it.

He closed his eyes briefly trying to figure out what was his plan for catching Alberto Falcone, the man that left a slime trail everywhere he left just like his father Carmine.

It was beginning to wear down on him just how deep and extensive the mob worked from Gotham. Falcone, Maroni... Bruce knew he would have his plate full for sometime in the next few months if not years. Bruce knew one thing however and it was that Alberto was weak, frail and easy to intimate without the right reasons.

Setting his gaze to the beautiful sunset in the distance, Bruce felt his mental bat-signal click and arose from the bed then moved over to the closet. The locker issue didn't work so well. He needed his armor close to home. He bent his knees and unzipped the black bag. Inside was his spray matte black spray painted nomex -suit that was fading from the battles he allowed his body to endure. Smears of ash were found on the Kevlar from the time Scarecrow poured the bottle of gasoline and lit him up. There were a few hidden blood stains from the broken noses of the thugs he encountered. He looked down at the armor and realized how much it had become a part of him.

The suit was designed and strong enough to stop a knife and bulletproof at long range. During his nightly escapade the night before he was felt he should've been faster and more agile in his encounter with a certain Amazon princess and thought he would need to look into upgrading his suit when he got back home.

Alfred walked in the bedroom and seeing his master sorting through his armor, he instantly became vexed, especially as he noticed his slimmed shape.

"Sir, will you at least eat something?" He asked showing concern. "You've eaten nothing all day." He looked at his master's waist line to same to shrinking for all the combat fighting, rolling around on roof tops and gliding into the air. Alfred knew that being Batman was putting a toll on Bruce's body. "You appear to be losing weight."

If there was one thing Bruce hated was his butler ragging about his weight. Some of his past girlfriends from Princeton used to say that he was very vain towards his appearance. The jocks would mock him calling him Bruce Vain instead of Bruce Wayne. In truth he was obsessed with having a good body that most men weren't able to define without man made compounds that offered too many side effects.

"I'm fine Alfred." Bruce declared in defense with his self pride.

"You are such a stubborn boy," Alfred said in a firm tone. "You getting too obsessed with and pushing your body to its limit. One day that will be you're down fall," he said gravely.

"Well I'm sure you'll be happy to say 'I told you so'" Bruce said nonchalantly.

Alfred shook his head, "that would be the least of my concerns then."

"The League of Shadows taught me to be good when fighting in combat you must show no weakness. Your body must always be in peak human condition both physically and mentally." He replied pulling off long sleeve Armani white shirt that cost $275.00 that matched his solid color and plain weave dress pants which he pulled off to reveal black shorts underneath. There was no arrogance or cockiness in his tone - only self-confidence.

Alfred looked at the scar on his master's torso that was created in the fire of Wayne Manor one week ago. No matter how capable and healthy his master proved himself to be, the scar showed that his master was only flesh and blood and could be easily destroyed by human hands.

"Indeed," He replied.

Bruce went on the floor and began to do his evening workout of squats that helped him gain strength and loss fat and then a rep of lunges to strengthen his legs.

Alfred watched sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You forgot to mention about your morning jog; did you meet anyone along the way?"

He nodded thinking about Diana.

"Well?" Alfred asked showing excitement in his English voice.

"Well what?" Bruce growled taking a few deep breaths as he bent his leg and lowered his body down without his left knee reaching the point of his toes.

" Does this encounter have a name?"

"Diana." He loved saying her name. It was such a powerful name. A look of fondness had taken over him at the mention of it before he turned wary.

"There just one faint problem. She's Wonder Woman." His tone reveled neither displeasure nor enthusiasm. Alfred became both amazed and unsettled at this.

"Oh dear, these modern day relationships. I hope she doesn't know your Batman."

Bruce shook his head, "No. She doesn't." Bruce didn't know her well enough yet to know for certain, but he'd been so sure of his own caution that he felt he had nothing to worry about. Just the same as Batman was overcautious, Bruce he knew he couldn't afford to let his guard down in her presence for the remainder of his stay in New York.

"So what is this Wonder Woman like?"

"That depends. In costume she's strong headed and thinks that she had just control any man she crosses. But she can't with me."

"No of course not, Master Wayne," Alfred implied. "With that stubborn attitude, no women would dare cross you."

Bruce gave his butler a smile sly smirk.

"Still I don't know if she can be trusted."

"Don't make vogue assumptions, Master Wayne."

"You're right I should get to know my enemy."

"Enemy?" Alfred questioned.

"All women are enemies. They are complicated creatures and full of deception."

"That's one on why of describing a female, Master Wayne."

Bruce rolling his eyes pulled on the torso piece over this broad chest. Alfred observed him thoughtfully.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Isn't that what your mother said when you first met Miss Dawes."

"Yes." Bruce growled, applying on the black camouflage makeup over his eyes and grabbing his grappling hook. "Rachel is different than Diana. She's…"

"Give this woman a chance. She met prove to be a great use to your crusade."

Bruce sighed. "Alright Alfred, I'll try."

Alfred smiled. "Very good,"

Bruce clicked his golden belt into place and pulled on the long black cape that remained Alfred of a curtain. The billionaire grabbed the cowl and headed opened the hotel suite door and did a double check to make sure no one was walking down the hallway and bolted for the stair well exit that would lead him to the rooftop.

* * *

South-end Loading Docks

"Alfred," Batman growled as he was crouched down on a steel shipping container . "I'm not the docks . I need you to contact Gordon send him a text message that Alberto Falcone will be waiting for pick up at the NYPD ."

"I'll get right on it , sir ." Alfred said from the other line of the radio transmitter located in the cowls ear. Batman moved through the shadows in between the crates, keeping his eyes focused on the surroundings. Something Ducard taught him when he trained in the mountains. "Always mind your surroundings." It still ate him up inside that his teacher and friend turned out to be another deceptive enemy for power. Deep down Bruce knew that he could of saved him , somehow but the question was did Ras al Ghul want to be saved?

"I'm almost at the loading dock area of the warehouse." He turned his steady focus to the roof top snipers. "Falcone is in there alright," He growled.

"How can you be sure?"

"He's got roof top snipers. Probably spent daddies trust fund ." He commented in sour tone.

"I thought Falcone assets were closed after he was enrolled into Arkham."

"Enrolled ? You mean admitted Alfred."

"Quite so sir,"

Batman paused , he could sense and had a pretty good guess that the Amozan was following him. He pulled out his grappling hook and shot himself up to the rooftop of one of the warehouses hoping that she would dare not follow but he know that she would.

"Quit following me," Batman bellowed with his raspy voice. The determined- no stubborn Amazon seemed hell bent on shadowing him throughout the remainder of the night. He was trying to show Wonder Woman that he was annoyed by her presence by his constant retreats from rooftop to rooftop, but she wouldn't be deterred from her objective.

"You men always think to have your own way," Wonder Woman stated in an accusing tone showing that she wasn't going to budge. Batman remained stern.

"Why are you here?" He asked sneering at her with his dark intense eyes.

"Listen New York is my city," She was straight forward with getting her point across. "I protect the people here - good people."

Batman rolled his eyes. "There are no good people where I'm going princess."

"Why are you so judgmental? Have you no emotions; no feeling, no compassion from the heart?"

Batman was quiet as Ra's al Ghul words echoed in his mind, 'compassion is a weakness your enemies will not share.' Batman shrugged away the memory of his mentor and ignored the Amazon's question. He had compassion but didn't feel the need to explain himself.

"Look princess, I respect your opinion and your values but I have work to do."

He jumped off the roof with his cape forming into a wing and smacked his booted feet onto the ground. Wonder Woman was on top studying him but she was displeased with his attitude. He reminded her of a wild boar that she would used to hunt on the island - stubborn and hardheaded.

Diana wasn't going to let him have the control, this was her city after all and she was an Amazon who would not be denied by a bitter, vengeful and gloomy swine. That's what he was to her an untamed swine that needed to show manners in the presence of a heroine as herself; an Amazon warrior.

"Swine," she grumbled as she jumped off the roof and landed on the hood of a parked tractor trailer. Diana cast a careful glance at the area ahead. She didn't know the Batman's true intent in her city, but she was determined to find out what. What brought him this far from Gotham?

Batman was in stealth mode, he was hidden within the shadows of the transport trucks that had the label Gotham City on the sides of cabs doors. He turned his head and looked at Wonder Woman who was moving closer to him.

"Why me?" He thought waving her over to the shadows. Wonder Woman shook her head. "No. I don't take orders from swine," She said under her breath.

"Princess," Batman whispered impatiently. "Get here now!"

She refused. "I am an Amazon. I do not take orders from boorish men like yourself Batman."

Batman gritted his teeth. He knew she was a target. There were snipers all over the roof guarding the complex.

"Princess," He snarled.

"Get over now! There are snipers all over." Wonder Woman crossed her arms and gave him the silent treatment. Batman shook his head.

"Stubborn woman," Batman growled, knowing he might have to take direct action to stop her. She turned her head and gave him a glare. "I was going to offer my help to you Batman." She yelled with anger. "But you denied it, so I'll take care of this myself."

Bruce was thrown-back by her retort. "I'm don't have time for this!"

Anger was rising up inside both of them as they shot each other death looks. He was so tempted to to offer a witty retort that would know doubt infuriate her, but knew that would serve neither of them well.

He'd likely get his bones crushed, their fight would draw attention and all the snipers would kill her in a heartbeat. He knew stealth would have to be his approach as he moved through the shadows heading to the loading docks. He needed to take out the snipers fast.

Wonder Woman watched him move to the docks, he was typing in the password that he decrypted. Seconds went by and it unlocked. Batman turned his head and shot her an intense look almost challenging her. Diana peered her eyes at him and felt compelled to grab him by his armor and hurl him through the next locked door to save time.

It was at this point Batman realized she had moved near the open and halted as he sees a red marker as aimed at her chest. Batman's eyes widen in anticipation.

"Wonder Woman!" He yelled running to her. "Get down!" He lunged at her and pinned his body on top of hers as the bullet came from the shadows and hit the steel of the parked trailer. His tackle apparently infuriated the Amazon who shoved him off.

"Get off me!" She commanded.

Batman knew he was close to getting his arm broken or something worse but shockingly enough felt it was a small price to pay if meant saving her life. Batman held her hands down. "Listen to me." He spoke in a softer tone. Diana glared up at him defiantly - restraining herself from throwing him across the complex.

"If you want to survive this night you will do exactly what I tell you," he nearly growled as he felt the last bit of patience beginning to slip.

"I'm Princess Diana of the Amazons and I don't take orders from a boar."

"Stop calling me that," he responded with angrily. "Now I'm going to release my hands and-"

"You do realize I throw you across Manhattan from here? Its a show of my mercy that I haven't."

Batman tried to think of a retort, but knew she was telling the truth. Gazing down at her defiant eyes, he couldn't help but feel drawn by the intensity and beauty of them. "Focus Batman," he thought to himself. He released her hands before she would consider her threat "Just stay out of sight," he said.

"No. I can take him," she said pridefully.

"You don't know how to deal with rooftop snipers. I do." As he looked into her eyes his expression softened again. It was at this point he realized their position and how comfortable it felt and he forcefully pulled himself up off of her sleek body and held out his hand to help her up.

"No thank you," she refused as she climbed back onto her feet. "I prefer to do things on my own. I guess that means I'm just like you Batman." He backed away giving her space.

"I won't let you throw yourself into the crossfire."

Wonder Woman brushed her thick bang off her forehead. "No bullet can stop me."

She moved to the well lit area .

"Wonder Woman!" He yelled.

"I am Diana Princess of the Amazons and warrior of truth." She declared looking at rooftops her hands hanging at her sides. "Take your best shot!" She challenged bravely.

Batman winced looking at the red markers all over her body. He removed a few batarangs from his belt and looked at one of the snipers on the roof but it was too late the gun went off and bullets began to fly directly at Wonder Woman. His heart was pounding with apprehension. He had to push her out of the way. His armor was bullet proof, hers wasn't.

"Wonder Woman!" He ran to her dodging the bullets as she flew up into the air deflected the bullets with her silver bracelets. Fire was in her eyes as she reached the roof. The snipers fired endlessly at her but the bullets bounced off her wrists. "Men and their toys!" She was angry. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that's playing with weapons is dangerous?" She grabbed the barrel of the gun and twisted it.

Batman was down below watching all the action.

"Nice," he said with a smirk.

He was amazed at her determination and strong willpower. That and her speed, her strength, her beauty and the grace she moved with in combat. To him she was not a woman, she was a goddess.

Batman fired his grapple gun and shot up to the roof to join in the brawl. Wonder Woman turned and looked at him with pride in her ocean blue eyes.

"See," she said placing both hands on her hips . "Never underestimate a woman."

Batman could see that a sniper was moving closer with a blade in his hand. He quickly reacted and threw a batarang knocking the knife out of the hostile's hand before it could strike Wonder Woman's neck. Then he jumped into the air and threw a guiding kick into the sniper's chest knocking him down. Leaning low, he hits him across the side of the head, knocking him unconscious. Batman surveys the area, so far all the immediate hostiles were taken care of.

Wonder Woman looked at the knife on the roof and then back up at Batman.

"You saved me," She said with a sincere look.

"Not bad for a boar right?" He says nonchalantly.

A few minutes later...

Both Batman and Wonder Woman stood together on the top of the main warehouse, peering through the skylight, examining the situation inside.

"We can take them." Wonder Woman said as she noticed the armored thugs standing near small crates, holding guns.

"Alright," Batman said begrudgingly. Part of him still preferred to do this alone, but decided he'd fair better in a fight with armed thugs than a scorned Amazon princess.

Both heroes get into position across from each other, the skylight window between them. Batman gestures his head below. "Things could get messy." Diana smiled with anticipation.

"For them," she nodded. Batman gathers his cape in his hands and crashed through the skylight and landed on the roof of the forklift.

"It's the bat freak!" A few of the thugs shouted and started firing at him. Wonder Woman jumped through the skylight and landed in front of Batman deflecting the bullets.

"I can handle these swine," she said to Batman. "You go and find Falcone."

Batman cracked his knuckles. "Where would the fun be in that?"

He jumped down and landed on the back of a thug tackling him to the ground then punched him into his jaw. He unclipped a few batarangs from his utility belt then looked at the others shooting at Wonder Woman and threw his batarangs at their guns before he pounced on them.

He swept kicked a knife-wielder to the ground as a chain swung around his body. He dodged the chain and moved to another thug, used his elbows and slammed them into the chest, stomach and finally the forehead.

Wonder Woman grabbed a thug and wrapped her arm around his neck and jumped into the air and then slammed his body into the ground.

"What the hell's going on?" Alberto screamed looking at his men and two figures in the dim light taking them out. Falcone recognized one of them. "The Batman." He gasped, heading for the office. He entered and reached for his desk. Pulled out a shotgun and carefully stepped back out.

Batman charged an armed thug firing 9mm rounds in his direction. Each shot lucky to graze the dark knight merely scratched his bulletproof armor. Wonder Woman watched as Batman jumped over the thug's back and performed a sleeper hold. The thug passes out and his weapon falls into Batman's arms. Batman stares at the weapon with disgust before throwing it aside with indignation.

The sight was surprising and impressive to the Amazon warrior as Batman continued to fight with his strength and determination.

A jumpy thug, who was sweating buckets, stood near a forklift trying to control his emotions. He saw a shadow and fired his gun rapidly. Bullets flew and shells landing on the floor. He aimed a few at Wonder Woman but she quickly turned and blocked the bullets with her bracelets.

The thug fumbled into the darkness shaking. "I'm not a afraid!" He declared looking up at the rafters. "I ain't afraid!" There was a tap on his shoulder and a whisper in his ear. "Turn around."

The thug turned his head and founded himself face to face with a horned demon hanging upside down. He screamed as he became engulfed in thick blackness.

Wonder Woman did roundhouse kicks to two other thugs that came from outside. She went onto the ground and spun her leg knocking both of them off their feet. She loved moment like this.

Batman jumped into the air leaving one leg low as the chain wrapped around his ankle. He kicked his leg sideways ripping the chain from the owners hands and then headbutted the thug - Batman spun his chained wrapped leg around in a roundhouse kick, whipping three of Falcones thugs with the chain. Wonder Woman elbowed two at once and watched three of the men fall to the floor.

"Not you freak!" Falcone shouted. "You're supposed to be in Gotham." He pointed his gun and aimed at Batman's head. Batman grasped the barrel and opened his hand only to reveal two cartridges and he turned and grabbed Falcone by the scuff of the neck.

"Let's talk."

"You've got nothing on me freak." Falcone blared.

Batman pinned Alberto into the wall his gloved hand grasping the thin man's leather jacket. He gives Alberto an intense glare. "Who's paying you to ship out the prototype automatic rifles scum?" He growled showing his sharp canine teeth.

"I don't know his name freak!"

Batman strikes him in the gut, making Falcone cough loudly.

"That's not the answer I want! Now tell me who is your buyer?" Alberto shook his head. "I don't know is name. He never told me."

Batman could see the defiance in the man's eyes. He would die before he would talk. Wonder Woman watched the interrogation silently.

"This isn't going to work." Batman turned and looked at Wonder Woman's lasso.

"How does this work?" He asked pointing at the golden rope she held in her hand.

Wonder Woman handed him the lasso. "The lasso compels the captive the truth when questioned."

Batman grabbed the lasso around Falcone and then handed it back to Wonder Woman. "I thought you said you didn't need my help?" She asked surprised.

"I don't but you're better at this than I am."

She nodded. "Ask the question Batman?"

"Tell me everything about your operation unless you want to end up like your father. Locked away to rot in Arkham."

Alberto gulped down as his will to lie began to shatter and lying felt hard. "I was paid from a Swiss Bank account for ship the weapons to Gotham by freighter."

"Tell me everything about your operation unless you want to end up like your father. Locked away to rot in Arkham."

Alberto gulped down. "I was paid from a Swiss Bank account to ship the weapons to Gotham by freighter."

"Whose money?"

"Marnoi is the next in line to take over for my father. I have nothing to do with the old man."

Batman gritted his teeth. "So Sal Maroni is the new mob boss?"

Alberto nodded. "Yes. There's someone else that I deal for..."

"Who?" Batman growled showing his inner rage.

"A stranger. I don't know is name. All I know is that he's a freak-job that's only out for himself."

Wonder Woman looked at Batman. "He's telling the truth."

He pulled off the lasso once he'd had enough and pulled Alberto close to his face then smashed his hard cowl into the man's forehead knocking him out.

Wonder Woman looked at the unconscious man. "What was that for?"

"Like father. Like son." Batman replied thinking about headbutting Carmine in the head at the Gotham docks. For a long moment there was silence as he and Wonder Woman surveyed their surrounding and the effect of their reluctant teamwork.

Dozens of hostiles we're subdued along with their boss. "We're done here," he grunted as he bolted for the exit. Wonder Woman followed him out. "Batman-"

"I said we're done," he interrupted tersely, clearly in no mood to a talk. He had a lot to process while all this was still fresh in his mind.

Wonder Woman shook her head. "You really are a boar. You even grunt like one."

He was getting annoyed and suddenly remembered he had a date with her in the morning. That should be interesting, he thought dryly.

"Anything else princess?"

"No. I said my piece," she turned away to move back into the wear house. Batman hesitated from resuming his departure. He turned and looked at her.

"By the way you're not so bad, in combat."

Wonder Woman turned with a satisfied smile. "Coming from you, I will take that has a compliment."

As she glanced back at him, he was gone. "How does he do that?"

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth entered the hotel suite master bedroom only to find his young master in deep slumber. Alfred cringed at the thought of any new scars he would be carrying as a result of his nightly exploits.

The cowl was on the floor along with the boots and cape. Alfred shook his head and placed the bottle of juice on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Rise and shine, Master Wayne."

Alfred opened the curtains to allow the daylight through. Bruce groaned blocking the sun by placing the pillow over his head. "Alfr..." He moaned feeling the burning pain in his muscles.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Nearly nine."

"Nine?" Bruce paused as he remembered that he was supposed to meet Diana in Central Park. He shot up off the pillows and quickly arose from the bed then downed a bottle of juice.

"I have to go," he spoke hastily.

"Where would that be?" Alfred was surprised. His master was rarely this anxious to start his day.

"I promised the princess that I would meet her in Central Park this morning," he pulled out a clean pair of clothes from his suitcase. Alfred gazed at him thoughtfully.

"This princess wouldn't be Wonder Woman would it?"

Bruce ignored the hopeful tone in Alfred's voice and nodded. "Yes," he replied pulling on a pair of Levis and moved back to his suitcase.

"I'm..." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts despite his hurry. He decided to be straight-forward with them.

"Diana is different kind of woman, unlike anyone I have met before..." Bruce trailed off as he remembered his time in Athens. "And I've met her before I think," he said with a distant look. Before now he'd never mentioned to Alfred the dreams or the visions he had nor his first meeting with the Amazon Princess perhaps because he never thought they'd cross paths again.

"Come again, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked, surprised by this acknowledgment.

Bruce pulled on his brand new sweater. "Diana and I met before Alfred. Years ago in a market place when I was traveling overseas... before I became Batman."

Alfred raises his eyebrows with astonishment, "You never mentioned this before?" He inquired with a puzzled look. Bruce shook his head as put on his shoes, "It didn't seem important at the time... But somehow I knew she looked familiar."

Bruce placed his wallet in his pants pocket as Alfred picked up the cowl. As much as Alfred wished to continue this intriguing conversation further, he didn't want to delay his master and in turn keep Miss Prince waiting.

"Remember you have a meeting with Fox at noon."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, combing it casually. "I know Alfred."

"And we leave for Gotham at seven."

Bruce paused at the door after hearing Alfred's words before managing to nod and head out the suite's door.

"Does he ever listen?" Alfred mumbled looking at the empty cowl. "No."

* * *

Diana Prince was making her way on the trail of Central Park, in her mind she was thinking about Batman and how he saved her life last night.

As much as her pride was unwilling to admit, she had been wrong about him. As frustrating as he might be to work, or in yesterday's case "not work with", he proved to her last night he did have compassion and honor.

If he didn't care, he wouldn't have saved her and if he were as cold as the rumors she'd heard of him, he would have taken the lives of the hostile men who'd tried to kill him - both of them.

She found his unwillingness to take a life a noble one despite her own thoughts towards its necessity when battle was concerned. He fought with a strength and will beyond any mortal she'd seen.

She was beginning to realize that he was a warrior in both body and spirit; because of that he held her respect and admiration and after their teamwork last night, she believed she also held his.

As she replayed his departure in her mind last night, she got the feeling it might be the last she would see of him in her city. She was conflicted with how she felt about that.

The Batman both infuriated and fascinated her, but what he had provided that she found herself lacking since she'd come to Man's world was a kindred spirit - someone like herself: a hero though most of the country saw him as more of a vigilante, she didn't see him as such.

Perhaps one day soon she would pay a visit to Gotham City and return the favor of his aid.

She smiled at the thought of what his reaction would be, especially since he seemed just as territorial as herself.

Thoughts of Batman fled as she made it to the spot where she knew Bruce Wayne would have a clear view of her and waited. "Bruce Wayne," she thought to herself with a fond smile. Another of Gotham's exports she'd had the pleasure of meeting. This one was at least easier to talk too.

"Diana!" Bruce called out to a woman dressed in a light blue v neck shirt and wearing faded jeans.

Diana watched as the dark haired billionaire walked up to where she stood at the Bethesda Fountain: Angel of the Waters. Her long raven black hair covered her strong shoulder blades. Her ocean blue eyes lit as they met his.

"Fancy meeting you here again," he said with a bright smile showing his sharp canine teeth. She looked at his mouth and chin and for some reason he reminded her of someone she fought side-by-side with last night. Suspicions arose as they had after their first meeting where he called her "princess", until she had convinced herself that it was implausible.

"Yeah. This time we didn't bump into each other." She replied jokingly.

He smirked showing his semblance, the false front of Bruce Wayne. But also showing affection to restore the emotions going on in the depths of Diana's mind as she studied his features.

"I must warn you, I am known to be a bit clumsy."

"So the famous billionaire does have weak ankles."

"Yep. You caught me."

Diana's face beamed with an expression of tenderness. "And here I thought it was just me."

Bruce tensely slightly at her comment and the double-meaning he was sure she'd didn't know they held. "Well we all have secrets," Bruce exchanged looking deeply into her gleaming eyes that were like the ocean water - calming yet full of power.

He gestures for them to take a seat at the edge of the fountain. As they do he opened a brown bag he'd been carrying and pulled out two muffins that he had bought from a small but yet expensive bakery on the way here.

"What are those?" Diana asked. "They look like little cakes."

Diana hoped her question didn't sound preposterous to him considering he didn't know she was from a tropical island inhabited by Amazon warriors. She'd seen her friend Alexis eat 'donuts', as she called them, from time to time but never a pastry like this. To her surprise and relief Bruce didn't think her question as strange.

"Something like that. But most people prefer the term muffins. It's the only dessert you can get away with during the early hours of the day." He placed the muffin in the napkin and handed it to her; she accepted with a grateful smile.

Diana bit into the muffin. "...This is really good," she said enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you think so." He smiled looking down at his muffin. Diana watched as his smile turned into a frown.

"Bruce, aren't you going to eat your muffin?"

He looked at the chocolate chips. Usually his morning breakfast was a glass of juice, a bowl of fruit and oatmeal. He very self conscious about his body density. It was his hidden obsession of worrying about getting paunchy, although he was broad but that was muscle not flab. He had to keep his body mass slender.

"What's wrong are you not hungry?"

"No... I'm just..." He was sure how explain without sounding like a narcissist or a fitness nut even though that's probably what the whole world thought of him already, he found himself not wanting Diana to think the same of him.

"Don't tell me that Prince of Gotham is worried about his weight. I'm sure one little muffin won't be harmful," she said, eyes glinting with amusement. Bruce was amazed how she managed to pick up on him quick.

"What are you a temptress?" He asked watching her smile. "Alright you talked me into it." He bit into the moist cake good and began to devour it, tasting the richness of flavors in his mouth.

"There now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Bruce instantly looked down at his stomach a bit indignantly. "No. I'll just have to do 100 push ups to compensate."

Diana at once burst into a fit of giggles; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never met a man that was so concerned about his appearance as much as Bruce Wayne. She figured knowing him he probably applied lip balm on his m shaped lips to keep them moist.

Bruce would've felt sore being laughed at for something like this, but not with her. He found it pleasing just to see her laugh. "Yeah, yeah have a good laugh," He said with mock-hurt. Diana placed a forgiving hand on his shoulder. "Sorry," she said as she calmed herself.

Bruce smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like... he couldn't bring himself to think too hard. At the moment he was just content to be in the company of this amazing woman. After a minute of comfortable silence had passed, Diana turned to him curiously.

"So what do you want to do now? Go get some coffee?"

"Coffee?"

She nodded. "Don't tell me you don't drink coffee too?"

"Well... I'm more of a tea sipper than coffee."

"Alright. How about we get some tea?"

"..." Bruce didn't give a response as he sat in deep thought. Being a brooding recluse and vigilante for nearly years now often put a dampener on his attempts to enjoy himself. Diana remarkably didn't press him as she could see he was in deep thought.

He looked around at couples walking by, holding their hands and enjoying the shared moments together. He never had the time to do those things. He was too much consumed with his work and bringing hope back on the streets of Gotham that he just became uninterested.

It wasn't until now he realized what started as a friendly meeting between two strangers began to feel more like a date between two people who seemed to know each other longer than they actually did. He didn't know what to make of it. Thoughts of Wonder Woman returned and with it, fears and doubts about if pursuing this woman like this was a wise idea.

He looked at Diana, the woman that he fought side by side with and saved her life from the knife wielding sniper. She was a woman that he wanted to claim as his own. Before he could there were still questions that needed answering and hidden truths to be revealed. Unknown to Bruce, similar thoughts we're running through Diana's mind.

"The will to act," He said as if he found his resolve. He opens his out-stretched hand and placed it into her open palm.

Diana looked down and smiled as she closed her hand and then lifted her chin only to find she was now gazing into the eyes of a man she had grown deep feelings for.

"Do you walk to go for a walk?" Bruce asked in a gracious tone, filled with affection towards her.

"Where do you want to go?" She inquired curiously.

"Anywhere," he replied. "We just need to enjoy this morning for that is a small reward we have in this life." She smiled and together they rose off the edge of the fountain and continued down the park quietly.

A few minutes later...

Bruce and Diana were sipping in a coffee shop enjoying tea together. He was uneasy, not because he was uncomfortable to be with her but because of the many thoughts and questions that raced through his mind since they got here. For a moment Rachel had come into his thoughts, the woman he cherished as a loving friend, and what she said to him when they were standing at the ruins of Wayne Manor.

"Maybe when Gotham no longer needs Batman. Maybe I will see him again." That kept racing in his mind as he looked at the beautiful woman sitting across the table. He felt his heart racing as he dreaded to ask this question.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Bruce asked casually, despite what he was feeling inside.

Diana shook her head. "No. I have a good friend. His name is Steven but I like calling him Steve."

Bruce nodded as he felt relief wash over him with a steady heartbeat. He gave her a pleasant smile before taking another sip of his tea.

"What about you? If you don't mind me asking?"

At first he was unsure of his answer since it was something he forced himself not to think about since Rachel all but refused him completely. He decided it was better not to over think it and just explain what mattered.

"No." He spoke in a bit solemnly. "I have only a friend. Her name is Rachel Dawes. We grew up together and that's it. I hardly ever see her anymore."

Diana was quick to gather by his expression that this Rachel, whomever he was, seemed to have caused Bruce some form of distress. She wouldn't press him further though on the subject. Her thoughts turned to Alexis momentarily and she wondered if her friend was having fun, but most important if she was safe.

Bruce looked at his Rolex then sighed. "Listen Diana," he said pulling out his wallet and placing a twenty dollar bill on the table. "I'm heading back to Gotham tomorrow tonight. My business here for Wayne Enterprises has finished and I'm needed back there," he said with a gloomy expression.

"Oh," She said in a sad tone. "So I guess I won't be bumping into in Central park anymore."

Bruce was searching in his thoughts and felt conflicted. He knew Alfred had been wrong about this. The last thing he wanted was to come to New York City, meet someone interesting that would make it harder for him to come back to Gotham. As much as the thought frustrated him, he still felt pleased he'd met this woman. He didn't want to leave here empty handed.

"Listen, my jet leaves at seven tonight... We can meet in the park one last time before I take off at six?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

"Where in the park?"

"The place where we first met." In his mind that would of been the shipping docks. "Near the Bank Rock Bridge. I promise I won't be late," he said assuredly.

Diana nodded. "Alright. It's a date then Mister Wayne." She offered a faint smile which he returned.

"Good. Well I have to see a friend, but I will be there at six."

"I'll be waiting," she said.

* * *

One hour later...

Bruce Wayne, wearing sunglasses, stood on the rooftop of Empire State building. His eyes looking out at the city.

Lucius Fox dressed in a dark blue sweater was standing behind him. "Enjoying the sight Mister Wayne?'

Bruce turned and looked at his friend. "I trust that Falcone has been moved to a Gotham holding cell," he replied.

"Indeed. Mister Wayne. But I have a feeling he won't talk."

Bruce sighed. "Of course not he takes after his old man. Did you figure about who the unknown buyer is yet?"

"I checked the records of the receipts for the shipments and found only date and times. There were no names. Nothing; just numbers written in red ink."

"What kind of numbers?" Bruce asked.

Fox removed a folded piece of paper and handed it to the billionaire. "I tried decrypting it but I don't have the proper equipment here."

Bruce nodded while observing the numbers. This would have to wait until he got back to Gotham, or the Batcave to be exact. "Anything else Mr. Fox?"

"Afraid not. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to Gotham for another meeting which you are supposed to attend."

Bruce gestured, "well at least I have a good excuse." He pointed to the city.

Fox's remembered. "There's been a report on Gotham News about another homicide case in the East End. The victim's body was discovered with Glasgow scars around his mouth and a playing card pinned to his chest."

"Playing card?" Bruce asked in his deep Batman tone. "Scars?"

"Indeed Mister Wayne. It looks like Gotham Police have their hands full on this case."

Bruce stood silently a moment, arms crossed before he moved to the ledge. "I know who is the murder Mr. Fox."

Fox looked puzzled, "who?"

"An unknown alias that Gordon informed me about. This unsub only leaves playing cards on the bodies of his victims. Joker playing cards."

"Looks like you've have your hands full when you arrive back in Gotham."

"I leave tonight."

Fox looked at his watch. "I leave in one hour and there anything you need me to prepare for you?"

"A new grapple gun."

Fox nodded.

"Very good, Mister Wayne. "

* * *

The sun was setting brilliantly as both the billionaire of Gotham and the princess of the island of no men were leaning their bodies on the Bank Rock Bridge looking down at the water showing their reflections in of the surrounding trees. But Bruce wasn't looking at nature. His dark hazel green eyes were focused on her. Both wore light coats as the cool evening air began to come over.

The whole trip here, Bruce had been wondering what to say to her; how to make it seem okay that they would soon be going their separate ways even when he himself didn't really believe it was. The conversation itself made his stomach turn and right now he just felt the need to enjoy her company as long as he could.

"We've met before you know..."

He decided to broach a subject, he was curious to know if she would remember. Diana looked away from the water and looked at him with wonder. Bruce glanced ahead, staring at the scenery.

"It was years ago, we we're both in Athens... You stood up for a hungry child when no one else would," he reminisced fondly.

"And you were there to stand up for me when I was confronted," she said suddenly, surprising Bruce. He looks back at her and sees the realization in her eyes.

"You remember?" He asked surprised.

Diana gave a small chuckle. "I've remembered this whole time."

At this Bruce looked at her with mild confusion. "Why didn't you bring it up? Why wait until now?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she responded smoothly with a smug grin.

Bruce felt abashed for a moment before forming a response, "I didn't think you'd remember and if you didn't it probably would've sounded deceptive."

Diana realized what he meant. She was aware of his public reputation as this notorious playboy who'd held onto a woman no longer than a night, and though part of her was wary of him at first, especially after her last visit to Gotham, she just couldn't believe that the man in front of her was that same oaf. The fact that he was sharing this with her now proved it she felt.

"I see what you mean. No worries, I'm fairly skilled in seeing the truth, and most of it isn't in the Gotham Times."

Bruce nodded, glad with her response. "Not the Gotham Gazette either I hope?" he asked with a bemused look. Diana rolled her eyes and shook her head. A short silence followed.

"I never thanked you then. For aiding me." Diana said suddenly. Bruce arched an eyebrow at her.

"Like you said then, I wasn't very 'street-smart' and I was too proud to admit I didn't handle the situation too well."

Bruce didn't know what to say, but listened as Diana continued, "Before that day I had yet to see a single decent man in my travels." Diana wasn't sure where she was going with this, and felt a small blush rise to her cheeks at Bruce's inquisitive smile.

"I'm rambling a bit here," she admitted. Bruce chuckled.

"I just wanted to thank you. Before then I didn't think people in the world cared about the suffering of innocents."

"I know what you mean," he said impetuously as he recalled the many unpleasant people and criminals he'd met in his journey.

Bruce inwardly felt humbled by her words and wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and get lost in the moment he'd been secretly yearning for the last few days. Part of him felt a bit out of place, after all Diana just revealed a big profound experience in her life and he wasn't sure what he was could divulge without ruining this moment.

Most of his past experiences were grim and anything positive would raise red flags towards his other identity. He was grateful Diana followed with a question instead.

"Do you ever wish that you could've lived a different life?" she asked looking downward. "I mean have a life without the limelight and without duty?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes and thought about his parents and the promise he made on the night of their deaths. "Sometimes our lives are chosen for us princ..." He bit his tongue.

"We just have to make the best out of them."

Diana sighed in contemplation. "When I was a little child, I dreamed of having many adventures but my mother never approved. She was protective over me. I did something that I regretted."

Bruce placed his hand on her arm and listened.

"I left my home without ever telling my mother. Now I realize how much I miss hearing her voice."

He was silent. "I know what it's like to never say goodbye to your loved ones." He paused trying to hold back the pain that was building up inside of him.

"When I lost my parents..." he closed his eyes tightly before opening them. "I never got to say goodbye. I heard only my mother's screams and the sound of the bullet entering my father's chest before I watched them hit the ground. It was like I was frozen in time watching the their souls being taken away from me when I needed them." Diana listened intently with remorse.

Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. "You sometimes hear children saying that they wished their parents would just disappear. With me, I wish I could see them again even it was just for quick moment so I could tell them that I loved them and I was sorry."

He looked at Diana. "That's what I wish for every night. But I know it will never come true." He pulled away and placed his hands on the cemented ledge of the bridge. "But you have a chance to return to her Diana and tell her the truth. Don't lose that moment. Or you will spend your whole life searching off mountain tops, in market places and finally in your own reflection for an answer."

"Did you find your answer?" Diana asked moving closer.

Bruce shook his head, he knew that Batman was a part of the answer of reclaiming the forgiveness that was trapped by his inner pain filled with guilt, anger and despair. But it was everything. "No. Not yet."

He still had much to learn on his journey. This was his life; his story whether he died by the hands of immoral thugs or by giving everything he could to save his city, he hoped he would find his answer and rise out of his pit of despair.

Diana placed her hand on Bruce's arm. She could see the pain in his eyes as he shifted and looked at her. Both of them were silent letting their own emotions do the talking.

Bruce gently placed his hand on her cheek and pulled himself closer. Diana was feeling uneasy as she felt her heart beat racing in her chest. Bruce at this moment felt no fear, no doubts, and no pause. He set them aside as he gazed into Diana's eyes.

"The will to act." Bruce said as he crashed his lips onto hers and they kissed with a passion. His arms embraced her body as his eyes closed. He was showing the truth in his heart to her not with words but with his actions. For one brief moment all the pain that he was consumed with faded as all he thought about was her.

They stood this way for what felt like hours until they parted for breath. He pulled away, a look of regret on his face.

"...I have to go," he said. That was his only escape. It might've been selfish, but he couldn't let his emotions take over anymore than they had. He had a city to get back to and protect.

Diana's released him feeling breathless and after hearing his words, pouted her lips slightly and the sight of it made Bruce feel more sorrow; until much to his surprise, she closed her eyes, lightly licked her lips and reopened them as if gaining some resolve.

"When can I see you again?" She asked, as he was beginning to walk away, hoping for a reply. Bruce paused in his steps and seemed to be visibly struggling with himself before he turned back and paced towards her and pressed his lips against hers again. Harder this time. Diana returned the kiss with equal affection before they part to regain their breaths.

"I'll find you," he whispered.

Just like that he was gone. Diana stood standing on the bridge for sometime after, feeling a rush of emotions but one was hope, knowing that she would see him again.

* * *

A/N: This is the best BMWW chapter I have ever written. A big thank to my wonderful inspiring editor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

7:35 P.M.

The moonlight peeped it's way through the clouds in the night sky while billionaire Bruce Wayne looked at his Rolex watch as he walked towards the white jet - Wayne Enterprises labeled on the side.

He couldn't stop thinking about Diana, how he had high hopes that they would set sights ahead. He had just as much a hard time trying not to act on his desire to postpone his return to Gotham for at least one more day so he could spend some more time with her. Alfred wouldn't object he knew but would more than likely he would encourage it. Even still Bruce couldn't afford to make this any harder on Diana let alone himself.

Right now he couldn't risk having a relationship not when there was a new rise of crime entering the streets of the Gotham. Alberto Falcone was a bottom link on the chain link of the criminality; Sal Maroni was on the verge of becoming the new mob boss of the East Side along with a few Russians that spoke very little of the English language.

He also knew Wonder Woman had her own city to protect and he couldn't ask her to set her duty aside and come with him to Gotham if he himself couldn't do the same for her especially since she didn't know he was the Batman - and that he knew she was Wonder Woman.

Even if he didn't know she was Wonder Woman, he would've still been against the idea of bringing her to Gotham where she'd might be put in danger because of him. He wasn't lying to her when he said he'd come back to find her. Part of him still hoped - believed there would be a chance for that. It gave him more to fight for if anything.

He imagined how she might've reacted to the news of him being Batman. Would she like him any less? He knew he wasn't exactly a joy to be around when he wore the cowl, but try as he wanted to come clean with her, it just didn't feel like the right time - none of this did.

Since he already revealed his tragic experiences to her, Bruce hoped should the day come when she did learn his other identity that it would make sense to her why he did the things he did, and that she would still feel the same way about him. He turned his head to a last look at the Big Apple. A white glow reflected in the clouds from all the city lights that gave the sky above an eery feel about it.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said standing near the stairs, "ready to board?"

Bruce rubbed his lips together as he could still taste the sweetness of Diana's lips on them. He looked at his butler. "You look like you're in a hurry to get home?" The billionaire said.

"Quite so sir, we have few busy days ahead of us."

Bruce climbed up the stairs slowly, Alfred noticed. "We?" Bruce asked wearing a smirk.

"What you think that you can just lay around while I do all the work?"

"Maybe."

Alfred crossed his arms as both of them entered the private jet. Bruce took a moment to look back at the city one more time, hesitating. "You don't appear in too much of a hurry to leave I must say."

Bruce looked at Alfred, feigning obliviousness, "Really? Then let's get going." He walks into the cabin to take his seat, Alfred watches him with a knowing look before joining him while a flight attendant closes the hatch.

Diana wore her black overcoat as she stood near the fence, looking at the jet that belonged to the man she was secretly starting to fall in love with as it began to take off from the airstrip back to Gotham. So many unsaid words had been said through their affections as she thought back to their last meeting yet some she felt still went unspoken. She wondered if disclosing the knowledge of her being Wonder Woman would've intimidated him from her presence since the life she lived wasn't exactly a safe one.

Her friends would attest to that. But that was the least of her worries knowing that if she confessed her love to him she would lose her powers. She didn't think it a wise decision unless she was absolutely certain he felt the same way as she. She watched the plane turn towards the run away, deep down she wanted to follow but her place was here and his place was in Gotham. She could hear his voice in her thoughts. "I'll find you..."

She smiled tenderly at the memory then she hears police sirens in the distance. She looks over her shoulder with a poised look of determination. "Duty calls," she thought to herself. She looks back at the plane as it starts to ascend into the skies. Diana raises her hands and begins to spin until her armor and lasso magically appears and Wonder Woman stands tall. She ascends into the skies a fair distance and watches the plane shrink away into the night.

"Goodbye Bruce," she said silently before turning and flying back towards the city.

* * *

Two hours later... after Bruce arrived back in Gotham and after he stopped thinking about Diana , he marched into the bedroom and prepared himself for another outing as the Batman.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked catching his master pulling off his shirt and unzipping the black bag that held his armor, he pulled out his black latex coated armor that dampened his heat signature and then his protective graphite cowl that gave him restricting headaches of worn too long. He checked in the right ear to see if his advanced eavesdropping device was still intact. He didn't have the the time to check his armor while he was in New York so he made sure when he arrived back in Gotham he would scan his suit and equipment to make sure that was nothing damaged from the combat fighting he endured with Wonder Woman .

Alfred entered the room with an unsettling look. A look that a father would give his rebellious son if he caught him sneaking out the window during the late hours of the night. Though he knew that he couldn't stop Bruce from going out to protect this cursed city , he still had to warn him about the dangers that awaited . "Sir, why are you going out tonight? You just came back from New York. You're probably jet legged."

Bruce pulled out his long black cape that Fox developed and that he could form into a rigid wing by using the microcircuits in the palms of his gloves. "I have a feeling that a storm is coming Alfred. Something this city has never faced before."

"I hope your talking about the weather?"

"No. I'm talking about to forms of criminality hitting the streets. I can't afford to take nights off not when their are good people in this city Alfred."

Alfred sighed as he watched his 30-year old master transform into Batman.

Bruce pulled on his black coated latex torso over his well- defined abs and then he pulling on the leggings.

"I could tell that you're still thinking about that Wonder Woman aren't you?"

Bruce was silent for a moment as he placed his metal gauntlets with the sharp scallops on his forearms. "Diana is a remarkable woman," He addressed.

"I believe you already said that before."

"I don't have time to think about my relationship status Alfred." He replied pulling on his boots.

"Yes but you do like her don't you?" Alfred asked before his master pulled on the heavy neck cowl over his charming high cheek boned face.

"Yes." Bruce replied smearing black make up over his eyes and pulling the cowl on and then placing the cape into the holes of the armor. He clipped his utility belt into place and walked out of the room , cape flowing off his back.

"Did you tell her?"

Batman hated when people asked questions from behind , because he couldn't turn his neck , he had to turn his whole body around. "Through actions not words." He growled in his deep raspy voice that was taking a toll on his vocal cords.

"You better turn your ridiculous growling down. You might end up losing your voice or sounding worse."

Batman glared at his butler. "I use this voice to scare criminals Alfred." He said in more with a lisp. "Yes it's harsh on my throat but it's good thing I don't like this 24 hours of the day."

"Oh , yes. People make the impression that you have a disorder in your voice."

Batman gritted his teeth and then stormed down the hall mumbling with a silent grunt.

"Stop with the grunting!" Alfred shouted . "You're a human being not a pig."

Batman turned his body full around. "Nothing else Alfred?" He said deeper.

"No. That's all I think of at the moment. I'll be waiting in the living room when you come home. With the First Aid Kit."

Batman growled. "I don't need the first aid kit." He turned and continued down the hall.

* * *

Inside the courtyard of the Gotham Police Station detectives stare at Alberto Falcone. The mobster's hands and ankles are shackled as he's led to the convoy; his chin is raised despite his current situation.

Lieutenant Gordon stood on the platform glaring at the frail dark haired young man that was grinning at him. The act of a defiant man or one who carried a sense of security? "Something's not right," Gordon thought. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Falcone had a plan.

Batman stood crouched down in the shadows on the roof of the Major Crimes Unit division which was now fully operational with new faces on the force and some suspected corrupt ones that Commissioner Carl Loeb took the liberty of hiring out after informing Lt. Gordon.

"Some things haven't changed," Batman thought grimly.

As long as there were crooked cops in power this city wouldn't be safe. Some of them Gordon relied on or trusted implicitly and Batman could only warn him until he found a way to expose their corruption. Batman's eyes peered at the row of officers and SWAT as Gordon followed Falcone to the back of the armored van.

Falcone had his back turned to Gordon but he could hear the Lt. following him. "Enjoy your freedom while you still can copper." He laughed. "There's a stranger coming and when he comes things will start to get a little crazy." He began laughing again, his shoulders shaking as he did.

Gordon looked at the SWAT officer. "Get him out of here," he commanded in a firm tone.

The officer wearing a helmet and bullet proof vest gestured his head in an affirmative bow then opened the steel door which had dents from bullets imbedded in it's hollow structure. Gordon backed up and moved to his position that he stood moments ago.

Alberto shook and laughed hysterically as the SWAT officer tried to haul him into the van by his arm but it Falcone's weight was falling beneath him.

"Hold still!" One of the officers yelled as he tried to assist by grabbing Falcone's waist. They tried to contain him until he bit the officer's arm and looked at Gordon with impossibly wide delirious eyes and a manic smile.

"What the hell?" An officer said with a tranquilizer gun aimed at the crazed man.

Batman moved in closer to get a better view of the commotion that was going on down below him. He could see that Falcone was laughing and gasping for air. He pressed his transmitter in his cowl.

"Alfred, it appears that someone has given Falcone a taste of his own medicine," he growled.

"Could this mean that the Scarecrow is back on the streets with a new form of his compound?"

"I can't make assumptions Alfred," Batman quickly stated. "From what I am seeing the body movements and the heavy breathing is not Scarecrows work. I need to move in and get a closer look."

"Be careful sir, Gordon may trust you but the others don't."

Batman jumped down and smacked his booted feet on the hood of a squad car, his cape hung down covering the windows in darkness.

Alberto was now of his knees holding his chest and still laughing loudly, only now holding his chest.

Batman could tell the bits of laughter was effecting the man's respiratory system. "Alfred, Falcone is not going insane by Scarecrows toxin. It would appear he's dying."

"Dying?" Alfred asked from the other line.

"Yes. By some from of concoction that results in mental and physical effects to the human body. In other words he's dying from the inside and the laughter suggests that the poison he was doused with is the primarily cause of his current bodily functions."

Officers surrounded Falcone as he rolled on his back and now gasping as he laughed. His lips were beginning to bleed as they became stretched and his eyes were rolling back showing the whites of his eye balls. Gordon watched with horrified eyes as Alberto Falcone spat up blood and still held his chest.

"Help me," he laughed. "Help..." All the officers stood in place, unsure of what to do, some frozen to react.

Batman jumped down from the car and ran in front of the officers.

"It's the bat-!" One of the shouted held his gun to Batman's armored chest. Gordon lowered the nose of the gun and looked at the officer. "Sir,"

"Hold your fire. Batman is not going to harm any of you." The officers reluctantly withdrew their weapons as Batman walked through them, ignoring their startled looks.

Batman bent down and peered at the blood stained grin on Alberto's face then he checked the man's pulse which was faint.

"Get this man to a hospital now!" He growled looking at the circle of officers. "He's been poisoned and will die within minutes."

It was too late. Falcone gasped his last breath of air and died on the spot still wearing a crazed smile. Batman gazed into his wide-lifeless eyes with unease as he recalled Falcone's warning before succumbing to this.

"Clear away all of you!" Gordon shouted as he moved next to Batman and looked down at the the lifeless pale body. "What happened to him?"

Batman bent down and noticed a card in Falcone's pocket. He picked it up and looked at the playing card. "This." He said looking at the name. "The Joker." He handed the card to Gordon.

"There appears to a be something written on the face side." Gordon said reading out the note. "Now the real fun begins?"

Batman formed his lips into a scowl.

"What do you think all this means?"

"It means we got long dark nights ahead," Batman replied as he fired his grappling hook and shot up to the roof disappearing in the shadows.

Gordon looked at Falcone's body suddenly feeling like Gotham turned into a much darker place.

* * *

The next morning Bruce sat on the floor in the living room of the Wayne Estate guest house; legs crossed, dressed in a dark blue sweater. Despite its comfy and liveable size, Alfred was still searching for a place in the city that would be more suitable for Gotham's Billionaire and conveniently would help him operate closer to the city.

Bruce had his laptop on his thigh and was looking up information on the sight he witness four hours ago. Alfred entered with a tray of tea in his hands. "I trust that you got a least a few hours of sleep?" He asked as he noticed Bruce was busy writing out his collected information on a note pad.

"Hmmm..." The famous grumbling words of communication the billionaire did when he was not paying any attention to the what was going on around him.

Alfred shook his head. "Never mind. What you are looking up this time? Real estate agents?"

Bruce shook his head. "No. I want to know what exactly what was in Falcone's system when he died in the station's courtyard. His death seemed staged..." He trailed off looking at his notes.

"The prime effect on the body was the Glasgow smile."

"The what?"

"The Glasgow smile Alfred is when a murderer slashes his victims from the edge of the mouth to the tips of the ears," he said flatly though could detect the disdain in his features. "The cut is usually made with glass or some form of switchblade. In our case it's a type of man made toxin."

Bruce placed his hand on his chin and looked at the screen with narrowed eyes. "The Glasgow smile makes the victim bleed to death if the wounds are opened deeper into the flesh."

"Sounds horrible."

Bruce nodded silently.

"It's originated in street gangs in Scotland as an intimation tactic or to use as a warning for fear." He typed on the search bar: Toxins that cause laughter. He sighed.

"Find anything helpful sir,"

"No, mostly showing epilepsy and Gelastic seizures that are very but gives the person recurrent laughter or 'ictal laughter'. The only puzzling thing is Alfred, Falcone was not epileptic. "

Alfred handed Bruce a cup of tea. "Here this might calm your nerves,"

Bruce took a few sips. "Fox mentioned that an other victim that was found two nights ago an almost the same effects on the body. The scarred smile." He took another sip. "This means that our unknown killer is using this type of toxin as his signature weapon."

"Or calling card?" Alfred guessed.

"No. The "playing card" is his calling card. He places them on the victim's body and gives small details about his next scheme."

He arose and moved to the window. "I need to find out who his next target will be," He said as he gazed out at the distant supplies and foundations where workers had already begun rebuilding the manor since his time in New York. They'd already gone home for the day.

"With all due respect Master Wayne, you should first get a clear understanding on whom you're hunting down. If not it was ware you down."

Bruce looked at his reflection in the glass of the window. His was looking grunt, his high cheek cheeks were more pronounced. "My body is already enduring the long nights Alfred."

Alfred moved closer to his surrogate son. "I just want you to take care of yourself more sir, I can't afford to lose..."

Bruce turned and faced his butler feeling sentimental a moment before turned away, "I've got work to do."

"No. You have a penthouse to look it."

"What?" Bruce asked arching an eyebrow. "Not now!"

"The arrangement as already been made. It's location is downtown."

Bruce crossed his arms with exasperation. "What time?"

"About three in the afternoon."

"Fine. But this better not be like the ones the Geelands have?"

"With all the partying you do Master Wayne, I had to go bigger," he smiled.

Bruce smirked. "You never surprise me Alfred with your hidden schemes."

He left the room and head down the hall.

* * *

In the boardroom of Wayne Tower, Lucius Fox entered only to find the billionaire sitting in the very chair his father Thomas Wayne used to sit in during meetings. To Fox, Bruce looked more like his father every time they would meet but there were also differences: Bruce had more of a chiseled face than his father but the same hair and not to mention the same heart when it came to caring about people that were helpless in this city.

"Mister Wayne," Fox said as Bruce shot a gaze at him. "I never thought I would see you sitting in a board room. You're usually in the office playing golf with Jessica."

"Well... I thought we could just have chat," Bruce said with a purposeful look.

"You concerned about something?" Fox asked knowing Mr. Wayne wouldn't be here just to make small talk. Bruce arose and moved to the window, his hands were folded behind his back.

"I need a new cave," he announced.

"A cave?"

Bruce nodded. "Its gonna take awhile before I can operate the way I used to, but right now I need a place where I can store all my equipment and the Tumbler."

"Somewhere secluded, to keep a low-profile?"

"Exactly."

"Yes, Alfred informed me about you boarding about the bat cave."

"Only until it's fully restored to my specifications."

Fox moved closer to the billionaire. "I know that your grandfather had a secret enforced underground bunker near the train yard not far from here. It needs to be worked on but we can look into that?"

"OK."

"OK, anything else that you need for your brainstorming?'

"A better computer."

Fox gave him a smile. "I'll see what I can do."

Bruce gives a nod of appreciation. Fox was one of the fewest he could trust with his secret and Bruce shuddered to think where he would be - where Gotham would be without his help.

"I've taken steps, just so you know..."

Bruce trails off, hoping Fox followed his train of thought. Bruce sighs, "in case things ever go south you'll be protected. You have my word." Bruce turns to take his leave.

"If I didn't believe in the work that you're doing and that its been helpful to Gotham, I would have stopped helping you a long time ago."

Fox says says sincerely. Bruce turns half-way and offers a grateful smile. "Thanks Mr. Fox." Bruce turns and leaves the room.

* * *

Few minutes later...

Bruce sat in the drivers seat of his Lamborghini and placed a pair of sunglasses over his dark hazel green eyes. As much as the playboy charade was necessary he preferred to avoid being spotted by eager reporters or admirers unless it was at a social event where it could be taken seriously.

He looked out the window and watched the people walking on the sidewalks, talking on cell phones - or ear devices. Most of them were lawyers and accountants that worked in the tall towers that surrounded Wayne Tower. He peered and saw a familiar face dressed in a sleek pant suit and hair tied back.

"Rachel," he quickly opened the door and ran after her. "Rachel," he called out.

Rachel Dawes turned around and looked at the fancy dressed man heading towards her. "Bruce what are you doing here?" She knew he was back in town but hadn't expected him to confront her on the street.

"I was just talking to Lucius Fox for a few minutes and then I'm going penthouse hunting. What have you been up too?"

"Working on a case and feeling the pressure of the newest DA Janice Porter. She's a real piece of work and likes to go to Arkham for questioning the inmates. But you would already know about that wouldn't you?" She asked skeptically, knowing the truth that her childhood friend, the boy she loved since they were kids was now a caped crusader that spent his nights crouched down on roof tops.

"Porter sent me," he said referring to Batman, "to New York to bring back Alberto Falcone."

Rachel's expression turned bitter. "Look at the end result of that. Two Falcones knocked off the streets in a matter of weeks."

"So what's the case Porter has you working on?"

Rachel opened her brief case and handed Bruce a document.

"Too much information but the child is the prime witness of the murder."

Bruce's inner bat was taking down mental notes as he looked at the files and the information containing the murder. "This is the child is from the Narrows. Isn't he?"

Rachel nodded. "He's in the Gotham Child Protective Services building. I'm trying to arrange an appointment to meet with him but right now he won't talk."

A look of frustration came over her at the memory. "I should've helped him look for his mother instead of handing him over to his father. I knew that something was up but I decided to leave once the smoke had cleared."

"Rachel..."

"No Bruce. This child is my responsibly now. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure his mother's killer rots in county." She looked at her mobile phone.

"If you can excuse me I've got work to do," she spoke with a dismal tone then turned away. Bruce watched her walk away, for some reason she felt cold around him. He didn't know if it had to do with her case or just him. He didn't want to leave things like this.

"Rachel?" he called out. "When's your next break?"

"Why?"

"I just thought we could have coffee and talk. We never got to talk that much when I returned to Gotham."

Rachel was silent as she seemed to debate his request before finally offering a smile. "I'm free tomorrow evening. Meet me in front of City Hall. Don't be late."

Bruce shook his head. "I won't."

* * *

Bruce parked the Lamborghini at a reserved spot and climbed out, adjusting his tie as he spots Alfred waiting for him at the front of the hotel. As made his way towards him, Bruce removed his sunglasses while his butler checked his watch then looked at him expectantly.

"You're late." Alfred addressed as the billionaire walked onto the sidewalk and lifted his chin upwards to get a clear view at the massive high rise that he was now the owner of.

"Sorry," Bruce stated. "I bumped into Rachel."

"And how is she?"

"Busy." Bruce decided he would tell him the rest later as soon as they got this over with.

"I see. Well Miss S. Clair the real estate agent I hired is waiting upstairs." Alfred gestured for him to follow. Bruce nodded and they both head through glass doors, and towards an elevator across the lobby.

"This is going to be my new living space?" Alfred presses the button to the elevator and they wait patiently for it to arrive on the ground floor.

"If you want, but only for a few months just until Wayne Manor is rebuilt."

Bruce scoffed, "that could take a few years Alfred."

"The contractor said that it would be at nine to ten months," he said matter-of-factually.

Bruce sighed. "All right then let's get this over with." He looked at his Rolex." I have someplace important to be in a few hours." The elevator light sings and the doors open. Bruce and Alfred enter and the latter presses the button for the penthouse suite.

"Could this place be the rooftop of the Gotham Police Station."

Bruce shook his head. "No. Somewhere else."

"Meeting Wonder Woman?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bruce smirked at the thought before turning serious, "No. I've got something to look into."

A few minutes later...

Alfred and Bruce are in the penthouse with the real estate agent Marie St. Clair. So far Bruce had to say he was impressed with the tour she'd just given. The penthouse included seven bedrooms, six baths, marble flown in from Italian rockyards, two ballrooms, and panoramic city views. The residence represented the ultimate in city living some would say. Despite the little use he would have for so many extra rooms he found it fitted the public's expectation of Bruce Wayne nicely.

"Well what do you think Mister Wayne?" The 56 year old agent for Gotham Realities asked with a clipboard in her hand.

Bruce smiled as he still observed his surroundings. "When can I move in?" he asked.

"Two days."

"Good." He shook her hand. "Now I will have to buy you dinner," he quipped expectantly.

She blushed being a married woman she was entitled not to socialize with other men but this was Bruce Wayne and to her was a chance in a life time. But still she refused.

"No thank you Mister Wayne. I have to go home and make dinner for my family but I will see you once everything is in place."

Bruce nodded his agreement while still examining the space around him.

"Now you can go and look around if you want. I'll leave the keys with Alfred. Just to mention that there is underground parking garage under the complex for your vehicles."

"Thanks for the info." He said and walked up the huge curved stairway. "Coming Alfred?" he called.

A few minutes after the realtor took her leave, Bruce stood near a huge bay window looking out over Gotham. It was getting late. In a few hours he would be be back patrolling his streets and continuing his mission. Alfred entered the room and saw that there was a glass-cased water fountain at the foot of the king-sized bed.

"Well what do you think sir?" He asked curiously.

Bruce turned around. "It's not home but I think I'll get to used to this city life style."

He takes a seat on the armrest of a couch nearby still facing Alfred across from him. "What about you? What do you think about it?"

"It'll suit your public image; it provides a clear sight of the city for you to watch over. It has enough rooms if you decide to have guests over."

Bruce shook his head, "I don't think I'll be doing that while I'm here."

Alfred takes his own seat on a chair across from Bruce. "You have an image and a name to maintain sir. Odds are you'll have to spend your next birthday here and Gotham expects another social invitation for the occasion - here," he announced.

Bruce scoffed with a sarcastic smile, "What like last time? You'd think the elite of Gotham would be more concerned about me burning down my penthouse than getting invited to my birthday party."

Alfred nodded with a expression that said "point taken". A small silence took over before Alfred said.

"So the penthouse is suitable enough for Bruce Wayne, and what of Batman?"

Bruce smiled as he rose from his seat and approached the bedroom wall behind Alfred. The butler followed his trail and watched as his master pressed a barely visible button on the surface and instantly the wall shifted and a camouflaged door opened up.

"A panic room?" Alfred asked.

"And Batman's armory."

Alfred could see the approval in his master's expression and felt this was one of if not the deciding factor in purchasing the penthouse.

"It'll serve Batman well," he said. Alfred smirked as he realized, "if that's not enough you have a high rooftop for your brooding period."

Bruce glares at him, "very funny Alfred, this is already starting to feel like home." He said with dryly.

* * *

Six hours later...

Batman was crouched on the ledge looking through a window at a strawberry blonde boy; the same child he crossed paths with in the Narrows when he had gasoline poured onto him and was infected with the fear toxin and when he saved Rachel and the boy from a swarm of inmates. Batman looked through the glass of the window at the frail boy. The child's face was grim - non-responsive.

Batman lifted up the window and stepped inside. "Hello Jason," he spoke softer than usual. "I would like to come and talk with you." He looked at the bruises on the boys legs.

"Would that be alright?" he moved closer. "You do remember me don't you?"

The boy lifted his head and nodded, his expression remained unchanged.

Batman could tell that he was afraid and in pain both physically and emotionally. He knew about the details from Gordon and Rachel. When Rachel Dawes questioned Jason, he was very brave and told her as much as he could before breaking into tears.

Batman knelt down to Jason's level and looked into his blue eyes with his own showing the humanity behind the cowl. "You're were very brave Jason. You told Miss Dawes everything and that takes courage. But I need some answers from you now."

Jason looked at him and nodded. "I'll try."

"I need to know who took you." He used smaller words since the boy was only nine years old.

"This is very important. I need your help Jason."

Jason looked at his wounded hand and then lifted his head back up. Batman moved closer and sat down with his back against the wall. Both of them were silent. He could see tears rolling down Jason's face.

Memories of Bruce Wayne's childhood losses surfaced in his mind and he knew if anyone could help this boy it would be the man under the cowl mask.

"It's okay. I know what it's like to lose..." He said holding out his hand and place it into the boys small hand and both of them sat there in the dim lilted room remembering their parents with the silence of the night to comfort them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that there was not much Wonder Woman in this chapter. I wanted to focus on mainly on Batman.

A big thank you to my editor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The smell of salt water hovered through the streets of the downtown area as Diana moved, wearing a long black overcoat and high heeled boots that were a bit glossy as the street lights reflected off the black leather. Her hair was long with bits of curls at the end.

She kept her ocean blue eyes focused on the surrounding alleyways and body alert in case she faced a nightly confrontation.

As she walked past an alleyway that was in between two convenience stores she heard the sound of a scream. A woman's scream. "Hera," she thought instantly as she bolted down the dark narrow space. She was not worried about transforming into her armor at the moment. She saw two men dressed in ski-masks attacking a blonde haired woman whose face was beat up by their own hands.

"Help me!" The woman screamed as tears were rolling down her cheeks. Blood was dripping from her upper lips and her jacket was torn at the sleeves. Diana's eyes became pierced with rage as she witnessed one of the thugs push the woman down with his foot.

"Not very light on the feel are you hot stuff?" He snickered as his partner handed him a switchblade.

"Let's cut her up!"

'No please..." The woman pleaded. "Take the money."

"We don't want your money. We want your blood."

This was the moment for Diana strike. She ran up to them - used her arms, elbowed one in the jaw and then did a roundhouse kick to the other one sending him flying into the brick wall. She then did a spinning kick to the tallest of the two's head showing her aggression.

"Take it easy lady," One of them pleaded holding his gut.

"You men have no right to treat this woman like this." Diana growled grabbing one by the neck and pinning him up against the wall. "I'm going to show you how I treat men like you." She threw him into the trash dumpster and then closed the lid shut. Her eyes met up with the other thug who looked scared stiff.

"You're next." Diana pointed as she jumped into the air and smashed her elbow in his windpipe. He landed on his back with frantic coughs and gasps as he tried to catch his breath. She placed her boot on his throat. "Submit."

The thug nodded as she backed away and looked at the woman he was close cutting. The woman gave a quick nod grabbed her purse and ran out of the alleyway.

Diana quirked an eyebrow then yelled, "what, no thank you?

* * *

14 hours later...

Bruce Wayne finished unpacking his belongings that he brought from the guest house in the master bedroom of the Gotham Century Penthouse that he recently bought when Alfred entered the room with a glass of water.

"I trust that you like the view, Master Wayne?" He asked handing the billionaire the glass of water. Bruce downed the glass and moved for the window and looked out over Gotham City.

"Yes. It's quite a view."

Alfred could tell that his master was in distress. "Is there something you wish to talk about sir?"

"Hmmmm..." Bruce was trailing off in his thoughts as he thought about the little boy Jason and how he listened to the child's words about the murder that he witnessed when he was taken.

"Last night I visited Gotham City Child Protection and talked with a boy that had been a victim of both a murder and an abduction. His name is Jason Todd. He seems like a good kid, but I could just sense that he's hiding something."

"Like what sir?"

Bruce searched in his mind. "Something vindictive Alfred." He spoke as he thought about his own childhood. "He's becoming like I was, bitter with his emotions and angry with himself." Bruce moved closer to the window and placed his hand on the glass.

"I spoke with Gordon and he told me that the child will be sent to live with his aunt outside of Gotham."

"Well it's good that he still has some family left."

Bruce sighed.

"It doesn't matter. He will still feel the regret Alfred. I still do."

The billionaire moved to a pile of boxes and removed a picture of his mother and father that Alfred had kept in a fireproof safe along with Martha Wayne's pearls, wedding rings and will that Thomas Wayne created when Bruce was two years old. Bruce lifted up the picture and looked at the black and white image of his parents.

"Children are meant to have a childhood Alfred." He placed the picture on the dresser. "But this is cruel to that notion." He moved to a pile of clothing and pulled off his dark blue t-shirt.

"I'm supposed to meet Rachel," Bruce looked at his Rolex, "and I'm going to be late as usual."

"I'm sure she already figured that out sir."

Bruce turned and glared at his butler. "I know that she's been so distant with me Alfred."

"What makes you say that? Rachel loves you Master Wayne."

"As a friend Alfred - there's nothing more," Bruce clarified.

"If that's what you believe sir,"

Bruce shook his head. "I don't know how to love Alfred."

Alfred peered at him with disbelief. "What on earth are you saying, of course you do sir!" he stated. "You bloody hell ought to know... you risk your own life to save people that think little of you. If that is not love than I don't know what is. Stop thinking that you're a heartless shell Master Wayne, you've got a lot to offer."

Bruce paused feeling perhaps he said it wrong.

"What I mean is-" he sighed. "I can't offer anything. Not while the pain is still there." He placed his hand on his chest. "Not when I'm torn about two lives one being a dark protector that is chased by cop cars on the evening news and the other being a dimwitted mask to the public when the real man inside is aching to take it off."

Bruce turned and looked into the mirror as he buttoned up his black dress shirt. "Rachel hates me now that she knows the truth. I have a feeling it's already come back to haunt me."

"It was your choice to reveal yourself to her, Master Wayne."

"It was stupid and careless. She can barely talk to me now."

Alfred shook his head.

"Rachel believes in you, Master Wayne. She will not forsake you and neither will I."

Bruce turned around and looked long and hard at his friend and lowered his gaze timidly. "I won't be gone long Alfred. I need you prepare my equipment and keep me informed on any news flashes that are concerning homicide victims and missing children reports."

Bruce turned his gaze back to the mirror and pinch his razor sharp cheek bones to add a bit of color in his face. He grabbed his wallet and car keys and moved out of the bedroom.

Alfred stood there in his own thoughts.

* * *

Diana Prince stood in line at the John F. Kennedy Airport terminal. It had been nearly weeks since she last heard from her friend and with Falcone and his operations forced out of her city, she felt now would be the best time to take a break and check in on Alexis.

However to say she expected this to be a friendly visit would be an exaggeration. She carried a a suit in her hand and a passport in the other. Steve Trevor stood next to her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you are you don't want me to tag along with you, angel?" he asked candidly.

"No Steve. This is something that I need to do alone. I sense that Alexis is in deep distress," she said with an uneasy look. Diana didn't know if she would run into trouble and didn't want another of her friend's in danger.

Diana wasn't fearful of her foe, but ever since she took down Cheetah, the feline's warning left her waiting for some a form of vengeance and since her villain knew her actually identity, she would also know of those close to her. Diana needed to make sure Alexis was safe.

"Do you have a passport ready?"

"Yes. Through I don't understand why I need to have a place of paper with a image of myself on it to enter a country?" she protested.

"Security purposes angel. This country is very protective about what arrives and what leaves by plane, boat or train. A passport is your free ticket to arrive in a country without worrying abut being deported. You have my clearance, I've talked with an fellow agent of mine in Cairo, he will meet you at the airport once you land."

"Did your friend have any information on Alexis?"

Steve shook his head. "Afraid not, but he did manage to find someone that is willing to help you. A friend of Alexis. Her name is Ura. You will see her at the airport as well."

Diana was next to show her passport in line.

"It's time for you to go angel," He kissed her gently on the cheek causing her to offer a blank smile. There was no warmth or affection there, not like how she felt with Bruce. Before the billionaire could fill her thoughts further, she shrugged it away and stood on point.

"I want you to stay out of trouble," she said jokingly.

Steve smiled. "I'll try. You take care of yourself."

"I will," she smiled faintly then moved to the desk and showed security her password. They scanned it and then told her to go through the metal detector. She walked through the metal detector and then into the waiting room.

Steven moved through the crowd.

"Be careful angel," he said to himself.

* * *

Bruce parked the silver Lamborghini across the street from City Hall, he opened the doors that flipped upwards and stepped out onto the cement. He turned his gaze at a familiar young dark haired woman standing on the steps waiting with her arms folded looking crossed.

He gulped down. "I don't know if I could face her," he thought as he crossed the street and put at a bright smile. "Rachel,"

Rachel sneered at him with burning eyes.

"Sorry that I'm late..." The famous line of Bruce Wayne when he was supposed to be on time for things of importance to others or to himself.

Rachel shook her head. "I figured that you would be late Bruce. It's not a common thing that you do," her words were cold and sour. Bruce knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Rachel I was unpacking. I knew..."

"Save it." She raised her hand. Bruce frowned.

"Why are you acting like this Rachel?" He asked with an expression of innocence.

"Sorry to be not in a cheerful mood Bruce. But I had frustrating day - sometimes I wonder why I still put up with this job." She lifted her head and looked at the twilight sky.

"We need a new DA Bruce, someone that actually cares for this city."

Bruce smirked. "Don't look at me. I'm not one for politics Rachel, except if they can tone down the speeding limit expenses." He said jokingly.

Rachel slowly shook her head, unamused with his attitude. "You're always thinking about yourself. Not about the people around you Bruce."

Bruce's smirk vanished, "what does that mean?"

"You knew what I'm talking about." Her lips began to curl. "You like having all this power don't you... feeling untouchable by all these thugs and the monsters that you take down each night. I can see it in your eyes that you feel prideful because finally you have a purpose in your life."

Bruce's expression changed into a intense glare.

"I heard about your visit with Jason Todd last night. You think you can just walk right into police work and ask a child that is a witness to a crime questions without any warrant? You don't know how much that risks my job."

"It's my choice Rachel." He growled. "I'm trying to help this city."

"Than put on a uniform, lose the mask," she retorted.

"You know I can't do that Rachel."

"Right because without Batman you would turn to a life of crime just like Joe Chill." She spat.

"Enough!" He raised his voice. "I think you've said enough."

Rachel looked at him with scorn, "Gotham needs a hero with a face that can clean the streets up the right way..." She looked into his eyes. "Not someone that hides his true self under a mask."

Bruce shook his head, "Its not enough Rachel. This city gets worse by the day and the law isn't equipped to deal with it, you know it."

"I know that you're not what this city needs." She walked away from him.

Bruce turned his head showing his frustration. Rachel turned around showing the bitterness inside her. She had been holding it in ever since they kissed on the ruins of Wayne Manor. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry for saying those things but instead she let her emotions bubble inside.

Bruce looked at her with confusion. "What's happened to us Rachel?" He said under his breath as noticed the bat signal in the sky. He crossed the street and opened the door of his car.

Rachel turned and watched him drive off into the night.

* * *

Inside the master bedroom of his penthouse Bruce Wayne was stripping his clothes off and pulled on the latex bat suit and gloves. Alfred entered the room with a glass of water and two pain killers.

"Your aspirin, Master Wayne."

Bruce turned around and took the glass and the aspirin from the tray.

"I trust that you had a pleasant conversation with Miss Dawes?"

"Not really," the billionaire answered with a frown. "She's very bitter right now Alfred and we kind of had fight similar to the one we had almost eight years ago at the Gotham Docks. Except this time she didn't slap me in the face."

He popped the pills in his mouth gulped down the water and then grabbed his utility belt - clipped it into place with the grappling hook in the holder behind his back and then clipped the cape into the holes of his armor.

"Give her time sir," Alfred said sympathetically.

Bruce sighed at his words. Though he was frustrated with the way his conversation with Rachel went he knew that she was right about one thing: Gotham needed someone to clean the streets up the right way if things ever hoped to become stable and the law free of controversy here in Gotham. What aggravated Bruce most was Rachel didn't understand him and he wasn't sure if she wanted to.

Who would? He briefly wondered. Alfred was an obvious answer, but aside from him there was no one else... except maybe... his thoughts turned to Diana. To her ocean blue eyes, raven hair, a golden lasso and armor encompassed around a beautiful shape that embodied the values and faced tragic experiences similar to his own inside her heart and mind. Memories of their last encounter and the affection they shared caused him to close his weary eyes.

Alfred took notice of his silence. "Master Wayne?"

Bruce shook from his thoughts and focused on Alfred's advice. "Don't worry. I will be steering clear from her." He said pulling on the hard graphite cowl that sometimes gave him headaches. He adjusted it to make sure that everything was tight and then moved out of the bedroom.

"I'll be waiting down stairs when you arrive sir." Alfred called out as Batman walked down the stairwell and moved through the glass doors. After he made sure that there was no patrol chopper flying above, he then walked to the edge and jumped into the air.

* * *

Lt. Jim Gordon was standing next to the bolted down searchlight sipping a cup of coffee and waiting.

"Gordon," A growling voice blared from the shadows of the roof.

Gordon turned and saw Batman crouched down in the shadows on a vent. "Jason Todd, went missing three hours ago," he stated, sipping his coffee.

"My family crisis unit officer received the phone call from the boy's aunt. She stated that he was abducted from the car. She was knocked out and cell phone taken away. She had to use a pay phone."

Batman jumped down onto the cemented roof and move to the ledge.

"I'll find him."

"The aunt said something about the East Side Docks." Gordon looked and saw that he was only talking to the shadows. "Why am I not surprised."

* * *

Hidden in the shadows of the East End Docks with his intense silver green eyes blazing was Batman. His cape was wrapped around his body as he set his gaze towards a parked SUV and two men standing in front. One was lighting a cigarette and the other chewing what appeared to be gum. Batman placed his hand on his cowl's ear and pressed the radio transmitter button.

"Alfred? I need you to send a text message to Gordon. Tell him that I have Jason Todd's location. Gotham East side Docks is near the south side loading docks."

"I'm on it sir... Master Wayne?"

"What?" He growled in annoyance.

"Never mind. Message sent."

Batman turned his body around and looked at the skylight - his entrance to the warehouse. He walked over and peered through the glass at the dimly lit room filled with crates, piles of tires and chains dangling from the rafters.

He flipped on his red optic heat vision lenses over his eyes and looked down at the floor to see if there was any sign of a human body hidden in the shadows. He shifted his head, and saw a small form of heat coming from behind a cement pole near the North end wall. Silently he prepared himself for a jump while overhearing the thugs talking to one another about the captive.

"What does the boss want us to do with the brat?" One of the thugs asked.

"Just like what we did to his mother. Silence him."

Batman gritted his teeth as he pressed the cowl's transmitter. "Alfred? Jason is in danger. They're planning to kill him."

"Oh dear. I'll send another message to Lieutenant Gordon."

"There's no time." Batman blared as he said under his breath, "the will to act."

He shattered through the skylight, pieces of glass began to pour down as he descended, his booted feet smacked against the cold cement floor in the dimly lit room. He moved through the shadows, keeping on high alert and listening to the sound of whimpering. "Jason," he thought as he shifted his haunting gazed to the north corner and saw a small shadow at the wall.

As he crept, the sound of footsteps echoed through the building which gave him an indication that he wasn't alone in the building. In his stealth mode stance he jumped onto a crate and bent his knees covering his body with his black cloak.

"Jason," he whispered. "Jason Todd."

There was no response.

Batman jumped down from the crate and moved in between the other crates. "Where are you?" He asked in a growling tone as the smell of gasoline burned his eyes.

The door opened as a man walked in with a cane in his hand wearing a leather jacket while his thinning grey hair reflected in the ceiling lights. "Come out here Jason, and give your old grandfather a kiss."

Jason was peeking behind a pile of tires, his body shaking.

"Come on Jason. Grand papa doesn't have time to be playing games. Don't tell me that you're afraid Jason. Why would you be afraid of family?" He said pulling out a pistol. "Be a good boy."

Jason nodded and stepped out of the shadows.

"That's my boy." The grey haired man grinned pointing the nose of the gun at Jason's head as three of his men entered the room two were from outside while the other was a bodyguard.

"Drop the gun!" A growling deep voice echoed through the room.

"Who's there?" The thug with the scar said as his body jumped with the utter sense of fear. He fired the gun and bullets smacked against the walls. "Show yourself you stinking..."

Batman was on top of the crate, his body was in a position to pounce and pin his target down. He waited for the thug's back to turn and then he struck. His body lunged onto the target, knocking the gun wielder off his feet as Batman then rolled off to the floor and got quickly up on his own feet.

His legs were positioned into a fighting stance, both gloved hands high above his chest formed into fists. The scarred thug wipes the blood off his face.

"You're going to pay for that freak," he sneered. "You're going to pay with your blood."

"I don't think so," Batman replied as he did a round house kick to the thug's gut and then jabbed his elbow into his jaw, a weakness in combat fighting which he learned during his years of training. He jabbed his elbow again, performing an uppercut and then used his hard graphite cowl and smacked into the thugs forehead with his own.

The scarred man fell onto his back and fainted due to the injury his jaw line embraced. Batman bent down and checked the man's pulse to make sure that the bastard was still alive. He confronted the grey haired man and stood there, his eyes blazing with aggression and remorse as they narrowed to the gun. He slapped the gun out of the man's hand and knocked him to the ground. Then he turned around and looked at Jason.

"Jason," he said in a calm tone. "Come on."

The boy reacted and ran to him. Batman bent down placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to get you out of here. You have to trust me."

Jason nodded.

Batman nodded as the smell of gas was growing stronger. He turned his head and saw a pile of barrels in the shadows rigged to blow within minutes. He picked up the boy and bolted through the steel doors. "Hold on to me Jason and don't let go."

Jason closed his eyes as Batman ran down the hallway. He kicked down the exit door and jumped out onto the gravel rolling on his hand, taking the impact as the building burst into flames. He lifted himself off the ground, checked to make that Jason was safe and ran towards the parking lot.

Gordon's unmarked Honda pulled into the lot. Batman placed Jason back onto his feet.

"You're safe."

The boy nodded and wrapped his arms around Batman's waist not wanting to let go. Batman pulled away and looked at Gordon.

"Batman," Gordon said looking at the flames arising. "What happened?"

Batman turned his gaze to the blazing building with uncertainty. "I don't know."

Gordon knelt down and looked at Jason. "Come on son, you're aunt is waiting for you."

As they walked away the sound of sirens from firetrucks entered the airways. Jason turned his head and glanced at Batman who was running towards the parked Tumbler.

* * *

Cairo, Egypt

48 hours later...

Diana walked through the marketplaces of Cairo with a guide - a merchant's daughter named Ura who looked to be around 22 years old with short brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Alexis told me that I would responsible for taking care of you Miss Prince. My father is waiting in his shop."

"I understand that you are good friends with Alexis," Diana stated looking at the string of beads hanging from tents along with fruit and dates.

"Yes. Alexis is a good friend of my father. It troubles me that we haven't received any confirmation on her current whereabouts. Usually she lets us know where her next exhibition is located."

Diana looked puzzled. "That's why I am here. Ura did Alexis send you anything, something of importance?"

"Importance? No."

Diana nodded. "What about any names or map coordinates?"

"You have to ask my father Miss Prince. I only work as a librarian not a detective."

Diana smirked thinking about the Batman and how he was truly an analytical detective.

"Here we here." Ura led her to a shop in front of a small gift shop. "My father should be in there Miss Prince." She pointed. "Lately he's been working overtime."

"Overtime on what?" Diana asked, insightful.

Ura shook her head. "I can't stay the details, but I know that he's involved with something dangerous that threatens his very life."

Diana looked at her quizzically. "How come you didn't mention this earlier?"

"I didn't trust you Miss Prince. But now I trust that you are a good soul," she said sincerely.

Diana removed her backpack off her back and knelt down. She unzipped the pack and pulled out her lasso.

"What is with the rope?" Ura asked.

"Something to help keep the truth at bay." She pulled out the lasso and looked at the 22-year old. "Let's go."

Both woman entered the dark shop.

"Father?" Ura asked, looking at the shadows. "Father are you here?"

There was no response. Ura searched the area while Diana stood wary.

"I don't understand. My father should be here Miss Prince."

Diana looked at her surroundings. There was sign of a struggle near the desk with broken clay pots and droplets of blood on the ground. She walked over and bent her knees, picking up the pieces of clay. "You're father was taken somewhere by force."

"What?" Ura asked, shocked. "You mean he's a prisoner?"

"It would be appear so." Diana moved to the desk and looked at a document that had the name Anubis. "Anubis? What's Anubis?"

"Anubis is the protector of the dead. His is portrayed as half human and half jackal." Her brown eyes widened. "I know where they've taken him."

"Where?"

"Asyut is where my father last worked on a project with a dark haired man. I forgot his name but he wasn't Egyptian he was Greek. All I remember is my father saying that he had to go to the University of Asyut and talk to a professor there."

"Where is this city located Ura?"

"Not far. The western part of the Nile," she paused. "Come we must get to the library, there is something I need to show you."

Diana nodded and followed Ura out of the shop.

* * *

Forty minutes later...

Diana sat at a desk looking through books as Ura was climbing a ladder and pulling out books from the shelves.

"How did you meet Alexis?" Diana asked.

"I will tell you the truth. Alexis is not my friend. She is my family."

Diana looked at Ura with surprise. "Alexis said that she had no remaining family."

"It's a secret. You don't know much about her but her mother was involved in the dark arts down here. She was labeled as 'bad luck' or a witch. When she had relations with my uncle she became pregnant with Alexis but soon she found out the dark side of claiming to have friends on the other side. She was condemned and murdered. The baby was untouched but my father took her away and sent her to America."

Diana was starting to get a clearer understanding of her friend and was also starting to like her newest friend Ura. She scanned the pages of the book. "It says that Anubis is the gatekeeper of the underworld? I thought Hades ruled Tartarus?"

Ura smiled. "I can see that you are not familiar with ancient Egyptian."

"Not really. I only know of the Greek gods and goddesses."

"Well than you've come to the right place. Down here we have many deities with different purposes that effect everyday life Miss Prince. Anubis is death. A long time ago when people where mummified."

"Mummified?"

"It means that their bodies were wrapped in cloth and placed in tombs. Along with jars of their hearts and stomachs. It's not something that I really want to talk about." Ura found the book that she was looking for and climbed down the latter.

"Now this is what you must know." She handed Diana the old dust covered book. "It explains what Alexis was working on before she disappeared."

"The guardian of tombs?" Diana began to read. "It states that Anubis was placed in the underworld as the gatekeeper that guarded the keys of death. It also says that the keys are scattered across tombs of the dead. If all the keys are collected than the key-holder will be given the power of decay and youth." She placed the book down.

"This is what Alexis was working on?" She asked, concerned.

Ura nodded.

Diana felt distress as she imagined what kind of trouble her friend was now in. "She's going to the key holder."

"No. She's as a slave to the key holder."

Diana's ocean blue eyes went wide as she arose. "We have to find Alexis and your father before-"

"You are not ready to face the monsters that hide in the shadows down here," Ura warned.

Diana raised her hand reassuringly. "I'm ready Ura. I do not fear the supernatural nor curses of death."

Ura studied her a moment. "Alright we leave in 24 hours."

Diana nodded, "Agreed."

* * *

Gotham City

Bruce leaned his body against the terrace railing looking over Gotham when he heard the sound of a woman's high heels echoing off the sleek cement. He turned his head. "Rachel," he said shocked to see her after their little argument they had two nights ago.

Rachel had her hair wrapped tightly into a bun; her blue eyes were focused on him. In her mind all she saw was Batman's cowl over his sharp featured face. She didn't see the real Bruce Wayne, the man that disappeared and never came back from his long journey.

"I just want to see the view..." That's all she could think of at the moment. Bruce studied her expression and knew that she was about to say something else. "Bruce, I'm sorry for those things I said. I had no right to say them to you."

Bruce understood and gave her a forgiving nod.

She moved closer. "I heard that Jason Todd is safe."

"Yes."

Rachel gave him a small smile. "Thank you for saving him Bruce."

Bruce's expression softened as she moved closer. He placed his hand on her arm. "He's a good kid, Rachel."

Rachel shifted her eyes to the tall high rises that surrounded them.

"I wish I can say that he will grow up and have a normal life. But he won't."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "There is no such thing as normal life in this city Bruce. It's all about surviving."

Bruce placed his hand on top of hers. "There is much work that needs to be done Rachel. The mob is forming into a more powerful group; Scarecrow is hiding somewhere and there's a freak on the loose that likes to make his victims die laughing."

He sighed. "I don't know if I can handle all this Rachel."

"You will Bruce. I have faith in you."

Bruce smiled and placed his hand into hers and held it tightly as both of them looked at their city together as fighters for justice.

"I need to know something Bruce?" Rachel asked looking into his dark hazel green eyes. "Do you believe in Gotham City?" She said looking at the streets below.

"Do I believe in Gotham City..." He paused and took a moment to think but then he was distracted by the shaft of light in the clouds. The bat signal. "I believe in justice, morals and..." he looked at the symbol in the clouds - his symbol, "hope."

Bruce pulled away. "Sorry , Rachel but I'm needed."

Rachel turned and looked at the symbol.

"Just be careful. After all you're only a man in a cape."

Bruce flinched lightly at her words and having recalled the last man to have said them to her. He swallowed softly with a weak smile. He wanted to say more to her but instead he nodded in agreement and headed towards the French glass doors. He entered the penthouse and passed Alfred.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"I'm going out tonight."

Alfred knew that meant he was needed. "What about Rachel?"

"I left her in your care."

"But..."

"Alfred she's your friend too. You two have a lot to catch up on."

Bruce walked up the long stairway. He headed to the master bedroom, entered, walked over to the wall near a walk-in closer and pressed the hidden button. The small spaced opened and he stepped inside.

Alfred and Rachel were sitting on the patio chairs discussing memories at Wayne Manor when both of them heard the sound of a cape fluttering. Rachel lifted her chin upwards and saw Batman on the roof, cape dancing in the wind. He looked down at her and then turned his body to the edge and dove into the air.

"What are you looking at Miss Dawes?" Alfred asked sipping a cup of tea.

"Batman." Rachel replied in a sigh as the sound of police sirens echoed through the streets. "He's gone to answer the sirens call."

Alfred nodded.

* * *

Ten minutes later... Batman was standing on the rooftop of a MCU building talking with Gordon.

"My detectives believe that this was an inside job." Gordon said handing Batman the photos that showed images of a scarred victim with a Glasgow smile.

"He's an arms dealer of the Maroni mob."

Batman handed Gordon back the photo.

"The question is, 'is this the work of one man or the entire mob?'" Batman growled as he moved to the edge.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Batman nodded without turning around and dove into the air. Gordon peered back at the photos and shook his head.

"No man could do this to another human being." He paused breathing in the night air. "Only a monster."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cairo

Diana sat on a cushioned space near a window looking out at the starlit sky that revealed the "Three Kings," a row of stars that pointed to the direction of the daggers tip. Ura was pouring herself a glass of juice.

"So Miss Prince do you have a man in your life?"

Diana turned around with a bewildered look. "Do I have a man in my life?"

Ura nodded. A troubled frown crossed Diana's face. "I don't know..." She replied thinking about Bruce. She wasn't sure if their paths would ever cross again. But she kept his promise close to her heart.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ura asked, confused but also curious.

"I come from a place where I am not allowed to love a man. It's sort of a law that my mother made long before I was born."

"How could a mother do such a thing to her children?" Ura stated handing Diana the glass of juice. "My mother told me when I was little that I had the freedom to make my own choices and to always follow my heart."

"My mother is just protecting me." Diana replied turning her gaze back to the window, a wistful look in her eyes as she thought of Themyscira, her mother, Artemis and Bruce Wayne back in Gotham City. She sighed. "I left my homeland without her approval. She probably disregards me as her own flesh and blood."

Ura followed her gaze and imagined all the sights and people Diana was seeing or yearned to see. "Why don't you go back to her?" She inquired thoughtfully.

Diana sighed. "I don't know if I would be able to face her and tell her the truth. My mother and I don't always see, what's that saying... 'eye to eye?'"

Ura nodded in understanding. "Most mothers and daughters don't. But you should be blessed that you have a mother, especially one who cares as such for you."

Diana's eyes softened. "What happened to your mother?"

Ura moved to the window and placed her hand on the ledge. "She died trying to gave birth to my sister."

"I'm sorry. I know a man that has suffered a great lost of his parents as well." She said thinking about Bruce Wayne. "Where is your sister?"

Ura lowered her head, once again seeming conflicted.

"I'm not supposed to speak of this with you but for some reason I trust you... My sister was taken one night when she was three years old; taken from her own bed and thought to never be heard of again. I know that she is still out there somewhere in the desert and one day I will be reunited with her." Diana waited patiently while Ura seemed to be gathering her thoughts.

She lifted her head. "My father used to tell me when I was little that it was my fault she was taken. He said I should of been more protective. And he was right. I let my anger take over my love towards her because she was the reason why my mother died."

Diana shook her head. "Ura, you must be strong and rise above your own pain. This is a time that you must remain focused for your father's life is at stake," she encouraged wisely.

She arose from the cushioned seat and moved closer to her new friend. "So when do we leave for Asyut?"

"Tomorrow morning. I have a friend that is willing to drive us in her jeep." Ura paused. "You said that you know much of the Greek god and goddess?"

Diana nodded.

"I must know who is the god of death in your homeland?"

"Hades. The lord of the underworld. A vile monster that loves to destroy everything that is just and true. He dwells in the pit of lost souls, a place only the sinful are imprisoned."

"Hades sounds a lot like Anubis."

"Yes. He is much like a jackal." She turned to face Ura. "Do you believe that Anubis is real?"

Ura shrugged her shoulders.

"He's only stories for bedtime but there are some people that believe his soul is trapped in a tomb somewhere in this world and they have been trying to locate it. The cults I spoke of believe that innocent blood is the only way to revive his spirit. Many children have died over the years." She searched in her thoughts.

"My father did tell me once that Anubis had a high priest working under him as a slave. The priest created a spell book and Anubis used the spells to call up his army of the dead. That is just a story," she spoke dismissively.

"Hades is real." Diana stated.

"Have you ever seen him Miss Prince?"

"No. But my mother has," she stated.

"The gods are just stories for books and history professors. I don't believe in that anymore. Most people in this city have changed their outlook and moved on to a new faith." Ura announced.

"What is this faith?"

"Faith is everything that a human being needs Miss Prince, it gives us a better understanding of the human qualities of the heart and soul. It justifies the morals that we use in our everyday lives," her tone was strong as her words.

Diana was considering this. "I always thought faith was just a word to use when you prayed to the gods."

Ura shook her head. "No. It's much more than it."

Diana thought about Batman, how he fought at the shipping docks in New York using his body, will and intelligence. She wondered if he had faith and maybe it was his inner strength. "Can faith make you strong?"

"It can do many things," Ura simplified.

"How?"

"I've learned through experiences that it only gives you strength when you believe in yourself."

Diana formed her hand into a fist and lifted up towards her chest with resolve and determination.

"Than I have faith that we will see Alexis and your father again."

Ura nodded with a placated smile.

* * *

Gotham City

"Should I expect you home before two sir?" Alfred Pennyworth asked as he watched the young most coveted bachelor in all of Gotham transform himself into the night and vengeance of Gotham: the Batman.

"Master Wayne?"

Bruce didn't respond as he shifted his intense dark hazel green eyes, imbedded with the fare of pain, heartache and confusion to his butler standing by the work bench full of tools and diagrams. He dabbed on chap stick on his inviting lips that every young woman of Gotham swooned over. Alfred looked at his master with worry. His expression suggested he was immersed deeply in his thoughts; planning and pondering his stratagem for tonight's patrol.

"Sir, are you even listening to me?"

Bruce made his face tight as he swallowed a pain killer, his razor sharp cheek bones were etched into his youthful bulky face as he slicked back the thick chocolate brown hair. He placed his thick graphite cowl over his face and adjusted it till it was comfortable for him to breathe in.

"We'll see how the night plays out," Batman growled as he checked the cartridges of the grapple gun and then clipped it into place." There's something that I need to look into."

"And that would be?" Alfred asked handing his master the black memory cloth.

"I need to get the information on the autopsy report of Alberto Falcone. See just what went in his system at the time of his death." Though Batman or Bruce rather had been tight lipped with his thoughts, he felt apprehensive with the thought that whatever it was this lunatic was using to kill people, it could spell greater disaster for Gotham if this laughing toxin found its way onto the street much the same way a suspicious fear compound seemed to be doing  
around the downtown part of the city.

Unlike the fear toxin, this laughing poison seemed to kill a lot faster and he had no means of curing it or identifying its source until he had a sample of it. Said task was his top priority tonight.

"Very good sir, but may I remind you Master Wayne that you have a 10:50 A.M meeting with the board members."

Batman grunted with displeasure. "Another boring stock meeting," he sighed. "This time I'll bring a pillow."

Alfred looked at him bemused. "A pillow for what?"

"In case I fall asleep. I can never get through the first hour."

Alfred gave his young master a smirk. It was rare to receive a joke from his master when he wore the cowl. "I'll place it on the passenger's seat in the Lamborghini."

Batman clipped on his cape and then walked through the glass French doors, jumped off the terrace and dove into the air, stretching his rigid cape that was in a shape of bat wings, glided himself downwards towards the alleyway across the street and disappeared into the shadows.

He slammed his booted feet on a rung of a stairwell and removed his grappling hook. Each night he patrolled he'd mentally time the duration of his base jumps or his arrival from one destination to the other and more often than not became frustrated with himself. Either he needed a new suit to make himself lighter or a better means of transportation because he felt too slow in his movements. He needed to be faster, more agile.

"Can't wait to have the Tumbler back," he said under his breath thinking about his massive vehicle that was safely hidden in a storage unit in a Wayne Enterprise's warehouse. He bent his knees and sat there deep in thought, all that was on his mind was the mad man that was lurking in the streets of his city. He had no idea who this monster was, but he knew that once they crossed paths it would be both a challenge of the body and will power.

He had too much on his plate already trying to bring down the numerous mob families in Gotham, chasing several inmates from Arkham that had escaped during the Narrows terrorist attack weeks ago including Dr. Crane the Scarecrow, all while trying to keep the corrupt from infiltrating the GCPD, keeping on good terms with his friend Rachel and keeping up his appearances as Bruce Wayne.

Such thoughts and concerns left him feeling exhausted and gloomy with his efforts to save his city from all the criminality, corruption and poverty that had taken his parents from him all those years ago. Feeling that familiar pit of loss and turmoil coming over him, Batman shrugged as he tried to think of lighter thoughts. Only one thought came to mind: Diana.

So much like him and so different at the same time. Under the cowl Bruce wondered if she was still in New York holding crime at bay or off exploring the world. Since coming back to Gotham weeks ago he hadn't read any of Wonder Woman's recent heroics in the New York Times so if he had to guess she must've taken time off and, he hoped, had returned home to patch things up with her mother.

Part of him felt frustrated with the thought of not exchanging numbers with her when they parted ways, at least he'd be able to call and check up on her. There was much he wished he could've said to her if there had been more time, but he knew that he promised her that he would see her again. "Maybe once the heat dies down," he hoped as he jumped down from the stairway and headed for the exit of the alley. It wasn't until he touched down that he realized the pit of dread he was feeling only moments ago had vanished leaving only a wave of composure.

* * *

One hour later ...

Batman was walking down the white brick hallways of the Gotham General, he stopped in front of a door that was labeled: Examination Room. Using a lock pick from his belt he unlocked the door and stepped inside the cold drafty room. Lifeless bodies were on the steel tables with X and Y incisions on their pale greyish flesh.

He moved to one table that had a familiar face lying on the cold steel. Alberto Falcone. He looked at the clip board that showed the documented reports of the blood types and the leading cause of death that was found in the blood streams.

Batman looked at the name of the compound that was written in black ink .

"Dicentra cucullaria,waterdrawt." He growled as he placed the clipboard down and passed the cowl's transmitter. "Alfred,"

"Master Wayne,"

"I need you to look about information on these two plant names: Dicentra cucullaria and Waterdrawt. Let me know what you find."

"I'm not it sir , and Master Wayne.."

"What?"

"There's been a newsflash. A body of young woman was found of Faith Street."**  
**

"It's appears I'll be arriving at the penthouse late."

* * *

Asyut

Inside the basement of Asyut University...

"A man can be many things my dear..." The woman with silver hair said as she circled around a frightened Alexis who was bound to a chair looking at her male partner Ryan. "Most men in this world are one thing to us women.."

"What would that be?" Alexis asked shaking in fear.

"A worthless creature. They care only about eating, sleeping and more eating." The silver hair woman looked at Ryan with resentment. "Do you know that I'm talking about my dear?"

Alexis shook her head frantically. "Please-Please don't harm him," she pleaded.

The woman laughed in a spiteful tone. "I'll tell you what he is." Her ice green eyes glared at Ryan who was on his knees with a armored mercenary behind him with a gun strapped around his broad shoulder. He looked anxious and weak. "He's nothing but a pig."

As she spoke those words Ryan fell onto the ground then began to thrash and change into a plumpish form and started making grunting noises. The sounds echoed at shook the area ominously.

Alexis's eyes widened as she watched both her partner and friend morph into a large pink boar. His clothes were ripped into pieces. "No!" She screamed before casting the woman an enraged look. "You witch. Change him back!"

"Let me think... no my dear Alexis. I think this new form suits him quite nicely. Don't worry he won't be eaten. I'm going to keep him as my pet."

Alexis gulped down though she was still fuming, small tears barely held at bay. "What do you want with me?"

"You, are something special. I knew your mother."

Alexis was confused. "How?"

"Didn't your dear uncle ever tell you about what your mother truly was?"

"They told me she was of the dark arts."

"Indeed. Poor child, she was destroyed and condemned by those worthless souls that made her lose everything including her own daughter."

Alexis looked at the pig with remorse. "How do you know all this?"

The silver woman laughed. "Because your mother was my daughter."

As she heard those words, Alexis eyes widened with shock and undeniable fear. "She's lying. She has to be!" Alexis mentally cried though the unwavering look in the witch's eyes made her tremble from calling her a lair. "Then..." she swallowed, as a tear managed to escape her eye. "That makes you my grandmother."

The woman seemed pleased at her compliance. "Yes. You are the key of destroying Diana."

Alexis' eyes snapped towards the woman with realization and renewed defiance. "Diana? No she's my friend . I would never harm her." The woman claiming to be her grandmother already hurt one of her friends and Alexis wouldn't dare put Diana in danger.

The woman chuckled darkly at her refusal. "Oh you will... it's in your blood my dear Alexis. You're a witch," she revealed with a haughty grin. Alexis shook her head. "No. I'm not involved with the dark arts."

"Everything that your mother knew is in your mind."

By now Alexis grew impatient with these cryptic and mysterious comments. "Who are you really?" Alexis growled in defense.

"I'm the witch that men lust after. The daughter of Hecate but you may call me Circe." The witch's hair changed from silver grey to dark brown. "And I think we're going to get long quite nicely granddaughter."

* * *

Gotham City

Faith St.

Lt. Jim Gordon slammed the driver's door of his unmarked Honda as he gathered his thoughts while looking at the yellow crime scene tape blowing in the wind. It had been three straight nights since he got his proper sleep; thankfully Barbara understood the long hours of his job. His blue eyes gazed at the broken glass from the cars window that the victim was murdered in. There were smears of blood on the windshield with crescent shapes of crimson that looked like Cheshire smiles.

One of the rookie CSI's walked over to him.

"What do we have?" Gordon asked in grim tone dreading to hear the answer of his question.

The CSI turned her head and looked at the zipped up blue body bag.

"Jane Doe. I'd say late twenty's." She confirmed. "Cause of death was blood forced trauma to the head and a slit throat."

Gordon could feel his stomach turn.

"We found no ID," she said.

"What?"

"No drivers' license, health card not even a wallet. The attacker probably jumped her for the wallet."

Gordon looked at the smeared blood on the glass of the car. "No. I think it's something else detective." He said, with an inauspicious look. Gotham had indeed turned into a scarier place as of late and in addition to the Scarecrow still running loose, there seemed to be a newer menace making its presence felt. Horrific images resurfaced in his mind as he recalled the last few murders and most recently Alberto's Falcone's disturbing demise. The Joker card would always come to mind with each lifeless face he'd seen since these murders began. That and the Glasgow smiles carved into their faces.

Crouched down in the shadows of a stairway near the crime scene was Batman with his cape hanging down touching the third top wooden step. His stomach was beginning to growl, making him lose focus. He hadn't eaten much since breakfast which was only a glass of juice and a bowl of oatmeal that Alfred humbly prepared. He clenched his mid section and tried to ease the hungry.

He noticed that Gordon was standing by the group of police cars sipping a paper cup of coffee. Silently he jumped down from the stairwell and moved towards the cars in stealth keeping out of the street lamps light without making himself known to the other officers standing around the yellow police line and trying to block the crowds of people that was shouting and demanding for answers about the female victim.

Batman was standing behind one of the squad cars looking at the body bag being loaded into the back of the ambulance. "Another murder?" He growled.

Gordon responded with a quick turnaround and found himself staring into the intense dark eyes of Batman.

"An unknown female victim. Cause of death was blood forced trauma to the head and a slit throat." He looked at the smashed car. "We believe that she was attacked inside her car. Throat was slashed while she was driving."

Batman peered at the blood smear on the glass of the windshield. He moved closer as Gordon trailed behind him with caution. In the sky above them, clouds shifted and a small drizzle began to come over them.

"It appears that the killer left a little of himself behind." Gordon pointed out.

Batman moved a cotton stick from his belt. "Who's to say it's from the killer and not the victim?" He growled taking a sample.

"Wait you're not saying that the killer just slit the victims throat just to send a message?"

Batman looked at the blood. "I think it's the same person that killed Alberto Falcone. He must like using different methods to get his point across."

He moved away from the vehicle. "He thinks that death is one big joke."

"Why would you think that?" Gordon asked.

"Because jokes never have the same punchline."

Batman looked at Gordon with a sincere look and then bolted into the shadows.

* * *

Gotham City

Alfred Pennyworth entered the penthouse living room and found a slumbering Bruce Wayne on the couch, shirtless and hair greasy from the sweat his poured down his head during the night hours. His armor was scattered around the floor making a trail towards the couch. Alfred could still see a bit of the makeup surrounding his eyes where he'd yet to properly clean it.

The butler just shook his head as he moved closer to the couch. "Good morning, Master Wayne." He calmly said. Bruce opened his eyes and Alfred was dismayed to see the shape of them. If he had to guess his master got no more than 3 hours of sleep this morning. His time out on patrol seemed to be stretching longer and longer as he went out.

Bruce grunted. "What time is it?"

Alfred looked at his watch. "Eight-thirty."

"Still too early," Bruce rolled on his side and covered his eyes as if to resume his slumber. Alfred felt concerned ever since they'd come back from New York, his master was pushing himself a lot harder than before. It was either a result of the state of Gotham or because of his own insecurities towards handling the tasks he'd taken upon himself since his return. Either way it was beginning to take a toll on his life as Bruce Wayne, something Alfred had to press him not to forget.

"With all due respect, sir you have a meeting to attend in two in half hours."

"It's just another boring meeting." Bruce grumbled as he turned on his back and tried to keep his eyes opened. "I'm really not needed," he said quietly.

"You're still the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and you are the son of Thomas Wayne. Attending these boring meetings or whatever you like to call them is apart of what your family stands for. That company is all that is left of your father's legacy."

Alfred felt he'd given him this lecture too many times than he'd cared to count, and the thought of that frustrated him. Bruce rises to a sitting position and shrugs.

"Fox is in charge of the business affairs Alfred." He yawned. "I'm just the one that signs on the dotted line."

"I'm sorry to say this sir, but you're acting apathetic," he said tersely.

Bruce shot him a glare. "What you think I'm careless?"

Alfred nodded. Bruce's glare hadn't wavered.

"Maybe I am when it comes to the company. I could care less about annual stocks and account numbers Alfred." Bruce said showing his disinterest to his duties as a Wayne heir. He falls back to a lying position. "Now if you don't mind I would like to at least get a few more hours of sleep."

Alfred shook his head. "One hour."

"What?" He groaned.

"I'll give you one hour and then you hit the shower," Alfred said as he began collecting pieces of the armor off the floor.

"Fine," Bruce replied in a stubborn tone as he closed his heavy eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

1 hour later…

Lucius Fox and all the other ten board members of Wayne Enterprises looked at the young dark haired billionaire; heir of their international company resting his head on his chest, sleeping like a man who'd been forced to watch a bad movie. Fox just shook his head with a knowing look.

"Mr. Wayne do you wish to share any comments?"

Bruce slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "No. Everything sounds good. Keep up the…" He yawned again. "Good work." Bruce laid his head back down and dosed off. The board members exchange supercilious looks though a few seemed slightly amused. Fox nodded with a false show of approval. "Okay then..."

A few minutes later Fox entered the board room to find Bruce Wayne standing by the huge ceiling-to-floor window looking out at downtown Gotham as the afternoon sun reflected off of thousands of windows on the tall towers. His hands were folded as his piercing eyes looked across the roof tops. The last few weeks that they'd formed this rather unique partnership, Lucius soon came to think of this board room as a "war room" now at least when it was just them in the room.

If Gotham was an army, Bruce Wayne's arms folded at his back would suggest he was its General and Lucius his weapons supplier.

"Another long night Mister Wayne?" Fox asked walking up to the young man. Bruce turned around and smiled, his eyes still glazed with small circles forming beneath them.

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night." His tone of voice even suggested his fatigue. Bruce could only imagine how he looked and felt he should've taken better steps to refresh himself for at least the benefit of the board members present. Last thing he needed was drawing more attention to Bruce Wayne and question about his nightly adventures.

"So I see. Well is there anything you want to trouble me for?"

Bruce removed a small plastic bag and handed it Fox. "I need this tested for DNA."

Fox examined the tooth piece. Since he started working with the Batman he felt like a police forensic as much as one of Wayne Enterprises' board members. It wasn't as dull as his actual job he realized. "Interesting. Let me guess it's for a case you're working on?" Bruce nodded. "Well I can have the results on your desk tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Mr. Fox." Bruce started to walk away until Fox called out his name.

"Mr. Wayne, what is this for?"

"Catching a bad guy Mr. Fox." He nods with a look of understanding and turns and leaves the board room.

* * *

Asyut

"What are we looking for in here?" Diana asked Ura as they walked down the halls of the university.

"Information." Ura replied as she stopped in front of a classroom door and turned the knob.

Diana looked at her with surprise. "Ura, what are you doing?"

"Relax, Miss Prince. This professor is a good friend of mine. I need to ask him a few questions. If you want to stay out here or go to the cafe and wait for me that the choice is up to you. I won't be long," Ura said as she stepped inside the room. Diana decided to wait outside and examine her surroundings.

She walked down the hallway and headed towards a glass case that caught her attention. Her ocean blue eyes peered at the relics on the small stone pillars in the case. Some of them appeared to be of Greek origin. She looked at the bottom glass shelf and noticed the statue of a black jackal with jewels around it's neck.

"Anubis," Diana said as she read the inscription on the card next the the statue. 'Gate Keeper of the Lost Souls." The jackal was sleek black with long pointy ears and it remind her of someone. The Batman.

Ura walked out of the office and shook hands with an older gentleman and then moved closer to Diana.

"I see that you have found an image of Anubis."

Diana nodded and gazed at the statue with question. "He's not what I pictured. Why a black jackal?"

"A black jackal represents death in these lands," Ura announced.

"And the jewels around his neck?"

"Worshipers would offer him gifts as a pardon to keep their deceased loved ones from spending the afterlife in the pits."

Diana looked puzzled. "Could Anubis and Hades be one in the same?"

Ura shook her head. "Like I said last night, Miss Prince. They are just stories. Now come we haven't much time."

"Time for what?" Diana looked away from the case.

"My friend the professor told me that there's been a hidden exhibition going on during the night hours about 45 miles from here. We must make it before nightfall."

Diana nodded as both she and Ura started to walk down the hallway, leaving the university. Diana could see the distress coming off of Ura and she could only hope they were getting closer to finding her father and Alexis.

* * *

Gotham City

In an open space of the penthouse, Bruce Wayne shirtless was doing his sit ups as Alfred walked in with a tray of sandwiches and a tall glass of water. Alfred set the tray on a coffee table off to the side, where an open laptop rested among a bunch of newspapers and intercepted police reports all detailing the ongoing investigation into the Glasgow killer running loose.

Alfred took note of the controlled, shaky breaths his master was releasing with each upward rise of his torso. A small pool of perspiration had formed beneath his back on the polished floor. As much as the mess irritated Alfred, what bothered him worse was the fact his master hadn't given the food a single glance despite the fact he'd yet to eat a thing since breakfast.

"Sir, are you finally going to sit down and eat like a normal human being?"

Bruce arose from the floor and swiped the sweat off his forehead. He looked at the sandwiches and grimaced as he worried about the calories.

"What kind of bread is that?' He asked pulling on a black shirt.

"Long grain. For once will you stop worrying about your body sir. Your fit as a fiddle." Alfred proclaimed, trying to lift his master's spirits when in realty Bruce was looking very sickly from the lack of sleep, food and relaxation his body needed.

Bruce moved to a leather chair and sat down as Alfred handed him a glass of water. The refusal in his eyes made Alfred scowl at him with disapproval.

"You're as stubborn as a pig, you know that right sir?" he asked with a sarcastic smile.

Bruce was reminded of a very stubborn and angry Amazon telling him the same thing weeks ago. He scoffed, slightly amused by the memory. He met Alfred's condescending look. "Better than eating like one," he muttered sardonically.

Alfred shrugged. "You've been sipping meals again sir,"

Bruce rolled his eyes. Alfred narrowed his own at him. "Don't you roll those eyes at me, I'm only looking out for your well-being."

Bruce growled. "Stop worrying about me, Alfred. I'm fine."

"You call sleeping for three hours a night fine?"

"At least I do sleep," he clarified.

Alfred shook his head. "You're lost inside this monster of yours sir. You're letting your night life take over your real life."

Bruce rubbed his forehead. "The graveyard shift is my life Alfred."

"You're missing out an all the experiences that most man your age do."

Bruce lowered his hand and look up at Alfred skeptically. "What dating women? Going to the bars? No thanks." Bruce bit into a sandwich, hoping it would at least placate his frustrated butler.

"No I'm talking about life in general. Look at the experience you shared with that woman in Central Park."

Bruce's expression fell with recollection. "...Diana."

Alfred nodded. "I hope that you both will set sights on each other again."

Bruce sighed."Maybe. But not right now Alfred. I've got a mission to do." He arose and grabbed another sandwich then walked out of the room. "Besides... she's probably already forgotten about me." A feeling of dread crawled into his stomach as he heard his own words call back to Alfred.

"I sincerely doubt it sir."

Bruce stood frozen in his position a moment, considering his butler's words before heading to the stairwell with a hopeful intention that he could have a few more hours of rest.

A few minutes later... Bruce entered the master bed. He saw the Kevlar armor on the floor with the graphite cowl resting on the chair near the window. He gulped down the last piece of sandwich and crawled onto the bed and rested on his back trying to maintain a relaxing period before he would head out and get some answers from the autopsy report of the Jane Doe.

As he often let his thoughts linger around the grim and horrific sights he'd seen as Batman, they usually were accompanied by unfavorable nightmares and memories he'd rather not have. It was a small price to pay he knew, if he wished to save the lives of any who might suffer a similar fate within his city, he needed to focus on it. As he stared up at the empty ceiling above him, he began to feel relaxed after the long workout he'd put himself through. He closed his eyes and tried to shut down his mind.

* * *

Two hours later…

The white hallways smelt of dust and decay as Batman walked down the narrow space looking at every number plated on the doors. His long black cape touched the wet floor that was washed an hour ago. There was a fresh lemon scent that took away the smell of dry blood and human decay.

He reached the pale white door labeled "Autopsy Room #20"; with his gloved hand he removed a lock pick from one of the golden compartments on his belt.

"Master Wayne," Alfred's voice came through the radio in his cowl ear.

"What is it Alfred?" Batman growled as he unlocked the door and turned the knob silently.

"There's been a report on the newsflash that police found another Jane Doe, age 22 years old at the Gotham Docks," he informed.

"That doesn't sound good." Batman rasped as he clenched his teeth as he entered the dark room then flicked on the bright lights and saw the body of the 25 year old woman on the steel slab. He released a sigh of dismay as he observed the body of another innocent lost to the madness in his city. Another he failed to save. Pushing his grim thoughts aside, he studied the body. Y and U incisions in the chest area were stitched, on her foot was the identification card hanging as if it was a price tag from a butchered piece of meat.

"No it doesn't. I trust you're in the autopsy room examining the victim?" Alfred asked sipping a cup of fresh made Earl Grey tea sitting across from a laptop on a table in front of him.

"Yes. I won't be long."

"Very good Master Wayne. I'll leave you two alone.

Batman looked at the card and read the recorded information: Jane Doe # 209 Name: Unknown

Race: Caucasian Age: 25

Cause of death: Blunt forced trauma to the head. Interracial bleeding with the skull.

Batman walked over and lifted up her cold hand. He gazed at her pale face, the pale blue lips with smears of drained blood underneath. On her hand were cuts that meant she fought for your life during the struggle.

Batman placed his gloved hand on her forehead. "That's my brave girl." He said under his breath as he pressed the radio transmitter in his cowl. "Alfred have the police released the name of this young woman?"

Alfred looked at the laptop screen. "Not yet sir."

Batman removed a mobile phone from a compartment of his belt and snapped a picture of the young woman. "I'll get her name." He placed the white cloth over her head and flicked off the lights, closed the door and walked down the halls.

Faith Street

12:46 A.M.

The orange glow from the dimly lit streets reflected in the puddles as Batman walked through the litter filled alleyways looking for any clue that was left behind, a purse or a wallet.

Nothing.

"Master Wayne, might I remind you that tomorrow Bruce Wayne is an important meeting."

Batman bent down and found a black high heeled shoe near the trash can. "I don't care about another boring meeting Alfred. Right now this murder case is the only thing that is on my mind."

"If Bruce Wayne doesn't show up the board members are going to have second thought if you are the right person to run Wayne Enterprises," he advised.

"Alfred can we discuss this later? Right now I'm working," he growled impatiently.

"Very well. I guess I'll prepare your usual breakfast coffee, toast and the first aid kit."

"Good night Alfred." He switched off.

The sound of feet hitting the pavement from behind made Batman turn around and peer into the shadows.

"Who's there?" he growled. "Answer me!"

A small child walked from behind the dumpster covered with grime and torn up clothing. Her hair was messy and dark circles were under her eyes as she looked at the tall dark figure standing before her. Batman looked at the child, he bent his knees and crouched down. "It's OK. I'm not going to hurt you. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my sister. She was supposed to come home from her dance class and tuck me in. But she didn't."

Batman hesitated a moment before he pulled out his phone and flicked on the screen to reveal the picture of the Jane Doe. "Is this her?" he said with a sincere voice. The child slowly walked up to him and looked at the photo. She nodded. "What's your sister's name?" he asked.

"Laura," she stated.

"Laura..."

She nodded. "Do you know where she is? Is she alright?"

Batman looked into the child's fearful eyes and sighed. "You'll see her again." He didn't know how to tell the little girl the grim news.

"In the morning?" she asked hopefully.

Batman shook his head, trying to keep a composed voice. "No," he gulped down. "You're sister... is not coming home. I'm sorry."

The child backed away shaking her head, tears already pouring down her face. "No! She has to come home!" she cried, hands covering her mouth in an effort to contain herself. Flashes of his own trauma from over 20 years ago surfaced in his mind and Bruce Wayne's grief washed over the Batman with the knowledge that another child would know the same pain as his own.

"I'm sorry."

Batman watched the little girl exit the alley sobbing. He lowered his head as droplets of rain began to run off his cowl. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the night.

* * *

In a back alley of Faith Street, the pitch black sky made the back alleys gloomily full of despair and the silent mourning echoed through the tinged brick walls as Batman crossed the police crime scene tape blowing in the wind. Broken glass cracked beneath his boots as passed over the pieces. His long black cape dragged behind him on the wet ground full of broken beer bottles and litter.

He finally reached the spot; bits of droplets of blood were splattered on ground, pieces of torn clothing from the victim Jane Doe 209; only twenty five years old, blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He bent down and looked at the broken glass smeared on the pavement, the killer's only mistake.

Batman pressed the radio transmitter in his cowl. "Alfred, are you still up?" he growled.

"For you, always sir," he said attentively.

"I need you to run through the police data base files. Look for Jane Doe #209 and find out if she has any family." He asked thinking about the little girl that he showed the picture of the victim.

"I'm on it sir," the call ended and before Batman decided to leave something grim and suspicious caught his attention. Peering his eyes through the darkness, he stepped closer towards the brick wall where the moonlight reflected hauntingly and could see letters scribbled across the wall in blood.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah" xD

Batman let his hand hover above the writing with an intense glare before letting it rest against the wall with a fist. "Where are you," he growled.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

Four hours later...

Rachel Dawes was in her office unbuttoning her overcoat when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in. It's open," she called out, hanging up her coat and tightening her pony tail.

"Hello beautiful," A rich voice echoed in her ear. Rachel's face turned into a sour expression as she slowly turned her head and saw Bruce Wayne standing in the doorway wearing a blue sweater and jeans with a brown paper bag in his hand. On his face was his charming smile.

"What are you doing here Bruce?" she said in a displeased manner, thinking about the last time they shared words in front of City Hall. They left that night on bad terms having revealed many grim feelings about each other and the state of Gotham.

Though she wouldn't admit it, inside she was bitter towards his motives and how he was becoming a better fighter for justice than she could ever be in this city.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd see a friendly face." Bruce replied, trying to make the conversation light between them.

Rachel crossed her arms. "And what's in the bag? One of your pet bats?"

Bruce smirked despite her sarcastic comment. "No. Breakfast."

"Breakfast?" She rolled her eyes.

He nodded with a tired look. "Look can we talk?"

"There's nothing else to talk about Bruce. I'm not in the mood at the moment. I have a ton of filing of paperwork to complete before lunch hour and a court case to prepare for."

Rachel looked at her watch and sighed.

Bruce stepped in closer. "Rachel, I'm sorry." He said in a sincere tone looking into her green-blue eyes. "I guess we just live two different lives and sometimes it can be the better of us."

She looked into his dark hazel eyes, she could see his troubling pain that was imbedded deep within the hues of the green. As much as she he was made her bitter and envious lately, she could fault his good intentions. "I'm sorry too Bruce." She moved in closer and placed her hand on the right side of his cheek.

Bruce placed his hand on top of hers. "Can we go somewhere to talk Rachel?"

She nodded. "OK Bruce."

A few minutes later Bruce and Rachel were at the river front park sitting on a bench looking out at Gotham Bay while biting into a carrot muffin and sipping coffee. Since they'd arrived, neither had said a word, both afraid anything they'd say would somehow be awkward small talk which neither of them liked or words similar to what sparked their argument the night before.

Even still, Rachel didn't like the silence though it provided her with a small window to gather her own thoughts together surrounding her friend sitting beside her. Looking at him, she barely recognized him. The carefree and lively boy she once knew was gone and sitting next to her was a gloomy shell used to disguise the angry creature beneath. The creature that now haunted the criminals of Gotham each night.

Despite the changes Bruce had gone through since he first left Gotham and his return not too long ago, Rachel still cared about him and seeing his vexed expression was troubling.

"Bruce I know that something is bothering you. I know that look."

Bruce looked down at his cup. "Last night I had to tell a little girl that her sister wasn't coming back."

Rachel lowered her head. "Bruce I know that you're trying to save as many lives as you can, but you're just a man. Flesh and blood. You can't be everywhere," she reasoned.

"But Rachel this child lost her sister," his soft tone revealed his empathy.

"I know. But it's not your fault. This is Gotham City, people are murdered here every day." Rachel knew her comment wasn't comforting but she could think of nothing else to say that would help Bruce steer from his guilt.

Bruce gave her a silent nod. "I need you to do something for me?"

"What?" Her tone changed.

"Could you ask Gordon to give you the Jane Doe's belongings? I want to give them to her little sister tonight."

Rachel released a troubled sigh. "Bruce. I can't."

"Rachel please," he said strongly, hoping his tone would show her how important this was to him.

Rachel looked into his dark hazel green eyes and caught a glimpse of that little boy she used to play hide and seek within the gardens of Wayne Manor. Then she looked at his lips, and felt the burning desire to kiss him up she know she couldn't not when he was Batman. She couldn't give him false hope.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do Bruce. Be at my apartment at midnight."

Bruce leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Rachel." He looked at his Rolex. "Late."

"Let me guess, another board member meeting to sleep through?" she lightly joked.

"You know me to well."

He threw his coffee cup in the trash can and looked at her one last time before he made his way to his parked Lamborghini . She was beautiful, deep green-blue eyes full of confidence and understanding. To him Rachel was a lady of leadership, decision and trust. But she was also the person he cherished the most and wanted to spend a life with but after that kiss in the garden she made her choice to only love him as a friend nothing else and he would do the same.

"So I'll see you tonight?" he called out.

"Yes. Don't be late."

"I'll try not to be."

He turned and climbed into his Lamborghini and drove down the busy street, hoping tonight's patrol would turn out better than yesterday's.

* * *

Asyut

Diana sat on the hood of the parked camo jeep while Ura was in the passenger's seat looking at a map. Sitting next to her was another woman named Jeniffer Tames, an American girl from Portland that spent a lot of her adult life traveling and sight seeing.

Jeniffer looked at Diana outside in front of them. "Where did Alexis meet this one at?" She asked Ura.

"Don't judge her Jenny," Ura said defending Diana. "She's a wonderful friend and powerful as well."

"Powerful?" Jeniffer huffed. "What does she work out three times a day?"

Ura shook her head. "You're always judging people and it's no wonder why you don't have many friends."

Jeniffer's expression grew grim. "I'm not judging her I just don't trust this newcomer."

Ura looked at Diana with encouragement. "Well I do. She's going to be a great help for rescuing my father and Alexis."

Jennifer rested her arms on the steering wheel. "Do you think they're still alive?"

"Yes. I do," she said without thought or doubt.

Diana turned her head and looked at the two women talking in the jeep. Her lips formed a frown knowing that they were conversing about her. The last thing Diana wanted was friction in the group given the lives they intended to save. She slid her sleek body off the steel hood and moved to the passenger's side door.

Ura looked at her. "Miss Prince, is everything alright?" She asked.

Diana looked at Jeniffer. "I can sense that your friend doesn't trust me," she pointed out, leaving the red head speechless. "Let me make it clear to you." Diana's ocean blue eyes stared into Jennifer's green.

"I'm a very trusting woman Miss Tames and I will not let any harm come to you," she said earnestly, hoping her words with her calm approach would convince her.

Jeniffer nodded without commenting back.

Diana nodded with an understanding look then spoke to Ura. "I need to know where we're headed next?" Diana asked, looking at the fading sun.

"We're camping here for the night," Ura replied. "We have much to prepare for."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked. "I know what we have to do. This is a simple rescue mission."

"I'm afraid not. You see what we're dealing with can very well be supernatural," she warned.

"Wait your talking about dead spirits?" Jeniffer was trying not to laugh.

"It's nothing to laugh about," Diana stated. "When supernatural forces are at play things can get ugly. I've seen things during past battles at my home that would turn your flesh pale white. We must be strong both in our minds and bodies."

Ura agreed.

"So Ura tells me that you have some kind of powers when fighting evil."

Diana looked at her lasso tied around her waist. "I have the strength of the Amazons and the wisdom of Athena."

"Athena is the goddess of wisdom." Ura explained to Jeniffer.

"I know that Ura. I took world history in college," Jeniffer answered in a spiteful tone. "So you have strength and wisdom, that doesn't prove you have special powers," she challenged.

Diana looked at the time. "Would you mind if I show you?"

"By all means."

Diana placed her hands under the vehicles undercarriage and began to lift.

"Hera give me strength," she blared as the jeep began to rise from the dirt ground and Diana held it into the air without breaking a sweat. Both women sitting inside were amazed.

Diana gently placed the jeep back on the ground.

Ura opened the door and got out. "That was amazing," she declared looking at Jeniffer who had a dumbfound look on her face.

Diana smiled. "The strength of a woman can do the impossible."

"I'll say," Ura beamed, as she now more than ever believed they would not only save her father and Alexis but also defeat those responsible for their abductions.

* * *

5 hours later...

Bruce sat in a leather chair in the open space living room of the penthouse by the huge bay window, writing down notes in a notebook aka his casebook. It was the same notebook he kept information and black and white photos during his travels abroad and when he spied on Jim Gordon and Rachel during the time of his return back to Gotham City.

Alfred entered the room with a tray of dinner.

"I prepared a little supper."

Bruce lifted his head. "Thanks Alfred. Just put it on the table," he gestured to the area in front of him.

Alfred watched him as he set the tray down. "May I ask what you're doing Master Wayne?"

"Writing down information on the Jane Doe who is now called Laura." Bruce scanned the notes he wrote in black ink. "The cause of death was a blunt force trauma to the head and strangulation. But Laura put a fight when she was attacked. This was a homicide Alfred... I'm calling her Laura Faith the dancer."

Alfred raised his brow with intrigue. "Might I ask why?"

"Because her body was found in alleyway on Faith Street... and she was studying to be a dancer," he said with a grievous expression as he recalled the sight of the poor woman on the autopsy table. So young with much to look forward to in life, who was loved and depended on; taken from this world by one sick individual he'd yet to find.

"She's a victim I'll keep in my memories forever," he finished with a solemn tone. Alfred could feel the distress radiating off his surrogate son and his comment left him curious.

"Why Master Wayne?"

Bruce closed the notebook and placed it onto the table among some medical books and maps. "Because she had a dream Alfred; to be something worthwhile in this depressing city; a dream she fought to keep alive..." A dark look came over Bruce's face. "Right now that lunatic that killed her is out there and I have to find him before he robs another innocent of that same dream."

Alfred could see the grief that briefly held Bruce transformed into angry determination. His grief fueled the Batman inside of him. The thought both astounded and troubled Alfred.

"Yes sir," he said quietly.

A small silence followed before he looked at his Rolex. "Supper will have to wait. I'm late." He arose and headed towards the stairway.

"For what?" Alfred asked.

"An appointment I promised to keep."

Bruce ascended to the top the stairs.

* * *

Across town...

Rachel Dawes stood on the balcony of her downtown apartment with a cup of tea in her hand. She looked at her watch and sighed. "Late again," she said under her breath. A sound of fluttering in the wind made her turn around and look into the face of Batman.

She briefly flinched at the sight of him. It was almost difficult to recognize the man beneath.

"Sorry I'm late," he growled.

"I figured as much. I have what you asked for." She handed him a locket. "It's all we could get."

Batman looked at the locket in his gloved hand. "It's enough. Thank you Rachel."

She nodded and looked at him frantically, trying to come up with the right words she'd been thinking over since they'd last seen each other earlier in the day.

"Bruce, I been wanting to say something to you... I should have told you a long time ago." Batman peered at her. "No matter what you'll always be in my heart."

Batman gave her a frown. "Rachel," he said in a low voice. "You'll always be in my heart too."

Rachel released a relieved sigh. After taking the time to think over her behavior towards Bruce since she'd learned he was Batman, she realized how cold and unfriendly she'd been towards him. Despite how different their methods were towards pursuing justice she didn't want him to think she hated him.

"So..." She coughed. "Where are you off to tonight?"

"I'm giving a little girl her memories back." He looked at the locket. "It's all she'll have left of her sister."

"She'll like that." Rachel looked down at her cup and then lifted her head back up. "Bruce I..." Batman was gone and she was alone in the shadows of her apartment. "I'll always..."

10 minutes later...

Batman smacked his boots on the wooden steps of the rundown apartment at the corner of Faith Street. He peered through the grime covered window and saw the familiar small child sleeping on the couch with one blanket to comfort her frail form. He slowly opened the glass sliding door and stepped in onto the stained carpet. Silently he walked over to the couch and bent down, he placed his gloved hand on the child's forehead.

The child opened her deep brown eyes and stared at his dark cowl. "You?" she gasped wrapping the blanket around her body.

"I'm here to return something to you. Hold out your hand." The little girl looked at him fearfully - hesitant before holding out her hand where he placed the locket on her palm.

"It's all I could find."

She looked at the golden locket and smiled tearfully.

"It's Laura's. She promised to give it to me on my birthday." She closed her eyes and let silent tears fall freely. She held the locket in a tight fist close to her bosom and sniffled. A mournful silence followed before she opened her eyes and gazed at Batman.

"When's you're birthday dear one?"

"Tomorrow."

Batman gave her a small smile. "Happy birthday." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Batman stood still for a moment, before he allowed himself to place a reassuring arm around her and pat her back soothingly.

A distant memory flicked in his mind of himself, 8 yrs old sitting alone and uncared for in a police station after losing his parents. He felt empty and forgotten until he was approached by a good, honorable man and given a coat to keep himself warm. The coat being the only remnant of his father. Words of comfort followed and the compassion helped ease his pain.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Batman smiled faintly. "You're welcome."

* * *

MCU

Lt. Jim Gordon was restless and feeling the pressure of maintaining his stress level. It was eating him alive as he thought about the unknown killer that had as of now committed double homicides and an assault in the past few weeks. The only proof that he had was a playing card found on one of the victims chest. He rubbed his temples trying to suppress the pounding headache.

"Where are you?" Gordon said under his breath looking down at the streets below as he tried to get a better understanding on what to do next. He placed his hands on the cement ledge and felt the cool air blow against his hair where he had bits of grey around the ears. "How many more monsters and freaks do we have to deal with?" He thought. "I thought Scarecrow was-"

The sound of fluttering caught his attention. He quickly turned around only to find that he was staring into the dark face of Batman.

"You?" He gasped catching his breath. "How many times have you snuck up on me?"

"I've lost count," The Batman quickly stated with his growling voice that made him sound like a beast.

Gordon walked over to the ledge where a folder was resting. He lifted it up and handed it Batman. "I heard that you went to visit the Jane Doe?"

"Laura," he said quietly.

Gordon nodded. "She's not the first Jane Doe that had the same toxin results in these past few months. I had a few of my detectives work on it in New York and found out two female victims died from the same effects as the toxin and a Joker card was placed on both of their chests."

Batman arched up an eyebrow under the graphite cowl. "Alberto Falcone was dealing in New York?"

"Yes. Too bad we cant get him to talk."

Batman looked at the photo of Laura and the other two female victims in the folder and then handed it back to Gordon. "I know someone else you might have an idea on the reason why Falcone was murdered."

"Who?"

Batman moved and then bent his knees. "Someone that is blood related to Alberto. Someone that knows his son's methods."

Gordon paused in thought and then turned his gaze back to Batman. "Carmine Falcone?"

Batman nodded. "He's enjoying his time in Arkham. I'm going to make sure this evening won't be so pleasant." He leapt off the edge into the air disappearing within the shadows of the tall towers and alleyways.

* * *

Arkham Asylum

The night air was hazy as a shaft of light, coming from a crescent moon, reflected off the white vans down below. Batman was crouched down near the kitchen window of the north side of the building, his dark eyes peering through the glass where he could see only a few ceiling lights on from the hallway. He used a lock pick and opened the latch of the frame. Slowly he lifted the window and stepped onto a steel counter top.

Outside the doorway of the kitchen, he could hear the footsteps of the security guards and some of the nurses making their ways down the yellow brick halls. Using stealth he walked to the door, turned the knob and made sure that no one was in sight. Then he moved down the the hallway, keeping in the shadows beneath the dim ceiling lights above. A few were in need of new bulbs as they flickered hauntingly overhead.

His cape dragged on the waxed floor as the sounds of screams and snarls echoed in the walls around him. The sounds of the monsters that dwelt in the cells because of their sins against humanity. Rapists, serial killers and debased minds that thought it was a game to play when harming an innocent life. Batman kept a stoic expression despite his calm approach.

He had done countless hours of research on each of the criminal minds that were confined to this forsaken place. Most of the rapists were victims of child abuse. The serial killers were mostly children that were raised in an unjust society and taught how to hate the human heart derived from past trauma like watching a loved one die.

Batman stopped in front of a cell and peered through the door way. Inside was Frankie Oates, a 27 year old serial killer that targeted dark hair woman, dyed their hair blonde and then dressed them in the same clothes as his girlfriend who died in his arms.

In some noble way, Bruce under the cowl felt pity for this young man, after all he was a lawyers son and had a promising future ahead but something just snapped and turned him into a monster.

Batman shook his head then moved towards the end of the hallway, to the cell of the ruthless mob boss Carmine Falcone; the man that thought he was untouchable to the law - but not to Batman.

He stopped in front of the cell and heard the mumbling of a mad man. He unlocked the door with a device that Wayne Enterprises R and D department created for encrypting passwords and security codes.

The cell door lock switched green and the door opened.

Batman quietly moved inside the room and looked at Carmine Falone lying in a straight jacket, head jerking back and forth. A victim of the Scarecrow's toxin. His mind was lost but Batman knew that he still able to get a few words out.

Carmine opened his eyes and peered into the dark shadows. "Who's there..." He mumbled his body shaking.

There was no reply.

Batman moved closer to the bed and bent down and stared into Falcone's eyes, trying to jog his memory. Memories of his capture raced through Falcone's mind or a giant bat pulling him through the sun roof of his car, head butting him then strapping him to a flood light. He became alert and falls back against the corner of his bed fearfully.

"You," Falcone gasped. "What do you want?" He jerked.

"Did you know who murdered Alberto Falcone, your son?" Batman growled.

"Alberto... we've haven't spoken in years freak... he was dead to me along time ago."

Batman clenched his teeth. "I need information on all your enemies."

"I can't. I don't remember..." his shoulder's twitched and he blinked too rapidly to be convincing.

"Don't lie to me. I know that the toxin is out of your system. I've read your blood results. You're simply faking it because in here you think that you have protection."

"I don't need protection." Falcone snapped.

"Yes you do."

"From what?"

Batman moved closer. "From me."

Falcone gulped down. "Alright, if you must know freak... Salvatore Maroni has been wanting control of Gotham for the past few years. He mostly works the South Side part of town but now that I'm in lock-down he's been after the East Side and the docks."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He does a lot of traveling with his flashy mistress, mostly overseas like Hong Kong..."

"Why would he go to Hong Kong?" Batman growled showing his fists. "Answer me!"

Falcone gulped down. "Business offers and account clearances."

Batman stepped back and pressed his transmitter .

"Contact Gordon." He ordered to Alfred. "Tell him to meet me at the South Side docks."

"Who you talking to freak?" Falcone sneered. "I thought I was the crazy one in here but I can clearly see that the a man who dresses but like a bat is is anything but sane."

Batman shook angrily. He looked into Falcone's eyes and saw only a lifeless soul inside. He could feel the emotions rising through his veins as he thought about Falcone's plan with Joe Chill; the one that shot Thomas and Martha Wayne in Crime Alley in front of a boy that was now trapped within the monster of vengeance and guilt.

"At least I'm not the one in the straight jacket." Batman glared as he turned around and gave a final look at Falcone before exiting the cell. "Enjoy the rest of your life in fear." He closed the door and strode into the shadows of the hallway.

"Alfred?" He ordered. "Did you send Gordon a text message?"

"Indeed I did, Master Wayne. Though if I may be so bold what is this all out?"

"Another crime war is brewing Alfred..." he said with a hint of frustration. Problems within Gotham seemed to be growing with each day and he was yet to solve at least one of them.

Batman made a turn to one of the exits. "This time it's going to be something people won't not laugh about."

He quietly made his way through the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

One hour later...

After one last sweep around the city and saving a teenager from getting mugged near the monorail site, Bruce Wayne still wearing his armor minus the cowl that was tucked under his arm, returned to his penthouse from the balcony doors looking tired and uneasy.

It had been twelve hours since he last had a full meal. His stomach growled and he could feel the undesirable cravings of his taste buds. He walked over to the kitchen opened the fridge door and grabbed a apple.

The lights from the stainless steel island flicked on. He turned around and saw Alfred standing there in a robe looking at the apple, displeased. "Another late night of patrolling the streets again sir?"

Bruce nodded. "I had a few stops to make tonight." He replied biting into the apple trying to taste the sweetness of the fruit. He felt his stomach pain lessen somewhat.

Alfred looked at the apple and looked at his master's waist line. It seemed to be decreasing in size making Bruce appear to be weaker than what he was a few months ago. He knew that it was his nightly escapades doing this to his master's body. That and his own stubbornness.

"One apple is not going to fill you up sir," he said with a condescending look.

Bruce's stomach began to growl louder as he placed his hand on his midsection with a slight grimace. He looked at Alfred defensively as he closed the fridge door.

"I survived in the temple with the Shadows with only a cup of spring water and a bowl of watered down rice for days during my training period Alfred. My body is used to eating light."

Alfred looked visibly annoyed thought it was his of showing much concern. "Under this roof you are going to eat whatever I cook for you Master Wayne," he announced.

Bruce sighed as he threw the core of the apple into a garbage bin. "I've been moving slow Alfred. During my patrols I time the duration of my jumps and guess what? I'm too heavy!" he cringed at how whiney he almost sounded.

"You're not a bloody pig, Master Wayne but you're starting to sound like one," Alfred said bluntly. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"And stop acting like a stubborn eight year old boy. You're a man and should know how to take care of your body." Alfred walked over to the fridge.

"Now sit at the breakfast bar!" He order in a firm tone. "I'm going to make sure that you have at least got one square meal a day."

Bruce unclipped the cape and threw it onto the floor and then sat on a stool, still in his nomex armor. Alfred took out a few eggs and a package of bacon. Bruce cringed looking at the bacon. He hated anything to do with pork.

"Alfred can we leave the bacon out of this meal," he urged.

Alfred nodded and then looked at the his master's suit. "Why don't you take a shower. Breakfast won't be ready for a good ten minutes."

Bruce shook his head. "No I'm good."

"Very well."

Ten minutes later... Bruce was biting into a piece of toast and sipping a glass of juice. Alfred sat across from him sipping tea.

"So tell me where you were these past few hours?"

"Arkham." Bruce replied gulping down the juice. "I needed to pay a visit to Carmine Falcone and get some information on the newest crime boss that has been rattling the East Side's cages these past few months."

Alfred sipped his tea. "What about the other case you're working on with Gordon?"

"It's just one man. Right now he's in hiding."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I think he's waiting for bigger prey to devour."

"Bigger prey like the Batman?" he asked worriedly.

Bruce became tight lipped. "No..." He paused searching in his mind. "Prey like the mob bosses." He quickly arose.

"Sir?"

"I know who is his next target." He grabbed the cape and cowl. "Carmine Falcone."

* * *

Arkham Asylum

Inside his cell Carmine Falcone sat on the unmade bed with his back against the wall. Outside he could hear the sound of screaming and then an eerie laugh that made his skin crawl.

"What the hell is going on out there?" He yelled.

A deathly silence followed and Falcone could hear the slow sound of footsteps staking in the hallway. The cell door opened and a shape wearing a purple coat stepped inside. His greasy green hair reflected in the dim lights above as his shark eyes gazed at his prey. Despite the shadows that surrounded him, his pale face stood out the most as if it were a ghost.

"Hello... Falcone." A chilling laughter filled the cell, causing Carmine the Roman to shift uneasily.

"Who the hell are you?" Falcone snapped. "Another costumed clown?"

There was burst of laughter. "Clown? To me you are the clown. You let the Batman waltz into Gotham and show everyone what a tool you were playing second fiddle to a man in a potato sack," he mocked with a cheeky grin.

Falcone sneered as while the figure moved in closer.

"What do you want?"

"Just came to say that you're son died happy."

Falcone looked puzzled. "No one dies happy. Not in this city freak!"

"Oh I think people will once they see the funny side of death."

Falcone looked at the shape with squinted eyes. "Do I know you?"

The figure shook his head. "No. I'm just a stranger that has come to throw a party. One big party that this city will never forget because I intend to leave with a bang."

Falcone gulped down. "So why come to me?"

"I wanted to see if I can get you to laugh. After all a man like you needs to see what the funny side of life can really be."

"I'm not the laughing type. Now beat it."

The figure removed a switchblade from his overcoat pocket. Falcone looked unsettled but held his bravado in sight.

"A knife? You think that will scare me?"

"Do you know what the dentist said to his dying patient?"

Falcone shook his head in terror as he saw the switchblade in purple gloved hands coming closer to his face.

"If you're going to go..." A flash of yellow stained teeth entered his sight. "Go with a smile."

Falcone's eyes widened as he felt the blade slice his throat. The green hair figure looked at the blood stained blade and then smiled at the shaking mob boss who clutched his bleeding wound frantically before falling still back against the wall of his bed. The walls behind him and his bed sheets are painted red with his blood.

"Well that's enough fun for one night."

He threw a playing card on the floor and then exited the cell humming to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Asyut

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

Diana and Ura stood in front of the parked jeep looking at a few mercenaries forming around them with automatic weapons swung over their shoulders.

"How dare you come here uninvited." One of the masked men spat as he snapped his fingers and two of his men threw Jenny to the ground and pointed the nose of their gun at the back of her head. "Do you what the penalty is for trespassing?" he admonished.

Diana looked down at Jenny who trembled on the ground. "We've come to collect our friends and we will not leave until we have them."

The masked man shook his head. "What friends are you talking about?" He growled using remorse in his tone. "We only guard the weapon supply not the hostages. Since you came without our consent you three will be the hostages."

He looked at Jenny. "Bring this woman to the back and tie her to the pole. I'll deal with the other two," he ordered.

Ura gulped down as Diana looked at the back of her shirt and saw a gun concealed.

"Miss Prince," Ura explained looking straight at Diana. "I have an confession to make."

Diana nodded.

"I'm not just a librarian." Ura removed her weapon and pointed it at one of the men near Jenny. "I'm also an excellent marks-woman." She fired her gun at the one man who was holding Jenny by the hair and watched the bullet enter his chest. The man fell back with a loud gasp before going still.

Then she looked at the other one near the entrance way and shot him dead.

Diana was surprised. "Hera,"

Ura nodded. "Sorry for not telling you Miss Prince. But I only use my guns for emergencies."

Despite her own displeasure for taking a mortal life, Diana understood the necessity of it as far as battle was concerned and what they just walked into seemed to be a exactly that; a battle for their lives as well as for those they cared for.

Diana looked at the leader of the group the one wearing the mask covering his real face. He was her opponent. "I want you and Jenny to go into the warehouse see if there are any hostages inside."

Ura nodded. "If there isn't Miss Prince?"

"Then you have my permission to blow it up."

Ura opened the Jeeps trunk and grabbed her arsenal. She looked at Diana who hadn't moved from her position and made no motion to follow her.

"Aren't you coming?"

Diana shook her head, eyes trained on her opponent. "I have fight to win."

"But?"

"I can handle this." Diana said to Jenny and Ura. "You go and find the hostages," she implored.

Ura nodded. "Are you sure you won't need any assist Miss Prince?" She asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"We have weapons that might be useful to you."

Diana shook her head and looked over her shoulder at them. "No those won't be needed. Now go," she raised her voice, leaving no further room for argument.

Ura and Jenny exchanged worried looks before they rush off on task. Diana felt the less blood that could be spilled here the better, and knew she stood a better chance of neutralizing this hostile alone despite how efficient Ura proved herself to be with a gun. Across from her the remaining hostile could see her standing her ground and chuckled with contempt.

Diana formed her body into a fighting stance, her expression stoic. Her ocean blue eyes met her target as his smirk appeared as if he was daring her to strike him. Being an Amazon warrior, she remained calm until he made the first move.

"What's the matter beautiful, too kind and gentle to fight?" The mercenary laughed holding his automatic rifle in the air.

Diana kept her mouth shut as she assessed her opponent and observed the weak points of his body. The stomach was the larger target than the rest of the limbs. She knew one forceful blow with a fist would send him to his knees.

"You're too beautiful to fight. You look more like a dancer," he goaded her into losing her composure.

Diana held up her stoic mask of determination though inside she could feel her blood pumping as her hands formed into tight fists.

"You're right little man; I can dance well when I have the right partner." She replied in a direct tone while keeping her focus on the weapon in his hand. "In truth I think that you to afraid to even draw a fist."

The mercenary spat his gum onto the ground and threw his weapon down. "I don't fear anything. I was bred not to fear."

Diana gave him a small smirk. "We'll see about that."

She threw her lasso to the ground. The mercenary looked at her with confusion. "Now that our weapons are removed I will allow you to make the first punch."

He laughed thinking it was amusing that a woman was actually daring him to have a brawl with her. "Alright lady, but don't say that I didn't warn you."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Shut up and fight." She growled with her elbows raised.

He made the first move. He lunged at her but she moved swiftly and watched as his fist missed her jaw narrowly. She grabbed his waist and began to squeeze until tears were forming in his brown eyes. He grunted loudly, trying to disguise his discomfort.

"You're just a average woman," he declared wincing.

Diana clenched her teeth angrily. "What you should know little man is I am anything but average."

She twisted her body and struck her elbow into his collarbone, then she released her grasp on his wrist, used the back of her head and rammed into his skull. To her surprise he was standing. He looked at her with a slightly dulled look.

"I must say you got some moves lady. But you've fighting with the best that there is," he snarled with a confident look.

Diana saw a tattoo on his arm. A mark of a society. She clenched her jaw and kicked him into the knee and then into the groin with her foot. He still was not on the ground.

"Hera," she thought as her eyes looked at the man's stomach. She backed up as he drew closer with his hands reaching out for her.

"I'm going to show you what I can do to a sweet talking woman like you."

She knew his attention was distracted towards her sleek slender body, this was her chance. Within the moments he tried to touch her chest she kicked him in the collarbone and then used her elbow and forcefully jammed him into the sides.

He was losing his balance. He grunted loudly and held his side while his eyes seethed with anger. Diana used her full fist and rammed it into his stomach sending him falling onto his back with a groan of surprise.

"Who are you working for?" She asked grabbing her lasso from the ground already having enough of this skirmish.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" he choked. "I'm sworn to secrecy from revealing."

Diana shook her head. "Very well. Then I guess I'll have to force the truth from your lips."

His eyes went wide as she wrapped the lasso around his body and pulled it tightly to the point his arms felt frozen at his waist.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

Diana looked into his eyes determinedly. "Now I will ask you again who are you working for?"

The lasso worked its power, leaving the mercenary beyond the shroud of lies. "I don't know I've never seen her face. She wears a silver mask and has a German accent."

The lasso worked its power, leaving the mercenary beyond the shroud of lies. "I don't know I've never seen her face. She wears a silver mask and has a German accent."

"German?" Diana questioned. "Tell me her name little man?" she ordered.

He gulped down; trying to fight the magic compelling him.

"Answer me for the lasso compels you to tell the truth," she declared.

The mercenary glared at her disdainfully. "I am speaking the truth. I don't know her name. She works for a society in Europe."

"What was see doing in Asyut?" she continued with authority.

"Gathering information on an ancient scroll that is sought to raise the dead and give her the key of the underworld."

Diana arched an eyebrow with surprise. "Is the key real?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say," he muttered with a downcast look.

Diana nodded, feeling convinced he'd been truthful in his interrogation, she then released him from the lasso and punched him in the nose, subduing him as Ura and Jenny came running out with journal in their hands.

"Diana," Jenny called out as they approached the Amazon.

Diana turned around. "Any hostages?"

Both women shook their heads. "Nothing just a lot of weapons in storage and my father's journal," Ura replied.

Diana looked over the bodies on the ground with resolve. "Alright let's clear out. Did you rig the building to blow?"

Jenny smirked with pride. "Indeed we did. In a few minutes their fun house will be nothing but flames."

Diana smiled. "What a team we make my friends."

Ura looked at the mercenary. "What about you Miss Prince did you get any information from his lips?"

Diana nodded. "I did. I will tell you on the way to our next destination. Let's go."

All three of them climbed into the jeep and sped out before the building exploded in a blaze behind them.

* * *

Gotham City

Lt. Jim Gordon was having a rough night. At first he thought it was going to go by slow and he could arrive home early but when he received the call from Commissioner Loeb at two in the morning, he knew that it wasn't going to be just another homicide but then again murders in Gotham are anything but common.

He leaned his back against the yellow brick wall, his focus set on the Gotham Police Department Forensic's team zipping up Falcone's lifeless body in a blue body bag. The smell of dry blood was making him gag as he looked at the smeared wall across from his position. Words smeared in blood - Falcone's blood.

"How did you get in?" Gordon asked mostly to himself as he looked at the open cell across from him, staring at the painted walls red with blood while forensics worked to gather any discernible evidence. The joker card was a quick discovery and also a frustrating one. Gordon wasn't sure what was the bigger joke: Arkham's security or their efforts to catch this lunatic.

If there was a more specific reason the killer left a joker card at the scene of his murders Gordon would say it was to mock authorities along with the bloody writing he'd often left on the walls.

It wasn't too long after the first murder that Gordon knew this wasn't a typical serial killer they were dealing with. Most killers had plans, operated with a specific pattern or motive. This one was hard to figure out and Gordon was certain he'd be losing another night of much needed sleep over this case.

One of the officers of the forensics walked over and handed him the clipboard that contained the information on the cause of death. "What do we have officer?" Gordon asked looking at the 28 year old named Trevor Dwight.

"Cause of death was a slash to the throat. From the postmortem wounds I say the death was quick. It was a clean cut."

Gordon nodded as he looked at the pictures, crestfallen. He held no love for the Falcones but even he could barely stomach to look at their dead bodies. Alberto's death still gave him pause as he remembered his dying laughter. "First the son and now the father." He paused trying to put two and two together when a dark shadow down the hall caught his attention. Gordon closed the folder.

"Excuse me officer. I need some air."

Dwight nodded and walked back to the crime scene. Gordon paced himself down the hall and stopped in front of a rusted cell.

Batman appeared from the shadows as if he was a haunting ghost. His eyes were fixed on the folder in Gordon's hand.

"Falcone," he growled. Gordon tilted his head and peered down the hall at his group of officers. "Afraid so. I think it was an inside job."

"Don't make any assumptions," he admonished.

"How else would the murderer get into the cell? There are two missing security guards." Gordon pointed out.

"Did you find out what was the cause of death?" Batman changed the subject. He could see Gordon was just as vexed as he was about this case and he wanted to focus on the relevant questions at hand.

Gordon handed Batman the folder. "Blunt force trauma to the skull and a slashed throat. My officer said it was a clean cut."

Batman studied the markings on Falcone's neck from the photo. "This was done with a small blade."

"Small blade? Like a medical knife?"

Batman grunted. "A switchblade. Most commonly used in street gangs." He began to walk down the hall heading towards Falcone's cell. He noticed the smeared blood on the wall. He removed a cotton stick from his belt and dabbed it into the blood.

"What are you doing?" Gordon asked.

"Getting a sample," Batman growled, placing the cotton stick in a clear bag and then back into a compartment in his belt. He moved swiftly through the shadows pretending not to be seen by the officers and then through a door.

"I wonder where he's going?" Gordon questioned.

A few minutes later... Batman walking down the stairwell that lead to the basement of Arkham. He used his gauntlets and broke the chains off the steel doors. His booted foot kicked the door wide open as he entered the dark space. The sound of dripping water was the only sound he heard.

Batman peered through the shadows and sniffed the air. He pressed the radio transmitter in his cowl. "Alfred," he called.

"Still up and about, Master Wayne?" The English butlers voice asked.

"I need you to plug into the police main frame and find out who are the remaining family members of Falcone. I think the murderer is going after all of them and he's paid for hire," he growled as a strong smell caught his attention. The smell of decay.

He turned around and moved to the corner of the space near the same draining pipes that the Scarecrow dumped his fear toxin into to poison Gotham's water supply.

"Master Wayne?"

Batman was not responding. He moved closer and saw the two bodies of the security guards. "Alfred send Gordon a text message through his mobile tell him to meet me downstairs. I've found the two missing guards."

"I'm on it sir."

Batman removed a chemical light stick from his belt and gazed at the two victims. Both throats were slashed opened and both had cuts around their lips. "Glasgow smile," Batman muttered under his breath. "So it is the same suspect."

Gordon entered the room with a flash light. "Batman."

"Over here," boomed a growling raspy voice.

Gordon pointed the light in the direction of the voice and saw Batman standing near two dead bodies, his cape was draped over his shoulder. "Is that the two missing security guards?"

"Yes."

"Same cause of death like Falcone?" Gordon looked over the dead bodies with dismay.

Batman shook his head. "No. Both have deep in-fixations around their lips. Suggesting that they bled to death. The murderer used the switchblade to gash their flesh and then sliced both throats to mock Falcone's murder."

He bent his knees and pulled out another playing card. "We're dealing with the same murderer of the Jane Doe and Alberto Falcone." He collected the card.

"Did Gotham become a crazed city overnight?" Gordon asked rubbing his temples.

"No. It's become a circus ground for psychopaths."

Gordon shook his head. "Five bodies in three days. What's the connection?"

"Falcone," he said, certainty in his tone.

"It's a good thing that his sister Clara lives in the Windy City..." he trialed off hearing silence. "Batman?" He turned around and saw only shadow. "Never mind."

* * *

Asyut

The afternoon sunlight was reflecting through her thick raven strands of her hair as Diana sat at a table in a small villa enjoying a refreshing drink with her newest sisters Ura and Jenny that she was glad to defend. They were not like her Amazon sisters that had many skills of combat fighting but they still had the burning flame of a warriors spirit inside them.

She kept her ocean blue eyes focused on a few couples enjoying a meal together. There was one table that had a dark haired man sipping a glass of wine while he was in company of a young woman wearing a white summer dress.

Her hair was done up into a French styled bun and she carried her shoulders straight.

Diana was paying attention to their body structures instead of the man's chocolate brown eyes. He briefly reminded her of Bruce Wayne, except in her eyes Bruce was a divine man that was full of compassion. She remembered looking into those deep set of hazel eyes and seeing the truth that was imbedded within the hues.

She could see the real Bruce Wayne not the jet setting playboy that bought hotels and restaurants just to make the elite of Gotham jealous. The real Bruce Wayne was the man behind that mask, the one that was full of deep pain that she could not begin to understand.

"Bruce," she whispered as her friends watched her muse about the dreamboat billionaire.

Ura imagined where Diana's thoughts had drifted and decided she wouldn't bring the personal topic into a group discussion, especially with what they dealing with.

The look on Diana's face however was a very compelling sight that Ura and Jenny found difficult to ignore.

"So where are we heading next?" Jenny asked Ura who was looking at a map.

Ura looked confused. "You don't know?"

"I don't remember where the exact coordinates of the exhibition site is located Jen," she affirmed.

"Check your father's journal."

"I did. It's nothing useful to us. It's written in Greek."

Jenny looked at Diana thoughtfully. "Diana," She said.

Diana was still deep in thought about Bruce, she vaguely heard her friends sitting beside her.

"Diana!" she raised her voice.

Finally Diana's eyes blinked and see looked directly at Jenny. "Yes?"

Jenny handed her the journal. "We need you to translate this text for us. It might be our only lead into finding Ura's father and Alexis."

Diana nodded and began to examine the text.

"Το μονοπάτι των στενών είναι ένα στενό μονοπάτι. Το ταξίδι διαρκεί τρεις ημέρες για να εισέλθουμε στο βασίλειο των ψυχών.

(The path of narrow is a narrow path. The journey takes three days to enter the realm of souls.)

Το κλειδί βρίσκεται στο κατανόηση του gatekeeper.

(The key lies within the grasp of the gatekeeper.)

She looked at Ura.

"It says that Anubis is the keeper of souls and the way into the realm. Look into his eyes once the moonlight reflects above and he will point the way. What does this mean?"

Ura looked down at her hands resting on the table. "There is only one place where they could of taken my father and Alexis. A place that I dreaded to enter when I was little."

"Tell me," Diana said.

"Anubis has many followers throughout Egypt. His cult is called the Cynopolis. The place that my father spoke of is called 'As Imy-ut or He Who is In the Place of Embalming."

Diana looked confused. "What is embalming?"

"The draining of bodily fluids of the deceased like blood. Many priests believe that Anubis was the one that washed the sins of the deceased and guards their lifeless bodies in order to keep harm from entering them for the cult's high priest believe that they can bring the dead back."

"The keys to the underworld." Diana stated. "They are going to find the keys of the underworld and bring back the dead," she said with realization.

Ura shrugged. "I don't believe in things like that Diana. I just want my father back."

"I understand. But where is the tomb of Anubis?"

"Upper Egypt."

Diana looked away from the journal and stared away distantly. Recalling her interrogation of the mercenary, she remembered him mentioning a woman in a silver hair speaking with a accent. Despite how ominous this whole plan sounded she couldn't help but feel apprehensive that there was another threat at work here, one perhaps that held her friend Alexis and Ura's father for more of a personal reason than for a ritual.

* * *

Gotham City

Bruce Wayne - Gotham's most handsome and daring billionaire was tossing and turning in his sleep. His bare chest gleamed in the morning sunlight as he pulled the covers off. Images of his parents murder flashed in his mind as he tried grasping for air. His eyes were flicking as his hands squeezed the satin sheets. "No!" He moaned. "I was my fault. If I hadn't gotten scared..." His head jerked on the pillow.

Bruce had to regain his thoughts and awake from this nightmare. He steadied his heart beat and focused on something positive. He focused on the times he shared with Diana in New York.

He remembered her wonderful smile, her calming blue eyes, her grace in combat, and above all her spirit. Her caring and empathetic spirit.

"Princess," He said in a calm humble tone. "I- I will come back too you..." he thought to himself.

Alfred Pennyworth entered the bedroom with a tray of morning breakfast and the Gotham Times. He looked at his young master who appeared distressed.

"Master Wayne," he said in a low tone.

Bruce instantly flicked opened his eyes and sat up, leaning back on his pillows that were drenched with sweat. He swiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at his butler who was standing near the bedside with a look of concern. "Sir, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Bruce growled in a stubborn way.

Alfred shook his head. "Then can you explain the reason why you're covered with sweat?"

Bruce gave his butler a dumbfounded look. The trademark look of Bruce Wayne. He felt his sticky chest. "It was just another nightmare."

"Or memory?" he asked knowingly.

Bruce arched one of his brows knowing Alfred knew him too well. "OK maybe it was a memory..." he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I was in Crime Alley watching my parents get murdered by Joe Chill and then I was standing in the rain in front of their gravestones telling them that it was my fault." He moved his knees in close to his chest and rested his chin on them.

Alfred sighed. He knew the tragedy Bruce witnessed at such a young age would never leave his young master. It would haunt him until he could learn to let go of his pain and move on with his life. A task Alfred had been struggling to help his master with for over 20 yrs now.

The butler takes a seat beside the bed. "Sir I know that I keep on repeating this but you know your parents death was not your fault. It was out of your hands," he reasoned.

Bruce dug his head into his knees and began to silently shed tears. "I try to be strong for them Alfred. Try to make the right choices but I miss them Alfred. I miss them so much." He sniffed softly.

Alfred looked at Bruce and could still see the innocence trapped in the body of the 30 year old man that wore a frightening costume at night to put fear into the hearts of Gotham's underworld. It was rare moments like these that the real Bruce Wayne would emerge from the darkness he confined himself in.

"Master Wayne, you know that your parents would be proud of you."

"Why?" He raises his head and wipes his tears away.

"Because I am proud of you," he announced with an encouraging smile. Bruce briefly returned it. Alfred rises from his chair. "Now get out of bed and eat your breakfast."

Bruce lifted his head and gave his butler a small nod.

"So have you had any good dreams?" Alfred asked trying to make the mood between them light.

"...I thought about her." Bruce replied taking a long sip of juice.

Alfred raised a curious eyebrow "Her?"

"Diana aka Wonder Woman," he explained. "Last time I saw her in Central Park I told her that I would see her again. But she's probably already forgotten about me. Like most women in my life do," he said nonchalantly though Alfred knew his master well enough that surmise that thought discouraged him.

"Except for Miss Dawes," he reminded.

Bruce shook his head. "Rachel is different. She's my best friend. But Diana... I want her to be something more..." he said with a wistful look that caused Alfred to grin. Bruce rolled his eyes.

Alfred nodded, "Then you should go back to New York and tell her that."

Bruce shook his head. "No. I've got a murder case to solve first." He arose from the bed and walked over to the window. "Did you find out any more information on Carmine's remaining family?"

"Nothing new."

Bruce rubbed his shoulder. "There's something we're missing," he said biting into a piece of toast that had jam spread on it. He sat in the chair by the window and opened up his laptop.

He typed in a password and waited for the screen to open. He then typed in hidden passwords that Jim Gordon gave him that allowed him to look into the police database without being detected. Bruce typed in Falcone's name and pressed the enter key.

A list of names popped up as he scrolled down and looked for the ones that stood out.

"Carmine Falcone has three children whose locations are unknown," Bruce replied looking at the files on his laptop. "Sofia Falcone Gigante is Falcone's eldest daughter and is the only one of her siblings that has a record for assault back in 1998." He placed his hand on his chin and looked at the names. "The closest relative that is known to Interpol is Johnny Viti."

Alfred handed Bruce a glass of juice. "Relation?" he asked.

"Johnny is Falcone's nephew and the daughter of Carmine's sister Clara who is based in the Windy City. He owns his own shipping firm that he took after his father who died in a car crash three year ago." Bruce pressed the laptop's keyboard and a newspaper article popped up on the screen.

He took a deep breath and arose from the chair and sat on the floor. He laid on his back and began to do a set of sit ups. "Alfred call Fox tell him to arrange a flight for me."

"Where are you heading now sir?" Alfred asked

Bruce got back onto his feet and grabbed his juice glass. "The Windy City. There's a certain nephew of Falcone that I intend to have a little chat with."

"When you mean little?" Alfred teased. "You mean shaking him up a bit."

"If that's how you put it Alfred." He gulped down his drink handed it to Alfred and headed to the bedroom's doorway. He paused for a moment thinking about his new bat cave that he was eagerly awaiting "Has Fox located the substitute Bat cave yet?"

Alfred nodded. "He's just making a few arrangements. Construction is scheduled to start in a few days."

Bruce nodded and left the bedroom heading for the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

Ten minutes later he entered the master bedroom, walked towards his walk-in closet, removed a black hockey bag and started packing his equipment that was lying on the floor. He checked to make sure his grappling hook was in check and then his armor. There were a few marks and tears on the chest area but nothing too noticeable to the human eyes. "It will have to do," he muttered thinking about how much the suit was starting to tighten. It was making him too heavy and able to move during combat fighting. Most importantly he hated the fact that he couldn't turn his neck. That was is weak point. He need to let Fox know that he needed a better light weight suit that he could breathe in.

In thinking about that Bruce looked at his Rolex packed the rest of the armor and cowl into the bag and moved out of the room.

Alfred was waiting on the last step of the stairs with the invitation in his hand.

"What's that?" Bruce asked, pacing himself down the stairs with the bag over his shoulders and sunglasses resting on his head.

"It appears that you're invited to Veronica Greenland's 30th birthday party tomorrow night.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to that suck-ups birthday. You know what she's like, a self centered princess of the elite that loves to show off her families jewels every chance she can get. Besides do you remember last time I went to one of her parties..." He shuddered even thinking about that.

"Indeed you were 18 years old and Miss Greeland and her friends chased after you all through the night until finally they pushed you into the fountain that was full of cranberry punch," Alfred said trying not to laugh.

"It wasn't something to laugh about. It was embarrassing. If she thinks she can trap me again..." He paused thinking about his mission. "Now if you can excuse me Alfred I have a plane to catch." He headed for the door.

"So I guess you are planning on going because you didn't give me a straight answer."

"Fine," Bruce grunted with a displeased expression on his sharp featured face. "Don't expect me to have a grand time Alfred."

"Oh don't worry I never do." Alfred smirked as Bruce closed the door behind him.

* * *

Asyut

Alexis was leaning her body on a high rise balcony looking out at the sunset while Circe was sipping a glass of red wine and enjoying a bowl of grapes.

"Tell me my dear Alexis, how did you meet Diana?"

Alexis turned around. "Eight years ago. We met in Athens. She saved me from a knife weidler and we've been friends ever since." She smiled. "Why are you so concerned about Diana? What has she done to you?"

Circe's expression became sore. "It was her dear old mother that ruined me," she growled. "She cast me out and judged me. I survived and so had your mother."

Alexis gulped down. "So you turn innocent people into animals?"

"It's just a natural talent I have my dear Alexis. Sometimes good people need to be taught a lesson."

"Ryan was a good man. Why did you turn him into a pig?"

Circe laughed. "Because that little fool like all men in this world are pigs. Even though they don't look like the swine inside they are. My spells just brings out the hidden truth."

Alexis nodded in agreement. "What are you planning on doing to Diana? Turning her into a one?"

"No. I have something much more devastating for her."

Alexis narrowed her eyes feeling ashamed.

"I sense that you care for Diana as a sister?"

"She's my friend. I will not harm her grandmother."

"Friends can sometimes be the worst enemies." Circe stated.

* * *

Chicago

3:34 P.M.

Bruce Wayne arrived at the small diner that a few leads told him this is where Johnny Viti enjoyed most of his meals. He was wearing a dark blue baseball cap and a rugged pair of faded jeans. He sat down at a booth that had pictures of sports heroes on the wall and placed his hands firmly on the plastic as a waitress walked over and handed him a menu.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

"A cup of coffee?"

Bruce shook his head.

"I'm not much of a coffee drinker but I do prefer a glass of juice," he replied in a New Yorker accent trying to make his voice sound less like his normal tone. He waited for her to leave and then pressed the ear piece in his right ear as his dark eyes looked across a 320 pound man cutting a piece of streak. Johnny Viti, the nephew of Carmine Falcone and the son of Clara the female crime boss of the Windy City. His gut hung over his waist line and his fat fingers were tapping the plastic from the table.

"What a porker..." Bruce thought to himself.

With him was a beautiful and alluring dark slender woman that looked to be around 18 year old. Her reddish brown hair flowed off her back and her curved lips were stained with some reason Bruce could not keep his eyes away from her. There was just something about her that made him interested.

The way she carried herself and crossed her legs showing the flawless moon creamed skin. The waitress interrupted his musing by placing the glass of juice in front of him.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked chewing a piece of gum.

Bruce looked at the specials and cringed knowing that most of plates contained greasy foods that made his stomach turn.

"Do you have anything that is not swimming in grease?" He asked looking directly into her hazel eyes.

Waitress nodded. "Cream of mushroom soup?" She asked.

"I'll have the soup. Thank you." He answered as he handed her the menu and turned his focus back on Johnny Viti and his alluring companion. He pressed the ear piece in his ear and tune in on the conversation.

"What's wrong with you Sadie?" Johnny asked looking into the woman's brown eyes. "What am I not much for conversation anymore or something?"

The dark woman nodded. "I'm just not in the mood to talk about the current business affairs that you want me to do."

"Listen you little..." He gulped down his coffee. "I'm not paying you just to look cute in that black outfit of yours. I'm paying you to work."

"Does it concern you that Carmine Falcone was murdered three days just after your cousin Johnny?"

"I never like that side of the family. Besides I know that the old man would be taking a dirt nap sooner or later. His time was up ever since he made the slip with the doctor over at the nuthouse."

"What if you're the next target?" Sadie asked.

Johnny shrugged. "We're all targets my dear. Even you if you don't play by the rules."

Sadie smirked. "I never play by the rules big boy." She purred flashing her brown eyes in a playful manner.

Bruce focused his eyes on her expression. He could tell it was all just an act with her.

Johnny laughed while chewing a piece of steak. "That's why I like you Sadie. You're not boring and you love the thrill of the hunt." He took out his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "A little extra to make sure that you're game to our operation."

Sadie took the money from his hands. " Tell me again what I have to do tonight?"

"Find out who Salvatore Mornoi has on his hit list. I don't care if you have to crack a few bones."

Sadie nodded and arose from her chair. "I'll see if I'm in a dancing mood tonight. Remember to chew your food when you're talking."

Johnny arched up an eyebrow.

She moved closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You may act so tough in front of the rest your gang but I can see right through you big boy." She pulled away and walked passed Bruce who gave her a small smirk.

Sadie rolled her eyes and headed through the doors.

Bruce's mobile rang. He looked at the screen. "Alfred did you find the information for the files I require?"

"Indeed, Master Wayne."

"And?" Bruce asked biting into a cracker.

"Johnny Viti is the head over at the Viti shipping firm on the East Side. He also owns a few night clubs and has a record for assaulting a woman. His bail was paid by Carmine Falcone."

"Is there any information on a woman named Sadie?'

Alfred was looking at the screen of the laptop in the living room of the penthouse. "Nothing on this woman you named, Master Wayne. No records or ID numbers."

Bruce's lips formed into a straight line. "I think we have a fake alias." He said placing a ten dollar bill on the table for the waitress' tip. He arose. "I should be back home tomorrow morning."

"Very good sir."

Bruce hung up and moved through the doors. He walked down the sidewalks and noticed the dark haired woman Sadie standing on the cross walk, her high heels were tapping against the cement. Bruce could tell that she was a dancer from the movement of her body and how her back was straight. He could also see on her legs that she had bruises. He moved in closer and stood behind.

Sadie could feel his presence. She turned around and looked into his dark hazel green eyes. "Are you following me?" She asked in a defensive tone.

Bruce shook his head. "No. I was just waiting for the light to change."

"Really than how come you smirked at me in the diner?"

He could tell that she was very observant.

"I did not smirk." He gestured a smile.

She crossed her arms. "Don't play dumb with me. I know all man's tricks of the trade. Call it a way of life for me. I can tell that you're not from around here; either New York or Gotham City."

Bruce nodded. "Gotham. "

"I thought so. I can see smell the oppression off your clothes."

Both of them were not paying attention to the green light. They were too busy having a conversation. Bruce had never met a woman that had a spiteful attitude and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Diana was not like this. She was gentle but this one was a tiger in a woman's skin. Everything about her screamed danger in his mind but yet he was interested in her.

He knew that Diana was in New York or somewhere else, one day he would see her again. Seeing this attractive young woman that looked like a victim of neglect made him become very concerned.

"I can tell that your not from around here," he spoke.

"It doesn't matter where I'm from." Sadie muttered under her breath as she turned her head and walked away not knowing that Bruce placed a small tracking device on her purse.

"I'll see you tonight." He growled using his Batman tone.

Bruce crossed the street to the other side and headed back to his hotel that was a few blocks down. He knew that this Sadie was undercover and he was going to find out who she really was once the sun goes down.

* * *

Four hours later...

Batman was crouched down on a fire-escape staring a Sadie exiting her small apartment. She was dressed in leather and hair done up in a pony tail. He jumped down from the railing and quickly, in stealth, trailed her.

Her high heeled boots clicked on the sidewalk as she held her purse tightly.

He was in the shadows of the alleyway watching her. She looked nervous, the way she swayed her hips and kept her eyes focused on the alleyways. Batman knew she was a target and tonight he was going to be her watchful protector.

Sadie went into an alleyway and dialed her mobile phone. "Come on pick up," she urged in a frightened tone. "Henry. Thank you for picking up your phone. Listen I'm in a bit of a fix and I need a ticket out of this city."

"I'll see what I can do for you." The man on the other line replied. "So Johnny knows your secret. You blew your cover didn't you. I warned you about getting too close."

"Sorry I'll try to remember next time."

"This is the last time." He hung up.

Sadie leaned her back against the brick wall and shook her head. The sound of foot steps entered her ear drums. Her brown eyes went wide as she saw shadows bounce off the walls. "Great," She muttered.

Three men entered the alley wearing hoods. "Look's like we've got ourselves a little street rat to tame tonight boys." The leader said looking at Sadie. "Why aren't you at the penthouse?"

Sadie curved her lips. "I was just heading there right now."

The leader shook his head and snapped his fingers. "You've never been a good a liar Sadie. I think we're going to have to teach you a lesson."

She gulped down as he took out a switch blade and swung in into the air. "Johnny knows your tricks."

"So what are you going to do to me? Cut me up or make me bleed to death or do I have more options."

"Always the smooth talker. Maybe I will cut out your tongue." He moved in closer as his partners held her down tugging her hair.

"Get off of me." She demanded trying to fight back.

"Shut up." The leader of the group snarled slapping her across the face.

"Please!" she cried.

"Why you little?" His fist was about to enter her jawbone when a gloved hand grasped it and moved it back. "What the Hell?"

Sadie's eyes widened as she looked at the dark figure in the cape. The men holding her down removed their knives and attacked.

Batman jammed his elbows into their collar bones. He twisted his body and grabbed one of the hooded man's arms and rammed him into the wall and then headbutted him with the back of the cowl.

Breaking his nose. Another ran at him from the side to tackle him. Batman caught the thug with little effort and dropped an elbow down across his back to break his grip.

He then gripped the thug by his upper body and threw him off the to the side like a sack of hay. The thug rose back up and charged the Batman again with a yell. Batman waited then caught the thug into a sleeper hold and subdued him next to his partner.

The leader rushed at Batman with his switchblade and dug the weapon into Batman's arm. "Bleed you stinkin-"

Batman's eyes burned with rage as he pulled the knife out from his arm and grabbed the man by the neck. He pinned him to the wall as the other two bailed from the alley.

"What the hell do you want?" he yelled.

"Viti. Who's paying him up to keep quiet about the Falcone murder?"

The thug gulped down. "I don't know. Viti is not one for spilling blood. Well not family blood."

Batman clenched his jaws.

"That's not the answer I want slime. Now talk before I so show you how I treat thugs like you in Gotham." He began to squeeze his neck.

"Viti won't murder Carmine or Alberto. They're family."

"Who would?" he growled.

"Viti mentioned something big happening at the East side of Gotham involving Maroni. That's all I know. I swear," he pleaded.

Batman grunted and threw him to the ground. He looked at Sadie who was still on her knees.

He helped her onto her feet. "Are you alright?"

Sadie brushed the hair off her forehead. "Better then those creeps."

"Why were they sent to kill you?"

"Must be my superficial charm." She rested her head on his armored chest and looked at his lips. "Why are you in Gotham Batman? I know that's what your called from the newspapers."

"Tracking down a lead."

"Johnny?"

"Yes. You know him don't you?"

She shrugged. "We shared a few meals together and I did a few jobs for him along the way but he's just a fat pig that is too lazy to defend himself. I know that he is the next target."

"How?"

"His cousin Sofia Falcone. She's been sending me information."

"Does she know who murdered Falcone?"

"None of us do. We think it's the work of an outsider."

Batman was still in thought. "Where are really?"

"If I told you that would be cheating?"

"Cheating? This is not a game," he admonished.

Sadie shook her head irritably. "Listen Bats, you don't know this city like I do."

He looked at her. "Than why don't you show me officer?"

Sadie's eyes became crossed. "How do you that I'm a cop?"

"Simple. You're wearing a holster with a loaded pistol on your waist."

She lifted up her shirt and showed her armed weapon. "I guess you are a good detective that the officers at the MCU in Gotham say. Alright since you know that this is a cover up my name is Sadie Colton. I've been working on the Falcone and Viti case for quite some time."

Batman crossed his arms.

"Now if you must know Viti is been shipping weapons to Gotham and New York. Alberto Falcone was based in New York and sold the automatics to a unknown supplier in Gotham. He was a prime target. Sofia sent me a warning about her brothers fate. Carmine Falcone was just the icing on the cake."

"And you think Viti is the next target?"

Sadie nodded. "He leaves for Gotham tomorrow afternoon. I'm supposed to go to a penthouse owned by one of Maroni's hit men..." she paused. "That's all I know."

Batman gave a small nod. "I think I'll stay close by to you."

She looked puzzled. "Why, I'm armed?"

"That may but I have a feeling you will need all the protection you can yet."

She nodded. "There's others like me across town. A sniper and a CIA agent sharing the same apartment for their base."

"Contact them."

Batman fired his grappling hook and wrapped his arms around her. "They're the next targets for tonight." He pressed the button in the middle of his belt and both of them shot up to the roof. Sadie dialed her cellphone and there was no answer.

"I think we're too late," she said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Andersonville, North Side of Chicago

Batman paced himself through the dark long narrow hallway of a rundown apartment building located on the outskirts of Lakewood Balmoral Historic District. The smell of dense alcohol hovered in the hallways as his was cape dragging behind him.

Sadie followed with her pistol firmly in her hands. She paused at a door.

"Is it the apartment?" She plainly asked with a cold tone.

Batman kicked down the apartment door with his booted foot and scanned the room. The smell of dry blood leaking on the carpet enters the cowl's nostrils as his dark eyes gazed at the two lifeless bodies on the carpet.

A smashed beer bottle was next to the male who, judging by the grey in his hair, was in his 'mid forties.' The female had her pistol in her hand and carried a bullet wound right in the middle of her forehead.

"Clear." He growled as the young dark haired cop entered the room. Sadie covered her mouth as her dark eyes gazed at her friend. "She was supposed to meet me at Sears Tower around 8 A.M. She had valuable information on Johnny Viti."

Sadie bent down at looked at her friend's body.

"What's her fake name?" Batman asked knowing that CIA agents used false names to hide their identities. Some even went to lengths of plastic surgery.

"Olivia. Her name was Olivia. She was my childhood growing up." She said with a blank face.

Batman felt suspicious about her emotionless tone however he looked at the officer with sincere eyes. "I'm sorry."

Sadie shrugged. "Hey it was risk that she took. She knew the consequences if one mistake came to play." She bent down and looked at the bullet wound. "Can you tell me what the cause of death is since you are a detective in some ways."

Batman crouched down and scanned both bodies. "Both victims died the same way."

Sadie nodded in contemplation. "Continue dark detective."

"Modern sniper rifles are generally .50 caliber." Batman examined the body of Olivia. "Very high powered. The bullet hits the object at direct force. It will explode. The victim died within 5 seconds of the impact."

Sadie was impressed with his knowledge and expertise. "I must say I am quite impressed. You must see these kinds of ballistic trauma a lot."

"Armed conflicts and civilian sporting. Mostly on the East Side." He looked at the entry wound in the chest of the officer. "The sniper wanted the victim to exsanguinate."

Sadie arched up an eyebrow. "Sorry, I really don't speak medical terms."

Bruce rolled his dark hazel green eyes under the slits of the cowls. "It means 'bleeding out.' Due to a fatal amount of blood loss."

"Two CIA officers, both uncover and one a sniper." Sadie was beginning to pieces things together. "Someone had to be tipping them off." She was gathering her thoughts, trying to recall dates and times anything that could lead her to the answer of her assumption.

Batman moved to the wall and looked at the shattered bullet encased within the brick. He removed a small cutting tool and thrusts it into the brick wall, then cut down the bullet.

"So you are going to take it to the 'Windy City' police department and try to get ballistics off a shattered bullet?" Sadie asked quizzically.

Batman pulled the brick out and looked at her.

"Finger prints." He growled. "Probably a thumb print when the sniper pushed the round."

Sadie grabbed the brick from his gloved hand. She seemed skeptical. "How are you going to get finger prints off a shattered bullet?"

"I'm not." He said flatly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Then what was the point of all this?"

"You are."

Sadie gestured her hands. "Are you crazy? I cannot blow my cover. If Johnny finds out that I'm an uncover cop I'll be dead and floating towards the Hudson." She admonished.

Batman stood there in deep thought. "Can you get into the data base of the police department?"

Sadie nodded. "I think so."

He looked at the brick in her hands. "I need you to scan the bullet. Then find the file of the ballistics department. Open the file up and try to reconfigure the bullet."

She blinked.

"Wait what?" Sadie asked before she could say another word he was gone.

"I guess he likes to leave a girl hanging?" She scoffed with a dry look.

* * *

Viti Shipping Docks- - North End

Inside a cluttered office Johnny Viti was sitting on his desk sipping a tall glass of brandy with a dark haired man dressed in black. "Are you sure that those two snitches were taken care of?' He asked, biting into a piece of Chicago deep dished pizza chewing like a devouring swine .

The man dressed in back held his glass in the air. "Two bullets. That's all it took. I, of course was on the rooftop a block across." He gave a proud smile. "I have a gut feeling that there is deception in your operation."

Johnny laughed. "If someone is giffing me I will deal with them in my own ways." He smirked. "Some of the old fashion ways still work out here."

"So I hear that you're heading out to Gotham City for your uncle's funeral."

"My uncle was like a father to me. He taught me how to take control. After all he was the one the made a deal with the devil."

"When is the funeral?"

"Night. No cops and nosy reporters around. I really want to know who iced the old man. I already asked my cousin Sofia and she has one freak in mind."

"Who?"

"The Batman."

The man in black's eyes widen with excitement. "I heard of that caped freak before."

"That caped freak was the one that dethroned my uncle and sent him to the nut house."

The office door opened and in walked in Sadie dressed in leather with her dark brown hair long and flowing as she entered the office with a seductive look on her high cheek bone face. "Hello boys," she purred taking the glass out of man in blacks hand.

"Speaking of the devil..."

Sadie smiled. "What's wrong big brother? Not in the mood to speak with your only and sexy little sister." She wrapped her hand around his neck and looked at Johnny. "Is Floyd keeping you from enjoying your evening hours big boy?"

Johnny glared at her. "We were discussing the funeral arrangements of my uncle which I hope you will be attending with me."

Sadie looked at Floyd. "Of course. Black is my favorite color."

Floyd looked at his younger sister with question. "Where were you tonight?"

"Around." She took a sip.

"The truth."

"The truth. I met someone. Tall dark and handsome from Gotham City."

Johnny was starting to get mad. "Who?"

"You would not believe if I told you big boy."

"Try me." He glowered.

"A detective." She said nonchalantly.

Johnny brown eyes widened. "What kind of a detective?"

Sadie shrugged in a playful manner. "Let's just say he likes working the night shift." She chuckled.

* * *

Across town in a king suite at the Allegro hotel, a shirtless Bruce Wayne was sitting on top of the covers with his laptop in front of him. He hacked into the Chicago Police database and looked at the photo Sadie scanned two hours ago.

He looked at the exterior ballistics and terminal that showed the results of a blast effect of damage due to heat or radiation. He placed his hand on his chin and as his lips were straight when his mobile rang. He rolled his eyes and answered. "Hello?" He said in a practical voice tone.

"Master Wayne."

"Alfred. I should be home by tomorrow night. Anything new on the city's crime wave?" Gotham's security was always on his mind.

"Just a newscast about Carmine Falcone's murder at Arkham."

Bruce sighed as he rubbed his brow. "That's really nothing new." He paused. "Alfred I am going send you an email. I need you to send it to Fox. Tell him its for virtual comparison microscope."

"Will do sir. How are things down there?"

"Working on a murder case right now." Bruce replied. "So far my only lead is a shattered bullet. Tell Fox I need to have the bullet reconfigured and scan for finger prints." He hung up and closed the laptop.

His mind wandered as he thought Sadie. There was something about the young detective that was distrustful. "She's hiding something?" He thought. as he arose from the bed, bent his knees and pulled out his black duffel bag that had his Kevlar armor stored inside.

"Johnny Viti. You're going to Gotham," he muttered while looking at his graphite cowl, "on a different flight."

Ten minutes later...

Batman was making his way silently through the halls. He used a device that Fox gave to him that could disable the power in an area surrounding him. Once the ceiling lights of the hallway were off he strode towards the stairway that led to the roof then climbed up the stairs.

Hotel guests opened the doors, wondering what was happening with the lights. Batman waited until he was on the top step and then turned the power back on with a push of the button.

He moved to the edge of the roof and looked around for any incoming patrol helicopters that scanned the airways above. Without any hesitation he swan dived into the air and formed his cape in a rigid wing that glided him across until he reached the landing of a fire-escape.

His objective was Viti Docks. He quickly removed the grappling hook from the hostler latched onto his belt and fired the wire to the adjacent building across from him.

His body zipped into the air as he reached the top. He pulled himself up and moved into the shadows, leaping over spaces in between rooftops heading to the direction of the Chicago Port loading docks.

* * *

Meanwhile Sadie was sitting in the office on the desk coaxing Johnny Viti with her seductive charm.

"Tell me?" Johnny urged. "Who is this dark detective of yours?" He asked with a hard stare.

Sadie smacked her lips together. "The one that took on Alberto in New York."

Johnny slammed his fists into the desk. "Him?" He growled. "The Batman. You engaged a conversation with the Batman? Your brother was right, there is a little deception here and it's you!" He accused.

Sadie shook her head. "I played my little deception big boy to lure the Bat into a trap. He thought I was a cop." She laughed.

"Well we know that's a lie." Johnny laughed, eased by her response. "I am impressed hot stuff. You really do know how to play for fools."

She leaned over and gave him a convincing kiss on the lips and then pulled away. "Is everything ready big boy?"

Johnny nodded. "Your brother is outside waiting. All you have to you and bring the Bat out in the open near the platform and then the bullets will fly."

Sadie narrowed her eyes. "You're going to kill ?"

"Of course. First shoot him in the head and then throw his body into a shipping crate that will be sent to Gotham within the coming days." He looked at his girlfriend. "Now it's for the performance. Make sure he doesn't suspect anything."

Sadie got off the desk and headed to the door. She felt a little guilt come over her as she turned the door knob and stepped outside.

A few minutes later...

Sadie was leaning her back against the fence with her arms crossed, looking at any sign of movement in the shadows of the cargo containers that were stacked in rows.

Her dark eyes looked at the loading crane moving straight and then back to the freighters dock in. She heard footsteps on the gravel and quickly turned around. Batman methodically approached.

"What took you?" She asked looking at Batman. "Johnny is in his office. North End. I can take you to him if you want."

"Yes." Batman rasped keeping his eyes focused on the crates.

"Alright then." Sadie moved in front of him as he walked beside her. "Johnny has many men covering the entire place. Mostly around the warehouses. Armed and skilled at fighting."

"So am I."

Sadie looked at his belt. "I bet you are."

Indistinct noises drew their attention. Batman disappeared into the shadows. She turned around and surveyed their surroundings.

"This can't be good." She ran in between the crates looking at the armed bodyguards. She did a fast turn then a high kick which took him out. Batman jumped down in front of her as another thug appeared.

He glared at the weapon in the thug's hand then threw two sharp-edged batarangs which sliced into the hand making the thug drop his weapon. Batman swiftly moved like a phantom and took out the thug in one single blow to the jaw bone. The thug landed near Batman's boots.

"Let's go." Batman said as he walked over the unconscious thug and headed towards the docks.

Sadie looked at the platform and froze as Batman reached the loading zone with a crane moving above his position. He turned and looked at Sadie who was moving towards a crate. She had a sincere and disheartened expression.

"I'm sorry." She yelled out as a bright light of the crane flicked on shining light all around Batman.

"You've made a terrible mistake." Batman growled in a loud voice as his dark eyes looked directly at her sour expression. He knew that he had gotten played and knew he was in the crossfire. A shooter dressed in a black stealth outfit was on top of a crate with a automatic in his hands.

"The great Bat from Gotham City. Welcome to the shooting zone. Here only the skilled survive."

He crouched down and got his gun ready. "I think I should tell you one thing just to make it fair: I never miss a target."

Batman's lips formed into a scowl as he looked at the barrel of the gun. He had found the sniper that killed the two CIA agents in the apartment. Sadie was working for him at the very beginning.

"That's why she didn't show much emotion at the apartment." He thought as he prepared his body to dodge the incoming bullets that would soon be aiming at his chest and cowl. He knew that his armor would protect him at long range but not a straight shot.

On the roof of the crate the sniper was studying his prey. He could tell that Batman was wearing bullet proof armor. "Always come prepared." He muttered looking at the weak points of the suit. He studied his target through the sniper-scope.

"He can't turn his neck." He looked at the cowl. "The cowl is made of graphite which can easily break at close impact." He loaded the AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum) sniper rifle with .300 Winchester Magnum.

"Looks see just how bulletproof your armor is Batman!" The sniper called out marking the weak spots through the lens.

Batman looked at the sniper rifle and clenched his jaws. He knew that maxim point range of the bullet was 300 yards. He had to act fast. The sniper had Batman's head locked and he was ready to fire.

Batman threw smoke bombs onto the ground and bolted into the shadows.

The sniper smirked. "Time to go hunting."

Johnny Viti steps out of his office and looks at the sniper jumping on the crates. He sees Sadie standing there. 'You've done well for me." He replied with a sneer as she looked at his chubby face. "My uncle and cousin would be so thrilled knowing that my hired gun iced that Bat."

Sadie shifted her eyes with regret. "I have to help Batman," she said under her breath.

Johnny took a deep breath and then noticed that Sadie was moving near the crates heading towards the direction of the sniper and Batman. Her pistol was in her hands as the sound of her leather high heel boots echoed on the ground.

The sniper turned and looked down at her. "Sadie clear this area now!"

Sadie shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that brother. You see... I've got the hots for the Bat. I'm not going to let you use him as target practice." She pointed her pistol at his chest. "Drop the gun Floyd. Johnny is just using you."

Floyd looked at the Batman in the shadows. He fired the rifle and the bullets landed into the steel of the crates. Batman fired his grappling hook and shot up. He smacked his booted feet on the crate and looked at the sniper from a distance.

"Sadie get out of here. He'll kill you." Floyd yelled thinking that Johnny would kill his young sister. Even if she just pointed a gun at him, he didn't want to risk seeing her take the bullet, not like their younger brother that died three years go when he jumped into the cross fire.

Inside the office Johnny reaches under his desk for his shotgun.

He ran out calling his men to aide them. "Boys!" He yelled in a demanding tone. "Let's go ice us a bat."

Sadie looked at Floyd. "The real target that you should be firing at is Johnny."

Floyd narrowed his blue eyes down at his sister. "Taking down the Bat will be a challenge worth doing." He looked and saw that Batman was nowhere in his sights. "Where the hell did he go?" He moved closer to where the crane was directly above.

There was a sound of fluttering coming from the shadows. He fired the gun and saw nothing. "Where are you?"

Sadie's dark eyes went wide as she saw a shadow come down behind her brother. Floyd felt a heated presence from behind his body. He was unprepared to fire at close range. "Here." A whispering growl said.

He turned his head and found himself looking into the dark face of Batman who was hanging upside from a wire. Floyd froze as Batman took the nose of the rifle and bent it upward.

Sadie looked at the fear etched on her brothers face as he backed away from Batman. He missed a step and fall face first onto another crate.

"No!" She screamed crawling onto the crate to her brother. "You stupid son of..."

A bullet almost missed her head as Batman looked down an saw a few of Johnny's thugs coming right after him. Johnny advanced through the stacks of crates and looked at Sadie.

"Deception." He yells as he pulls the trigger. She ducks with her head resting on her brothers back. He looks at his three men who were circling the area aiming there guns at the two siblings.

A shadow drops into the middle of the circle.

Johnny smiles. "Does this remind you of something freak? The night that you took down my uncle Carmine? Same setting and different outcome. This time I'm going to make you down."

Bruce rolls his eyes under the cowl.

"Since my hired gun failed me. I will have to do all the dirty work. Once I'm done filling you up with lead I'll move to the lady."

Batman shifted and looked at Sadie. He would see the distress in her eyes. Maybe she there was good left in her. Maybe she was just protecting her brother from Johnny.

Batman jumps into the air, roundhouse kicks the thugs gut, knocking the gun out of his hand. He then throws a fast headbutt to the skull. He advances and goes after the other two as Johnny brings his gunfire towards him.

He dodges the bullets and leaps onto the chubby thug knocking him hard to the ground with a blow to the jaw. He moved to the third thug, the weak one in his eyes and elbows him into the gut, knees then kicks him forward.

Batman stands stoically with his long cape billowing in the wind. He turns his body and glares at Johnny with his intense dark eyes, daring him to pull the trigger. Johnny looked at his men with fear in his eyes.

"You can't win!" He yells with his gun aimed to Batman's head. Batman quickly lunges at the 300 pound man and grabs the shot gun. He opens his hand revealing two cartridges. Johnny pulls the trigger. Nothing, just a click.

"What the hell?"

Batman squints his eyes and pushes Viti to the ground. He then wraps his grapple wire around the fat guy tightly. "That should hold you big boy."

"You think that you've beaten the Falcone reign freak?! You haven't!" He ranted.

Batman bent his knees and pulls Johnny's head closer then headbutts him.

Twenty minutes later...

Sadie walked over to Batman who was standing in the shadows glaring at Johnny Viti.

"Why did you save me?" She asked with confusion. "I led you into the trap."

Batman was silent. "Principal. I don't like it when people have guns pointed to their heads."

Sadie looked down at her handcuffs. "Well I'm used to it feeling the cold steel on my temple." She leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his and then the pulled away. "My name is Saline Lawton."

Batman gave her a gentle nod and then disappeared into the shadows. Sadie looked at him melt into the night and turned her head to look at Johnny who was tied up with a grapple wire. A big mark was on his forehead and a bullet in his shoulder.

"Justice is served Johnny." She smirked as the officers directed her into the back of the patrol car. She slid her body into the car next to her brother and looked at him.

"So now what Floyd?" She asked removing a lock pick from her right boot. "Where is your next target?" Floyd Lawton looked at his young sister as she unlocked the handcuffs. "Are you going to retire and live a normal life maybe in Spain or Athens."

He shook his head. "No. There is always work to be done." He looked out the window. "More hunting games to attend."

Sadie handed her brother the lock pick. "Then go have fun." She smiled as she gave her older brother a kiss on the cheek without the driver looking .

Crouched down in the shadows of a top of a warehouse Batman was watching the patrol cars drive off. He wasn't sure if he'd managed to find what he was looking for here, but if he could take pride in anything it was that he'd brought down another Falcone with a little help of course.

As his thoughts drifted he remembered the last time he went up against a Falcone in another city.

He actually had real backup then and for some reason when he had found himself pinned down during the firefight, he had briefly found himself hoping a familiar Amazon princess would come down from the skies and shelter him from the onslaught with her bracers.

At least then he suspected he had no worry of being stabbed in the back. "I don't need help!" The stubborn Bat within him retorted. He released a guttural noise of frustration, mostly with himself.

"You miss her," the real Bruce in him realized. The Bat only grumbled in response. He released a weary sigh as he shifted his gaze to the distance.

He was ready to go back to Gotham.

* * *

Gotham Airport

Bruce Wayne stepped down from stairs of the Wayne Enterprises private jet with his sunglasses resting on his head. He carried his backpack strapped to his back and looked weathered down from the two rough nights he experienced.

Right now all he wanted to do was to crawl into bed and sleep it off. He looked at parked black Rolls Royce waiting for him with Alfred standing by a opened back door looking refreshed like always. He walked over.

"Master Wayne, I trust that your work is completed in the Windy City?"

Bruce yawned and slid his body into the backseat of the car. Alfred closed the door and walked to the driver's side. He sat down and looked at his tired young master leaning his head on the back of the seat.

"Well how did everything go down there?"

"Let's just say it was an experience that I hope I would never have to find myself in again Alfred."

He closed his eyes as the hot sunlight shone onto his stunning complexion. Alfred smirked and drove off heading back to Wayne Manor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Dahshur

40 miles away from Cairo...

Diana Prince was instructing Ura and Jenny how to fight. She knew that they were capable of defending themselves with weapons. In her terms weapons were used for the weak. She needed to teach them how to fight without the automatic guns that they carried on their backs.

"I will teach you a few techniques..." Diana stated to her friends who were unloading weapons from the back of the jeep. "That will help you keep yourselves alive in battle."

Ura looked unsure of what Diana was talking about. "Explain." She said with her thick accent.

"There are many rules in combat to follow for self defense, they all must be in the order of importance. First rule is to be aware so that you will lessen your chances of facing a situation that will lead to violence and death. Make sure that you know what is going on around you and who is where at all times. If you feel in danger stay close to me."

Ura looked at Jenny and nodded.

"Second in the rules of combat is knowledge. When attacking the opponent know all the pressure points of the body. The third rule is precision. You can not strike unless you know what you are aiming at. For these types of men that we will be facing the weak points are the jaw bones, chin, groin area and stomach. Strike hard and fast." She instructed.

Diana formed her hand into a fist. "Hands.." She made her hand into a fist. "Legs are your weapons to use in defense."

"My hands are small?" Ura explained showing Diana her delicate hands.

"It does not matter but about the size my friend. It's the damage."

"Are there more lessons that we should know Diana?" Jenny asked taking a sip of her bottled water.

"Familiarity. In combat you must familiarize yourself with the effects of fear around you and learn how to deal with them. See yourself in a dark place fighting four men. Your body will react with defense." In saying that Diana thought about the elusive crime fighter she fought with in at the New York docks. The Batman.

She remembered how he blended well into the shadows wearing that dark armor that had protected his body and made him disappear within its embrace. He could strike fast and quietly without little to no hint of detection.

"We need a different style of clothing." She explained. "Black. We need to dress like the colors of night. That will make us blend in well with the darkness and strike our enemies fast. Speed and surprise is how you survive in combat."

Ura turned her head and looked at the direction of Giza. "We're not far from the city. If we follow the Nile it will lead us before dawn. I know of a few shop owners that could help us with our clothing arrangements." She offered.

"Agreed." Diana replied. "We should get a move on if we want to reach the city by morning. Then we move on to find out where your father and Alexis are being held captive by the mercenaries."

Diana could tell that Ura was feeling uneasy. She moved closer and placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "You must not lose your faith Ura. We will find them." She urged.

Ura lifted her head up and looked into Diana's steady gaze and briskly nodded her understanding. Diana smiled as they went into the jeep with Jenny and drove off heading towards Giza. Above flashes of heat lightening danced in the sky. Diana was amazed she had never seen the color of orange lightening before. Only in New York she had seen lightening strike the Empire State building. This was something different and wondrous.

"Why does the lightening flash with no thunder?" She asked sitting in the back seat.

Ura turned her head and looked at her. "It's called heat lightening. We get this almost every night of the summer. There is no thunder because it is not a storm just electricity in the air."

"Amazing. What other wonders do these lands have?"

"Supernatural and natural."

"Define supernatural. Is there magic in these lands?" Diana asked.

"No. There have been sightings of ghosts that haunt the streets. It is just myths to scare children like I said before. All the legends are just bedtime stories to tell children. There is no such thing as magic."

"My mother told with that there is such thing of the dark arts. Witchcraft. She spoke once of a witch's daughter that defiled the shores of my island. She never mentioned the name."

"Understand this my friend," Ura stated. "There are some people that practice the dark arts. None of the outcomes turn out to be good intentions. Cults were formed in these lands. Many children had died."

"This tomb that we are heading?"

"Anubis. The guardian of the dead. No children were slain for that deity but high priest, like I said before, thought that use of innocent blood could bring forth an army of the dead."

"An army of the dead? You mean that warriors of decay and bone?"

"Indeed."

Diana became deep in thought. This was whole new experience for her but she was greatly concerned for Alexis. Something was troubling her soul. Why would those ruthless men take a humble woman and imprison her? Was there something hidden with this mystery?

After a hour they had reached Giza and were heading down Pyramid Street. Diana looked out the window at the infrastructure of the buildings, streets and roads. To her everything seemed crowded. That changed when she gazed at the pyramids standing high in the distance. The sun was rising over them making this moment once in a lifetime for her to see the glory that this land of sand offered.

Jenny parked the jeep in front of a shop that Ura knew the owners from. "My friend's father owns this clothing store. He will have what we need."

Diana nodded and undid her seat belt. She opened the back door and pulled on a pair of sunglasses. Her hair was long which was making her feel the heat from the warm temperature. Quickly she pulled her hair into a pony tail and followed her friends into a small shop that had clothing displayed in the windows.

She looked at the pairs of black jeans which peaked her interested. Seeing the colors of black and grey made her again think of her encounter with the cowl figure called the Batman. She smiled finding it a bit ironic that her mind was on the brooding caped crime fight that had a lot of anger issues instead of the dashing dreamboat Bruce Wayne.

She remembered staring at Batman's m shaped lips that curved when he spoke in that raspy growl. There was something about those lips that made her confused. "Bruce has the same lips ..." She pondered as voices of Ura speaking with the shop owner entered her ears.

All Diana could think of now was not the mission but returning back to Gotham City and seeing the billionaire again. Crashing her lips onto his and becoming locked into a heated embrace. "Focus Di," She regained thoughts on the mission to find Alexis and looked at the black shirts. She grabbed one and the pair of jeans. "This will work," She said to Ura who was standing with the cashier.

Jenny was in the fitting room.

The shop owner looked at the tall raven haired model like goddess. "Who is this jewel of the Nile?" He asked making Diana blushed.

"Abasi this is Diana Prince. She is from New York City."

Diana smiled friendly. "Actually I am from an island off the Mediterranean. I moved to New York about two years ago after I met Alexis in Athens."

Abasi nodded. "So you are friends with Alexis as well?"

She nodded in response.

"And you are going on a rescue mission dressed in black clothing in this heat?"

"I was told that black blends well with the colors of night."

Abasi shrugged. "In some cases not in this heat. If you want to purchase then I will not stop you."

Diana placed the clothes on the counter and Abasi totaled them up. She paid for her outfit in cash seeing that Ura already paid for her black outfit. Jenny walked out from the dressing room with a bundle of clothing in her her hands.

"Are you sure that this will work?" She asked Diana.

"Of course. I've had the experience of seeing someone perform under the same circumstances in dealing with hostiles without being seen."

"Really who would this person be?" Jenny urged, interested.

"A great warrior of combat and stealth." Diana replied, not mentioning Batman as it would only inquire more questions they had no time to discuss.

When all three women left the shop Diana looked back at the pyramids. "Where is this tomb of Anubis?"

"The Valley of Kings." Ura replied. "Not far from here. West of the Nile. That is where my father was doing his research a few years ago. We are heading to the Theban Hills. That is where Anubis' tomb can be found."

"And Alexis as well as your father, Ura." Diana replied.

Jenny unlocked the jeep. "Alright ladies let's go tomb hunting."

Diana nodded knowing that the two women she befriended were her respectability to protect. She would have to dodge bullets and use all her combat skills for she was about to go into a territory that lurked of danger both human and supernatural.

* * *

35 miles away from Giza...

Inside an abandoned airfield hanger, armored men were loading stacks of crates filled with automatic weapons into flat bed trucks. On their jackets they carried a red patch with a skull printed on.

Hidden behind three cargo containers Diana, dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and jeans, was observing the area; getting a better look at her targets that she was planning to attack. Her eyes looked onto the pressure points of the mercenaries' bodies. Neck, chest, collarbone and back. Ura was crouched down on her right while Jenny was on her left.

"Remember what I taught you my friends." Diana spoke in a whisper. "Strike hard and fast."

Ura peered at the men through a space between the containers. "There's too many."

Diana turned and looked at her friend. She placed her hand on Ura's shoulder. "Together we are strong Ura. This is the only way we can get the direct location of where your father and Alexis are being held." Diana slowly crawled up silently and walked through the shadows. "I will deal with these men while you two go to office."

Jenny nodded to Ura. "Be careful Diana."

"I will. May the Fates be kind to all of us my friends."

Both woman watched Diana enter the center with boldness in her movements. Her eyes were focused on the men that were surrounding her. She had to dispatch them fast, showing no weakness while giving a clear way for her friends to make to the office and free the hostages.

Two men circled around her. "What are you doing here woman? This is no place for a creature like you." One of them mocked as he checked out her sleek body. "Then again maybe you can make it worth my while."

Diana's lips went tight. She formed her hand into a fist. "Sorry boys but I'm just not your type." She attacked with rapid speed, her fist rammed into one jaw and then she twirled the other one's arm and pushed him to the ground.

More men came running after her, shooting their weapons.

Diana crossed her arms and used her bracers to deflect the incoming bullets. She flipped into the air and used both of her boots to smack the main gunman's chest. She rolled onto the ground and grabbed the gun. With her strength she snapped it in half.

Jenny and Ura moved to the office.

Diana sat on the main man's chest and grabbed his throat. "Tell me where you're keeping Alexis and the professor."

"I'd rather choke on your bones lady." He said defiantly.

She clenched her jaw. "Enough." She raised her arm. "Talk or my fist will give you a broken nose."

The man laughed as he bit into a capsule in his mouth and swallowed. Diana's eyes widen as she quickly got off and looked down at his head jerking and drool dripping from his lips. His eyes rolled back.

Ura came running to Diana .

"Stay back." Diana yelled. "This man died from a harmful poison."

"We found nothing just the location of the tomb. Same coordinates as the Valley of Kings."

Diana looked at the cloth patch on the lifeless bodies arm. Something seemed familiar with the markings.

* * *

Gotham City

Bruce Wayne, dressed in a tailor made suit looking fresh, was sitting in the office room of his penthouse looking over a few Wayne Enterprises documents that Lucius Fox sent to him. With a ball point pen in his hand, he signed his name on the dotted line and then looked out at the sun setting.

Alfred entered the office with a glass of water. "I trust that you will be taking the night off?"

Bruce turned and gave him a skeptical glare. "Not in this city." He arose as Alfred handed him a glass of water. He downs the glass and moves to the elevator. "Besides I have a funeral to attend too."

"Will you wearing a black tie tonight sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce shook his head and undid a few buttons of his dress shirt. "No I think I'll be wearing my usual evening attire tonight Alfred."

Alfred nodded as the elevator doors closed.

Two hours later...

Gotham Cemetery. The sun was fading through the rain clouds that were covering the streets of Gotham. In the distance on a hill people were assembled, dressed in black suits and dresses as their heads were bowed down at a black casket with red roses on the top.

Crouched down on a rooftop of a mausoleum, with his cape blowing in the wind, was Batman staring at the mourners with steady eyes behind the silts of the cowl. He removed a scope lens from a compartment of his belt and zoomed in on a tall red haired woman with curls. He knew that it was the daughter of Carmine Falcone: Sofia, who had returned to Gotham from Rome.

He kept a sharp gaze on the daughter knowing that she was the next target.

Sofia looked down at the coffin. "I'm sorry Poppa," She spoke with her accent and looked at the fellow mourners. "My father would have been proud to see you all here tonight my friends. He loved a good crowd." She paused feeling the anger rise up within her body. "He didn't deserve to die that horrific death." She grimaced. " He was a good man and this cursed city treated him like a monster. But we all know who the real monster is. The one that locked him into the cell of a rotten asylum. The Batman."

Batman shifted his eyes as he heard movement in the shadows behind the tombs.

Sofia blew a kiss to the casket. "Sleep well Poppa."

Batman listened to the sounds coming from behind. A bodyguard was pointing his rifle at the back of his head. "Get them up freak!"

Batman turned around his fists ready and lips tight.

"Get your hands up where I can see them."

Batman formed his lips into a scowling expression as his dark eyes watched the bodyguard place his finger on the trigger. He removed his sharp bat shaped throwing stars and threw them at the guard's face making small cuts into the flesh.

The guard dropped the gun and screamed. "Aaaah!"

Sofia turned her head and saw the dark shape jumping into the air. "Batman."

Bullets began to fly as Batman smacked his booted feet on the grassy ground and rolled into the shadows. The smell of gun powder was strong as he caught his breath and then struck into the circle of men shooting and screaming. He smashed his elbow into the back of one of the gunman's head and then knocked him to the ground. He threw roundhouse kick to another as rapid fire engulfed him.

Batman removed smoke bombs from his belt and threw them to the ground. They exploded and covered the area with thick smoke. He swiftly moved to one man after another, knocking them out with heavy blows to the collar bone and chest area. He placed his gloved hands on the pressure points of their necks and pressed hard making the guards faint.

Sofia was escorted to her limo. She turned her head and gazed at the shadow moving through the smoke. "The next we meet you'll be in a coffin."

Flashes of red and blue from squad cars were coming through the narrow road. Batman dropped the last of the thugs and bolted into the shadows of the trees and waited for Jim Gordon to emerge from an unmarked patrol car.

"Get their men out of here!" Gordon ordered to other officers while looking at the beaten thugs that Batman took down. He turned to the trees as his keen eyes noticed a menacing shape. "I know that your there." He whispered. "I've never seen this much excitement at funerals since my wife's grandmother passed on."

Batman walked from the shadows and looked at his trusted ally.

"Sofia Falcone is the next prime target."

"I heard about Johnny Viti's incarceration from the chief of police at in in Chicago. Since you where away from Gotham you probably know Janice Porter wants you to be thrown in Arkham with all the other freaks and monsters. She believes that you are the reason for Falcone's death."

Batman rolled his eyes. "She makes too many assumptions."

Gordon nodded and then turned to look at his officers placing handcuffs on the gunmen. "And that will be her downfall..." He turned his gaze back and saw Batman was gone. "Why am I not surprised." He said to himself.

* * *

Cairo

The landscape was breathtaking as Diana walked through the plaza's, enjoying the marketplaces and the different types of fruits that she tasted. She was surrounded by all kinds of people shopping and shooting out prices. After a few minutes of escaping the crowds she found a open area near a museum.

The heat was dreadful to her skin but she was glad that she wore a light blue tank top and shorts. Her mind went elsewhere thinking about her mother and sisters and mostly about Bruce Wayne.

"Maybe once this mission is friend and Alexis is safe I will..."

Smack.

She felt an impact of another body and looked down at a young dark haired man as papers landed on his chest. After a moment of watching each other. Diana decided to give the first word.

"I am sorry." She said looking down as the young man scooped up his papers. He lifted his head and she studied him with her curious eyes, over his dark brown hair, athletic build, and pronounce jawline that one of the Greek warriors from battles of legend. Most she stared deeply into his ice green eyes hidden behind the lens of his glasses. She had never seen that shade of color before on a man. He wore a white dress shirt and jeans.

"That's alright. Saves me from mid term marking," The man replied with a bright smile. Diana peered down at his papers.

"You read Greek mythology?"

"Actually I teach the history of that subject." He answered looking at her beautiful features. There was an awkward silence between them as he arose from the sidewalk and stood to straighten himself up. He moved his glasses onto the top of his head and gazed at the blue hues of her eyes.

"Forgive my manners for not introducing myself."

"Not at all. I should have been the one that gave the introduction." She replied.

"Alright then by all means ladies first?"

He sounded perfectly polite with a hint of his English accent. Diana was amazed at just how wonderful that voice sounded. It was full of passion and romance but also mystery. For once she forget about Bruce Wayne. "I'm Diana."

"Diana," His lips tasted her name . "You know that means "divine" and also the goddess of hunt in Greek mythology." She found him intriguing to listen to. His knowledge of her heritage made her become in tune with his rich voice. He did not hold out his hand instead he smiled. "I'm Jace."

"Jace?" Diana never heard of a name like his before. It was different and yet strong.

"Well actually my name is Jason Chariton Chaneton."

"That's a very Greek name." Diana could not think of anything to say at the moment.

He nodded. "Blame it on my mother. She was born in Athens. If you're wondering about the accent that's from my English father."

"It's nice to meet you Jace." She said.

"You too," He said. "Though I have never seen a woman with your beauty around these parts before? Traveling with some friends?"

"Yes. We are headed to the West of the Nile."

"The Valley of Kings. Great location."

"I can see that you are well into history Jace."

"Archeology and history were my best subjects at the university." Jace said.

"Do you live here?"

"No. I mostly live in Paris and England during the winter months with my grandfather. I do a lot of traveling. Do you have family Diana?"

"Yes, many sisters."

"Sisters? That was be a real treat ." He looked at his watch knowing that he was going to be late for another meeting with a professor from this city.

"What about you?"

Jace shook his head. "No. My only family is my grandfather."

"I'm sorry. Did your parents..."

"Die. It's alright I don't dwell in the past-wait let my rephrase that seeing that I am a history professor."

Diana trying not to laugh.

"What I mean to say was that I do not grieve over their deaths."

"I see." Diana was feeling a range of emotions. Jace was the third man she met, he looked younger than Bruce maybe by two years and had a better personalty than Steve Trevor. She wanted to get to know this man that she bumped into and yet she felt oddly saddened that she would have to leave soon. "I should get back to my hotel." She began to pull away from the steps.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany to dinner tonight. I know of a good restaurant that serves Greek if you like Greek food?" His ice green eyes looked hopeful. "If you don't that we can try another place?"

Diana paused never before has a man asked her out for dinner. Steve bought her a hot dog and Bruce a coffee, but nothing like a meal that she would see couples sharing in the windows of restaurants. "Where should me meet?" She asked.

"Right here around seven. I have a few more papers to mark."

"See you then," Diana gave him a smile and turned around . She felt a small fluttering in her chest.

"Diana,"

She liked how he called out her name.

She glanced back.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." The was no hesitation in his voice.

Diana gave him a bright smile. "It was nice to meet you too Jace. By the way I do like Greek." She hid a grin and walked away feeling like maybe this mission in Egypt did have some rewards.

* * *

A few hours later...

Diana and Jace were sitting at a table in a Greek restaurant that served international cuisine and ouzo. Diana felt relaxed and comfortable wearing a blue lace top and a skirt. She sipped her wine and looked at her newest companion , she could not help to think that she was beginning to a have affection for him. She was also that being a woman of strength she could no let her guard down.

"So tell some more about your childhood?" She asked.

Jace placed his drink down. "Alright I will give you a history lesson. My mother was an archeologist from Athens. She had been doing research on a civilization that many believe did not exist but she did."

"What civilization would not exist to the human eyes?"

"Amazons. I know it sounds silly..."

"There is nothing silly about the ways of the Amazon's. They do exist." She interrupted. "On an island away from man's world."

"That's what my mother believed as well. She remembered seeing an Amazon once when she was a little girl. A beautiful woman of strength and wisdom. She had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. This woman saved my mother from being attacked by criminals one night."

Diana knew that her mother Hippolyta ventured to Athens on business every year for affairs with the gods. She also knew that her mother would saved a lot of young girls from the cold hands of heartless men and brought them back to the island. "Did your mother go with the Amazon ?"

"No. But after that night she had been searching ever since..." Jace took another sip of his wine.

"So how did you parents die?"

"In the Amazon Rain Forest. Their plane crashed. After that I moved to England to live with my grandfather and there I went to a private school, took up fencing and world history. I became a professor at age 23 in a small university in Ireland and then moved to Paris and took on the role as a history teacher."

"That is quite an adventurous life." Diana responded with an amazed look.

"Not really Diana. What I really want to do is travel this world and discover things that were hidden from ancient times. For now I have to return in a few days to England and teach lectures on the Greek heroes."

"When do you return?"

"In three days."

She looked at little saddened.

"I take it that you are leaving Cairo soon and returning to your home?"

Diana nodded. "I live in New York. But I think I might return to my birthplace and spend some time with my mother and sisters." She paused. "I have never been to England. What's it like?"

"It's sort of like New York except the people there speak with a different accent."

"You must have got your accent from your father ?"

"Yes. My father was a pure English man just like my grandfather." He gazed into her ocean blue eyes. "What about you Diana? Where is your background?"

"You want me to give you a history lesson on my life?"

"There's no pressure." He smirked.

"I come from a long line of powerful women. My mother is one of the wisest of the women in my homeland. I have one blood related sister and my other sisters were adopted. I know how to fight combat, fencing and I am a good swimmer. As you can see I am of Greek origin."

He looked at her strong cheek bones. To him Diana looked like she was a model of a Greek statue. Everything was perfect.

Jace nodded. "I knew without a doubt that you were of Greece. By your features and dark hair. To me I hope you don't mind me saying this Diana.. but you look like a goddess carved from shafts of sunlight reflecting off the waves of endless light."

Diana was stunned at those words. "Are you always this kind to women?"

"Most of the time." He replied. "So how did you end up in the Big Apple?"

"I met a friend named Alexis in Athens. After that I moved in with her in New York and I have been living there for almost three years. I worked with the United Nations part time and I am a humanitarian."

"Now that sounds like an interesting life to live."

"It has it moments." Diana said with a bit of sarcasm. "England and Paris, those sound like wonderful places to visit."

"In some ways. After a little while you become restless and tired of dining in cafes and looking at Big Ben."

"I heard of that name before?" Diana recalled doing a few lessons before at the university. "Big Ben is the name of the clock tower in London?"

Jace nodded. "That is correct." He smiled. "I can see that you like studying history as well."

Diana shrugged. "I like doing research on different things to give me a better understanding of Man's World."

"Man's World?"

"Sorry I'm not used to carrying on a conversation like this. It's been a long time since I could actually talk to a..." She paused thinking about Bruce Wayne. "A man with your intelligence."

Jace paid for the bill. "My intelligence is a privilege to have in this society. At least that's what my grandfather taught me."

"My mother told me that wisdom can be our greatest strength."

Jace arose from the table and took her hand. "I want to show you something."

"Where are we going?"

"For a history lesson."

A few minutes they were walking down the street . Diana could not help but look at the stars. Jace directed to a narrow road and guided her holding her hand down further to a small part that looked like crumbling tombs and mausoleums.

"Cairo also has another name it's called the City of the Dead." He pointed to a few tomb houses.

"People lived in these ancient tombs that was never intended for the living. But because of poverty over the years many believe that these ruins would be suitable homes for families of the under class."

Diana looked at the stone homes. "Why would they chose to live in a place that was created for the dead?"

"To preserve the history."

Diana was growing much interest into Egypt's history mainly because she had a good teacher. She had to ask him about the Anubis and the tombs that she was heading out to in a few days once Jenny and Ura got all the supplies they needed for the journey.

"Jace? I need to ask you about something of much importance to this land?"

"Ask."

"Anubis ."

"Anubis the jackal-headed god that his associated with the afterlife."

Diana nodded.

"Anubis in the Older Kingdom was the main god of the dead but then he was replaced by Osiris. He is the protector of the dead and their tombs ."

"The Valley of Kings?"

Jace nodded in agreement. "There is a book called the Book of the Dead that explains more information."

Diana paused for a moment. "The Book of the Dead, could it be a spell book used to bring something out of the realm of the dead?"

"No. There are many books of spells from high priests that are found in tombs."

"Could Anubis and Hades be one in the same?"

"It is possible if you believe in that form of text." Jace pulled out a small journal and flipped through the pages. "Let's see what we can find in here."

Diana looked at the old coffee stained pages. "Where did you find this?"

"It belonged to my father. He had sort of an obsession with Greek mythology." Jace scanned through the small hand written notes and looked for any word that coincided with the question Diana asked. "Here we are... my father wrote that Hades' realm is a place where mortals go after death. They are either are rewarded or cursed. He also wrote that there are several sections of the underworld: Elysium, the Asphodel Meadows and Tartarus."

"Tartarus, I know that section all too well." Diana turned her head and looked at the pyramids in the distance. "Hades could be Anubis?" She remarked.

"I have never considered that before. That is a well thought out assumption. You have the making of a true archeologist."

Diana blushed. "My mother said that Hades takes on many forms. Since a black jackal is a symbol of death why wouldn't he take that form and deceive the followers of this land."

"You seem very interested in this topic? Might I ask why?" He asked curiously.

Diana lowered her head. "A good friend that I consider a sister is missing. She was last seen at the site of the tomb of Anubis along with a professor. My friends and I tracked down a few of the people but so far it's a dead end. Our only lead is the Valley of Kings."

Jace looked at her sadden face. "Than you leave me no choice." Diana looked at him with confusion. "I'm coming with you. Do not refuse my offer I know much about entering tombs and most people of this city. When do we leave?"

Diana smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Tomorrow at sun down."

"Alright. Than it is settled."

"Make sure that you some type of dark clothing to help blend in with the shadows."

Jace shook his head. "Not a problem Diana. I know how to dress for excavation missions." He looked at her with calm ice green eyes. "Diana," He said in a soft English tone, "You must know that tombs are rigged with different traps in case any grave robbers tried to rob that the treasures of the kings?"

"I don't think that will be problem," She breathed, and looked at the stars above. It was a perfect moment to do something impulsive but she remained loyal to her heart. Bruce Wayne was still the man that she desired. To embrace with a passion. She felt certain with each man she would meet she would find herself comparing them to the playboy billionaire.

It was then she questioned her thoughts knowing that Bruce after all was a billionaire dreamboat and had plenty of women wrapped around his arms. But he did promise that he would return to her one day. That could mean years and what if he moved on and met someone else? She could not go after Batman, not with his anger and stubborn attitude.

Maybe this young Greek and half English professor that she was taking a liking to was someone that she could spend time with. "If Bruce can date all kinds of supermodels and dance with them why can't I have a companion that can take me out dancing?" She thought. "Jace," She felt a little uneasy about the question. "I hope you don't mind me asking but is there a woman in your life?"

Jace nodded. "I have good friend. She is of royal blood." He went on. "My grandfather is great friend with her father and the princess and I sort of grew up together."

"What is her name?"

"Forgive me for not saying her name... Audrey." Jace removed his wallet and pulled out a picture of a young blonde haired woman with ice blue eyes. "She spends of most of her night life in Paris, loves to go to dancing and shopping."

"You seem to know much about her."

"Yes. I guess I do."

Diana handed him the picture back. "Have you ever danced with her before?"

"Yes. Many of times. But understand this Diana, she is a princess and I just a history professor. Besides she is engaged to an arranged marriage."

Diana listen to the coldness in his voice. "Looks like I have another mission after this."

"Another mission?" He asked, confused.

"When do you return to Paris?" She asked determinedly.

* * *

Gotham City

Arkham Asylum

The sounds of screams and riled prisoners was the melody that Batman listened to as he walked down the narrow yellow brick halls of Arkham. He passed cell doors with peering eyes gazing at him.

"Come here freak!" One of the inmates mocked. "Come and play with me."

Batman turned his body around slowly and gave the inmate a piercing stare. He could tell from the man's eyes that something was about to happen and he didn't like it.

The sound of cell doors opening and closing drew Batman's attention further down the hall. He swiftly moved through the shadows in stealth, his cape covered his armored chest only revealing the top of the bat insignia on the Kevlar. His dark eyes glanced at the areas as he felt the familiar effects of fear that were surrounding him.

He keep his mind focus and moved closer to the police tape the read "Do Not Cross". Batman's body ripped through the tape as he saw Falcone's cell door wide open with the light on.

With caution he stepped inside and gazed at the lifeless body of an orderly lying on the floor with a puddle of blood forming around his yellow flushed body. Batman bent down and examined the incisions that were carved on the bare skin. "Tally marks," He growled.

Batman pressed his cowl's ear transmitter receiver. "Alfred," He whispered. "Are you still awake?" He asked knowing that it was the late hours of the evening but he also took into consideration that Alfred was not used to sleeping in the penthouse.

"Indeed, Master Wayne."

"I need you to plug into the security footage of Arkham on my laptop. There's been another murder. An orderly found in Falcone's cell with tally marks. Suggesting that an old inmate that has escaped too many times sliced his ..." Batman counted the tallies on the flesh. "10th victim."

"Why are you at Arkham? You know that the Miss Porter wants you to be apart of that collection of mass murdering prisoners."

"Don't remind me." Batman huffed as something caught his attention in a slit of brick. He arose to his feet and pulled out a playing card from the slit. "Looks like Gotham's criminality has a Joker in its deck."

There was a sound of malicious laughter that made Batman turned around. He saw a shadow. "Stop right there?" He commanded.

The figure closed the cell door and locked it.

Batman rammed his body into the steel door. "You'll pay for this!"

The sound of sirens blared off from outside. "Great that's all I need," He thought, walking passed the decaying body and removing a mini bomb from his belt. He set the charge and threw the bomb into the wall and slid out.

Batman could hear the sound of officers assembling in the front. He disappeared into the shadows towards his hidden parked Tumbler. A arm lunges out and white powder blew into his face making his throat burn.

Batman stumbles to the ground and begins to cough.

"You never learn do you," said a familiar voice under a scarecrow mask. "Don't worry about the toxin it's not lethal."

Batman became dazed. "What do you want Crane?" He slurred as the sound of high heels clicked on the pavement and a red haired woman stood there with a pistol in her hand. "Falcone. Sofia." He coughed.

Sofia crouched down and lifts Batman's chin. She pressed her long nails at the corners of his lips. "So you are the great Batman. The one that took down my father and brought him to this cursed place." She mocked. "Now you don't look so tough." She arose and snapped her fingers. "Boys box the little bat."

Three men swarmed around the poisoned vigilante as a black van pulled back into the alley way. The doors opened to reveal a black coffin.

"I thought black would be the appropriate color for you Batman."

Batman felt the vile creep up his throat as his eyes flickered. His limbs felt numb making him unable to fight back. Hands grabbed him and dragged him towards the van.

He struggled seeing flashes of bats flapping around. "No!" He screamed lunging his elbows and kicking.

Sofia pulled up a capsule from her hand bag. "One pill and you'll be another corpse for the Gotham Police to bury."

Batman slammed his elbow into the thug and threw smoke bombs. He fired his grappling hook to the roof and zipped up.

Sofia looked at him with a scowl. "Damn it. You can't hide from me Batman!"

Batman pulled himself to the roof and crawled onto his back. He pressed a button on his belt and the Tumbler roared shining it's head lights. He dives, landing on the roof as the canopy opens and he crawls inside. He presses the auto control button to the coordinates of Wayne Manor.

The Tumbler zooms out from it's hiding space and almost run over the thugs, Sofia and the Scarecrow.

"This is Gotham Police," An officer commanded on the blowhorn. "We've got the place completely surrounded."

Sofia looked at her men. "Let's go." She ordered as they ran to the van.

Batman was jerking his body. His mind was racing and heart pounding. His gloved hand fumbles for his mobile phone attached to the belt.

With a hoarse voice. "Alfred, Alfred..." He called.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Rain was pouring onto his Kevlar armor as Batman flicked opened his dark eyes, the makeup underneath the cowl had smeared making his eyes burn and become watery.

He felt weak and incoherent to the effects of the Scarecrow's fear toxin. "Stupid," He thought knowing that he should of been prepared. Thoughts raced about the Crime Alley. The sound of the gun going off and the pearls spilling on the pavement. He became lucid.

"Alfred!" Batman shouted with all the force that he had left in his lungs. "Help me!"

He pulled out a batarang and threw it at the phantoms surrounding him. At of his tormentor.

"Don't be afraid Bruce," The devilish voice of Ras al Ghul echoed from the shadows as Batman's head jerked with sweat dripping from his lips. "You're weak..."

"No I'm not!" Batman screamed in defense. "I am not weak. You are not real. He growled in a direct tone. "I am Batman!" He yelled as his body shook from the cold flashes it was experiencing. He turned and saw a pair of headlights bouncing off the brick walls of the alley behind Arkham.

Another tormentor entered his sights. Carmine Falcone dressed in the same suit that he wore when Bruce Wayne confronted him in the night club eight years ago. In his hand was a pistol.

"So tell me Bruce Wayne the Prince of Gotham, are you going to beg like a dog. Like your father begged."

"You're not real!"

Alfred came running to the dumpster where Batman laid. He listened to his young master mumbling words of fear and defiance.

"Master Wayne, can you hear me sir?"

The faithful butler knelt down and looked into the red teary eyes of the man underneath the graphite cowl. "Master Wayne."

Batman squinted his eyes and looked at his butler. "Alfred..." He felt so weak and dizzy. Alfred recognized these symptoms his master endured before. "I've been poisoned... Scarecrow..."

Alfred being a man of great stature and discipline to his own emotions stood onto his feet and held out a hand. "Come on sir, pick yourself up."

Batman placed his shaky hand in his and Alfred wrapped his arm around the masked protector's body. "Lean on me sir."

Both of them made it to the Rolls Royce. Alfred gently placed Batman in the back seat. Bruce was hyperventilating. He pulled off the cowl and threw it onto the carpet floor. His raccoon eyes were smudged as the black makeup ran down his cheek leaving a dark watery line mixed with sweat and tears.

"Scarecrow..." Bruce screamed, jerking his body as his lips quivered. "Falcone."

Alfred quickly closed the door and paced to the drivers seat. He sat down and adjusted to the mirror to give him a clear view of his master in the back seat.

"Don't worry Master Wayne." He kept on saying to the young man. "We'll be home soon."

Bruce refused to believe that his skin was still human. His face felt heavy as his hands scratched the glazed flesh, clawing as he looked at his gloved hands and saw only claws ripping through the tips. "No... this can't be happening!" He continued to Alfred dismay as he attempted to draw blood. "I'm not a monster..."

Alfred's vision became blurry with tears as he made it to the parking garage of the Century Towers Penthouse. He parked next to the silver Lamborghini and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Bloody hell," He muttered. "I'm usually stronger than this. He recalled last time that Bruce had poisoned been by the fear toxin. It wasn't this bad.

Bruce's breathing became strained.

As Alfred opened the back door, he could hardly keep his eyes on the young man's face. The flesh tone was the color of vanilla pudding making Bruce's face looked ashen. Dark circles were forming under his hazel green eyes, not from the makeup he wore to look more intimidating. This was the effects of the fear toxin. Bruce could hardly keep his eyes opened.

"Alfred..." He said did a soft whisper.

"I'm here, Master Wayne."

Alfred helped Bruce sit upwards.

"Alfred am I still... a man.." He asked feeling vile spin in his stomach.

"Last time I looked."

A little humor was always good during times like these.

"Let's get you inside."

Bruce rocked his body back and forth as he looked at the elevator. He got out of the car. Alfred placed a long overcoat over his body to hide the bat suit.

"If any one asks. You just came back from a party and had a little too much wine."

"That sounds like a plan..." Bruce roughly said trying to keep his balance.

Once the elderly gentlemen got Bruce in the elevator they were interrupted by a security guard who was going to the top level. He looked at the sickly looking billionaire who was about to hurl .

"What's wrong with Mister Wayne?" He asked Alfred.

The butler simply replied. "Went little aboard with the wine I'm afraid."

Bruce placed his hand over his mouth and was trying hid hardest not to spit up.

The elevator stopped onto the floor of Bruce's penthouse. Alfred slowly guided his master out to the hall.

"Have a good night Mr. Pennyworth." The security called out as he noticed the long black cape dragging on the floor. He arched and eyebrow and then shook his head.

"Billionaires." He remarked.

* * *

After Alfred stripped off the armored body suit and placed a cold cloth on Bruce's forehead, the billionaire was experiencing a high fever. Instead of resting in bed he was on the leather sofa. "Call... Fox..." Bruce spoke softly. "Blood sample..."

Alfred reached for the mobile on the coffee table and dialed for Lucius Fox.

Bruce awoke from his fever sweating with soaked sheets. He looked at the dark blinds of the penthouse loft bedroom and saw the water fountain rushing at the foot of his bed.

Lucius Fox stood by the bedside with another syringe in his hand.

The dazed billionaire looked up at him with dark circles under his eyes. "Mr. Fox?" Bruce asked faintly. "What happened to me?"

"You were poisoned with a compound that effects the amygdala of the brain. Like the compound before, your mind could only handle so much before you went into unstable levels with a rapid heart racing and your blood pressure elevated."

Bruce felt his forehead. "I remember seeing vivid flashbacks of my parents... and my body transforming into a bat monster. After that I black out." He shrugged.

"Fear conditioning Mister Wayne."

Fox administered another dose of antidote into Bruce's forehead. "This will relax you for a few hours."

Bruce nodded and watched Fox exit the bedroom. He felt frustrated with himself. He'd been careless. He should've been prepared for Scarecrow inflicting some form of retaliation on him after the Narrows' attack not too long ago.

His mind felt like it was being pulled in multiple directions towards facing Sofia Falcone, hunting down this Glasgow killer and dealing with his own melodrama as Bruce Wayne. It was hard to get a handle of everything. He'd almost been killed and again Alfred had been there to save him.

What he'd do without Alfred, Bruce didn't know but felt certain tonight he might've died or worse lost his mind. As protective of his city as Bruce was, he felt just the same about his confidant. He couldn't risk Alfred coming into the field to bail him out every time he was in danger.

He was Batman, he needed to be better than that. If anything was learned tonight, Bruce would need to throw himself further into his work as Batman. He wouldn't let Scarecrow get the jump on him again. That much he would promise himself.

* * *

After Fox's antidote was running it's course through his body. Bruce sank into the covers of the bed and melted into the sheets. He was weary and he felt laden with the number of conflicts surrounding him. He ached for a reprieve as much as he denied it from himself.

He slowly closed his eyes and drifted as his mind raced with thoughts about one person he hadn't forgotten.

_The sun was beginning to set from the horizon as the sound of cool waters made everything appear to be calm. The evening tide was crashing against his bare feet feeling the coldness of the ocean's splendor._

_He took a deep breath and exhaled as heard the sound of a horse's hooves hitting the white sands. He turned and glared the radiant slender woman mounted on the white mare with long raven hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes full of passion, determination and love._

_"I remember you." He spoke in a softer tone looking at the goddess standing before him. "Diana." He tasted her name on his lips as she dismounted and knelt down beside him._

_To his surprise he was bare chested, showing off his defining rock hard abs with only a pair of dark jeans on. He gazed at her intently, his eyes adoring her flawless skin, her soothingly blue eyes and her ruby lips. Nothing about her had changed. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known._

_Her stunning complexion and sexy curves. It was not just her body that he found sexy it was her strength._

_Diana gave him a warm smile and then ran her hands through his thick chocolate brown hair. Bruce closed his eyes and he smelt her lovely fragrance that smelt of sweet jasmine and everlasting life._

_"You are so beautiful." He confessed in a faint whisper, surprising himself._

_Bruce lifted himself up until his lips matched her lips. He gently placed his hand on her soft cheek and pulled his lips closer to hers. She watched him with bright and expectant eyes._

_Bruce felt this had to be dream but right now felt he could care less. She was his comfort during the dark days that haunted him._

_"Princess," The 30 year old breathed, his lips close to hers. "...Take me away with you." He looked into her ocean blue eyes eyes and for moment a the fears that he had experienced from the fear toxin melted into her embrace._

_No words came from her parted lips._

_Bruce crashed his lips onto hers and became locked into a heated kiss feeling her body rubbing off his flesh and onto his chest. The warmth and urgency of a lover that he carved to hold firmly in his arms. She was became one with him._

_His arm embraced her body as his eyes closed, one hand resting at her lower back, holding her close while the other slid through her silky dark locks before resting at the back of her head, holding her close. Diana's arm wrapped around his body, while her free had rested on his chest._

_"Take me with you princess. Anywhere ..." He spoke as they parted and caught their breaths._

_Diana placed her hand on his razor sharped cheek and caressed him with an adoring smile._

_"I will see you again."_

_She kissed him and then pulled away._

Bruce's eyes flicked opened, as he felt his heart beat racing, and he sat up leaning against the headboard. As he assessed his familiar surroundings he let out a heavy sigh of frustration, or was it longing? He found it irritating that his nightmares never ended when they should and his good dreams did the opposite, ending too soon.

"Just when things were starting to get good." He said sounding like his smooth playboy tone.

He rubbed his lips together. Everything in that dream felt so real as if he was on that shore kissing the beautiful Amazon princess that he found himself infatuated with... or dare he say "falling for"? He didn't know. He couldn't be sure what he was feeling except that he missed her.

"Diana," He whispered.

So absorbed he was in his thoughts Bruce finally noticed Alfred was sitting by the bedside who placed a cap full of ENO in the water glass and handed it to Bruce. Alfred had a blank look on his face that gave no indication he knew what was on his master's mind.

The billionaire took a large gulp of the fizzing water and swallowed. He looked at his white haired butler and asked in a groggy tone. "How long was I out this time?"

"4 hours. Which is a better improvement than the last time."

Bruce placed the glass on the nightstand and pulled the covers off his drenched body. He arose from the bed and did a big stretch and then began his workout routine of jump pushups for endurance as Alfred watched.

"I trust that Fox's antidote is working, seeing that you can do your dizzily pushups Master Wayne."

"The toxin had the same effects but there was just one difference, it gave me the symptoms of having a high fever. I will need the blood sample results from Mr. Fox."

Alfred arose from the chair. "I'm on it sir." He paused. "You must of had a promising dream?"

Bruce pursed his lips, however hid his unease. "I don't know what you're talking about?" He said with a firm tone.

The old butler released a small smirk.

"What's with that Alfred?" Bruce questioned feeling a little confused until a thought occurred to him. "Was I talking in my sleep?" He looked abashed at the idea but mostly irritated.

Alfred's smirked. "A little."

Bruce narrowed his eyes down. "Did I say anything..."

"Not really, all I heard was your babbling the Amazon's name a few times." He said nonchalantly.

Bruce gave a dumbfound look, uncertain of what to say. "I..." He muttered.

"Your secret is save with me sir." Alfred arose from the chair and walked out of the bedrooms door, with an amused look.

Bruce rolled his eyes as he moved to the window and looked out at the setting sun reflecting off the thousands of the windows from the towers. The night was calling him. He would rest later.

* * *

Standing above on a rooftop across the Gotham Rose Grove Hotel, Batman launched himself into the air preforming a swan dive as his cape became a rigid wing. He glided down the street heading to the penthouse complex of the Falcone family.

Inside her penthouse that her father owned, Sofia Falcone sat in the office looking over a few folders piled onto her desk. She sat there smoking a cigarette and exhaled the ash tasting air from her lungs.

The desk phone rang as she answered, staring down at a file on the Wayne murder with her dark green eyes beaming.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"What the Hell?" She grumbled, pulling out a drawer and grabbing her loaded pistol.

She stood onto her feet and called for her bodyguards.

Batman lined his body to the glass window, he hurled to the glass and as the cape's wing collapses from the electric pulse he faded out. The cape wrapped around his body as he dove into the glass and rolled across the floor. He quickly shot up, boots crouching the broken glass.

Sofia stood in the shadows gun aimed. She fired.

Batman ducked as he stealthy moved towards her.

Across the room Sofia's bodyguards fanned out with their flashlights read and guns load.

"He's over here!" She yelled in a hardened voice. "Fill him with lead."

The three men covered the room. One of the flashlights went dark as a gun was slapped out of hand.

Someone screamed.

Sofia panicked and fired her pistol, missing the head of one of her men. She bolted out of the room once she had a clear shot and entered the bedroom. She locked door and then moved to the bedside.

All she could hear was the sound of screaming and bullets flying.

She reloaded the gun. The bedroom door was kicked opened showing a dark pointed eared shadow coming towards her. She fired the gun but the shadow was quick and struck her down hard, pulling the gun away from her finger tips.

Sofia blinked and found herself staring into the face of Batman.

"How dare you enter my home!" She growled slipping a knife from her pocket and slicing his armor. "You have no right."

Sofia lifted her hand and was about to jab the blade into Batman's shoulder when his hand stopped her and pressed her wrist making the knife drop to the floor.

"You're going to pay for that freak." She huffed as Batman stepped back and stared her down with intense eyes. "You think that you can beat me at my own game. I am a Falcone we always get want we want. What I want is to see your heart on a silver platter."

Batman looked at the folder on the nightstand. He scooped it up.

"Don't touch that!"

She stepped forward but then halted when met with an intense glare. Batman flipped through the documents. "These are oversea account codes." He growled. "You've been paying for someone to do your dirty work."

"Depends on what kind of work?" She lit another cigarette.

Batman formed his lips into a scowl. He was starting to put the pieces together about the Falcone murders. "You paid for hire didn't you. When you found out the news about your father's murder. You assumed that it was Alberto. So you made a deal with the devil and got him murdered right in front of the Gotham Police Unit."

Sofa smirked. "Father always thought Alberto was the heir to the empire. But he second guessed."

"So you killed your own blood because of daddy issues."

She shrugged. "Alberto hated my father. He would've gotten the whole empire. I had to step in and save it from becoming yesterday's news."

Batman slipped the folder under his cape. "Who did you hire?"

"None of your business." She spat with a sneer.

"I make it my business. Who did you pay in full to ice your brother?" He growled aggressively.

"A stranger. Whose talents are unethical and unpredictable." She confessed taking a long puff. "He has no name but is familiar with the game of murder."

"Murder?" He said with a disgust in his tone at what they perceived to be a game.

"If I were you Batman. I would leave. Because you might as well be his next target."

"I don't think so." He growled, moving the balcony window. "I'm not the one he is after. You are ."

Batman disappeared leaving her with troubled thoughts.

She walked closer to the nightstand and lifted up her journal. Underneath was a playing card. She flipped it over and looked at the image of the clown and the small print underneath.

"Death Queen of spades."

Her eyes went wide.

* * *

Inside a East End parking garage Johnathan Crane walked towards a parked black BMW with a briefcase in his hands that he held firmly. The sound of footsteps bouncing behind the cement pillars as he smirked and turned around glaring at the shadows.

"I'm so scared..." He whispered with a grin looking at the movement behind the parked cars. A clown masked thug entered his sights with a automatic in his hand. He quickly reacted and sprayed the thug directly into the face with the white smoke coming from his right sleeve.

The thug reacted quickly as he fell to the ground and started screamed. "Get them off of me!"

Crane shook his head as he looked at the white and red clown mask. "Everyone's wearing the masks these days."

Another thug wearing a white and blue clown mask chuckled with his gun held up high pointing at Crane's head.

"Hello there good doctor..." A eerie voice spoke from behind the mask. "I hope you don't mind but I'm not the type that makes appointments."

"What do you want? Are you a buyer?" Crane asked smoothly despite being held at gunpoint.

"Oh I am anything but that sort. You see I heard about your little drug and I must say I am impressed by the results. First you gassed Carmine Falcone and then took down the one man that everyone in this city wants a piece of. The Batman. That takes guts doctor."

Crane smiled dryly. "No it takes a predicable moment of conversation."

The man in the clown masked laughed. "Predicable. I can relate too that."

"Really?" Crane said preparing to strike. "Tell me stranger what do you fear?"

The man stood in front of Crane with his head cocked to the side. The doctor reacted and sprayed the fear gas into his face. The thug doubles over coughing as Crane, acting quickly opened his briefcase and dawned his Scarecrow mask.

"Tell me?"

He loomed over the thug. There was a sound of a harsh scream coming from behind the mask but then all went silent. Crane stood there motionless waiting for the fear to take over his newest victim.

Then came a heart shattering sound that made Johnathan Crane uneasy. A untamed laugh. The thug doubled over, his shoulders shaking as he laughed uncontrollably in front of the bewildered masked doctor.

"I don't understand." Crane blared as the clown just stood there chuckling and staring at him.

Crane looked at him confused. Not even Batman was immune to his fear toxin. "This should have worked!"

The stranger giggled. "Yeah about that, let's just say I've smelled worse things than your cologne."

"Who are you?" Scarecrow asked, suddenly curious of this creature in front of him.

A card flicked into the air landing on the hood of the BMW. "My card."

Crane picked up the playing card and flipped it over. "A Joker."

The thug did a stage bow. "I'm always one for the theatrics." He took off the mask, revealing the face of a clearly insane creature painted as clown with Glasgow smile across his cheeks where gruesome scars were visible. A lunatic. Crane deduced despite the fact he was wearing a potato sack on his head.

The gassed clown goon crawled on his knees, his glossy eyes looked at Joker and he started to scream loudly in horrific fear earning the attention of both the clown and the doctor. All he saw was a ghoulish white face with demonic black soulless eyes, and a disgusting huge, blood stained, red mouth with yellow stained sharp teeth.

"Curious." Scarecrow remarked, seeing the victim tremble under the Joker's gaze.

The Joker cocked his head to the side at the goon then laughed loudly at him, making the goon see his scarred mouth, which under the fear toxin looked like it was ready to devour his very soul with a long folk tongue.

"Ahhhh..." He screamed in terror.

"Tell me doc, what does he see?"

Crane took off his mask as he and Joker leaned forward, studying the helpless form of a man. "A nightmare."

Both of them stood there and watched the goon die from the lack of oxygen.

"That he'll never wake up from."

They look at each other silently before they laughed, looking at the lifeless body.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
**

* * *

Twenty-Four hours later...

Alfred Pennyworth entered the entertainment section of the Gotham Century Penthouse that his young master occupied while Wayne Manor was being restored.

In his hand he held two plane tickets.

"Enlighten me again Master Wayne, why are we traveling to Cairo?" Alfred canvassed, looking at a bare-chested Bruce Wayne whom was crunching his abs on the penthouse floor.

"There was a mass murder in Cairo yesterday afternoon. I checked all the international databases and crossed referenced the locations. Valley of Kings. It looks like there's been a string of murders happening outside of the city." Bruce explained, finishing the last set of his ab-crunch routine.

"There might be a connection with part of my past. I plan to do some investigating."

Bruce arose and swiped the sweat off his brow. Alfred was confused by the ambiguity of his response. There were many questions he wanted to ask but he decided on the most relevant.

"What of Sophia Falcone sir? I thought she was a priority?"

"Right now we're just waiting for the other shoe to drop. She can wait until I get back." He shrugged as he dried himself with a towel then drank from a water bottle nearby. Refreshing himself.

"What should I tell Mr. Fox, in case there's an unexpected crisis at Wayne Enterprises?" Alfred inquired as Bruce advanced to the stairwell with the towel in his hand.

"That I'm out of town for a few days. Sight seeing." He replied at the spur of the moment. "Our plane leaves in three hours." He mounted up the stairs.

"Will you be traveling light, sir?" Alfred asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"In a city where crime is on the rise?" Bruce questioned, turning his gaze to the butler. "That would be so out of character."

"Should I pack your evening attire?"

Bruce smirked devilishly. "Its always good to pack a few extra things."

* * *

Two days later..

The heat was fuming as Alfred Pennyworth wore a straw hat and a pair of glasses. In his hand was a glass of fresh brewed ice tea with chopped pieces of lemon floating at the bottom. He gazed at the newspaper that was flat on the surface of the table and read the news about an explosion and three masked attackers.

"It doesn't matter who you go, crime is always about." He thought ironically, savoring his tea.

Bruce Wayne entered his sights wearing a white shirt and cargo pants, trying so hard not to attract any attention from the other tourists. His sunglasses were grounded on his wind swept hair as he passed a few tables with a glass of lemonade in his hand. He advance towards Alfred's table and sat down across from him.

"What took you?" Alfred asked, looking at his master as he lowered his sunglasses.

"There was a line up. You would be surprised on how fast cold drinks go in places like these."

"Maybe it's because of the bloody heat."

Bruce smirked. "Come Alfred, I thought you always wanted to vacation in Cairo?"

"I'm beginning to rethink that." Alfred held up a paper. "Your murder mystery took another turn last night. There was an explosion in a warehouse." He set the paper down and looked at Bruce quizzically. "If you don't mind my asking sir, why are we here? You didn't give me a full explanation?"

Bruce sighed as he looked off into the crowd, his expression became weary.

"When I was training with the League of Shadows, I was taught how to read Egyptian. Ras al Ghul was always implying about something to do with the Book of Dead. The mass murders sounds like the Shadows' handy work. I need to make sure that they're not planning something else. If they gain hold of that book there's no saying what might happen."

Bruce wouldn't admit, but even to this day he felt wary that League of Shadows might look for retribution if they were still out there. This trip here to Cairo was he himself airing on the side of caution.

"Where is the book located?" Alfred pointed out.

"Valley of Kings. There's two temples that I'll need to enter tomorrow. I have to do this alone, Alfred."

The firm look in his charge's eyes was implication enough that he wouldn't be deterred from this matter.

"I understand, sir. Actually I was thinking about doing a bit of sight seeing tomorrow." Alfred smirked with a witty look.

Bruce shook his head, trying to keep a straight face.

* * *

Valley of Kings

Two days later...

"So we've entered a realm of death?" Diana Prince questioned as she looked at the rotting skeletons before her. They were workers to the woman who wore the silver plated mask that held emblems of serpents on the sides. She spent hours fighting off mercenaries with Ura and Jenny while Jace hacked into the computer system with a laptop. Blood dripped from her shoulders as she moved closer to the men that were dying before her eyes.

"Stay back, Diana." Jace warned, adjusting his glasses. "These men are victims of an acid bath." He assumed. "We should have come more prepared."

Diana looked at her friend with remorse. "I am sorry, Jace. I didn't mean to bring you into this mess."

He shook his head. "No. I like adventure and danger. So in some way, I should thank you. If we make it out alive." He lightly joked despite himself.

"We will. The gods will protect us." Diana spoke with courage in her tone. "I am not going to lose my friends to this dark magic that we've encountered. I am going to end this madness and curse of death." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "And you will return to Paris and ask the princess' hand in marriage my friend, for you have proven to be a worthy warrior in my eyes. Love shall be your reward."

"What about Jenny and Ura? We have to find a way to save them?" He pointed, looking at the two old souls that used to be the strong warriors that Diana fought beside during the battle in Cairo.

"I have faith that they will be saved," Diana assured him. "They won't die today. Not if we press on." She advanced further to the stone lit altar where a cloaked figure stood - shaking with anger.

"You dare challenge me, Princess of the Amazons." The figure scolded as her iris' became hues of claret. "You little fool. I guess mommy dearest didn't tell you about me. Well surprise princess."

Diana's sapphire seawater eyes glared at the immortal pupils of Hecate. "We do not mean you any harm, I will not fight you." She dropped her sword. "Release my friends from your cruel enchantment."

The woman cast a devilish smirk, looking at the dying souls which were fading into greyish flesh - their cheeks starting to sink into their revealing bones. She gazed at the Book of the Dead in her hands and grasped it firmly. "Didn't your dearest mother mention me to you at one point in your gutless life. She and I go way back. I am a demon in woman's flesh."

Diana narrowed her eyes at her.

"My mother mentioned that there was a banished witch that had a fierce habit of turning innocent men into animals. She'd paid for her crimes as she was banished from the island for defying the gods."

The raven haired woman released a dark chuckle in response.

"Men are so easy to control. They lust after the pleasure I offer. I'm always looking for the perfect man to claim as my own. Instead I always find myself disappointed with the qualities that they offer. I need a man with dashing looks, a warrior's body and formidable intelligence. Not a swine."

Diana remained deadlocked as her thoughts flashed with the image of Bruce Wayne upon hearing the witch's foreboding words.

"You are a foolish girl to ever cross my path. Your penalty will be the death of your friends. Come nightfall they will be nothing but ash blowing in the wind. And you will be defeated just like anyone who challenges me."

Diana stepped forward, her expression restrained however determined. "I ask you again. Release my friends?"

"Oh, I'll release them once I have the Book of Life."

"The Book of Life?"

"The twin spell book of the Book of the Dead. The key to unleashing the powers of darkness. The power of death to the eye of the beholder." She stretched out her hand and pointed at Jace. "Death is what everyone experiences. I prefer to make it slow and painful."

Diana looked at her friend who was stumbling to the ground, gasping for air as he face became ashen grey. Diana glared at the witch with anger burning in her eyes.

"Monster!" The princess growled, ready to strike.

"I can do the same to you, Princess of Amazons. Or worse."

Diana squeezed her hand into a fist as she contemplated her options. She couldn't gamble with the lives of her friends, especially since she felt she'd brought them into this nightmare. She looked back at the witch with a demanding look.

"If I find this spell book, you give your word that my friends will be restored?"

The witch smirked coyly. "I cross my heart."

Diana nodded. "Alright. I'll do it."

The woman under the cloaked sneered as Diana turned to make her leave from the temple. She was no fool to believe her compliance would come this easily. A formidable warrior would retreat to plan a new strategy or seek aid.

"No one can help you, princess. If you receive help, you will pay dearly." She muttered, looking at the decaying bodies.

* * *

The sand was etching inside her lungs as Diana stepped into the tombed fortress. Shadows of the dead laid to waste on the dirt floor. Bugs were crawling everywhere on the walls, the floor and ceiling. It was very dark and smelt of dead flesh that made her stomach sour.

Torches were lit on the walls revealing pieces of broken statues of the jackal god. She held in her breath and exhaled deeply as a few centipedes dropped by her black boots. She wore a tight black suit that would provide her with the stealth she would need in these dark places.

Only her lasso and bracers did she retain from her traditional armor. She would need them here she felt as she observed the dark and expanse fortress she stood within.

Everything was ominously silent.

"Don't give in to the fear," She coaxed her mind, walking steadily as bones crunched beneath her. "Think of Jace, Ura and Jenny." Images of their dying souls flashed inside her mind. "They're counting on you."

She started to imagine their skeletons in chains with rats crawling out of their eye sockets. A prison for the dead.

Diana slowly made her way down a slope, pausing as she saw remains of soldiers with swords stuck into their rib cages. A sharp chill ran down her spine as she collected thoughts about Hades the lord of the underworld. A place where all the souls floated into a river of endless despair. Her mother told her that all the souls were doomed to be trapped inside his domain. That he fed on the essence of life.

Behind her mask, Diana felt her fear growing. Shadows were forming all around her.

Moaning ghosts of the deceased.

"Beware," They hissed.

"This is not real!" Diana screamed at the top of her lungs. "A trick."

Without warning a dark shadow came at her and threw an uppercut to her jaw. She barely had time to defend herself as the impact made her teeth rattle. The shadow performed a spinning kick, reeling her backwards.

She rolled back up to her feet with fury in her eyes. "Fool. Do you know who you are dealing with?" She warned, moving her body into a fighting position. She felt enraged and made her choice to hold nothing back. Whomever her attacker was, he was cunning and strong.

"I'm not backing down!"

She shouted as he came after her again. She could see the burning iris of ginger hazel melting under the baklava that he wore. He then stood motionless, studying every weakness of her body and then he lunged with an elbow raised high. Diana spun and kicked him high but to her abruptness his gloved hand caught her ankle. She was pushed down hard onto the sandy floor.

A few beetles were crawling around. Diana quickly leaped to her feet and brushed the large blue-tinged bugs off her shoulder. "You're a slave to the woman in the silver mask. A member of her operation."

The six foot tall well-structured figure shrugged as his black cloaked body remained in a straight position. She circled him, reaching for a sword from one of the skeletons. Her seawater teal eyes looked forward through her clothed mask and observed his fighting stance. It was familiar.

She didn't have much time to observe the rest of his appearance. Her friends were counting on her to save them from the curse that they were under. Aging until there was nothing but bone and decayed flesh. She had to get passed this man.

He himself looked at her with a head cocked to the side, his gaze precariously set on her lasso at her waist and the bracers on her wrists. His fighting stance wavered momentarily as if he were distracted.

Diana used the advantage and bolted with the tip of her blade coming directly at him.

The masked man moved rapidly with defensive moves she had never seen before during a combat match. He was quick, like a looming shadow and deadly like a panther. She assessed that he was taught with the highest levels of martial arts. Ninjitsu was one of the skills he presented.

He blocked her blade with his scallops and locked his arms. Diana pressed hard but he snapped the metal into two and forward kicked her chest. She caught his leg this time and brought her elbow down on his knee causing him to grunt loudly. She followed with a hard fist to his face sending him stumbling backwards.

Diana inhaled a sigh of a frustration as she gazed at the masked man. "Listen to me, I do not have time to fight you. My friends are in trouble. If you have any humanity, you will resume this battle for another time." She reasoned.

The figure stood above her and agreed. He backed away, giving her breathing room and leaned his back against the stone carved wall. Diana stood back and pulled off her mask.

His eyes widened, a ray of sunlight from a small crack in the wall beamed off her flawless skin. The goddess had entered his vision again. This time it wasn't a delusion or a dream. He was staring at the face of the woman he deeply missed since they crossed paths in New York City. She had grown, more intelligent and more loving with expressing her deeper emotions. His eyes held flames of passion burning inside them as he looked at her ruby lips. Jewels of the Nile mixtures of crimson and lush.

Her raven hair was longer and flowing. Just like he remembered. And those piercing angelic eyes were staring back at him with a puzzled emotions imbedded deep within the hues.

"Diana," He breathed, feeling as if all breath that filled his lungs suddenly emptied.

Diana's jaw tightened as her body came at ease. "How do you know my name?" She studied his eyes as they became tender for a moment. "You're not a threat?" She asked. "You don't work for the woman in the silver mask."

"No." A raspy voice answered. "I work for no one."

She listened to the tone of that graveling voice. Clash of bewilderment and a sweet smile came over her as she drew closer. Her eyes met his intensifying orbs that held darkness locked within them. "That voice..." Her body shook with excitement. "You're Bat.."

A gloved hand covered her lips. "Yes. We have to remain in stealth."

He looked over her change of attire and nodded in a show of approval. "Looks like you came prepared for that."

Diana softly chuckled as she looked over her black stealth suit.

"What are you doing here? How on earth did you find me?" She whispered.

"World's Greatest Detective." He replied smirking under his mask. "I learned about a series of murders near Cairo. I got sidetracked when I heard that something big was happening at the Tomb of Anubis. The Valley of Kings."

Diana nodded.

"The Book of the Dead. I almost had the spell book in my grasp but I was deceived by a traitor in my group. Now my two friends that I cherish are dying. Soon they will be nothing but withered bones. I came back here hoping to find another spell book to restore them. So far nothing." She slammed her fist into the wall, clenching her jaw.

"This is my fault. I was careless with trusting the enemy. Now my friends will be dead by the time I get back to them." She lowered her eyes to the ground somberly.

"That won't happen." He urged determinedly. "Where are your friends located?"

He crouched down and studied the hieroglyphics on the wall, depicting the jackal god turning a worshiper into a skeleton. He examined the pictures and the language. "It states Anubis had the power to destroy life and restore life."

"You can read Egyptian?"

"The illustrations help." He replied as he reached the backpack that was thrown near a pillar during their skirmish. He turned and gazed at the Princess of Amazons. "This will only take a minute."

He melted into the shadows, unzipped his backpack and pulled out the graphite cowl. Diana peered at the back of his head, the chocolate brown hair that captured the sunlight in the thick strands and his thick neck. Her eyes were dazzling as he pulled on the constricting cowl and adjusted it over his head before rising to his feet with his cape now secured.

"Hera," she thought.

Batman emerged from the shadows. His deep dark hazel eyes blazed with determination and conquest. He stood to face her. One of his gloved hands firmly grasped her shoulder. "Ready?"

She nodded with an air of renewed hope that she would save her friends with him here helping and fighting beside her.

Both of them walked into the temple side by side with a fearless posture however they were cautious in their movements. Batman removed a chemical light stick from his belt and illuminated it.

"A man made torch?" Diana asked with surprise.

"It always best to be prepared." Batman answered as he moved to the altar and examined it. "There's nothing for us here. Just dust." He coughed while wiping the altar down with his gloved hand.

"The woman in the mask said that there was another book?" Diana asked.

"I have done research on the Book of the Dead. There is a book. It was destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

"It was called the Book of Life. Many believed that a high priest destroyed the book out of his own dismay because his wife died. To me its a tale. There is no such thing as magic."

Diana crossed her arms at him. "Oh really?"

Batman shrugged. "Well maybe there is. I've never come across magical properties in my travels."

Diana came to his side. "What the witch did to my friends is dark magic, Batman. She plans to resurrect a soul from the dead. That is why I came to this temple. I needed to find something to bargain with - to save my friends. I hope you can understand that?"

"I don't have the luxury of friends."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "And what am I?"

Batman shifted his passive gaze to her. "You're a partner. That is different."

"Just like we were in New York, at the shipping docks?"

"Yes." He replied darkly. Deep down in the abyss of his soul, he missed her. Both in the field and out of it. Not that he could admit it to her.

Diana slightly frowned at him. Of all the men she'd come across since her arrival in Man's World, none puzzled her more so than the one in front of her. The Batman was mysterious yet fascinating in his craft. He seemed to carry a hidden turmoil within him, sparked by an unknown event in his life that drove him to be come this dark warrior sworn to defend the innocents and exact justice on those who threatened them.

He intrigued and somehow made her feel comfortable as she stood in the battlefield with a fellow warrior fighting beside her. A warrior with no limits set to himself but one with an honorable code - a rule he would never forsake. He both fascinated and enthralled her.

"I have a confession to make, Batman." Diana looked at him with sincere eyes. "I haven't been totally honest with you." She wanted to tell him the truth, about how much she appreciated him as a partner. About the growing feelings she held towards him. The same as Bruce Wayne - almost.

It was puzzling to her emotions. Though she only spent a few hours with each man, it seemed forbidden romance was what she yearned for. She did care for Bruce but he was the billionaire Prince of Gotham. Knowing his past, he probably forgot about her. That left the brooding Batman who followed her to Cairo and was now aiding her in this deadly mission.

"Save it for later. We have lives to save." He marched down the steps and switched on his heat vision lenses. They covered the slits of the cowl with crimson lenses. He stepped down and surveyed the area.

At his dismissal, Diana scowled as she was reminded of how frustrating he could also be, despite the wisdom in his words.

"Something doesn't feel right?" He muttered.

Diana stood at bay behind him. "Batman?"

"Stay there princess. Don't move." He instructed.

He looked at the holes in the floor. Letters and numbers. "This temple is ridged with traps." He shouted carefully, footing past the letters that didn't match the word he was creating. He made it to the end and turned around. "Diana, look under the altar. Grab whatever is under there. Don't look at it."

Diana listened to his instructions. Despite her own annoyance towards following a man's instructions, she knew as far as the Batman was concerned that his instructions were wise to follow. She reached under the altar, felt for a heavy object and firmly pulled it out. A pendent. Gold and covered with jewels.

"Good." He gulped down. "Don't look at it," he warned.

She held the necklace high above as the sunlight was captured in the center ruby. The floor began to shake. Batman balanced himself then jumped to the wall and grabbed a pillar tightly - his cape flared behind him. The floor was caving in, revealing bones underneath. Animal bones and human.

He turned his gaze back to Diana. "Diana, fly to me?" He gestured with his arms wide. Sweat was rolling down his chin.

"Come on, I don't want to..."

Diana looked at him and then she glanced at the pendent. Batman watched as her stare froze on the object, her skin turned ghostly pale and her gaze turned distant.

"Princess!" He yelled. She dropped to the floor. Lifeless. "Princess." His voice took on an edge of fear.

Batman fired his grappling hook to the temple ceiling and swung his body to the altar. He landed on the soles of his boots, crouched down next to her and gathered her into his arms.

"No," He felt himself starting to panic as she didn't respond, her eyelids had closed and she was frighteningly still. The grim flashbacks of an eight-year boy resurfaced in his mind showing the faces of his mother and father with the same emptiness in their faces. Bruce trembled as he angrily shook away the memory and gazed at Diana's pale face with an unrelenting look in his eyes battling his fear. "No! Not gonna happen." He growled.

He could feel tears threatening to escape his eyes and he swiftly blinked them away.

"I won't lose you." He lifted her up into his arms, raised his chin up and gazed at the ceiling.

"Hold on." He whispered as he pointed his grappling hook upwards. He shot the wire to the ceiling and wrapped the wire at the middle of his belt. He pressed the middle and both of them shot up. His head would take the force of the impact.

He reached the top and starting digging as they hung there. One arm was held around her and the other dug through the dirt. Finally he saw shafts of light. He dug harder, pushing every muscle to work overtime. Success - he could see the sunlight. Carefully he lifted her and crawled out of the roof. The setting sun was beating down on them. He removed the necklace from her hand and threw it a few feet away from her.

Batman looked at her pale skinned face. Dark circles were forming under her eyes. He pulled the cowl off, his hair was messy and wind-swept. Bruce placed his head on her chest - to listen to her heart beat. It was faint.

"I'm not going to lose you, Diana." He declared as he preformed CPR on her. His heated mouth grasped her lips and he breathed life back into her lungs. He didn't care if it took every breath in his lungs to revive her, he would make sure she'd come back to him.

The Fates couldn't be this cruel - to reunite them only for him to watch her die. A whirlwind of emotions swamped him as his mouth covered hers again. Thoughts of their time in Central Park resurfaced. So much more he wished to say to her - to share with her.

He wasn't sure what happened but as he felt her chest rising, they were kissing - like never before. A longing kiss that had been locked up deep within him since he parted from her in Central Park. It was too long to be parted from her.

The kiss deepened further as he now held her close to him. His breath was being sucked away as her hand wrapped around his neck before curling into his hair. The sand blew through her hair as he angled her head - tasting her beauty, allure and the magic that she offered to him.

Diana's eyes started to flutter as if awakening. Bruce pulled his warm tentative lips away and snapped the cowl back on.

She reeled herself up and looked at him. "What happened?"

"You fainted." He said with a raspy voice, recovering his breath.

Diana looked confused.

"Fainted? It was the necklace. I could feel its power draining the very life out of me."

She held her chest and caressed it through the fabric of her suit. She felt out of breath and surprisingly flushed.

"It's a cursed charm. And it's our bargaining chip to save your friends." He grabbed her hand, helped her to her feet and held her closely against his chest - feeling the heat rubbing off her flesh through her suit. "Where are they being kept?"

"Not far. The tomb across." She pointed in the direction.

Batman gestured a nod as he released her and grabbed the necklace. He placed it in a compartment in his belt and began to walk down the sandy slope. "If you want to save your friends before nightfall, I suggest we move quickly."

Diana agreed as her tongue licked the ruby flesh her lips. For some reason she could taste Bruce Wayne's savory mouth on them. She placed her hand on her lips and arched up an eyebrow, looking down at Batman who was descending the slope and reaching the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
**

The moonlight shone shafts of it's powerful light onto the sand that surrounded the temple. Batman and Diana climbed the steps to the vast doors of the Temple of Anubis. Carved jackals stood on the stone arched doorway.

They'd said nothing since the momentary threat to Diana's life. The princess could remember little of what she had seen or what she may have dreamed of when she was unconscious. It was as if her mind, body and soul were under assault and her thoughts had retreated to a warm and comforting memory to keep herself feeling alive and determined.

Incidentally, that memory happened to be of her kiss with Bruce Wayne.

The memory itself wasn't what confused her, it was what she felt after. It felt so real. So real that she could still taste him on her lips. "But he wasn't there," she reminded herself mentally. She glanced at Batman through the corner of her eye, still feeling thoughtful and curious of who was beneath that cowl.

As if sensing her gaze, Batman turned and met her stare half-way.

"What?" He rasped.

"Nothing."

She shrugged. She couldn't let herself be distracted now. Not when the lives of her friends were at stake along with her own and her teammate. Diana was concerned for her two friends that laid in the belly of the temple. Both in danger because of Jenny's betrayal. Diana prayed to Hera that she wasn't too late to restore their souls before they entered the caverns of the underworld.

"I'll check the area," Batman insisted.

Diana shook her head. "No. Jace and Ura are my friends..." She replied in a bold tone. "I know what I must do."

Batman muttered something under his breath. She heard it.

He turned his body and faced her. "A deception could be awaiting in the shadows."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "A deception?"

"Powerful agents that enemies don't share. This isn't like New York." He spoke in a less harsh tone. "Whatever awaits us inside is instructed to attack without mercy." He shot a sharp look at the inner temple. "The shadows will betray you, if you don't act first."

She nodded in understanding.

"I'll take point. Stay sharp." He said.

Diana was briefly confused with his term until she watched him enter first. Batman entered the temple of Anubis, his eyes surveyed the area, searching for any hidden threat. He gestured a hand to Diana who stood in a few feet from his position. The stench of rotting flesh hovered inside the air, blocking any smell of dusty tombs.

"Clear," He released a low growl.

The room was quiet and dim. Torches were lit, flickering against the walls. Diana walked beside him, keeping distance from the walls. Echoes bounced off of the walls within the looming darkness.

"This place is different than it was during the day." She observed, keeping sharp eyes out for any sign of movement.

Batman remained silent. He lowered his gaze to the ground below and looked at the dust near his boots. There was a grinding noise coming from the distance in the halls behind the pillars. It was slowing drawing nearer to their location. He advanced deeper and then stopped, straightened himself and prepared to attack.

Diana moved to the other pillar and waited as he did. At the far end of the hall, she could see the forms of frail men heading towards them with rapid speed. She was ready to charge but Batman shook his head at her. Heeding his caution, she paused and waited.

Diana prepared her lasso. The men were closing in on them, she could feel the vibrations in the ground beneath her feet. The clattering sound of footsteps began to grow closer to them. Diana peered closer and could see that they wore no flesh. Their bodies had decomposed to the point only rotten bone and scarps of garments made up their bodies.

"No," She breathed, thinking that maybe they were her friends. "Please don't let them be..."

"Ready?" Batman blared as he stepped from behind the pillar, his cape hung over his shoulders as he took out his weapon projectiles. He stared at the corpses glaring at him with hollow eye sockets. He paused the briefest of moments, surprised at what he was seeing, before regaining his focus.

Diana stepped out and straightened her lasso.

"Ready." She answered with a gesturing nod as her muscles tensed and blood pumped through her veins. The skeletons closed in on them with weapons, swords and axes.

"This is the work of Circe," She declared. "Untamed magic is what flows through her veins."

Batman turned to Diana and pulled himself closer. He removed the pendant necklace from his belt and held it to her in a closed fist. "Take this. Save your friends." He instructed

He placed it inside her hand. "I'll hold them off."

Diana grasped the necklace firmly. She gazed into Batman's ginger green eyes and saw the humanity hidden within the surrounding darkness of the eye slits that covered the flesh around them. "I won't leave you to these demons." She protested.

"Go. I can handle this!" He spoke in a whispering rasp, looking deeply into Diana's eyes. "Go. There's not much time." He encouraged.

Diana listened to his sincere yet pacified tone. He could handle himself she knew. She nodded then turned and bolted through the doors, running down the darkened halls. She passed the skeletons that swung at her with their blades, she used her bracers and deflected the blades then elbowed the undead warriors with forceful blows as she kept running to the altar room.

Batman shot up to a pillar and crouched down, waiting for his prey. A skeleton jumped out of the shadows. Wielding it's weapon. He waited for the others to enter his sights. Four more entered the area, hissing and snarling like tortured men.

Batman stood straight - he dropped into the middle like a shadow. They turned and hissed, jabbing, swinging and one carried a dagger. Batman ducked the blade held by the one that looked like the leader of the group. He sweep-kicked the leader, his boot crushed the rib cage, breaking the bones. The skeleton released a heartless cry.

Under the cowl, Bruce focused on his inner being. Bats exploded into the darkness of his mind. They fluttered in the shadows as he regained his strength and stood straight, bearing the mark of his everlasting symbol with a powerful haunting gaze.

"Breathe in your fears," He spoke under his breath. His eyes fluttered as they entranced to the rotting corpses circling around him.

"I'll feast on your flesh," The rotting corpse hissed, licking it's forked tongue. "Your bones will rot as blood drips from your veins."

Batman's path was blocked by two skeleton guards armed with dull swords. One grabbed the long cape and pulled him to the ground. Batman went down hard, feeling the impact in his bones.

"Death will come to you mortal," They declared, motionless as their dark eye sockets stared at his flesh as if they had sight. "We are abominations of evil in it's purest forms."

Batman picked himself up and clamped his teeth. There was challenge in his green ginger eyes. "You're not evil..." The skeleton guard swung his weapon near Batman's face. He dodged it with his gauntlets and split the sword in half. Pieces of steel shattered everywhere. Batman high-kicked the rib cage - breaking the bones. The skeleton crumbled to the ground screaming in distress. "...you're dust."

He picked up the sword and burned his eyes at the other two skinless cadavers fusing around him. Reacting within seconds before they lunged and attacked, he focused his mind and grasped the arching blade that was gleaming into the shafts of moonlight.

He moved into the shadows as they crept closer, jerking their heads. Bones twisted as their bodies entered the direction of a movement. A mini bomb landed into one of their rib cages. It exploded sending dust flying around.

The other skeleton advance closer. "I'll feast on your flesh..."

Batman jumped out of the shadows and tackled the corpse and threw it to the ground. He rammed a fist into it's skull as the skeleton screamed. Batman broke its jaw bone.

"Eat this!" He growled in a shady rasp, delivering one final powerful blow with his right arm, causing the skull dissolve into his hands.

He arose and bolted in the direction where Diana went.

* * *

"Circe," Diana growled as she entered the room of the altar. Jace and Ura were hidden in the shadows, dying as their flesh was starting to slowly melt off their skin. Jenny's dead body laid off the to the side of the room. Diana's heart was racing as she set her gaze on the sorceress.

Circe stood behind the altar with her golden staff - a snake's head at the top of it - held firmly in her hands. Her crimson eyes glared at the princess with a predominant air. "Come to claim the souls of your mortal friends, little princess?" The witch snarled. "Did you bring what I asked?"

Diana held out the necklace without looking at it. "This is all that was in the temple. There is no book of life. You lied to me!" She threw the necklace to the ground.

Circe sneered at her. "Of course I did. That necklace was supposed to destroy you. But I sense that you had some help from an outsider." She hissed. "A mortal man."

She stepped down. "There is no way I am going to restore your friends back into healthy souls. No, I want them to rot until there is nothing left but dust to blow in your face. Once I defeat you little princess. I will personality destroy that male friend of yours in a torture that fits my heart."

Diana narrowed her eyes. "You have no heart, Circe." She prepared herself into a fighting stance. "I am not going to kill you. You will restore my friends and once they are safe, you will answer for your crimes."

Circe released an eerie laugh. "You're more a fool than I thought. With all that power and training that your dearest mother and patron gods bestowed onto you, I thought you would have some sense of blood lust in that body of yours. A crave for it. Oh how times have changed."

"I believe in peace and justice. Not death." Diana replied.

"Then you will die." Circe conceded. "A warrior's death." She now stood in front of Diana and began to circle her like a coiling viper. Her crimson eyes burned with a hunger to watch the princess die by her own hands. A death that would no doubt worm its way into Hippolyta's heart and cripple the witch's old enemy. It was vengeance she long craved.

Gazing upon Hippolyta's daughter, Circe could not help but feel disappointed. She expected to face a cold and aggressive warrior so similar to the queen that when Diana would would perish, it would feel just as sweet as slaying Hippolyta herself. "You're unworthy to be an Amazon princess. You care too much for mortals. That is your weakness."

"Silence," Diana growled, having heard enough of her taunts.

"Threats don't scare me princess." Circe said, preparing to strike. "You have never tasted death. Never seen it stare you right in the face. You can never be prepared for when it strikes."

Circe lashed at Diana's head with a swing of her staff. Diana ducked and caught the next swing by grasping the length of the staff, blocking it. Circe swiftly kicked at her waist, the heels of her boot giving Diana a brief pause as she gasped. Circe smacked Diana callously with the back of her hand almost tauntingly.

The witch smirked wickedly, trying to provoke Diana's rage. Diana glared at her, reigning in her anger knowing that she couldn't be careless in the face of this sorceress. She retaliated by punching the sorceress across the face, sending her back a few steps.

Diana twisted her body and avoided another swing of Circe's staff by ducking and rolling across the floor. Before she could arise from the ground, Circe closed in on her. With self-control of her emotions, Diana used her arms and blocked a hand jab then kicked at the witch's knee.

Circe stumbled backwards, favoring her leg.

Diana vaulted over Circe's head, effectively landing on the her back, straddling her with her legs hanging down the sides of the witch's waist. She hooked her feet around the knees and leaned backwards a little, raising her arms. Suddenly she swung back, stuck her head behind Circe's legs from behind and building enough momentum, she flipped Circe complete into the air backwards, making the witch land hard onto the floor on the back of her head - feeling the impact of the flipping powerbomb.

The impact shook the chamber as the sorceress crumbled, laying face down. Diana had also flipped and now sat on Circe's legs holding her down in a lock-folding pin.

"Submit."

Circe laughed in malice. "Foolish child..." She scratched Diana's arm with her long nails. The sharpness tore through the black suit Diana wore and through her flesh. Diana gasped in alarm, releasing Circe and stumbling off of her. "You don't know what kind of powers you're dealing with."

Diana felt tightness in her arms as she crawled to the wall. Her body was beginning to feel numb. "What did you do to me?" She asked breathlessly, her expression contorting in pain.

The witch arose from the ground, holding her neck. "Simple. You're becoming stone. Infected with Medusa's blood." She laughed malevolently.

Diana's breath was fading. "No!" She fell forward from the wall. She stared at her hands and was alarmed to see how stiff they had become. She rose to her feet and glared at Circe with defiance. She wouldn't be seen groveling.

The witch continued laughing.

"What wrong, has the princess never felt defeat. Say goodbye to your friends and I'll make sure your dear partner fits in nicely in my collection."

Diana's body froze as her flesh became ashen grey and stone.

Batman ran into the room as he heard the commotion. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Princess!" He cried.

He stood tall in front of the statue that was once the most beautiful and caring woman he'd ever laid his eyes upon. Diana - Wonder Woman, was now a lifeless statue. "No..." He whispered. His hazel eyes stared hopelessly into her face - frozen with an expression of determination.

A warrior's expression. He gently placed his gloved hand upon it, feeling only a hard and unmovable surface. "Princess..." His voice came out choked as he struggled to restrain the grief ready to consume him. He could barely make out the sound of Circe's evil chuckle coming from behind him.

"I must say, if your reaction was this entertaining, I can only imagine how Hippolyta will feel when her precious daughter returns to her in this form, from Man's World. I only wish I could be there to see her crumble before it."

She cackled as Batman turned on her with fury burning in his eyes.

"Reverse. Your. Spell. Circe!" His voice was deadly and threatening.

Circe smirked coyly at his demand. "Now that's not asking nicely, Dark Knight." She turned and strode up the steps towards the altar, her hips swaying with intentional display. Batman's furious glare followed her.

"Millennia of hatred and vengeance just delivered to my most hated enemy, why would reverse it? I don't even know why I am explaining this to you mortal. Hippolyta's daughter has fallen, and you..." she turned and pointed down at the Caped Crusader. "You will be my trophy for this victory!"

She grinned with a sensual look. Batman wasn't impressed.

"Not gonna happen."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Circe clicked her tongue at him as she placed her hands on her hips. "You wish to challenge me? I suppose some things in this world haven't changed. Men were insufferable fools in my time, priding on their bravado, and you are proof they haven't changed."

"You speak like an Amazon. You aren't one." Batman reproached.

Circe laughed. "Hippolyta and I disagreed on many things, and while neither of us think too highly of men, I find them to be useful for one thing." She eyed the Dark Knight's physically powerful form, almost undressing him with her leering crimson eyes. "And you appear to be quite the conquest."

Batman was unmoved. Circe raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yet you seem different from the rest of the wayward fools I subjected to my service."

"Diana." Batman cut in irritably, reminding Circe why they were talking.

Circe cocked her head at Batman and looked at him with knowing eyes. "You care for the princess." She spoke with an amused tone as she descended the steps to meet him face to face. "I can tell. The look in your eyes and the anger in your tone would suggest as much. They betray the mask you wear." She said as she traced the edge of his cowl with her fingernail provocatively.

Batman said nothing but restrained himself from attacking Circe in a fit of rage. That wouldn't save Diana he knew.

"I wonder just how much is it you care for Hippolyta's little swine."

Batman tightened his fists at his side. "Enough." He hissed. "Tell me it is you want." He demanded.

Circe lowered her finger from tracing his jaw. "I told you, I already have what I want. All that remains is to put a leash on my new pet." She grinned at him wickedly.

Batman decided to take the initiative and headbutted Circe fiercely across the face, sending her falling backward against the steps with a grunt of surprise. Batman slowly approached, his posture fearless. "Then you're in for a rude awakening." He growled as he attacked with a flurry of swings and kicks that left Circe baffled at his audacity.

She sprang to her feet and engaged him. She found herself doubling forward with an elbow to the stomach, followed by another down across her back. Batman was relentless, but not out of control. He knew the only way to gain Circe's attention was to show her that she hadn't won yet.

He picked her up by her arms and held up against a broken pillar, he placed the scalloped edge of his gauntlet up against her throat. "Release Diana now!" He yelled.

Circe smiled infuriatingly. "My, you have such fire in you. You will be a joy to tame." With a flick of her hand, she sent a shockwave of purple energy at him, sending him flying across the room up against a few skeletons. They dissolved upon impact of him.

The sorceress dusted herself off. "But you have earned my attention." She conceded as Batman pulled himself to his feet and glared at her. She placed her hands on her hips and regarded him thoughtfully.

"You like making deals..." He spoke solemnly as he looked into her crimson eyes that were lusting over him.

"That depends..." Circe countered. "What did you have in mind, mortal?"

"A fight. You and me. If I win, you restore Diana and her friends."

"If you lose?"

"Then you can do whatever you want with me." He spoke grimly.

A wicked smile came over Circe at his bargain. As satisfying as vengeance against Hippolyta felt to the sorceress, if there was one thing that she reveled in, it was using and humiliating men. Especially stubborn and capable men as the one that stood in front of her.

"Sounds like a challenge. No weapons." She nodded at his waist.

Batman unclipped his belt and threw it aside. She looked at his cowled features.

"No mask. The man underneath must fight for the princess."

He pulled off his mask, revealing a wind swept, sweat drenched and sharp featured Bruce Wayne. Circe grinned approvingly at his appearance despite her surprise towards his true identity. She recognized him instantly from his birthday party she attended a year earlier.

"Beautiful." She circled around him, already imagining what she would do with him when she defeated him. "There is just one thing..." She pressed her hand into his chest. "We play by my rules..."

Her crimson eyes began to glow a shade of green along with her hands. Batman stood still and watched as she gathered energy into her hands then projected it towards the skeletons of warriors long dead at the back of the room.

"First rule. You chose multiple lives to save. You will face multiple opponents to achieve that end."

Bruce watched as the skeletons rose up. Three of them, wearing rusted armor and brandishing swords.

"Second rule. Each one you cut down will save your princess. However if you find yourself on the receiving end, you will pay a price. Magic so often demands it."

Bruce took a battle position as he faced Circe while the skeleton warriors began to circle him. His strategy began to work itself collectively in his mind as Circe held her staff pointed at him.

Bruce could see a cloth hanging by the head of the serpent on the staff.

"Third rule. You will face this contest, without your sight." She chuckled predominantly at him.

Bruce glared at her as he pulled the cloth free and slowly secured it around his eyes. Once darkness surrounded his sight, he attuned his other senses and kept a mental image of his surroundings at the front of his mind. He stood with a ready posture, his hands held in front of him waiting for the first sign of hostility.

"Fourth rule. You welch, you die!"

The skeletons roared and as one, they swung their swords at Bruce who ducked from their attack. One of the swords became trapped in the ribcage of another skeleton's. Bruce took no pause and acting on his instincts, he spun into a sweeping kick and felt his leg connect with the back of an ankle.

A clattering thud beside him alerted him to the fallen skeleton. He acted swiftly and drove his fist downward and felt it penetrate a rough exterior that soon turned into dust in his hands. A skull he hazarded.

Unknown to his eyes, the statue of the transformed Diana cracked along its exterior.

"One, down two to go." Bruce thought to himself.

His momentary advantage soon turned into an exposed opening for the enemy. He felt a kick connect with his gut and heard Circe's taunting laughter nearby. She hadn't retreated from the battle it seemed. Bruce felt a scratch come across cheek and hissed as he felt a burning pain envelop him.

One of the skeletons chuckled at him, and Bruce could feel the flesh along the scratch start to wrinkle and pale. It was as if that part of his body had aged in acceleration within a matter of seconds. Now he understood what she meant by magic having a price for him in this battle.

He couldn't let himself be exposed again like that or he'll die long before saving Diana. He held his fists ready and waited until he felt a gust of wind blowing towards his face. He acted sharp and dodged the blow of Circe's staff and spun into a twirling duel kick that caught both Circe and a skeleton warrior across their skulls - hard.

Circe fell to the ground in a twirling spin. "You are skilled. But that won't be enough to save you, rich boy."

Bruce was surprised when he heard what she called him. The distraction was long enough for a skeleton to lash out at him. Bruce was alarmed to feel a scratch come at the back of his exposed neck. He groaned loudly as he fell forward across a stone block and held his neck, feeling the flesh start to wither and drain his strength.

He felt another swing coming at his head. He ducked and rammed his fist into a ribcage and pulled hard as his scallops became trapped. The skeleton disintegrated in front of him.

The statue cracked further.

Circe pulled herself to her feet and resumed the battle. Bruce grunted as he rolled away from another swing of a sword and came to a crouching position. Circe swung and caught Bruce across the face with the edge of her staff. "Time to come home to your mistress my pet." She laughed.

Bruce heard the closeness of her voice and acted immediately on instinct and lashed with an uppercut, striking Circe in the jaw, sending her flying into the sword of the remaining skeleton soldier. She gasped upon impact and reached to pull the offending weapon out from her back.

Bruce listened and judged from the audible sounds of pain, that Circe had been injured in his assault more than he realized. He could hear the shuffling of footsteps and sensed that the last skeletal warrior had regained its feet.

Circe pulled the weapon out of her back with a painful groan and hissed as she threw it aside. She focused on her magic and her body glowed blue, the wound on her back began to close.

Bruce raced forward and like a speeding bullet, he sailed into the air and drove a kick into the skull of the last guard, destroying it in a cloud of dust. The spray of it fell over the sorceress who pulled herself to her feet.

The statue began to shake as more cracks came over it. Bruce removed his blindfold and observed the recovering witch. He felt his face and could feel the aging flesh beginning to recede. He sighed as he glanced at the statue and could see Diana hadn't been freed yet. He glared at Circe.

"Its over Circe. Restore Diana. NOW!" He demanded.

Circe stood on her feet and scoffed at him. "You've won nothing yet. Not will I still stand."

Bruce glared at her and took a fighting stance. He gestured his hands for Circe to come at him. The witch's hands glowed purple and Bruce realized that for this portion of the fight she would hold nothing back against him. She sent a shockwave of purple energy towards him. Bruce rolled to his feet and recovered his belt.

He bounded off a broken pillar and surged at Circe with a punch aimed to her face. His fist collided with the stone behind her as she effectively dodged the blow. He groaned in pain but reacted sharp in dodging a roundhouse kicked aimed for his head. He picked up his cowl and dawned it back over his head.

Batman surveyed Circe's body, trying to detect a weakness. "Everyone has a weakness," He thought pulling out a bat shaped projectile from his belt, ready to aim it at her arm. Focusing on his target, he flung the projectile at the witch and disappeared into the shadows.

Circe was prepared and turned the piece of metal into ash. "Arrogant mortal," She growled, looking at him with intense crimson eyes. "You dare..." A fist was about to ram into her jaw bone. She grabbed Batman by the neck with quick reflexes and began choking. "I should rip your vocal cords out."

He acted fast and jabbed another batarang into her hand. Blood had begun to drip out. She grimaced and released him "You'll pay for that!" She waved her hand towards his chest. He leaped out of the way before she could curse him. Impressed, she smiled. "Cunning aren't you, fast and agile." She licked her lips. "The perfect man for my collection."

Batman didn't have time to retort. Instead he unhooked his grappling gun and shot the wire high into the stone ceiling, he pressed the button on his belt and shot up into the darkness. Circe lifted her head and cursed. "That's right fly into the shadows, little bat. All you are is a coward. I can't understand why the princess has feelings for you mortals."

Batman waited for the right moment, then glided down, keeping his legs straight and impacted his boots into her body. She landed hard onto the floor, raging with fury and remorse. "I'm going to make sure you never fly again," she snarled.

As Batman moved in for a downward jump to subdue the sorceress, Circe struck him with a projectile of dark energy sending him crashing back against the ground. He laid sprawled on the floor, groaning in pain.

Circe clenched her teeth together marveling at him with lusty eyes. "Your head will look decorous on my temple wall."

Drawing a sword from her staff, she gazed at the weak spots of his defined body. "I was taught by Ares himself how to wield the blade. How to skewer the most deadly of creatures." Batman kicked up to his feet and lunged at the her, she swung her sword at his chest - he parried with one gauntlet, three scallops caught the blade. He twisted his arm sending the staff into the wall.

"I am impressed." Circe spoke with malice. "You are as defiant as Odysseus. But you don't stand a chance against the powers of Hecate." She kicked him into the shin, he rolled onto the ground as her fingers pointed directly at him. "I sense that you're not a believer in magic. Allow me to change your ideal." She looked into his insightful stare.

Batman prepared himself with his gloved hand as he reached for the blade next to a pile of dust from one of the undead warriors he fought moments before. He knew that Circe was a trickster and white smoke-like blasts came from her hands when she aimed for the dead skeletons that she controlled.

He turned his head and stared at the statue of Diana as it began to shake. "I have to free her," He whispered as Circe advanced closer with hungry eyes and hands raised pointing at his chest.

"Say goodbye to your humanity, you arrogant mortal" She blared. Bruce lifted his sword, tilted the blade and deflected the attacking blazing orb, the essence smashed the wall sending a few stones falling. He dodged the debris heading towards him.

"Hold still, you dog!" Circe shot a blast of energy at him. Batman rolled away and kept cover behind a broken pillar. "You are agile as cat!" She shot another beam at the pillar he hid behind. "But you can't hide forever, pig!" She shot another blast of energy towards the ceiling hoping to draw him out into the open. "Face me you little bat!" She sent another projectile towards a block of stone he'd fallen behind of.

It exploded into dust.

Batman coughed and pulled himself to his feet. He felt himself slowly starting to pant for breath. He had to find a way to free Diana before Circe would overwhelm him with her magic. He watched as she gathered a wave of purple energy in her hands to send towards him. A shockwave blast. He glanced at the statue that was shaking and sighed. "This better work."

He rushed out from his position and feigned a momentarily loss in stride in front of the statue. Circe smiled as she watched him slow and fall to his knees, out of breath. "Say goodnight." She sent the pulse of energy at Batman who suddenly leaped to his feet and bounced off the statue and let the wave of energy collide with it.

The statue exploded and Diana's body came free of its trappings. The princess fell to her knees and began to cough and gasp for air. Batman stared at her with an overwhelming sense of relief.

"Diana, are you all right?" He leaned close to her and held her head up, staring into her wide blue eyes. Her skin was slightly dirty from her entrapment. She looked like she just awoke from a long and horrific nightmare. She held her breath and nodded at his question, closing her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

Circe glared at Batman with rage as she realized what he'd done.

"Deceitful snake," she declared as she blasted Batman into a wall.

"Batman!" Diana screamed, watching her partner crash to the ground. He laid on his back breathless - the impact of hitting the wall in full force made his ribs throb. He gasped for breath. The blood in his cheeks was draining.

Diana looked horrified as she crawled towards him. "No," She was speechless as she looked towards him. She paused as she watched him stand and fall back against the back wall of the room.

Tightness entered his throat. Acid backwash crept up. His canines grew razor sharp.

"What happening," He yelled in disbelief as his breath felt smothered, releasing a forceful hiss. His arms thrashed and his body contorted. His flesh became ashen grey and his eyes formed metallic iris', creating a cold soulless gaze. The man inside ceased existence in the hollow walls of matte-black Kevlar armor.

Within seconds... a long inky and ashen King Cobra slid out, hissing with his forked tongue. He glared at Diana.

The Amazon Princess looked at the cold-blooded reptile. Confusion and horror were shown inside the hues of sea water teal eyes. Her hands squeezed into fists and she bared her teeth furiously.

Circe stood on the steps of the altar laughing in malevolence. "Mortals do make worthless pets." She spat with words of venom. "He'll spend the rest of his days in that forsaken form." She snapped her fingers as a crystal orb formed around the creature, imprisoning the snake like he was bottled up. The cobra bashed his head into the glass trying to break free.

"Release him!" Diana demanded, staring with a grieving spirit at her captive friend.

The snake coiled himself into a ball and rested his head, his tongue rattled through his fangs.

"I can't. He's much too dangerous little princess. Don't worry I'll take good care of him." She licked her lips cruelly.

Diana seethed as she rushed at her foe. "Like Hades you will..."

She tackled Circe into the altar and began to pummel her relentlessly. Circe tried to conjure her magic, but she felt herself growing weary after her skirmish with the Dark Knight. Her excessive use of magic was exhausting her and after suffering what felt like a broken nose, she held her hand up and conceded her defeat.

"Enough! I will release them!"

Diana paused and glared at the sorceress. Her fist was held close to Circe's face while the other hand held her in a choke-hold. "Release them. Now!" She spoke with a deadly tone.

"Unhand me first." Circe snarled.

Diana released her to the ground and held her down with a boot across her back. Circe panted and laughed humorlessly. "You have quite the man willing to sacrifice himself for your pitiful life princess. I bet you don't even know who he really is. But I do..." She snickered at Diana's dumbfounded expression that she could see through the corner of her eye. "And make no mistake, he hasn't heard the last of me."

Diana pressed the heel of her boot firmly into Circe's back. "I've heard enough of your vile words Circe. Release them now, or by Hera I will make you suffer."

Circe scoffed. "You think is over princess? Not by a long shot. It didn't end with Cheetah. It doesn't end here between me and you." Circe withdrew her hand and gestured it towards the center of the room. A cloud of dark energy came from her hand and enveloped the room.

Diana could hear a glass shattering at the back of the room. "Batman?"

She felt Circe swipe her knee at her ankle and followed up with a kick to the torso. The princess stumbled back and watched as Circe rose to her feet, her face bloodied and her eyes vengeful. "I'm not done with you. Next time, I'll take more than just your life."

Diana charged at Circe again but the witch used her remaining energy to shroud herself in smoke and disappear from the room.

"CIRCE!" Diana screamed angrily.

She was gone. The princess drove her fist into the side of a wall and the stone surface crumbled to pieces beneath it. She contemplated her enemy's words as she watched the cloud of magic in the room begin to dissipate. She vowed that next time, she would drag Circe to Tartarus itself if she had to. She would not let her escape again.

She could hear groaning sounds coming from inside the room. She recovered her lasso off the floor and moved in search of the noise. She wandered over to where she knew Ura and Jace were being held. Diana gazed at her two friends, their skin was being restored to it's natural glow, their hair strands darker, their eyes becoming bright and lively. Relief entered her spirit as they started to regain muscle mass in their arms and legs.

"Thank Hera."

She turned and the looked at the broken glass which had shattered across the floor, the Kevlar nomex-suit had disappeared. Her eyes gazed worriedly as they drifted into the shadows. "Batman?" She called out.

* * *

Bruce was behind the pillar - naked and rubbing his arms. Being transformed into a cold blooded snake made his body temperature freeze. He quickly pulled on his armor, cape and belt. His hands grasped the cowl and he looked down at the hollow dark eyes of the mask he wore.

He was given a choice. "Should I tell her the truth?" He questioned, thinking that he was ready to step out of the shadows and show Diana, the Princess of Amazons that he was Bruce Wayne, the man that she kissed in Central Park. The man who missed her dearly.

"Not here. Not now." He thought to himself. He snapped the cowl on and stepped into the torch light where Diana sat on the altar steps panting. Dirt covered her face and her stealth jumpsuit was ripped at the knees and her forearm.

She looked up at him and smiled with joy. "You're all right." She exclaimed.

He nodded wearily.

Diana ran down the steps. Her eyes narrowed. "Do you remember transforming?"

"Yes," he admitted coldly, looking at the broken glass.

Her expression turned remorseful. "I am sorry that happened to you, Batman. It was my fault. I should of have been more prepared for her counter attacks."

"We both should have," He sighed, still tasting the acid taste in his mouth. Batman gazed at the sun rising from the temple archway. It was time to leave. He moved quickly down the steps before Diana stopped him calling out his name. "Batman."

He turned and gazed at her - saying nothing. She stepped down closer to him, her posture and expression were earnest.

"I know that you believe us to be no more than partners."

He narrowed his eyes.

"But today you've proven yourself to be a true friend. The closest one I hold to heart." She placed her hand on his chest and leaned over to him. "Thank you." She felt her breath hitch. That was all she could say at the moment. Deep down she wanted to say more. About his courage when he fought Circe and how he was a true warrior in her eyes. Instead of speaking those words she crashed her lips tenderly against the edge of his warm inviting lips.

He froze. His heartbeat raced fervently.

Under the cowl, Bruce felt conflicted with his emotions. Passion was what he felt as he looked affectingly into her eyes. He wanted to return her gesture. To crash his lips against hers in a deep kiss of his own to show her just how much she meant to him. But instead he restrained himself and pulled away.

Diana looked at him knowingly. "Let me guess, you have to return to Gotham City." She gave him a gentle smile.

"Yes." Batman replied, with a tiny bit of frustration edging in his voice, before he continued down the steps.

"My civilian identity is Diana Prince." She confessed in what she believed to be a show of trust. "If you ever need my assistance." She trusted him and believed that it would give him an easier way for him to locate her in case there was an emergency. She didn't expect him to tell her his own identity under the graphite cowl nor would she force it onto him. She believed that there would be a time when the man behind the mask would tell her the truth of his name.

He turned and faced her.

"I already knew who are were, Miss Prince." He rasped, trying to be direct. Before Diana could return an answer, he pulled himself closer and took her hand in his and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Be safe..." He whispered.

"You do care about me?" Diana asked, surprised and feeling a warm fluttering in her chest.

Batman remained silent for a moment. There was hesitation in his voice as his ginger green eyes of dazzling hazel looked at both of their hands.

"More than you know." He spoke in the softest of whispers that only her advanced hearing could hear. He released his grip, his eyes glinting with a powerful determined look as he moved away from her.

"When will I see you again?" Diana asked with excitement in her voice.

"I'll find you." He answered.

She smiled radiantly as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Diana," Jace called out from behind with Ura walking next to him, looking restored in health. Diana turned around and gazed with teary eyes at her two friends as they approached. They were briefly distracted with Jenny's dead body, the traitor of their group, as she laid near the broken skeletons. None looked too upset over her death it seemed.

"How are you feeling?" Diana asked them.

"Better." Ura replied. "Thanks to you, my friend." She ran to Diana and hugged her tightly. Diana returned the embrace. When they parted she glanced at Jace who looked around them.

"Is it all over?" He asked.

"I want to say yes," Diana then countered. "But I sense that this battle has only just begun." She looked out and saw that the black shadow of Batman had faded. He was gone. Her lungs released a faint sigh, feeling sparks ignite through her body.

She knew that Batman was concealing something from her, not just his identity she believed. Something he didn't want to admit. Inside her heart, she savored the moment that they shared and she exhaled in a bearable whisper.

"Until next time... My Dark Knight."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

{Cairo}

A young raven haired maid pulled open the curtains. The morning sunlight bounced off the dark tanned skin of her face as she settled a tray of morning brewed coffee by a night stand. She softly gazed; her dark brown eyes kindled at the bare chested man sleeping on the sheets - covers rolled to one side and a hand tucked underneath a pillow.

"Gorgeous," she muttered.

Bruce's eyelids twitched as they flicked up, revealing intense ginger green iris'. He sat up and looked at the young maid.

"Good morning, Mister Wayne." She said with a short nod.

Bruce's lips formed a hint of a smirk. "Good morning," He answered, looking puzzled that a complete stranger was standing only three feet from his bed.

"Sorry that I have disturbed you, Mister Wayne. It is protocol to bring breakfast in bed to our guests."

"I don't mind." Bruce flashed a bright genuine smile. "What time is it?" He asked groggy.

The maid looked at her watch. "Half past ten." She replied smiling faintly.

Bruce moved his tongue inside the roof of his mouth. The stinging taste of Cobra venom still lingered in his throat. He was still baffled that Circe even had the power to change a human being into a reptile. All his mind could gather was blurry images of the battle he witnessed in the glass orb.

He remembered the coldness of blood pulsing under the dry coils of his lanky transformed body. His body released a shiver at the thought of being turned into another creature by the hands of that deceitful witch.

The maid stood there watching his chest muscles flex as he gulped down a glass of orange juice.

"Anything else you need, Mister Wayne?" she asked.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment." replied Bruce.

The maid frowned at Bruce, she gazed one final time at his pouty inviting lips. "Have a good day."

"Thank you," answered Bruce shortly. Alfred entered the room dressed and looking fresh.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said. "Our plane leaves in two hours."

Bruce nodded. "Alfred..." Inside he was aching to taste Diana's name on his lips. His mind-his soul was compelling him to think about the divine Amazon princess once more. It felt impossible to get her out of his thoughts since the temple. His dreams proved to be the same.

With a feverish gaze, his chin lifted and his eyes met Alfred.

"Yes, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked watching his young master muse. His eyes gazed at the bruises on the torso. "I trust that your trip to the Valley Kings was successful?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes down at the injuries his body sustained. "It was an experience I'll never forget, Alfred."

"How so, if you don't mind me asking."

Bruce threw a flaming glare. He was too stubborn to admit the battle he endured, his rekindled romance if he could call it that and... becoming a snake. His words were frozen at the tip of his tongue and he released a shaky breath. "...I saw her again,"

"Saw who?" Alfred implied.

"Diana," he breathed. His lips contorted into a frown. "Her friends were in trouble and I stepped in to help her fight this witch."

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "A witch? Like a fairytale witch?"

"No," Bruce instantly objected. "This woman was something I never faced before. She used black magic and... transformed me." He finished with a withered look however his disdain was clear in his voice.

Alfred was having a hard time trying believe those words. "...Transform you? Into what?"

"You don't want to know. Believe me." Said Bruce, with a haunting shadow taking over his eyes. His expression softened. "Diana saved my life, Alfred..." His emotional turmoil towards leaving so abruptly returned and he shrugged, feeling his demeanor would only prolong this topic. "I'm not saying anything more to this discussion." He said dismissively.

Bruce climbed out of bed, and stretched. His mind flashed back to the passionate kiss he shared with the princess on the rooftop of the temple. He remembered the sweet taste of her lips, the heated breath she produced and the softness of her thick raven hair. He missed it already.

He exhaled, releasing all his frustration.

Alfred sat on the edge of the bed, watching his young master drop forward to the floor and into his dizzy jump pushups. He felt concerned.

"When will you see this lovely Diana, again? Or are you planning on pushing her away?" The tone of disapproval towards the latter inquiry wasn't unnoticed by the billionaire.

"No," Bruce answered in a sharp tone. "I'll wait until she goes back to New York. Then I will spend some time with her..." He paused as he considered his words. "No. That's not what I meant. I mean... I will ask her out to dinner." His lips were snugged.

He felt flustered with his emotions. He took a glance as his beaming butler who was smirking.

"What?" Bruce asked in a mellowed voice. "I'm not really good at romance, Alfred."

"Don't worry, Master Wayne. I'm sure this adoring woman will agree with you on that part."

Bruce reeled himself up off the floor, and swiped the sweat off his deep set brow. He was considering that statement. Since the temple, Bruce had given himself time to think. What he knew for certain now was that he couldn't wait much longer to go after her. He might've revealed himself to her then if her friends weren't there to have noticed Bruce Wayne in a Batsuit.

Then his mind turned elsewhere, thinking about the situation in Gotham. He had work to finish and a concealed murderer to hunt down once he got back. He shook his head, the Batman in his mind refusing his plans of getting involved with Diana at the moment. Thoughts about the newest threat were surging his mind.

"We need to figure out what this murderer is after, Alfred." His tone was direct.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "It's amazing how you can go from one subject to another."

Bruce walked over to the window and stared out at the busy streets below. "It isn't money. His motive is something else. Sofia thought she could use him as a pawn. I feel this threat will be harder to control." He turned around.

"Sir?"

"I have a feeling that when we get back to Gotham... Things will be different." Bruce replied grimly.

* * *

Jace Chaneton had all the account numbers verified before he walked to the Cairo International teller. Diana - wearing a cream white overcoat with hair tied back into a French braid - walked through the terminal building, taking in the flawless tiles underneath the platform heels of her thigh edged boots.

In her hands, she carried a duffel bag which concealed her armor and lasso. Her mind was still reeling from the horrific events of the day before. Jace had almost died from Circe's curse. Jenny was the backstabber in their group that she trusted until Ura's father body was found. She herself was turned into a statue and her friend and ally the Batman would've been cursed into being Circe's pet for an eternity if she hadn't stopped the witch herself.

The fact that her enemy was still out there hadn't alleviated Diana's concerns towards her friends, but she wouldn't live in fear of her. To encourage that notion, she was now going on what she hoped to be a relaxing trip.

Jace was making his way up to her. "Diana," he said in his English accent. "Our plane leaves in forty-five minutes."

Diana nodded.

"I still can't believe that I am going to Paris with you, Jace. To tell you the truth, I feel little nervous about entering the city that you say 'the greatest romance happens under starlight.'" She turned to him and looked at the glasses resting on the top of his head. He wasn't clean shaven - he was scruffy looking and his skin was back to its healthy shade. She was eager to fix his jacket's collar but decided that would be too motherly.

"I know its not the best traveling clothes for first class." He mused.

"No," Diana objected. "This look suits you. I think your princess will find it attractive."

He frowned. "Audrey is engaged remember. "His voice was bitter. "She is promised to be married."

"Do you love her, Jace?" Diana asked in a serious tone. "Is she the one you keep close to your heart?"

Jace's eyes drifted away for a moment. His lips were quivering. "I have been in love with her since I was ten years old, Diana. We spent almost a life time together when my grandfather taught at the university." The words that etched his throat grew colder. "I was too afraid to admit to the princess that I loved her. There were so many chances but I pushed her out of the way." He released a sigh. "And now it's too late."

Diana lifted up his chin. "It's never to late to tell the truth, my friend." She said. "You witnessed death I think you're brave enough to confide in Audrey."

"Her engagement party is five days from now." He answered with flames burning in his iris'. "You will have some time to get to know her. I text messaged her last night and she can't wait to meet you in person."

Diana beamed a bright smile. "I have never met another princess before. This should be a challenge." She replied as he handed her the first class ticket.

"Challenge," Jace smirked. "Only if you don't enjoy midnight madness sales and fashion runway shows."

She raised an eyebrow. "This Audrey, she is a princess that loves to shop?"

"No," Jace shook his head. "She lives to shop."

Diana's sea water eyes went wide, she narrowed her gaze at the emblem of clothing she wore. "Then I have much to learn."

* * *

The flight to Paris was exciting as Diana sat in her first class seat, enjoying the spoils that the stewardess' served on their carts. Jace was sitting across enjoying a cup of brewed tea and a piece of apple pie. They had been discussing their likes and dislikes for a long period, trying to the kill time.

Diana was consumed with her own thoughts, mostly about her mother and younger sister Donna. She wondered how they were doing and if her mother was still angry with her for leaving the island - for leaving them. Briefly she thought about Steve Trevor. She hoped he was okay back in America.

Mostly she thought about the lone solitary figure that fused her mind.

She glanced over at Jace, who was writing on his laptop. Glasses slipping off the slope of his nose. His gaze was friendly and honest. His hands closed the laptop and he turned his full attention to her.

"So when are you going to tell me about your love life, Diana?" He asked softly. "Is there a man that you hold dear to your heart?"

Diana's expression fell. "...I have a certain interest with a man that I collided with twice."

"Twice, poor guy?" Jace teased jokingly.

Diana looked puzzled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well your strength..." He bit his tongue. "Never mind."

"Don't worry he didn't suffer any broken bones." Diana smiled as her thoughts flowed towards the dream-boat billionaire of Gotham City. Every feature was detailed as if he was created by the gods. His haunting soulful deep set gaze that brightened when he smiled, showing his sharp canines on the top row of his flawless teeth. A slope nose and those moist warm lips that were inviting to touch. Her body was smoldering with an aching heart.

Diana briefly contemplated if circumstances had been different, had Jace not been in love with Audrey, would she herself have pursued him? She felt a certain resolve that she would've instead gone to Gotham to see just how serious Bruce was in pursuing her as he said he would. Part of her felt that's what she should be doing now. Despite what little time she had spent with Bruce Wayne in their encounters over the years, he had left a great impression on her since their last meeting.

"Does this man of yours have a name?"

Diana was pulled from her thoughts at her friend's inquiry. She exhaled deeply. "You would probably think its a joke."

"No. I won't. Trust me." He implored.

Diana smiled to herself. "Bruce." She stated, savoring that name on her ruby shaded lips. "His name is Bruce. He lives in Gotham City."

Jace's eyes widened. "You're crushing on the billionaire prince of Gotham City? The one that is labeled as the international jet setting playboy."

"Guilty as charged."

Jace shook his head in understanding. "No, we're both in the mix of loving the rich and powerful."

The Amazon raised her eyebrows.

"Love?" Diana fell into deep in thought. "I hardly even know him." She confessed. "The only man that I've known more than Bruce is one who conceals himself in darkness and likes to work alone. The Batman."

* * *

{Gotham City}

Bruce Wayne stepped out of the automatic terminal of Gotham International Airport as Alfred trailed behind him, carrying the Gotham Times newspaper which was snugged under his arm.

The thirty-year old billionaire shifted his gaze over at the gleaming towers in the distance. Gotham looked the same as he left it. Murky streets, sirens wailing on the main streets and full of looming shadows that covered the narrow areas.

The overpasses were filled with the usual traffic, some brick pillars were damaged thanks to the mighty force of the Tumbler. He headed to the sidewalk, near a row of Gotham Yellow Cabs. Alfred pointed to the waiting black limo parked between two cabs a few feet away.

Bruce nodded to the waiting driver standing by the opened door. He slid inside as Alfred observed the driver for inspection.

"Alfred," Bruce urged with a small smirk. "Come on, we don't have all night."

"Where too?" The driver asked, straightening his back.

"Gotham Century Towers, if you please." Alfred replied with his gestural smile. He slid inside and sat across from his young master as the door closed.

"Relax Alfred," Bruce said, sinking his head into the leather seat.

"I did plenty of relaxing in Cairo, Master Wayne." He adjusted his body comfortably. "When I wasn't worrying about your welfare."

Bruce leaned forward. "You don't have to worry about me Alfred. I know how to take care of myself."

"Is that so," Alfred implied. "Might I remind you Bruce Wayne that you stated that a witch you faced transformed you into something that people wouldn't dream to become if they believe in such things." He whispered, keeping his voice low.

Bruce pressed the button that made a black screen ascend from the seat, blocking his view of the limo driver's white hair. He waited until they had full privacy.

"Magic is real. I still find it hard to believe with all the training I did with the League of Shadows. They talked about different forms of mythology but never witchcraft." He said coldly.

Alfred looked concerned. "So what did you turn into, Master Wayne?"

Bruce cleared his throat. This was one of the most uncomfortable questions that he was about to answer while staring at his guardian's face. A fusion of vague memories of slithering inside the temple with Diana watching flashed inside his mind. His lips formed into a pout as he spoke, trying to look unfazed with the details he was ready to admit.

"I was unprepared. I second guessed my opponent. Circe showed no compassion. She blasted me against the temple wall." He hissed. "I found out that she has an obsession with turning humans into animals. Or rather men specifically."

"Animals?"

Bruce gravely nodded. "Her spell changed me into..." His throat was edging as he recalled the creature he spent a few minutes trapped inside. He swallowed, eyes scorching.

"Sir, what did she do to you?" Alfred was showing expressions of uncertainty and bedazzlement. He voice was timid.

"A snake. I was turned into a snake... Trapped inside a glass vessel and watched with cold lifeless eyes as Diana fought that wretch for my humanity."

Alfred's body jolted as he looked at his master with remorse. "I'm sorry, Master Wayne. I didn't know."

"That isn't all. As it turns out, Circe and I have met before."

Alfred looked bewildered. "How so?"

"My birthday party. The night the manor was torched by Ras al Ghul. She was a guest there. I didn't remember it until she mentioned it in the attack... I wasn't cowled then."

Alfred's expression became troubled. "Oh dear... So she knows who you really are?"

Bruce nodded. "Somehow I get the feeling I have another bulls-eye painted on his back."

"Why would you keep this secret hidden from me?"

"Because I didn't think that you would believe me, Alfred." Bruce stated as he looked out the window. "I never did say thank to Diana for saving my life."

Alfred smiled with encouragement. "I'm sure you will make it up to her; more than buying her dinner."

Bruce hinted a small gentle smirk.

The limo finally pulled to the curb of the Gotham Century Towers. Bruce's thoughts were elsewhere at the moment as the driver opened the door. He stepped out and looked at the tall penthouse he owned. For some reason it made him feel empty.

A Gotham police patrol car zoomed by with its light flashing heading north. Bruce turned his gaze and watched the car fade within the lines of traffic.

"There's no place like home," He muttered.

* * *

A few hours later...

On top of the clock tower with his feet mounted on the ledge, gazing at the soft orange glow of reflecting street lights hidden within the haze of pollution - the lonely dark silhouette of Batman stood above the city eyes scouring the nearby rooftops. He betrayed no hint of a smirk from the feeling of being back in his territory.

His body was tense, ready to strike at any moment. Lifting his arm, his gloved hand touching his cowl's pointed ear. He tuned on the police dispatch radio waves that buzzed in the transmitter of his cowl.

His fingers flexed under the rubber gloves. Paranoia was grating his brain.

From the babble of the 911 dispatcher, an eerie hissing voice emerged from the incoming calls. A chill raced down Bruce's spine under the Kelvar armor as his ears gathered up the words of the ominous caller.

"Your name, sir. Please state your emergency..." The dispatcher directed. "What is the emergency sir?"

"Can the Batman come out and play..." The voice answered. "The playmate I have at the moment is silent. That makes the game less fun to enjoy..."

"Sir is this a joke?"

"It all depends on the punchline."

The phone disconnected.

Batman's eyes scorched, the compulsion of investigating was taking effect. He moved to the edge of his post, cape billowing behind him. The hunt was on. He dropped from the roof, gliding into the night air knowing that everything he ever prepared himself through training, decision and sweat was going to be tested once the underground chaos entered the streets.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter**** 24  
**

* * *

{Paris}

The afterglow of the city lights were breathtaking as Diana stared out the taxi window, gazing at the Eiffel Tower lit with golden lights, making it the main attraction to her sea water blue eyes. She sat in the back seat, her dress clinging to her legs. She nipped her bottom lip as thoughts gathered into her mind. She wondered if her mother and sister would appreciate such sights if they were here.

There was also demanding thoughts towards tracking down the witch Circe that almost left Batman trapped inside a scaly vessel if she hadn't acted. Searching for Alexis was also crossing the depths of her soul. She'd kept thoughts of her friend at bay through most of her journey in Cairo, as they had led to suspicious theories she couldn't contemplate then. Not when the lives of her friends were in danger. She realized that there was always something between them that was distrusting. It was almost like Alexis was using her.

"You're quiet this evening, Diana?" Jace spoke gently, cleaning his glasses.

"Sorry, I just have too much on my mind. The fact that I still haven't found my good friend Alexis is eating away at my soul. She was the reason why I went to Cairo in the first place."

Jace gave a nod of understanding. "No. I think you wanted to escape from the city life in the 'Big Apple.' I know that you enjoy having adventures."

Diana smiled faintly.

"You're right there is nothing for me in New York. Except Steve, but he's more like a friend than anything else. All I have left to go back to are the chaotic streets, the dark dingy alleyways and the never ending battles of protecting innocent lives from monsters that are in the shapes of men." There was hint of her Greek accent mixed in with her gentle voice.

"It is not home to me. Jace. Though I work at the United Nations, I still want to experience this world." She released a brighter smile showing the intents of her high cheek bones as curls of her raven hair touched her flawless flesh. Her eyelashes flicked as her gaze turned back to the dusky scenery.

"Then why don't you carry on that wish, Diana. You're still young?"

"Actually I'm an..." She bit her tongue wanting to confess that she was an immortal who'd lived for centuries. "Yes. You're right, I should carry on with my own missions. I have my whole entire life to live. I don't need to be looking at the backdrops of apartment buildings every night - waiting for the sirens call."

Diana formed a content smile as her eyes brightened. It was a glorious moment to rethink about her goals and dreams. She felt free for once. Free to carry on without any baggage from New York. Then her mind flashed back to the short passionate kiss over a month ago. She remembered the taste of Bruce Wayne's lips, the kindling flames in the ginger green hues of his eyes that grew light autumn if the sunlight captured into the pupils.

It was only a moment. Perfection to say the least. She wished that their relationship had deepened beyond a kiss. More time together. Walks in the parks during the twilight hours, swimming off the coast of Athens inside a cove that she discovered four years ago to be her place of mediation.

She blinked feeling the sense of confusion. Divided by two different man. The billionaire playboy that lit up a room when he smiled. He was the boy that could smile for free. Then the brooding, grouchy Batman that hardened his emotions while keeping himself focused on the mission. Now he didn't seem much of a stranger. More like a friend.

Jace pulled out his wallet. "We're here," he replied, pointing a finger out the window. She turned her head and gazed at the luxury grand hotel. "The Sofitel Paris Arc de Triomphe," He repeated in French.

Diana opened the door and stepped outside, her buttoned down black over coat blew in the crisp air as the heels from her knee high boots clicked. Jace paid the driver and trailed behind. "We'll be staying here for a few nights." He replied, gazing at the elegance of the hotel entrance.

The driver stepped out and removed their suit cases and duffel bag.

"Merci," Diana replied to the driver. He smile and tipped his baseball cap.

Jace took the suit cases. "Shall we, Miss Prince?"

Diana nodded. "I'm ready when you are,"

"We'll settle into our rooms and then go to a small cafe for a small meal." Jace allowed her to take the lead as they stepped into the revolving door and entered the grand lobby.

Diana lifted her chin and looked at glittering ceilings above.

Sitting near a potted plant, dressed in a black dress shirt was dashing young man wearing thick framed glasses and reading from the Daily Planet newspaper. His deep blue teal eyes glanced at Diana. He lowered his glasses and beamed a bright smile.

* * *

The next morning, after being stuffed into a bed suite with an over abundance of room service, Diana decided that she needed some fresh air. Her soul was restless and knowing that Jace was marking the final exams of his students, she was on her own for the day.

She stood in the elevator, dressed in a light purple blouse and a black skirt. A black Parda overcoat was the finishing touch of her outfit. Her bracers were hidden under the sleeves as the door slid opened. She stepped into the lobby and noticed a 6'1 man sitting in a chair, legs crossed, wearing a suit with no tie and looking very refined by his gentle appearance.

The newspaper he was reading was American.

"Who is that?" she thought. He carried a well-defined body. The headline on the paper in his hands peaked her interest. Though he didn't look anything like Bruce Wayne, no sharp features and deep set brow, he was still handsome. She peered at his glasses as she approached him.

She stood a few feet from him and gazed at the newspaper in his hands. "Hello," her voice simply said. Studying the twinkle in his piercing blue eyes. Her gaze swept over his dark raven tinged hair, strong square jaw and built chest. He folded the paper, looking nervous.

"Hello," he answered in a small timid slur. Still polite. An awkward silence fell between them as he adjusted his glasses. "Forgive my manners, I'm just not used to talking with beautiful women. You must be very popular." he finally asked. "Who are you?" his gaze softened as the cool waters of his irises lightened. "Sorry I'm a reporter, so that's always one of the questions I'm used to asking when meeting someone for the first time."

"A reporter from America, I can tell by the accent and the newspaper."

He narrowed his eyes to the paper. "The Daily Planet - workplace of the famous Lois Lane."

Diana curled her lips. "I read her work before about Gotham's Dark Knight. How the vigilante known as Batman saved millions of lives from a bio-terrorism attack. She wrote a wonderful inspiring piece."

"Don't forget the piece that the elusive Victoria or Viki Vale wrote about the idiotic drunken billionaire burning down his own mansion."

Diana was silent for a moment. "I didn't know that Bruce Wayne's home was destroyed?"

"From what I heard from Lois is that he really doesn't care about his family's name or the company. All he does is date movie stars, supermodels and drive sport cars that defy the speeding limit in his city. I can't judge him." He looked into her tranquil eyes. "So when are we going to introduce ourselves?" He sounded perfectly polite. "I'm Clark Kent."

She grinned. "Diana Prince," holding out her hand. "Its nice to meet you."

"Clark, that's a good strong name but also ..."

"I know a farm boy's name." He smiled and then looked at his cell. "Sorry Diana, but I am late for a previous engagement with a friend. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Mr. Kent."

He nodded and began to walk to the doors. "Have a good day, Miss Prince." He called out.

She waved. "Bye."

She looked down at the picture on the front page of a figure flying above a building dress in a red cape. "Superman," she grinned, feeling excited knowing that that there were more superheroes emerging in this world.

Standing outside the hotel near a waiting taxi in a sleek black dress, sleeves and long raven hair with a tint of milk chocolate was twenty-three year old Lana Lang. The famous makeup and Victoria Secret model and also the childhood sweetheart of Clark Kent. She was nicknamed the savage beauty for her piercing ice blue, with a hint of white, eyed look which were intense and cunning like an arctic wolf.

Both eyes were focused on Clark as he exited the revolving doors. Ruby stained lips smacked together as her high heeled boots tapped the cement. Her long eye lashes flickered with excitement as he advanced closer and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

"I expected you to be ready bright and early," she joked with a sweet innocent expression.

Clark blushed. "Sorry, I was talking to someone in the lobby."

"And who would this lovely encounter be?" She hooked his strong arm. "Another famous model perhaps?"

He shook his head. "I don't know yet."

"And here I thought the famous Lois Lane was the lucky girl?" Lang countered. "Then again, Lois doesn't know the real Clark Kent like I do," she grinned and ignored the fans asking for her autographs. They walked towards her awaiting silver Porsche and slid inside.

* * *

{Gotham City}

Inside a warehouse located on the north side of the Gotham shipping docks. A captive was bound to a metal pole - chain wrapped around her trim waist as a figure with a pale white face emerged from the shadows, popping a switchblade. "Why hello there beautiful..." The voice was sinister.

"Who are are you?" Janice Porter screamed as sweat rolled off her borrow. Still feeling light headed from effects of a tranquiler that entered her body hours before. She looked sideways as the looming demon approached with a deadly glint in his eyes making him appear to look hollow inside. Her breath was pacing.

"Answer me!" she demanded. "You damn freak answer me!" Faint sobbing noises rattled from her vocal cords.

"Do you know what makes me smile, Miss DA."

Janice shook her head as he lunged forward and placed the switchblade into the crease of her lips, pressing hard as the razor edges made small cuts at the corners of her mouth. "No... please why are you doing this?" Janice Porter mumbled.

He leaned forward making his cold cheek touch hers. "Everyone has something that makes them feel all giddy inside. Maybe its a taste of your favorite candy or a sweet kiss under the moonlight with a warm embrace. Me, I love seeing the color crimson drip from a lifeless shell. The pale mist of death entering the pupils as I look and see what kind of person you really are. Every little detail as the blade pierces deeper into the flesh. Whimpering the somber melody of a tragic opera." He licked his scarred lips. "Sweet music to dance too wouldn't you think..."

"You're insane." She spat as he pulled the knife away.

"I have to admit that I am a little crazier than some people. When you see the face of death reflecting in the blade you realize that life shouldn't be taken seriously." He stuck the blade into her chest and pressed hard as she gasped for air. "Now let's see a nice big smile."

Janice was choking on her blood.

"Why so serious, Miss DA?" He laughed, watching her eyes roll back and body falling limp as the sound of heart beat grew dimmer. In a sour tone he whispered. "Let's put a smile on that grim face of yours."

The artist began his masterpiece. Flicking the knife is he gutted through her cheeks.

* * *

10:35 AM

Inside the Mayor's office, assistant DA Harvey Dent stood by the window looking out at Gotham.

"Still no news on Porter's whereabouts?" Mayor Gracia asked.

"I asked Gordon to make some investigations." Dent simply replied, keeping his blue eyes focused on the tall gleaming towers downtown. His hand jiggled in his dress pants pocket, grasping a coin. His father's lucky coin. "Porter knew the risks when she took on this job. It was a gamble of chance."

The Mayor nodded.

On the street, a dark tinted van drove up to the curb. Masked men wearing clown masks dumped the body onto the cement steps.

"In this city Dent, we should start looking at the bottom of the river," Gracia stated as the young assistant from New York peered out the window at the lifeless figure down at the bottom.

"No need," he replied grimly, looking at the body. "She's been found."

The Mayor quickly got up from his desk and raced to the window.

Two minutes later...

Pedestrians screamed as the hollow body of their former DA was spilled onto the steps. Blood smeared across her lips, throat slashed making tissue hang from the opening. Harvey Dent came rushing out of the entrance doors with the Mayor trailing behind. They halted to a dead stop, gazing at the body. Hair drenched in blood and face craved into a demonic smile.

Dent felt his heart pound faster. His stomach was turning as he listened to women in the crowd wail in horror.

Moments later..

Lt. Jim Gordon advanced closer to the body of Janice Porter. Blood stained her blouse as the stench of stale crimson made him cover his mouth. He bent his knees and looked at the Joker card stuck into the crease of her breasts by a switchblade. His pale blue eyes widened as he used a tissue and pulled out the card. Writing used with red marker was on the image with HA'S covering almost every straight edge. Written in the middle: "Justice has broken in two."

Harvey Dent stood behind the yellow line as he watched Gordon stand back onto his feet. Blood drained from his face as he turned and looked at his officers with a gloomy countenance.

* * *

{Wayne Enterprises}

Bruce Wayne, wearing a hard hat, stood outside of the newly constructed office building of his family's company going over the specs with a lovely assistant architect Lexie Mororosa, when he heard sirens wailing down the street.

Quickly he pulled out his Blackberry and looked at the news report that flashed the screen. "DA Janice Porter found murdered at City Hall," his ginger screen eyes widened.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Wayne?" Lexie inquired, looking at his grim expression as she licked the roof of her mouth.

"The DA's body as just been found."

"Oh... I'm terribly sorry to hear that."

"Excuse me..." Bruce dialed for Alfred as he walked away. "Alfred I need all information from the news footage about Porters murder gathered onto my laptop. I'll be at the penthouse in ten minutes." He hung up and turned his attention back to Lexie. "Sorry about that. Something had to be addressed with my butler."

She shrugged her shoulder and advanced closer. "I didn't mind."

Lexie handed him a water bottle. "All this hard work will make you thirsty," she replied, taking a sip of her own. Bruce twisted the cap and swallowed the cool water running down his throat.

Lucius Fox emerged from the doors. "Everything looks good so far, Mr. Wayne."

"That's good," Bruce beamed a smile and took another sip. He looked at his Rolex watch. "Sorry Mr. Fox, I have documents to look through." He turned his focus on Lexie. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"I think so..."

"I'll pick you up at your town house at eight. Dinner?"

She nodded. "Sounds like a date, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce returned a smirk and handed to his parked Lamborghini.

* * *

Hours later...

The bat signal was illuminating into the rain clouds above as a slender figure crouched down on the ledge, gloved hand pounding into the cement as jaw tensed. In her mind, she said a silent prayer as the silver cross around her neck gleamed from the afterglow of the street lights that surrounded her position. She peered down at the two parked Mercedes, tinted windows and spinning hub caps.

A large man emerged from the back seat, shaved head and wearing leather jacket. A pistol was firmly held in his right head. He surveyed the area and gave a quick nod as a red haired woman stepped out. Sofia Falcone. Her bodyguards pointed to the bat signal but she shrugged.

"He's not so tough, boys." she answered in reassurance. "Just let him show those pointy ears. We'll be ready."

The bodyguard opened the trunk, pulling out automatic rifles.

"Rifles," the figure on the roof growled in an Italian accent. "Figures that she would come prepared. After all, she is the mastermind of the operation." She scanned the area with her infrared goggles, detecting signs of body heat from inside the parking garage.

A large 360 pound man emerged from the SUV parked across. Pale skinned and pink eyes.

"Mandragora," the woman hissed with anger at the tip of her tongue. She removed the goggles and loaded her Barnett Phantom auto crossbow. "You're mine you fat son of the bi..." She locked her hazel eyes onto the target. The forehead and pointed the arrow. Hand was ready to release. Blood lust had begun.

"Stand down," a growling raspy voice bellowed from behind.

The woman scoffed Batman off. "No... that tub of lard dies tonight. They all die tonight." Her eyes were glittering with rage. "Stay out of my way, Batman. This is none of your business."

"You're an assassin trespassing in my city," He roughly stated.

She turned around and fired. A arrow buzzed towards him but he ducked out it's way making it land into the brick wall behind him. He turned around and got a clear view at the slender figure positioned on the ledge. Long black cape billowing in the wind as her raven hair twirled. Purple leather suit gleamed into the reflection of the street lights. "I said stand down. Unless you want an arrow to pierce that body armor of yours." She wasn't bluffing.

Batman pulled out a projectile from a compartment of his belt.

"Mandragora," She screamed as she dropped down - her heels absorbed the shock.

Mandragora grinned. "Hello there Huntress. Been a long time. How's your family?" He mocked.

Huntress clenched her jaws together. A bodyguard with a silencer came to her side. She leaped forward and grabbed his gun. With a kick to the jaw bone, he was unconscious from the moment she landed on the balls of her feet. An arrow was loaded in her cross bow ready to fire.

Batman dropped into the middle of the fray, blocking her way as he elbowed two body guards that were advancing closer. He spun into a roundhouse kick as Sofia Falcone reached into the trunk and grabbed an automatic.

"Say good night!" She yelled, pulling the trigger.

Batman jumped out of the way, rolling onto the hood as a bullet entered the glass of the car. He reeled himself back and back flipped as she moved closer, sneering as her eyes were locked into his weak points. "Let's see just how bullet proof you really are."

"Get out of way!" Huntress yelled in frustration, firing her arrow at Sofia - clipping her shoulder. Sofia dropped the gun and screamed in distress as Mandragora headed back to the SUV.

"This doesn't concern you. It's a personal vendetta."

Huntress spun, aiming at his head. "This is for you!"

Batman yanked the crossbow from her hands, forcing her to miss the target and threw it to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Helena cursed.

"No killing," he answered.

"You bastard." She kicked him in the chest, he caught her ankle and twisted her leg, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Sofia reached for the handle to the back door of the Benz. A bullet entered her head and she died within seconds. Batman lifted his chin and saw a rooftop sniper. Mandragora's SUV sped out as Huntress arose from the ground, rubbing her calf. She released a scornful glare and bolted away.

He followed her, taking a moment to study her. Skin tight leather outfit and high heel stilettos with sharp heels. A silver compartment belt was wrapped around her trim waist. What got his attention was the mask that covered half of her face showing off crimson lips.

"You have some explaining to do..." He said.

"I had an important issue that needed to be addressed," she insisted with spite. "You made me fail tonight. Consider this a warning: don't ever get between me and that albino again!"

"Sofia Falcone doesn't go down that easy. You had help." He asserted directly. "Who was your partner?" He fixed his dark eyes on her. "I need to know who paid you. In return, you won't be spending a night at the MCU."

She scoffed. "Listen I work alone." He caught the bitterness in her voice. "Only way to survive."

"We all have choices," he said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not when you're desperate. Hey, what do you expect when you live in city like this..." Her arms gestured the afterglow of the lights that reflected off her mask.

"What was Sofia doing with that slug?" He persisted. "An arms deal?"

"I don't know," she admitted forcefully, "but she seem pretty spooked about the DA's body found on the steps of City Hall."

He narrowed his eyes at the Joker card sticking out from a compartment of her belt. "Keeping souvenirs?" He reached for the card. Her gloved and grabbed his.

"Hands off!"

"That's evidence." He growled.

"No, it's a spoil that will lead into the thrill of a hunt. What I know is that the Maroni mob is keeping the heat down - planning something big. It involves your head on a silver platter." She spoke with malice handing him the playing card, pulling herself closer. One finger slid around his bat insignia.

"That slug is one of the biggest arms dealer in Europe. He's been working with the underground market of your city for years. I had tracked him down when he arrived at the shipping docks. He was talking with a tall gentlemen. Blonde haired and a Greek accent. Now the slug is gone. Thanks to you." She kicked him in the mid-section and vanished as he clenched his stomach and grunted.

Batman lifted his head and watched her shadow fade.

"Huntress has just become the hunted," he growled.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

The afternoon sunlight streamed through the windows of Gotham's City Hall building, Mayor Anthony Gracia stood at the podium, eyes looking forward at the capacity of the crowds that contained reporters, GCPD officers and the general public... Bruce dressed in Armani was standing near the north side wall among photographers and a few GNN journalist... he was silently observing the crowd sitting in the chair across his position... deep-set eyes were alert as he carefully scanned over each face ...trying to find an anxious look among the citizens.

He noticed Rachel is sitting on the far right, dressed in her usual attire... black skirt and blazer. She looked stunning and regal as her teal eyes looked directly at the Mayor and then Lt Jim Gordon is sitting a few inches in front of her.

The Mayor straightened his poise and spoke into the microphone, addressing the crowd with his dark eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming. I've called this press conference today for two reasons. Firstly to inform you the DA Janice Porter's killer is currently being hunted down by Gotham's finest. Secondly..." he gestured a hand out to a tall dashing blonde haired man sitting in a chair beside Commissioner Loeb. "To introduce Gotham's new District Attorney Harvey Dent."

The crowd reacted with a handful of applause as the young DA stood up and waved in return with a striking smile. Bruce folded his arms over his chest and shaped his eyes with an unsettling gaze. His thin upper tightened as a surged of skepticism ravaged through his mind.

His drew intense as Harvey Dent stood behind the podium and spoke into the microphone with reassurance to the people of Gotham... he was the one that was next in line after Porter... his campaigns and ratings increased during the months and he even had a slogan to back up his promises and work hard with: _I Believe in Harvey Dent._

Bruce clenched his jaw recollecting that he almost forgot about Dent... he had been busy tracking down Sofia Falcone ...and battling an ancient evil with a mega-human...demigoddess that many called Wonder Woman...he preferred to call her Diana.

He smirked, thoughts drifted from Dent's speech...to the sound of her regal voice...the cerulean ocean blue eyes... and curly ebony-raven hair. She was the champion among warriors and an angel sent down from the heavens to serve mankind...she saved his fate from being trapped inside that cold blooded prison the goddess Circe cursed him to become because he let his guard down...a careless mistake that he learned from his training with the League of Shadows that his enemies would use as an advantage during battle.

Right now the only thing that made his blood boil was he never showed the Amazon princess gratitude... he scowled at that knowing she risked her own life to save his tortured body from that maleficent...he knew that the battle wasn't over...evil was always plotting in the shadows...waiting to strike at the moment of vulnerability.

Bruce rubbed his lips together still tasting her lips on his flesh from the kiss that they shared in Central Park...he slammed his eyes shut and listened to her voice engulf the walls of his mind. "You do care about me?" his thoughts rephrased as he remembered… affectionately squeezing her hand and making a promise that was true and possible. He was going to find to her again...even if he had to fly across the world...one day... but now he had a crusade to achieve and a killer to find in the blood stained streets.

He opened his eyes and saw Rachel standing a few inches away from him. "Rachel..." he slurred, feeling a bit tongue tied. "Fancy that," She looked at him with seriousness into her face.

" Bruce," she said with a slight smile. "I thought you always slept in until noon." He smiled and lightly chuckled.

"Actually it's until three...I have a certain time limit to my routines." he paused. "You look really good... the job becoming less stressful now that Gotham's White Knight is in office?"

Rachel allowed her eyes to rove to Harvey Dent. "Harvey plans to clean up Gotham...he's got a well-experienced history with family affairs and his other placement back in New York." she explained. "Sometimes he likes to get his hands dirty when it comes improving the crime rate."

Bruce nodded briefly. "He sounds like the DA that Gotham has been wanting in decades..." his voice trailed as he glanced over at Jim Gordon talking with the Mayor and Dent. "Listen Rachel we haven't really had a proper conversion... thanks to me working late." He quipped his lips up as he looked into her eyes. "Tomorrow morning we'll have coffee at the penthouse?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay," she answered. "I'll be there around ten...wait we better make it eleven just in case you're busy tonight."

Bruce returned with a nod. "Sounds good." he looked at his Rolex. "Now if you excuse I'm needed for a previous engagement." She shook her head.

"Let me guess another Victoria Secret super model?" she asked raising her brow, as he started casually walking away. He turned his head and quickly gave a shrug with his broad shoulders.

"You know me too well." he shot back with a hidden grin. "Actually she's a Russian ballerina. ..very easy on the eyes."

Rachel gave him a half-eye roll. "I'll see you tomorrow morning... you better be up or at least half awake."

"I'll keep that in mind." he replied, and then disappeared among the crowds.

* * *

A few minutes afterwards... Bruce walked down the steps, breathing in the fresh air and placed his sunglasses over his hazel eyes. He scuffled in his pockets and pulled out the key fob of his silver Lamborghini, descending down the steps he smiled a few women passing him with rosy cheeks...he finally made it to the parking lot only discover that something was wrong with his fancy Italian sports car... "What the Hell?" he cursed, moving closer to the car and discovered that two of his front tire hubs cabs had been stripped off.

He huffed out a breath frustrated and then analyzed the situation, pulling out his mobile he dialed for Alfred and waited for his butler's English accent to answer. "Alfred I've been robbed... My Lamborghini's front caps have been stripped clean...probably a street punk out to make extra cash." He scanned the area with his powerful gaze and found a dirty running shoe. "I'll be at the overseas dealership for the parts. Shouldn't take too long and I need you to make an arrangement with Mr. Fox...I have a few things to trouble him with."

Bruce listened to Alfred's final sentence before he hung up. He drew his attention back to the running shoe and then shifted his eyes to a narrow alleyway. He quickly bolted to down the alley... picking up the thief's trail...until he reached a stairwell and saw a back pack leaned against a bent garbage can.

"Hey," a youthful voice blared from the upper level of the steps. Bruce lifted his chin and stared at the dark haired boy running grungy clothing ... he looked like a grease monkey...grime covering his ashen cheeks and his blue eyes staring down protectively.

The billionaire raised his sunglasses over his forehead and stood there momentarily, the boy jumped down from his perch...drawing out a switchblade. "What the Hell are you doing in my alley?" he growled. "You're rich ass is not allowed here...unless you want a grin like those corpses found in Old Town...you better get your ass moving...mister."

Bruce stiffened his jaw. "Aren't you a little young to be playing with a blade kid...where's your parents?"

The boy laughed defensively. "Why the Hell should I tell you?" he snapped. "You're kind doesn't care about gutter trash in this city...to answer your question scumbag my parents were taking a dirt nap."

Bruce lowered his eyes slightly. "So you're fending alone... ripping my kind off so that you can get a decent meal?" "It's a living." The boy answered."I know how to handle the jerks that try to jump me... I am sort of like Batman...I stick to the shadows and attack whenever I want to.."

"Batman doesn't steal kid," Bruce replied. "Now you have something of mine..." he read the letters of engraved on the boy's wrist watch."JT?"

The boy instantly flashed his eyes with anger.

"Staring at my merchandise?" he waved the knife but Bruce crossed his arms and looked down at the boy and he spoke. "Those are initials for a name that I won't be telling you anytime soon."

"Fine with me... now hand over what you have stolen...unless you want me to report you to the cops?"

"Go ahead...they'll just send me back to where I started out in the first place... and I'll just escape like all the other times."

Bruce nodded. "Alright you're off the hook for now...I want my hub cabs and bolted back on my car's front wheels." He pulled out his wallet and waved out a hundred dollar bill. "This should cover the cost of labor."

The boy quickly swiped the money from his hand; he stuffed it into his jean's pocket. He lifted up the trash can lid , reached inside and pulled out the steel hubs that had the symbol of the Lamborghini in the middle of them. "What were you doing here in the first place...could of taken a cab... would have saved you cash."

"I'm never concerned about my money ." Bruce answered. "I'm more interested on the reason why you're out in the streets at such a young age?"

A kid my age doesn't last long in the orphanages... they talk the talk...but in the end all they want is the kid that smiles at their jokes ... and always looks happy. A phony getup if you ask me..."

"Bruce," the young billionaire said. "Bruce Wayne."

His eyes lit up. "Wait you mean to tell me that you're the Prince of Gotham...the one that has two hot ladies in his arms and drives those sports cars...I swiped these caps from Bruce Wayne?"

"I'm afraid so," Bruce grinned. "You've got talent...too bad it isn't put to good use."

"Jason," the child confessed. "My mother used to call me Jason...but I prefer to be called JT...That's my street name." Bruce pursed his lips as he was starting to reach an understanding with the boy... he seemed like the type of child that he wanted to take under his wing and guide him off the streets... and away from a darken future of a criminal life.

"Well kid...if you do the job quickly...I'll give you something extra for the work."

The boy nodded and said. "You know for a guy that owns a company...you're surely not the business man type."

Bruce chuckled faintly. "I do a different kind of work." he said. "I have a good friend that handles the business affairs of my company ...while I handle a few..." he paused. "Other things."

"Well maybe you should stick to desk work Mr. Wayne...it will save you a lot of money."

"Right," Bruce smirked lightly. "I'll think about it."

* * *

One hour afterward handing his key fob to the service department of Gotham Over sea's Motors, Bruce crossed the street and walked through the iron gates of Gotham Acres Cemetery. The landscape was foreboding full crumbling marble crossed tombstones, decaying roses and unsettling earth.

His feet rustled in the dried leaves, as he drew closer eavesdropping a conversation happening inches away from him. A young woman's voice spiked his attention as he hid behind a large tombstone and stared at a red haired woman dressed in a light trench coat standing in front of a marble marker with two roses in her gloved hands.

"And Dad says that I have to return to Paris to conclude studies..." she paused sensing a pair of eyes watching her, quickly she turned around and stared at the tall dark, windswept haired man with accented cheek bones and wearing a tailor suit inching closer to her.

"Excuse me," Bruce said simply. Studying her closely, his intense hazel eyes roamed over her red, flamboyant auburn that cascaded elegantly down her back, athletic build, and her plump rose lips. But what grabbed his attention were her azure blue eyes. He'd never seen a crystal shade blue before. But they were full of anguish, dread and uneasiness.

"Yes," she said, with defenses up. "Can I help you?"

"Um...who were you talking too?" His gaze softened only momentarily. The auburn woman pointed at a marble marker that etched the name : Victoria Beaumont on the stone.

"My mother," she answered him grimly, adjusting her purse over her shapely shoulder.

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you." he lowered his gaze, she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's okay...mother didn't have much to say anyways." she paused in her thoughts, staring into his dark hazel eyes. "Hey wait a minute, aren't you the prince of Gotham...the CEO of Wayne Enterprises?"

He nodded, eyes growing mischievous. "Last time I checked." his lips curved looking steadily into her blue eyes. "And you are?"

"Andrea Beaumont." she said pleasantly with a grin. "I'm Andrea."

**TBC...**


End file.
